Take Your Time
by DetectiveMcGeek
Summary: Jane and Maura meet. Jane is reluctant for friendship, but something about Maura just pulls her in, and pretty soon, Jane and Maura can't deny their instant chemistry.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic guys! Hi there! I'm just beginning this story, so don't kill me for not finishing! Updates will come (hopefully). For now, this is just rated T, I guess, for some details of crimes and junk.**

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, and all rights go to those people that actually DO own Rizzoli and Isles... lucky them...**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli never paid much attention to her coworkers. Yes, she would greet them as they passed, wave hello as she went to get her same morning coffee day after day, or sometimes, and sometimes meaning very, very occasionally, carry on small talk inside the elevator.

In all reality, Jane did not have to deal much with people outside of her small team consisting of Frost, Korsack, her younger brother Frankie, and her mother. She did not care much to interact with others anyway, because most of them tended to slow her down on her quick-paced daily schedule.

For example, at the precinct gym, a new and quite attractive young officer attempted to make small talk with Jane. His intentions, no doubt, were to get a date with the reputable detective. She tried her best to respond with appropriately-placed 'yeah's and 'okay's, but the young officer did not get any hint to leave, especially after ten minutes of her 'I'm annoyed' face.

If awkward conversation wasn't enough, he followerd her to the outside of the women's locker room. He gently laid his arm across the door frame, blocking her path. Jane felt her temper and her distaste for this man rising. As he continued to smile and try to charm her, she started rolling her eyes, crossing her arms, looking extremely bored, not bothering in the least to hide her boredom.

"So maybe you and I could go to dinner sometime, get to know each other better…" He trailed off.

Jane huffed before she replied, "I think I know you as well as I want to, thanks but no thanks."

The response was obviously not one of her best sarcastic remarks, but she decided she should at least try to be civil towards this new guy. But if he didn't stop talking to her right this minute and let her continue her day, there would be a different outcome…

"Oh, well maybe drinks sometime-"

"No."

"Come on, give me a chance, I can be a fun guy." He leaned in, invading her personal space and setting off her temper. Jane grabbed the arm that had been blocking the doorway and twisted it behind him, forcing him hard to his knees.

"When I say 'no', I mean 'no', and I'd rather chew off my own arm and feed it to a lion than listen to you talk about yourself any more," Jane hissed.

She threw his arm down and stormed inside the locker room, slamming the door behind her, but not before she heard him say, "Stupid bitch."

That was a month ago, which was almost four months after she had become an official homicide detective. She was the youngest to be promoted to the position, and not to mention the only female in the entire unit. That fact never bothered her, but the incident with the young moron gave her a quick reputation as Rizzoli and hard-ass. She was known around the unit already to be stubborn and hard-headed, and in all honest, did not mind all the guys adding hard-ass to the list of adjectives.

Jane knew what people saw when they first looked at her. She knew that many people would consider her beautiful, sexy, hot, and some never failed to point that out as a reason for why she couldn't do this job effectively. The fact of the matter is, her looks could be an extreme inconvenience. The first question most people ask her when they find out she's a detective is, "Why is a beautiful young woman like you a police officer when you could be a model, or an actress?" You could pretty much fill in any job that requires beauty as a requisite. First, she would tell them she's _not _a police officer, she's a detective. That seemed to make no difference in the conversation. She would then just simply say she loves her job, because what gives someone the right to tell another what they should and shouldn't do career-wise.

It is also not unheard of for a suspect to make a sexual quip about her. Jane thinks it's hilarious how a suspect thinks they can rile her up by calling her a 'hot piece of ass'. Frost or Korsack would usually jump in and try to defend her honor, but no thanks, guys, she's a big girl and can take care of herself.

Jane is a confident, beautiful, intelligent woman who can kick it with the best of the guys.

* * *

Jane woke up on a bright Friday morning. It was past ten, but she didn't worry because the captain had drilled into their heads yesterday after the arrest they were not allowed back to work until at least noon, or not at all today. Their most recent case had torn a hole into all of them.

The victim, Darren Vlokas, was a eighteen-year-old public school student. His dad was a lawyer with one of the city's best law firms and his mom stayed at home with him and his two younger siblings, a sister and a brother. Darren had a scholarship to Harvard and he intended to become a doctor, to fulfill his dream of working in the peace corps and Doctors Without Borders. He was found behind his school, badly beaten with a large crack in his skull due to falling against the brick wall.

This was a tough case from the start, since cases with kids were the hardest to stomach. And no one would point any fingers, no one _could_ point any fingers. Everyone loved him, his girlfriend, his best friend, his teachers, and all the other students.

They got a break in the case when the girlfriend, Tampa Dalers, finally came forward and admitted that behind Darren's sweet exterior, he had a temper and would sometimes beat her. He only hit her where she could cover up with clothes, so that explained the constant need for jeans and light long-sleeved shirts. When the girlfriend told the detectives that she confided in her best friend Trey, a nickname for Arnold Treysing, they finally found a suspect.

This case was an easy run, though, because when the detectives showed up at the Treysing residence, Trey came forward and confessed, didn't stuggle when they arrested him, didn't argue at all. They didn't even have to pull their guns.

The thing about the case that hit the detectives hard was who the perp and the vic actually were. Trey was set to go to Stanford, a long way from home, but he also wanted to become a doctor. He wanted to be a pediatrician. His family couldn't afford much while he was growing up, so he worked for free since he was eleven in the diner the family owned. He was bullied as a kid because of a lisp he had but overcame, and then had to deal with the death of his older sister when she was hit by a drunk driver. He was the kid who always went to church, never broke any rules, never wanted to go out and party and preferred to stay at the diner and help. The fight behind the school with Darren would have never happened, but when Tampa told him about the abuse, he snapped.

"He was a good kid, only trying to protect his friend," Korsack said after midnight, the paperwork waiting to be written up and filed for records.

"He had his entire life ahead of him, too." Jane said with a sigh. She held her head in her hands.

"Go home," the Cavanaugh suddenly interrupted from his doorway. "Don't come back till _at least _noon. Or even better yet, I don't want to see you all until Monday morning.

So now Jane is lying awake. Should she go to work today? Or does she just want to stay in bed. She groaned to herself and rolled over, the covers falling off of her body. She felt all the heat escape from her body and a shiver went down her spine.

_Ah well, looks like I should just get up anyway._

Jane did her morning routine, taking an extra long time drinking her coffee and watching sports recaps. She looked at her watch. 12:14. She decided to head into work.

* * *

**So I'm going to continue with this... Rate and Review, if you please! I need to know what I'm doing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the second chapter. I know I'm going pretty slow, but I want to take time for an appropriate introduction. Also, I'm new to this fanfic writing thing, so tell me if there's anything wrong, or something I should consider, etc. **

**I also realized I misspelled Korsak's name, so I've corrected it now, haha. **

* * *

Jane entered the bullpen as little after 12:30. She came in wearing jeans and a t-shirt, unlike her usual attire of slacks and a jacket with a shirt tucked in. She looked around, noticing Frost and Korsak were absent, like she thought they would be. She sat down at her desk and opened the folder laying on top and began filling in the appropriate words, and signing when necessary. Fifteen minutes later, Cavanaugh came out of his office. He spotted Rizzoli, with her wild mane of hair, sitting hunched over at her desk.

"Rizzoli!" he barked out. "Get outta here!"

Jane looked up startled, but the emotion was lost on her tired face. "But I-"

"Nope. Get outta here before I call the cops on you."

Jane rolled her eyes at his sad attempt at humor. She acquiesced, shutting the folder and placing it into a drawer. She pushed in her chair and walked past him toward the elevator. Once she was inside the elevator and hit the 1 button, she saw Cavanaugh staring at her, standing with his arms crossed and an unamused look on his face.

"Don't come in till Monday!"

He barely finished the word when the doors shut him out.

Jane stifled a yawn before realizing how ridiculous that was, standing alone in an elevator. She let the full force of the yawn take hold, feeling like her jaw was popping off her face. The doors opened and she could see her mother at the counter of the little shop on the first level of the precinct. She ducked out of the elevator, wanting to escape before her mother could see her, but like any good mother, Angela noticed her daughter.

"Janieeeee!" Her mother called out across the room to her, accompanying the nickname with an exaggerated wave.

Jane turned around with a wide, fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hi, ma."

"Come over here!" Angela said with accompanying hand motions.

Jane trudged over to the counter, where her mother was once again paying attention to the customer whose order she interrupted calling to her daughter.

"…She's a detective, and a very good one. She solves crimes just like that." Angela snapped her fingers to emphasize just how quickly Jane could solve cases.

Upon seeing Jane's bored expression and Angela's overly enthusiastic one, the customer meekly said, "Can I just have a coffee and a bagel please?"

"Of course you can," Angela said, smile not diminishing. She quickly filled a styrofoam cup full of coffee and put a lid on it before handing it back to the customer. She got a wrapper and lifted a bagel from the display container with tongs and handed it to the customer as well. He handed her a five dollar bill, telling her to keep the change and strode off quickly.

"Ma."

Angela looked surprised to see her daughter, as if she wasn't the one to call out to her.

"Janie, I've told you to get more sleep, you look so _tired._" Angela said. "Here, have a bagel." She reached in to the display case and grabbed a blueberry bagel before Jane could protest. She held it out expectantly to Jane. Jane half smiled and plucked it out of her mother's hands. Angela was still looking at her expectantly, so she took a small bit of the edge. Angela smiled at that.

"Isn't it delicious? They're selling like crazy this morning."

"Here, let me pay for that," Jane said, starting to reach into her back pocket for money.

"No, Janie, let me get it, I know you've had a rough week, with the case and all." Angela offered with a smile.

"No, ma, here, just take the money," Jane said, handing her mom a few dollar bills. Angela reluctantly took it, ringing it up in the cash register and handing Jane back her change.

"You seem grumpy, you wanna talk about it? I could take a short break if you want," Angela said.

"No thanks, it's just been a long week, like you said. I was just about to go, Cavanaugh sent me home." Jane said, pretending she had more energy than she actually did.

"Alright sweetie, but you call me if you need anything, okay?" Angela said, patting Jane on the arm.

"Okay I will, ma." Jane said, smiling and taking another bite of the bagel to appease Angela.

Angela smiled and leaned in to kiss Jane on the cheek. No matter how tough her daughter was, on the inside, Angela knew there was still a young woman who hated seeing all the evil in the world laid out before her. Jane, Angela knew, was still a soft, sweet person, but she had to put on a super tough exterior to impress all the boys she worked with. In the boy's world, you have to be tough, or you get run over. Angela understood more than what Jane gave her credit for.

Jane smiled again before turning around and crossing the room to leave the precinct.

When Jane got back to her car, she didn't know what to do. It was still far too early to go to a bar. Work was out of the question. She wasn't exactly tired enough to fall asleep, and she really didn't feel like doing anything. Jane decided to just go back to her apartment and do whatever her body takes her to do.

* * *

When Jane got back to her apartment, she kicked off her shoes and changed into sweatpants and a tank top. She plopped herself down on the couch and flicked on the TV, surfing through the channels absentmindedly. She settled on a movie playing on one of the channels, with drama everywhere and bad acting. Jane shifted her position so she was lying on the couch, her head resting on her left shoulder, her right arm tucked around her stomach, her legs curled up. She tossed the remote to the side, not planning to change the channel, but also not planning to pay much attention to the program. Jane felt her eyes starting to close, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Jane woke next at nearly seven pm. She groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. The TV was still going, but the movie had changed from the movie to a documentary about turtles, or something. Her back was sore for sleeping for about five straight hours in that same position on the couch. Her left arm, which had been under her head the entire time, was almost completely numb. She shook it out, feeling the prickly sensation of an awakening arm jolt her back to her senses. _Sonofabitch,_ she thought as the pain sizzled up and down her arm. She stretched out the rest of her body, popping her back and her neck and stretching out her legs. She curled and uncurled her toes and rolled her ankles around.

Jane stood up and headed for her bedroom, where she left her phone inside her jeans. She fished them out of her back pocket and flipped it open, checking if she missed any calls or texts. Seeing none, she flipped it shut and stuck it inside the pocket of her sweatpants. She dragged her feet to the kitchen, finally acknowledging the fact that she'd only had one bagel and two cups of coffee to sustain her that day. She opened the fridge and found an old takeout container from the Chinese restaurant she ordered from earlier that week. She opened the box and sniffed it, immediately wrinkling her nose at the foul smell. She tossed it away to the trash can while examining the other contents of her fridge. Beer, beer, beer, milk, three boxes of lunchables, and a can of tuna.

Jane stood there for a second, the fact that she had basically no decent food taking a moment to wash over her. She shut the fridge door, contemplating her next move. She could order take out… like always. She turned to glance at the take out menus strewn across her kitchen counters and decided against it. There will come a day, she realized, when the phone guy at the restaurant recognizes her voice and knows her order by heart, and the delivery guy is on a first name basis with her. Shaking her head, she walked over to her room, dragging her feet. On the short ten-foot walk, she decided she might as well go out, something she had neglected to do during this past case except when absolutely necessary.

She changed into a comfortable pair of jeans but kept on her tank top. She put on a grey sweater and ran a hand through her wild hair. She glanced at herself in the mirror and took in her appearance. She was in no way dressed to impress, but she barely minded that. Regardless of how many times her mother tried to set her up, tell her she needed to dress more ladylike, or smile, Jane did not care too much to do that. Especially not now; she just wanted a burger and some fries. And maybe a couple of beers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter in this story! I actually have no idea how long this will end up being, but hopefully not so long as to bore you all to tears. Remember, I'm not really trying to follow the series, and I'm kind of just going on my own with this and doing the stuff... **

**So, again, if I seem to be taking too long to make a point, just tell me and I'll try to alter my ways. **

******I'm so glad that people are adding this to their alert list and reviewing! It made me really excited, like you have no idea.**

******Warning: There's a bit of crime-related graphic detail in this chapter. When you get to it, it may not seem like much, but I just thought a warning would be appreciated. **

* * *

Jane arrived at the bar a little under an hour later. She took her time to find the place, never having been there before. She passed it a few times on patrol, back when she was still basically a rookie at policing, and was always curious as to what was inside. It was inside the city, but it was so out of the way from work she never bothered to try it before. But now, since she was especially not in the mood to see anyone from work, she decided to give this place a try. Also, she heard this place had really great burgers.

She parked about a block away in the only available spot she saw. The area was mostly family-owned stores, places called 'Billy's Shoes', or 'Martha's Hairdressing'. Jane chuckled slightly to herself at the names, and at the familial feel the entire street gave her. The bar, more than likely, was also family owned, and a popular one at that. Since most of the other stores and shops were closed and the bar was the only one with lights, however dim, still lit, Jane inferred all the cars parked on the street were there for that purpose.

She entered the bar confidently, like she always did. Jane may not have known exactly what to do with herself here in this new environment, but if there's one thing she would _not_ do under _any _circumstances, is show weakness, especially to a room full of strangers.

The bar was larger than she originally guessed from the outward appearance. And just as she thought, the bar was filled with people talking, playing pool, playing cards, watching sports on the large TV in the back. Some people sat at a table or the bar by themselves, drinking solemnly. A few people turned their heads to look at her as she walked by, some keeping the stare a little longer than necessary, but then resumed their previous activities. Jane was glad they didn't pay much attention to her. She didn't come here to be ogled at, like most other times she went to bars.

Jane pulled up a stool on the far end of the counter so she could face the door, raising her hand to catch the attention of the bartender. The bartender was a tall and muscular man. He had a pointed nose and chin, with slight stubble. He was bald, but Jane would bet that he never was the butt of any bald-jokes, for he looked as if he could break someone's arm with just a glare. Not that he looked menacing, but he seemed like a gruff man that could take care of any trouble that came his way.

"Can I have a beer, and a burger and some fries, please?" Jane said.

"Sure thing, darling." The bartender said gruffly. He sounded English. That was unexpected.

The bartender turned away to take out a bottle of beer before flipping off the cap and placing it in front of Jane. He headed past Jane to where she assumed was the kitchen, and Jane could hear him telling someone about an order of burger and fries.

She raised the cold beer to her lips and drink in a generous amount. There was absolutely nothing that could equate the feeling of the first sip of cold beer. She set it back down on the counter, placing both her elbows up there too and clasping her hands in front of her. She looked around the bar, to observe the people and make note of possible entrances and exits. There was a loud group of men in the back watching sports, shouting at the TV, splashing beer over their arms when they got a little too excited about a play. Behind them was a large pink neon sign above a hallways that said 'bathroom' and a sign above that one that said 'dance room'. A group of college kids, Jane guessed because of their young faces, were playing pool and taking shots. _Shouldn't they be studying?_ Jane thought._ Well, it's Friday…_ There were some people up front near the windows, chatting. Jane could hear a deep bass and some pop music coming from the hallway in the back, the one leading to the dance room. She mostly heard the mixing together of conversations around her and the loud cheers from the men in the back.

The bartender came back out and tended to the people who were trying to flag him down. The place was pretty busy. Jane sat and just let her mind wander to wherever it wanted. She subconsciously started reflecting back on her time as a detective so far. It's been, what, almost a year? Eight or nine months, probably. She's still taking crap from men who think they could do the job better. She's taking crap from some of the more immature men, or rather boys, in the unit. When are they going to learn that she's just as good, if not better, than them? She earned her jock strap, and definitely put a lot more effort into proving herself than they ever had to.

And the cases… They don't get easier, do they? There's so much to deal with, distraught family members, dead bodies, suspects on the run… And then there are some cases with kids involved… Those were the worst, for everyone. Usually the kids weren't the intended target, but there is always the question of 'why?'.

Jane remembered her first case involving a child. Emilia Rodriguez was eight years old, living in a beat up old house downtown with her junkie mother and drug dealer boyfriend. Apparently someone got tired of waiting for payment from the two parents and decided to shoot up the place. Emilia decided at that moment to come out of her room and see what was happening, right as one of the rival drug dealers decided to shoot several shots into the direction of incoming feet. Luckily, if one could even _say _'luck', Emilia died instantly, sparing her the suffering of bleeding out, losing consciousness.

Jane shook her head, not wanting to bring back the images that assaulted her senses when she first stepped onto the scene, the blood splatter, the body of the man in the doorway, the woman on the couch, and the little girl…

Jane was pulled from her thoughts as the bartender set a hot plate of a burger and fries in front of her. She could immediately smell the seasoning, and it was delicious. She thanked the bartender and asked for ketchup before picking up her burger and taking a large bit out of it. Jane concluded this was the best burger she'd ever eaten, but her judgment may have been clouded by the fact that for the past week all she had was cold pizza from the station, or cold takeout, or cold something whatever. It felt so great to finally eat hot food again. When the ketchup bottle was placed in front of her, she plopped the burger back down onto her plate and squirted the ketchup over her fries, leaving none untouched. She ate with gusto, to hell with manners.

"Someone's hungry, eh?" The bartender said, setting a few wet, empty glasses on the station next to her.

Jane could only nod, since her mouth was full of burger. She attempted a half smile, trying to keep her mouth shut at the same time. The bartender chuckled at the goofy face she ended up making. She swallowed the bite of food and looked around for a napkin. She spied a napkin dispenser a little to her left and she took a handful and wiped her fingers and mouth.

"Yep. It's been a while since I've had decent food," Jane said. "Can I get another beer?"

"Sure thing, darling," He said. He got another beer and popped it open before handing it to Jane. "M'name's Rick Phillips, short for Richard." He stuck out his large hand to Jane.

"So, not 'Dick', huh?" Jane teased.

Rick gave her a playful look that told her he was not amused.

"Jane, Jane Rizzoli." She shook his hand.

"Hmm, Italian, eh." Rick said with a nod. He began to wipe the water droplets off the glasses and put them to the side, one by one.

"I've noticed your accent," Jane said, shoving a few fries in her mouth, hoping for an explanation that would give her time to chew.

"You don't say? What accent?" Rick said, exaggerating the accent more. Jane chuckled at that.

"What part in England are you from?" Jane asked, taking a bit of her burger.

"I'm not." Jane gave him a confused look. "My mum's from the UK, but pap's from Canada."

"So, you're Canadian now?" Jane asked.

"Never said I wasn't, eh." Rick said with a smirk.

"Never said you were, either. So a British-Canadian from Canada working in a pub in Boston. What brought you here?"

"Eh, adventure. It was time to fly from the nest." Rick said with a shrug.

"I know how _that _is," Jane said with a knowing nod.

"So, Jane, what brings you out to this lovely establishment?" Rick said, putting the last of the glasses to the side.

Jane contemplated giving a full answer, before deciding to just go with the bare minimum. It wasn't that she didn't trust the guy, but more so the fact she just met him.

"Work," she said.

"Work's getting you down, eh?" Rick said.

"Hmmrmph," Jane mumbled through the last bite of her burger.

"I noticed you looked pretty empty, emotionally, when you came in. Just so you know, that is what I'm here for. You can vent to me about your problems, you know," Rick said politely, with sincerity.

"Thanks," Jane said. "But how do I know you wouldn't start blabbing about me behind me back, _eh_?"

"Now that just hurts my heart," Rick said with a dramatic hand over his heart. "Have you so little faith in bartenders you've never met before?"

"Only if they're Canadian," Jane joked. Rick laughed before excusing himself to take care of another customer.

Jane took a sip of her beer and looked around again at the crowd. She could now hear smooth mellow music coming from the dance room, and the atmosphere seemed to have changed in the place. The men cheering on their teams in the back were still talking loudly amongst themselves, and the college students next to them were getting louder as the shots were getting more abundant.

Just as Jane's eyes swept to the front of the bar, the door opened, and in walked a woman unlike any other Jane had seen in her entire life.

* * *

**Woo, introduction of a new woman! Oooh, who could that be?**

**So, tell me what you think! Reviews are appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth chapter. Just to recap, a woman walked into the bar at the end of last chapter. Ooh, who could that be?**

**So, this is a fairly long chapter... I don't really know how you all would feel about that.**

**And I would like to say again that all you people adding this story to your alerts and favorites or those of you who are reviewing, GRAZIE MILLE! It's greatly appreciated, and it makes me extremely excited. I'm so glad you all like it so far! **

**Oh, and it occurred to me the only reason the title of this story would even go along with the story at all is how long it's taking me to write it. I didn't know what to call it, and I was thinking about what to do, and then it just popped into my head. SO... yeah. That's the story behind the title. **

* * *

Jane's eyes immediately widened and she almost dropped the beer she was holding. Her mouth formed a small 'o' as she took in the sight before her. This woman was… something. Even if she wasn't strikingly beautiful, she would have caught Jane's attention.

The woman was immaculately dressed, a beautiful knee-length maroon dress with a black three-quarter sleeve blazer over it and three-inch heels. She was carrying a purse that looked just as expensive as the dress she was wearing. The woman's face was framed with flowing honey-colored curls and she looked like she was in the middle of a photo shoot, wind blowing and all. She had a small smile on her lips, tinted pink by a brand-name lipstick.

The woman strut in, commanding the attention of almost every patron, oblivious to their ogling and whispering. Everything seemed to slow down, and for a moment, it was as if Jane was actually witnessing a photo shoot, captured in moments as the subject did what she did. This subject, this immaculate woman, absolutely stunned everyone in the room.

Jane wasn't a fan of dressing up, but she could tell this woman definitely was. And Jane could also tell that this woman's outfit cost more than she made in six months. Everyone else in the bar noticed this too, some of the more drunk patrons noticed the curve hugging v-cut dress and let out cat calls and whistled. The woman politely looked their way and acknowledged them, but had her eyes set on the empty seat at the bar, which just happened to be one over from where Jane sat.

The woman looked directly at Jane for a moment. Jane could only stare back as the woman smiled at her, the woman's eyes sparkling with something Jane could not identify.

Jane was suddenly aware of how underdressed she was compared to this woman, how raggedy her appearance seemed. For one thing, Jane's hair was everywhere since she took no time at all to try to tame the wild curls. And Jane was in simple jeans and a tank top, with a thin sweater. A voice in the back of Jane's head said she should have tried to look nicer, but Jane knew that anything she did would pale in comparison to this woman. Heck, anything would pale in comparison to this woman…

Jane seemed to be the last to snap out of the trance caused by the woman. When Jane realized she was staring, she registered that conversation seemed to have picked up in the bar as before. She looked around and saw some men still ogling at the woman, especially the drunk cheerleading squad in the back. She looked down at hear nearly empty plate of food, save for a few ketchupy fries. She picked at those while stealing glances at the woman settling herself to sit down.

One sat, the woman motioned for the Rick the bartender with a graceful wave of her hand. He came over with a smile, subtly appraising the woman's beauty. Jane couldn't hear what the woman ordered, but Rick smiled and nodded, turning away for a moment to prepare the drink. The woman observed Rick with an analytical expression on her face.

"It's not polite to stare, ya'know," Jane said with a smirk.

The woman seemed startled at first, as if snapped out of a trance, and then looked at Jane with a pleasant smile.

"Oh, I was just admiring his musculature," The woman said. Rick turned around to hand the woman the drink she ordered, and she said, "Thank you. You have a wonderfully sculpted physique, by the way."

Jane watched in amusement as Rick actually _blushed. _Jane couldn't help but laugh a little under her breath, covering her smiling mouth with the back of her hand. Rick looked jokingly-serious at her.

"Not a word, missy," Rick said with a point. Jane zipped her lips with by pinching her thumb and index finger together and trailing them across her mouth. Rick turned away from the two women after telling the woman to give him a shout if she needed anything. The woman nodded politely and observed him again as he walked away.

"So your name is Missy?" The woman turned back toward Jane.

"Oh, no, it's not. I'm Jane." Jane wiped her hands on her jeans and held it out to the woman.

"Maura Isles, pleasure to meet you," The woman said smiling, taking hold of Jane's hand and shaking.

"Jane Rizzoli," Jane said, feeling the need to tell Maura her own last name, since Maura added hers without prompt.

A look of recognition passed over Maura's face before her smile widened.

"Oh, you're _detective _Jane Rizzoli, with the Boston Police Department, correct?" Maura asked.

"Yes…" Jane said, a perplexed look passed over her features before she schooled them into casualty.

"I've heard _so _much about you! You have quite an impressive career for such a young detective!" Maura excitedly exclaimed.

This time, Jane couldn't hide her confusion and just looked at Maura Isles with her head tilted to the side and her brows furrowed together. Noticing the expression, Maura was quick to add, "I'm the new Chief Medical Examiner for the department. I wanted to do research on the people I would be working with, and your name and face came up quite often. I knew I recognized you from somewhere when I first saw you, but now it all makes sense." Maura seemed to be extremely pleased at putting this information together.

Jane blinked. "Oh, so you're the new M.E.!"

Maura smiled as Jane made the connection. "Yes I am."

"Nice! Yeah, I'd heard the new M.E. was a chick," Jane said, reaching for her beer.

"You're left handed," Maura observed.

Jane looked down at the hand holding the beer bottle, noticing that it was her left hand.

"Err… yeah," Jane said.

"Did you know that only fifteen percent of the population is left handed?" Maura asked.

"… no I did not," Jane said.

"And research shows that left-handed people are better at handling large amounts of stimuli, which I assume is handy, considering your job," Maura stated.

"Ah, I see what you did there, _handy._" Jane said, smiling.

Maura seemed not to get the pun, but after a few seconds of consideration, she seemed to put it together. "Oh, _handy_, since we're talking about being left-handed."

"Yeah…" Jane said, not really knowing how to respond.

"And did you know males are twice as likely to be left handed than females?" Maura said.

"Really? That must make me pretty special," Jane said, laughing.

"Yes, it really does," Maura agreed.

There was a pause in conversation where neither Maura nor Jane knew what to say. Jane decided to try to break the silence with a change in subject.

"So what brings you to Boston, Dr. Isles?" Jane asked.

"Please, call me Maura. I actually grew up here and attended Boston Cambridge University. I spent some time abroad before receiving a job offer here and decided to come back," Maua said. "What about you?"

"Oh, I've been here my entire life. I feel good here, and my family's here and all, so why go anywhere else?" Jane said.

"Ah," Maura began, but was interrupted when a tall and handsome man came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss, do you have a Band-Aid? Because I scraped my knee falling for you."

"Yes, I do, in fact," Maura said, reaching for her purse. "I'm so sorry that you fell on account of me, do you mind if I take a look at the injury?"

The man looked perplexed, concerned, baffled. He didn't know what to make of this woman, and her odd response to his pick-up line.

"Er… no thanks, I think it's better now." He took the offered Band-Aid from Maura's hand and awkwardly stepped away.

Jane had been trying hard not to laugh ever since the man had first made an appearance, but she finally had to let it out. She was laughing so hard tears came to her eyes, and it was at the point where no noise came out, and she just sat there looking like she crying and smiling like a goof. She was slapping her palm against her knee, and the confused look Maura gave her along with, "What are you laughing at?" made Jane laugh even harder.

"That guy… was trying… to hit on you… and you… _totally… _shut him down!" Jane guffawed.

"I don't see how asking for a Band-Aid would be an adequate pick-up line," Maura said, shaking her head.

Jane tried to calm herself down, but every time she looked at the expression on Maura's face, she started laughing all over again. All the while, Maura was staring at Jane with a look that was a mix between confused as to what she was laughing at and unamused.

"You know, he 'fell for you', and when you fall, sometimes you scrape your knee or something?" Jane said, trying to explain to Maura between her laughter.

It finally dawned on Maura after consideration, an anomaly that seemed to be an often occurrence tonight.

"Oh my, well… He had receding gums anyway. And also, excessive sweating could be a symptom of hyperthyroidism. An exceptional prognosis of such is Graves disease," Maura said matter of factly, holding her drink of up to her lips.

Jane sat and gaped slightly. "You know, you should _totally_ be a doctor," Jane said, smirking and taking another sip of her beer.

"I _am_ a doctor, Detective Rizzoli," Maura started, but was cut off.

"Jane. If I get to call you Maura, you can call me Jane. And also, that was sarcasm, ever heard of it?"

"Yes, sarcasm, a sharp, bitter, or cutting expression or remark. Originated from the Greek word _sarkasmos_." Maura said, dictionary-like.

"Yes, that is the definition… " Jane said, unsure of what to say.

"And technically, by you telling me I should be a doctor, with sarcasm intended, you should have stated that I _shouldn't_ be a doctor, as to make a jibe at my intellectual level, but seeing as I am actually quite intelligent, you telling me to be a doctor, sarcastic or not, would be a redundant remark."

At Jane's blank expression, Maura continued. "Sarcasm is usually used when the speaker wants to convey something mean or ill spirited in hopes that the listener would understand the contradiction."

Jane stared for a moment at Maura with her eyebrow raised.

"Okay. You're better than wikepedia," Jane said finally.

"Actually, wikepedia is frequently incorrect. Very little is rigorously peer-reviewed," Maura said, holding her thumb and index finger apart just barely to emphasize her point.

Jane laughed at that while Maura finished off her drink.

"What are you even doing here, right now, on a Friday night?" Jane asked.

"I could ask you the same question, Jane," Maura started, but trailed off when she noticed Jane's expression was playfully unamused. "But you asked first. Well, would you believe 'bad date'?"

Jane made a show of thinking, putting a finger on her chin and tapping, her eyes squinting. Maura hid a giggle behind her hand.

"Yes, actually, I would," Jane said with an exaggerated nod. "What happened to the guy, he have receding gums too?"

"No, but he did have a receding hairline, which could indicate either poor nutrition or genetics, neither of which are good qualities for a potential mate," Maura said. "Your turn."

"Captain gave my team the weekend off. We just closed a tough case… So I'm here, eating good food and whatever the hell I want." Jane said.

"Language, Jane. But eating unhealthy food could potentially cause more stress. Burgers, for example, are high in fat and calories-"

"Yeah, but they taste good," Jane interrupted.

"Yes, but consuming too much fat can lead to raised cholesterol levels, hypertension-"

"But they taste. Good." Jane insisted with a smile, to let Maura know that even though the information was welcome, it would be lost on her.

Just then, Rick the bartender came over to Jane and Maura and set down two drinks in front of them, one for each.

"From the two gentlemen back there, ladies. Enjoy," He said, pointing to the table before turning away.

Jane and Maura looked at each other and then looked back to see relatively drunk young men waving at them. Maura picked up her drink and smiled at the men, thanking them. Jane did the same, but with less of a smile and more of a grimace.

"Those men," Jane started, attempting to sound like Maura, "are fairly attractive, but I would bet you one of them is compensating for something with that Prada suit."

Maura chuckled before answering the obvious attempt. "I should agree with you, except for the fact that his suit is Armani, not Prada." Maura took another sip of the drink before continuing. "And mockery is not a very nice way to start out a friendship, Jane."

"I heard imitation is the highest form of flattery, Maura."

Maura wrinkled her eyes, playfully defeated by the detective's quick-wit banter.

Jane and Maura spent the next half hour talking. Jane listened intently to the list of problems the men Maura dated had, voicing her opinion at times. Maura listened while Jane made a run-down of the job, the people she would be working with, along with extensive backgrounds on Korsak and Frost, and what she should expect when she came in on Monday.

"You're probably going to get some crap from some of the more pig-headed twelve-year-olds on the squad, but I'll be there with a gun if you need it. I'm sure a jury of your peers will understand why you shot them," Jane said with a laugh.

"I've got a lot of patience with people, I'm sure I'll be able to handle them just fine. But actually, I would probably be able to handle them better if they were a dead body," Maura said, glancing at the watch on her wrist. "It's late, and I should probably go. Here, let me give you my number, in case you think of anything else I need to know."

Maura reached into her purse and pulled out a small notepad and a pen and wrote down the ten digits, ripped out the page and handed it to Jane.

"Yeah, I should probably get back home, too. Got a long weekend of sleeping ahead of me, and I don't want to be _too _worn out for that," Jane said as she tucked the page into her jean pocket.

Maura stood and put the jacket she left on her lap back over her shoulders. She placed a few bills on the counter next to her empty glass. Jane stood as well, fishing in her pocket for money and placing the bills half under her empty plate. They both stood awkwardly for a moment before Maura stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"It was really nice talking to you Jane, and it'll be fun working with you," Maura said with a bright smile.

"You too, Maura." Jane didn't know what else to say.

Before she could think of another thing to say, Maura smiled again and turned, heading out of the bar, leaving Jane Rizzoli rooted in her spot, watching Maura leave. Maura turned left when she walked out of the door, and Jane noticed Maura's perfect posture; shoulders back and down, and a confident sway in her step.

Jane stood for a minute, not sure what she was currently thinking.

_That woman is… something._

* * *

**Thank you for reading still! There are more chapters to come, don't worry, I'm NOT even close to done with this story. I think I know where I'm going with everything, so just hang in there with me! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter yay! Hope you guys like the previous one. Sorry it was so long, I just didn't want it to end! You can never take Jane and Maura meeting for the first time for granted. I hope you all liked how it turned out. I was really wondering how to start the conversation, what to talk about, how to end it, how to walk away, etc. WELL at least I got it done, right? So here's a new chapter for you all. It's really short and kind of just a 'hey there' kind of thing, making sure you're still with me here. But don't worry, new chapter coming soon! **

* * *

After Jane left the bar, about a minute after Maura had, she got in her car and drove home. Two beers and an extra drink pretty much didn't inebriate her at all; she could hold her alcohol pretty well. And the conversation with Maura had done a pretty good job of keeping her alert and responsive.

When Jane got inside, she threw the keys onto the kitchen counter and they nearly slid off, but didn't. She locked her door and slid the chain in place, a habit she developed when her mom kept coming in early in the morning and scaring Jane when she was still asleep. She looked around her apartment from where she stood. It was quiet, unlike the noisy bar she just came from. A small part of her missed the noise and wished she could still be around people, wondered why she wasn't still there, maybe try to dance her frustration away... She stifled a yawn. That's why.

The apartment was messy in a tidy way. Old pizza boxes had been left next to the trash can, some dishes were piled in the sink, papers for work were all over the coffee table, with old mugs whose bottoms were covered with old dried coffee.

Jane was suddenly reminded that her fridge was basically bare. _Mental note: go grocery shopping tomorrow_.

She walked over to her room, kicking off her shoes on the way, not caring where they went. She threw her sweater onto her bed before unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them off. She let them drop to the floor when she bent over to pick up her sweatpants abandoned from before she went to the bar. What was the name of that place again? _Phillips Bar_. Figures.

She slipped on the comfortable pants, welcoming the immediate soft sensation caressing her legs. She moved over to her unmade bed and slid beneath the covers, pulling them up to her chin. She looked at the digital clock on her nightstand. It was barely 11:00.

_When did I get so old to need to go to bed at eleven?_

Nevermind that, Jane would worry about that tomorrow when she wasn't so tired.

Jane was asleep in minutes.

Jane woke to bright sunlight leaking into her room through the curtains. She was sprawled face down across her bed like a star fish. She rolled over onto her left side, facing away from the window, and curled up, throwing her right arm over her eyes to shield from the sunlight in the room. A glance at the clock told her it was a little past eight in the morning. She had a restfull night, full of dreams that she couldn't quite remember. She sighed herself back into an early morning daze, listening to the sound of her own breathing for a bit before she felt her eye lids start to get heavy again. Suddenly-

Brrrrrrrrrnnng, brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrngggg.

Jane's eyes opened slowly at the noise invading her peaceful morning. She threw her legs over the bed and sat on the edge, trying to pinpoint the direction the ringing was coming from. She realized it was coming from her jean pocket, where she had left it the night before. She ran over to her jeans and picked them up, grabbing at the pockets to see which one contained her phone. When she located a bulky object in her front left pocket, she reached in and pulled it out. With the phone, a small folded piece of paper came fluttering out and to the floor. Jane flipped open the phone as she reached for the paper.

"JANE."

Angela's voice this early in the morning surely did the trick to wake Jane up.

"Uh, yeah Ma?": Jane asked, her voice hoarse and low from sleep.

"Just wanted to make sure you were coming for dinner tonight, we're all really looking forward to seeing you," Angela said.

"Of course, it's not like you see me every day at work or anything," Jane said.

"It's too early to use sarcasm, sweetie. Maybe if you were nicer in the morning you'd be married by now…" Angela said.

"No," Jane said, trying to stop her mother from going on. Meanwhile, she put her phone against her shoulder and ear as she unfolded the piece of paper in her hand

"No you're not coming to dinner?" Angela said sadly.

"No. Yes. No wait. Ma, I am coming to dinner," Jane said, looking at the perfectly curved handwriting on the page with the name 'Maura' above a phone number. She nodded and smiled, remembering where the paper came from and remembering her unusual conversation with her new coworker.

"Okay, good. It's just been so long since the family got together for dinner, you know? A mother misses her kids."

"Ma, we all had dinner _last_ Saturday."

"A week is far too long for this woman. Oh, I miss when you all were just little kids, running around the house. I thought _those _days you were difficult-"

"Do you want me to bring anything to dinner?" Jane interrupted, not interested on hearing her mother reminisce about when she was a little girl with a ponytail tucked in her baseball cap.

"Maybe you can pick up some beer? I know Frankie said he would, but he always forgets. You'd think his memory would improve with age, but it's just gotten worse," Angela giggled. "You know how your brother is."

"Yeah, Ma. Anything else?" Jane asked.

"No… well yeah, how are you feeling? Did you have a good night last night? What did you do when you got back home, you didn't call for the rest of the day, and I would have, but Frankie told me to just leave you alone for now and let you do what you do," Angela said, her tone softening to the motherly voice she always used whenever any of her kids were feeling down or under the weather.

"I'm alright, Ma, I really am. I just came home and slept and went out to get dinner later. Sorry I didn't call," Jane said. She found herself smiling, remembering talking to Dr. Isles-Maura.

"Okay… but you know, I'm still here if you want to talk, you can come over any time and I'll cook you dinner and we can have a nice mother-daughter talk," Angela said. Jane could practically see her mother's hopeful face, even though she was over the phone.

"Thanks ma, I will. What time should I be over?" Jane asked, eager to change the subject before her mother tried to get all deep into her emotions.

"Five, but if you want to come a little earlier, you're more than welcome to, Janie."

"Thanks Ma. I'm gonna go, but I'll see you tonight, kay?"

"Okay. Love you, Janie."

"Love you too, Ma."

Jane hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. She still had Maura's note in her hand. She decided she should probably enter the number in her phone, just in case she needed to get a hold of her before work or, what was it, had any more information she would like to share to help Maura prepare for the new job? She poked the numbers on the keyboard under the name 'Maura Isles' before saving the new contact.

_Janie made a new friend!_ Jane could hear an obnoxiously loud voice in her head that sounded strangely like her mother.

Jane had a morning and most of an afternoon to kill, so sports and takeout it is!

Jane decided to have a shower first. She smelled faintly like alcohol, sweaty people crowded into a bar, and cigarette smoke; basically downtown Boston. She knew her mother wouldn't appreciate it if she came in smelling less than roses and rainbows.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! New chapters coming soon! Have a wonderful rest of the day/night! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! This is the shortest chapter so far! Woo, just over 1000 words. Lulz, that's kinda short for me. But here's the next chapter in this story! Yay!**

**I wrote this chapter while listening to my Spanish-music station, even though I don't speak Spanish. I'm weird like that. And I found out I like Shakira a lot.**

* * *

Jane arrived at her mother's house on time, at five in the afternoon. All day she had lounged around the house in sweatpants and a tank top, much like her attire the day before when she came home from work, sat on the couch watching sports and cartoons, eating the meat lovers' pizza she ordered for breakfast. She would honestly be surprised if there wasn't an impression of her rear end on the couch for the next week.

Jane stood in front of door, the pack of beers cradled in one arm. She was dressed casually, another loose pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail because she didn't feel like doing anything to it after her shower, and her hair is a crazy mess when she just leaves it, not that she cared, but her mother would throw a fit.

She twisted the handle on the door, knowing her mother usually kept the front door unlocked during the day, a habit Jane tried to break her out of.

"MA!" Jane shouted, shutting the door behind her. Jane could hear the TV going and noises in the kitchen. Walking into the living room, Jane could see Frankie half sitting half laying on the flowery sofa. Her father was sitting, his feet propped up on the edge of the coffee table, on a light brown recliner. Frankie noticed Jane enter the room.

"Mom, Jane's here!" Frankie shouted behind him toward the kitchen. Frank looked up as well and waved at his daughter before turning back to the television. Frankie stood up to give his sister a hug.

"Is that beer? Here let me take that for you." Frankie took the pack and set it on the coffee table, opening one for himself and their father. Jane smirked at her brother and reached in and took one for herself. Frankie gave Jane a one-armed hug before sit/laying back down onto the sofa. Jane smiled, happy to see her family. At that moment, Angela entered the room, apron tied around her waist, her hair up in a bun with loose tendrils falling around her face.

"Jane, you're here!" Angela exclaimed, ecstatic to see her daughter smiling.

"Hey, Ma," Jane said as she went to hug her mom, smile still on her face.

"Dinner's almost ready, it's roast chicken and alfredo pasta. I know how much you love that," Angela said.

"Thanks, Ma. Want any help?" Jane asked.

"No, you can stay here and hang out with the boys. Speaking of which, get your feet off the sofa, Frankie! And the coffee table, for goodness sake!" Angela cried, coming around the sofa to swat at Frankie's and her husband's feet.

"Why don't you men ever offer to help me cook?" Angela asked the boys whose eyes were glued to the television.

"Cooking's for women, and you _love _cooking," Frankie said, defending himself.

"While the second part is true, cooking isn't _just_ for women, Frankie. Geez." Angela turned back to her daughter who was watching amusedly. "Boys," Angela said shaking her head.

"Cavemen," Jane added with a laugh.

"Hey!" Both Franks cried out, staring at Jane in disbelief. Angela turned to go back to the kitchen.

"It's true!" Jane defended, holding her arms slightly out from her side with her palms up, a gesture of emphasis.

A sarcastic 'thanks, Jane' expression was shot her way before the Franks turned back to the TV.

Jane took a swig of her beer. Oh man, her family.

Jane went back to her apartment after dinner with her family at about ten at night. Dinner had been slightly delayed because Frankie tripped on a rug and spilled alfredo everywhere, causing Jane to slip and dump the salad all over him. They were able to laugh it off and toss chunks of food at each other, but their mother was not at all amused. They volunteered to clean up the mess and cook, and then wash the dishes and put them away, and clean the kitchen. Angela, wanting to try to play the 'tough' mom, didn't agree right away, but she let them get away with cooking the food and just told them to do everything else. While Angela made more alfredo pasta, Frank helped toss the salad together, and mother and father loudly discussed how 'unruly' and 'crazy' their children are, and where they got it from; Frank's side of the family, of course, and everyone agreed. Those Rizzoli's are crazy.

Dinner had gone relatively well after that, passing the food around the table, lightly discussing how Jane and Frankie's jobs were going, and then, much to Jane and Frankie's dismay, reminiscing on when the 'big tough cops' were just little kids in ponytails and baseball caps.

When Jane got home, she showered, washing her hair twice to make sure she got all remnants of creamy alfredo sauce out of it. She dried herself and dressed in the same sweatpants and tank top as usual.

She settled into her bed, the apartment lights all turned off, the light of the moon shining in through the window. As she pulled up the covers to curl up under, she was suddenly reminded that she'd been able to go at least a few hours without thinking about the troublesome cases of her job. For a few hours, she was just like any other person, not having to worry about who might die next week, or tomorrow. She was pretty happy about that, but then she reminded herself: she loved, no, _loves_, her job and wouldn't trade it for anything, especially a life where she was a housewife with a husband to take care of her, as her mother so often loudly expressed.

Yes, sometimes Jane is troubled by her job. Hell, you'd have to be pretty sociopathic to not feel _something_. But no, Jane loves this job, she's great at it, and what she's doing helps so many people. Her mother's idea of an ideal life for her only daughter was one where Jane was a happy housewife with two or three kids, living in a big house with a good, humble husband. But that's not Jane's ideal journey through life. This job _is_ herjourney.

And also, you might just meet interesting medical examiners on the way.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary. (But they ARE really fun to read, and also a huge esteem booster, and they let me know that you all are actually reading and enjoying this story...)**

**And also, Maura comes back next chapter! Woo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jane and Maura are finally at work! And also, new case! Oooh. **

* * *

Jane pulled into her parking spot in front of the precinct at 8:00 Monday morning for her first day back from the three-day weekend. As she approached the building, she saw Maura step out of her car, all heels and beautiful dress. Maura was wearing a floral-patterned dress with a grey blazer over it and tan, what were those called, pumps? Maura spotted Jane and her heels clacked as she dotted her way over to Jane, who waved as Maura came nearer.

"Good morning, Detective," Maura said with a perky voice and an equally perky smile.

"Hello, Doctor," Jane replied. They started up the precinct steps at the same time. "Ready for your first day on the job?"

"Of course," Maura said, still smiling widely. "I'm definitely looking forward to meeting everyone.

"Why don't you come up to the bullpen with me for a bit and I'll introduce you, formally, to everyone?" Jane offered.

"That would be wonderful, thanks," Maura said.

When they got to the security check, Jane flashed her Boston P.D. I.D. and badge. Maura followed suit, flashing her own official Boston P.D. Medical Examiner I.D. card, complete with her personal information and picture. After going through the gates, they headed to the elevator. Jane pushed the up button and stood back, her legs shoulder width apart with her hands clasped behind her. Maura stood next to her about two feet away, her legs together and her hands clasped in front of her. They elevator car arrived and they shuffled in, Jane pressing the button for the Homicide floor.

When the car reached their floor, Jane stopped Maura before she could exit.

"Just so you know, you're probably going to be turning a _lot_ of heads. So prepare yourself for some childish behavior, because not everyone in the unit is exactly mature enough to be able to carry a gun," Jane warned with a sympathetic yet friendly look.

Maura nodded and the elevator doors opened to a hallway. Jane led the way to the end of the hallway, which opened up into a large room, the bullpen.

"You know, if you don't want to meet them all yet, we can do this another time," Jane suggested when they were almost to the bullpen area. "We could always do this another time, maybe at the end of the day, when they're all too tired to say anything stupid."

"No, don't worry, Jane, I'll be fine," Maura said. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She joked.

As soon as Jane and Maura came into view to the rest of the bullpen, all eyes turned toward them in a wave. The eyes of the people who were facing the entrance widened, in turn causing people to turn around and gaze upon what has struck their peers so. Jane felt slightly self conscious, not liking this much attention turned toward where she stood. Maura, on the other hand, felt not out of place even the slightest. All eyes were turned toward her, taking in the professional knee-length dress, her toned calves above those shoes, Maura's honey-colored curls which framed a beautiful face. And that smile.

All the men were having an internal debate on whether or not to stand up and introduce themselves to the beautiful woman. Jane lightly put her hand behind Maura's elbow and led her to her team.

"Korsak," Jane addressed the older man with a mustache sitting at his desk, drinking coffee and eating a donut and looking at something on his computer. He looked up and his eyes bugged at the sight of Maura. He put down the donut and brushed the crumbs off his jacket and stood up. "Detective Korsak, this is Doctor Maura Isles, she's the new M.E. Maura, this is my partner, Detective Vince Korsak. You can call him Vince, but he also responds to 'old fatty'," Jane said, looking pointedly at the donut he was just eating.

"Pleasure to meet you, Vince," Maura smiled, shaking his hand.

"You too, Doc Isles. I'm sorry you had to meet Jane first," Korsak joked.

"Hey!" Jane said, eyes widening.

"I'm just kidding, you know I kinda like you," Korsak said, lightly punching one of Jane's crossed arms.

"I kinda like you too, buddy," Jane said, punching one of Korsak's arms a little harder than necessary, causing Korsak to wince and make a 'kicked-puppy' face before sitting down.

"Where's Frost?" Jane asked, looking around but not seeing Frost anywhere. She leaned over to her desk and unlocked the drawer containing her gun. She took it out and clipped it into the holster on her hip.

"He went to go get coffee, but he should be back any—oh there he is now!" Korsak said, pointing to the entrance of the bullpen, where Frost was quick-walking in.

Frost was walking as fast as he could without spilling the cups, his eyes glued between the two cups. As Frost approached his desk, he looked up, spotting Jane standing in front of her and Korsak's desks.

"Hey, Rizzoli, got you a coffee too," Frost said, handing Jane the steaming cup.

"Thanks, Frost," Jane said as he headed to his desk a few feet away to set his own cup down. "Hey!" Jane called out.

Frost turned around and seemed to notice the smiling Maura for the first time.

"This is Maura Isles, the new medical examiner for the basement," Jane said as Frost came over to them. "Maura, this is Barry Frost."

"Pleasure to meet you, too, Barry," Maura said, shaking Frost's hand as he eagerly offered it.

"Wow," Barry said, still eyeing Maura as if he were a twelve-year-old boy starting puberty.

"I know right?" Korsak added, noting Frost's expression. "No offense, Doc, but you don't look very doctor-ly."

"You look…" Frost trailed off, smiling like a dork.

"Hot," Korsak said.

All three of them, Jane, Frost, and Maura all turned to Korsak with a differing degree of amusement on their faces.

"Down, boy," Frost interjected.

Jane laughed and Korsak looked offended.

"Thank you, Vince," Maura said, smiling brightly at the man she addressed.

"Oooookay. Maura's got to get down to the morgue now, so I'll just go take her there," Jane said, turning Maura around and starting to lead her away.

"If you know what I mean," Frost mumbled. Korsak laughed quietly.

"I heard that, perv," Jane called out loudly behind her, then she leaned into Maura's ear. "Told you: prepubescent."

"Actually, you said they wouldn't be mature enough to carry a gun, but I found them quite pleasant," Maura said matter-of-factly.

Pairs of eyes around the bullpen followed Maura and Jane out of the room, and then the room returned to as it was before.

Jane and Maura returned to the elevators and Jane pushed the down button. As the elevator dinged for their floor and the doors opened, Frost came running out toward them.

"Jane! You got a case," He called out.

Maura looked at Jane as she started toward the bullpen again. Maura stood in place, in front of the elevator, not sure if she should follow Jane or go down to the morgue and familiarize herself with the place. Jane and Korsak stormed toward the elevator within seconds, a hard look on their face. Korsak now had a gun clipped to his belt. They strode into the open elevator, Jane jabbing at the button for the garage.

"Come on, Doc, we're gonna need you too," Jane said, looking at Maura.

"Oh, okay," Maura said enthusiastically, jumping into the elevator alongside Jane just before the doors closed with a ding.

* * *

Jane threw open the door of her apartment and slammed it shut. She was furious. Two dead bodies, two missing women, two cryptic clues the connected the victims, two broken teacups. She wished she knew how everything fit together in the big picture. Where were the wives of these reputable men? She ran over what she knew.

Two reputable men, the two victims, Dr. Brandon Freeburn and hot shot lawyer Martin Brozad. Their wives, Cheryl Freeburn and Dianna Brozad, were missing. From the crime scenes they were called into today, Jane could put together this much of a story:

The perp would break into the house, pick the lock or remove the window. The entrance was meticulous and carefully planned and there were no finrgerprints.

The perp would go to the bedroom, and upon entering, see the couple asleep in their bed. The perp struck at night, three in the morning to be exact, according to times of death Dr. Isles concluded after autopsying the bodies.

The perp would stun the husband and wife with a tazer, giving him time to move on to his next step.

The perp would drag the husband's body to the living room, to a waiting chair, and tie him up, binding his ankles to the chair legs and his wrists behind his back.

The perp would then place a saucer and teacup on the knees of the husband.

The perp would then drag the wife out to the living room and rape her as the husband watched. Rape was evident by the fresh semen found on the carpet in the living rooms of both homes, just feet away from where the husbands were found tied up.

The teacup, Jane and Korsak concluded, was for cautionary purposes. If the husband were to finally be able to move his limbs again, he would surely struggle, causing the teacup to crash to the ground, alerting the perp to the husband's new abilities.

The perp would then use a scalpel to slit the husband's throat, nearly from ear to ear. The wife would be helpless but to watch and be taken prisoner by the perp as the husband bled out onto the living room floor.

The perp would leave a clue about his previous victim and his next victim somewhere, be it on the computer, the clue that led the team to the Brozad's, or a wedding ring cleverly placed in the husband's hand, the clue that connected the Brozad's case back to the Freeburn's. The Freeburn's were apparently the first attack from this perp, since they could find no other clues leading to any other couples.

Jane knew this perp was careful; he struck at night, at the quietest hour of the night. He used a tazer to guarantee little to no struggle. He bound the man's hand with duct tape, a bind the Jane knew was nearly impossible to get out of if done right. He would use a teacup as a warning signal.

The perp was also clever, leaving little clues like this. But there was one thing Jane knew for sure: This perp was playing games.

That terrified and sickened Jane even more. This perp knew the chances of him being caught were slim, so he wanted to have fun. He wanted the cops to know that it was _him _who did it, he who could baffle the unit so easily, he who could and should claim credit for the puzzle he created. This perp was a sick son of a bitch who needed to rot in prison for the rest of his life.

But the problem was: they had no leads yet.

Jane was the lead detective on this case and she couldn't exactly place how she felt about it. She was proud of herself for being able to be a lead on such a high-profile case, but she was also sickened by the thought that if she didn't catch the guy, all the blame, it would be on her head.

Jane tried to calm herself down by telling herself that they only had this case since this morning, and they'd already gotten so far as to get a pretty decent profile on the guy. They were able to I.D. the vics and get histories. They'd already determined cause of death, which actually was fairly obvious, but had to be proven in the morgue before Dr. Isles could draw any conclusions. They knew the instrument the perp used in both murders was a scalpel.

They had a pretty good guess that the perp had medical knowledge. Maura suggested that a cut so clean and damaging could be done by someone with extensive medical training, so Jane took that as a 'yes, you're looking for someone who was in medical school, or is in the medical field'.

What they didn't have, though, was how the two couples were related, except for by death and by their standing in the community. Both were very prominent members of the community, Brandon Freeburn being a specialized trauma surgeon, and Martin Brozad being a fancy lawyer who's rates went upward a thousand an hour.

Jane shook her head and emptied her mind for a moment, letting her brain finally relax after this taxing day. It was well after midnight, her and Korsak and Frost had all been researching connections and possible perps, but came up with nothing. So far.

Jane needed to sleep.

She prepared for bed, making sure to go around her apartment and lock all her windows and doors. Instead of placing her gun inside her nightstand drawer like she usually did, she left it on the table, within easy reach. She knew she was probably being paranoid, but this case was scaring her, though she would never openly admit it.

God, she wanted, needed, _had_ to catch this guy. Not just for personal reasons, but for the safety and security of the public. She became a cop to protect people, and that's what she was going to do, if it was the last thing she would do. Otherwise she may not be able to live with herself.

Sleep did not come easily to Jane that night.

* * *

**Sorry if I jumped into the entire case too quickly. I wanted to so you can deal... yes?**

**So, comments, questions, concerns, shoot it my way! Thanks for reading, guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter is kind of long, but there is Jane/Maura interaction! Yay! I know you may be a little frustrated at the lack of Rizzles, but it's coming! I promise!**

**I had to do a bunch of thinking, trying to keep the case logical and on track. I know I'm kind of speeding through it, only taking so much time to find this and that, and everything. If it seems unrealistic, just let me know!**

**And, I hope Hoyt seems on track to you all. I tried to find a profile on him from the show, but there is not one in existence, so I just kind of used my own knowledge and a little blundering to get to where it is for this story. **

* * *

Jane and her team had been working tirelessly for two days before they finally caught a break in the case. They finally had a suspect; a man named Charles Hoyt.

He had been kicked out of medical school at BCU after being found guilty of fondling a corpse. Other than his necrophilia, he seemed to be relatively normal. There wasn't any history of abuse during his childhood, he was a good student who made his parents proud by going to med school. He didn't have the typical profile of a serial killer; he didn't torture and kill small animals as a child, didn't have any violent tendencies, and didn't act up or out of place. He pretty much fit in with normal people in the community.

But that's what made him infinitely more dangerous.

With no current address anywhere and staying off the grid for the better part of the last two years, Hoyt was basically untraceable.

They found the two bodies of the wives, both in the woods, one stumbled upon by a hiker and the other found by a group of nature explorers. The locations were fairly isolated, far away from society and therefor very unlikely to have been found, had the people who found the bodies brushed off the foul smell of decomposing flesh.

It seemed strange to Jane and the rest of the homicide team that Hoyt would leave the bodies _anywhere_ where they could be found, and so soon. They expected him to play more games with them, leading them to the bodies to find them disturbed and mangled, but the bodies they found were intact, and looked as if they were just sleeping in the woods… naked.

The thing about the sites of the bodies is that he _had _set it up. He laid the women out, palms up, as if in some kind of meditative state. He closed their eyes and covered their bodies with leaves, so to look like they were wearing a dress of green.

He posed the bodies. He intended them to be found.

The next night the team got another dead body, which they connected to the Brozad case by the replay of a home video on the big screen television in the living room of the Harton's. The husband was moved from where his throat was slit and set in front of the T.V., as if he simply fell asleep while watching. Gerald Harton's wife, Clarissa, was missing, like the previous wives.

In Gerald Harton's hand, there was a DVD. The team knew it would be a clue to who would be next and brought it back to the precinct. Hoyt was getting bored and wanted to add another factor to the game; he gave them a hint to his next victim. How many more would there be?

They played the DVD, and you saw a man, Charles Hoyt, standing in the Harton's living room. You could see him wearing gloves, but his clothes had a blood spatter pattern consistent with standing in front of someone and slicing open their neck. He smiled at the camera.

"Hello," Charles Hoyt said. His voice was cold and smug. His never-ending smirk was full of arrogance. He looked like he knew he would never be caught. "I know you know who I am. I'm going to leave it up to you to find me, if you even can. Speed up, detectives. Tsk tsk tsk. I thought you all could do better, but I guess I'm going to have to give you all a little hint, and up the stakes while I'm at it."

His voice went up and down, as if he were talking to a child instead of a room full of grown adults, detectives trained to analyze expression and body language and circumstances to catch perps.

"You see, I'm bored, and I decided playing a game with you all would cure me of my boredom. Especially since you have a new detective. Hello, Jane."

All eyes on the room turned to where Jane stood, leaning against the desk with her arms crossed. Her eyes widened at the screen and started to water, a sudden and ceaseless fear taking over her body. She schooled her expression into one of calm and ignored the stares and continued to watch the video.

"You're very impressive, Jane, and oh so very beautiful, too. See, you've caught my attention. I'm intrigued by you. Are you intrigued by me? I hope you are. See, I keep this with me at all times," he reached beside him and held up a rectangular picture, one of Jane entering her apartment building. The shot looked like it had been taken across the street. "To remind me that you're still out there, and that I probably occupy all your thoughts, day or night. I'm so very pleased by that, Jane."

All the people in the room were getting uncomfortable _for _Jane. She remained calm though, even though her heart felt like it was beating into her chest. She could barely feel the cold sweat dripping down her neck, the hairs on her arms standing up on end. Her entire body felt numb, but burning at the same time. She was scared out of her mind, but she had to remain calm, for now.

"So, Jane… I hope you're thinking about me, because I'm thinking about you. Because… you're next."

The video switched off, and Jane could not breathe. She felt like she was going to throw up.

The men in the room had no idea what to do, so they shuffled out, silent as a graveyard. Frost and Korsak stayed behind with Jane, staring at her, fear and pity and confusion in their hearts and mind.

"Jane…" Korsak started.

"Not now, hold on a sec," Jane said as she excused herself from the room. She walked briskly out of the room, out of the bullpen, ignoring the looks she was getting from everybody there. When she hit the hallway, she broke into a run, toward the women's restroom. She flew through the door and threw herself on the floor, throwing up everything she had eaten that day. It burned her throat but she couldn't stop it. She sat there dry heaving for a while afterward, replaying Hoyt's last sentence in her head over and over. She's next. She's next. She's next… oh god.

She sat dry heaving until Korsak and Frost came in. Korsak got down next to her and pat her back, saying comforting words that were completely lost on Jane's deaf ears. Her heart was still pounding into her ears and she still felt nauseous She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she couldn't feel, not anymore. Her mind let fear completely grip her.

"Come on, Jane, let's get you back," Korsak said, hauling Jane to her feet. When she was standing, he pushed him away quickly, checking her reflection in the mirror. It looked like she'd been crying. She splashed some cold water on her face and gargled some to get rid of the taste of vomit. She gathered herself and steeled herself to go back out into public.

She strode out with Korsak and Frost behind her, not allowing them to assist in any way. When she got back to the bullpen, she saw Cavanaugh waiting for her in the middle of the room. As soon as she entered, his eyes locked with her.

"My office, Rizzoli. Now." He didn't wait for an answer before he stormed back into his office, with Jane following quickly behind him. Korsak and Frost took a seat at their desk, glancing at each other with worried expressions.

Jane entered Cavanaugh's office. He was standing with his back turned toward her, his head down, as if formulating what to say. As soon as she closed the door, he spun around.

"Sit." He ordered.

Jane remained standing. "Sir," she began, but he cut her off before she could say anything.

"You're off the case, Rizzoli," Cavanaugh said.

Even though a part of Jane felt relief, she was angry.

"No! This is my case-"

"This is not up for discussion!"

"Yes it is! So what if the lunatic's got me on his hit list, I'm a trained officer, I can protect myself!"

"It's not you I'm worried about, Rizzoli. There is no doubt in _anyone's_ mind that you can protect yourself. I'm just concerned about your ability to handle this case!"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Jane asked furiously. She was going to fight for her case.

"I'm also assigning a twenty-four hour protection detail to your apartment at all times. It's settled, no discussion, no argument, it is what it is!" Cavanaugh all but shouted at her.

"It's my case and I'm lead-"

"Not anymore, you're off the case, Korsak is taking over. You can either deal with it or I can take your badge."

Cavanaugh knew that was a little harsh. Jane's face told him that much, and anger and frustration exploded over her face. But he hoped she would at least think rationally enough to understand his point of view. The _last_ thing he wanted was Rizzoli's badge. No, the last thing he wanted was Rizzoli to become one of Hoyt's victims. He just wanted her to back off the case, because he knew she wouldn't do so without a direct order. She was a damn fine detective, one of the best. But like hell he'd ever tell her.

Jane huffed and stormed out, growling out, "Fine."

She returned to her desk to grab her jacket, Cavanaugh watched her from the doorway.

"You can do _all _that, but I still get my gun!" She shouted as she stormed out of the precinct.

Good, he'd intended for her to keep it anyway.

* * *

Jane was at her apartment alone angrily staring at the TV for twenty minutes before there was a knock on her door. She immediately went into cop-mode and reached for her gun on the coffee table. She held it down and snuck quietly over to the door, glancing through the peephole. Korsak was humorously standing there and eyeing the peephole, as if he could see Jane.

She opened the door and put the safety back on the gun.

"I'm here with your protection detail," He said, sympathy in his eyes.

"Thanks, but don't you have a case to get back to?" Jane asked. She didn't mean it to sound as spiteful as it did. Honestly, she was kind of glad she was off the case, and she promised herself that she would never be as scared as right now to back down from a case ever again.

"Just making sure you're alright, partner."

"I'm fine, I am. Especially now that I have this protection detail. I'll be safe forever, and once this case is over and Hoyt is caught, I can go back to the precinct and be the same old Jane Rizzoli. Who needs to be alright when you've got this awesome protection detail?" Jane said. She knew she was not making sense, but she just had to convey her frustration somehow.

Korsak looked at her with a sad expression, knowing how much this must be killing Jane. She's spent every day since she became a detective, the _first_ female detective in the unit, trying to prove that she was as tough, and even tougher, than anyone in this 'boys' club'. But now she's being confined to herself, kicked off the case… Korsak could see how Jane would be frustrated at losing her credibility with the unit.

"There's a mobile unit circling the building every hour. There's a patrolman outside your door, five of them, one at a time. They switch off every five hours or so. Officer George Randal has the first watch." A man stepped two the doorway from the hallway and waved, acknowledging Jane, before stepping back out of sight.

"You shouldn't be wasting this much man power on me, you should all be out there looking for the psycho… " Jane ushered.

"But we also would rather you be alive to see this guy go to prison, so…" Korsak said, smiling.

"Thanks, buddy," Jane smiled.

"Anytime, Rizzoli. I've got to get back, but you stay safe, okay?"

"I think I'll be fine, I've basically got my own secret service here, right?" Jane joked.

"Yeah yeah, just don't expect no Air Force 1." Korsak said as he turned to leave.

"Hey, Korsak?" Jane asked.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell my mother."

Korsak smiled at her before holding his hands up in a 'I won't tell but I can't guarantee she won't find out' gesture. Jane smiled before she shut the apartment door behind him and locked it.

It was nearly ten at night, but Jane knew that no one was going to be able to put a pause on the investigation tonight, not after the video. One of their own was in danger.

Jane heard a knock on her door at around eleven. She was watching an old movie on the T.V., nearly passed out on the couch in a sea of popcorn, trying to relax as best she could.

She grabbed her gun again and slunk over to the door. Even if there was a protection detail, there was always a chance that they could screw up somehow. She looked through the peephole and saw honey-blonde curls and the face of Doctor Maura Isles reflected back at her.

She ran to put the gun back down on the table and then back over to the door to open it. Maura was standing there, holding a brown paper bag and smiling.

"Hello, Jane," Maura began. "I heard what happened, and I hope you don't mind, but I looked up your address from personnel and wanted to come over and see how you were."

"Of course, come in," Jane offered, opening her door wider for Maura, impeccably dressed as ever, to enter. She shut the door again before locking it. "Sit down, can I offer you anything? I have beer…"

"No thank you, but that's very sweet. I'm sorry I came so late, I had to finish the autopsy and draw up the reports," Maura explained as she took a seat on Jane's couch. She held up the brown paper bag she was clutching in one hand to Jane, who was still standing next to the couch. "Normally I do not condone eating this kind of food, but considering the day you've had, I thought it'd be nice to bring you this."

Maura handed the bag to Jane and Jane peered inside. Jane pulled out a round object wrapped in take-out paper. She tossed the bag to the side and unwrapped it, the smell of a burger immediately assaulting her senses. It smelled delicious.

"I didn't know if you'd had dinner yet, and I wanted to do something nice," Maura explained when Jane saw the burger.

"This smells awesome, Maura. I could cut it in half and we could share?" Jane offered.

"No thank you, like I said, I don't condone eating this kind of food," Maura said.

"Too blue collar?" Jane joked, saying it before she could think. She hoped Maura would understand it was a joke and wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Of course not, I just rather to live past the age of forty," Maura explained before suddenly remembering the position Jane was in at the moment. "Uh, I mean-"

"Maura, chill, it's alright, I know what you meant. Cholesterol or some other scientific stuff," Jane said, taking a seat next to Maura on the couch and biting into the burger.

Maura smiled, glad she hadn't put Jane off. Maura sat there, observing Jane eat the burger. Jane observed Maura observing her, and her eyes shifted awkwardly.

"I really do hope you're okay, Jane," Maura said kindly, her voice laced with concern. "I know we're not very well acquainted, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you, if you ever want to talk, or vent some of your feelings."

"Thank you, really, thank you," Jane said. "But you do realize how entirely girly-cliché you sounded right there, right?"

Maura smiled knowingly. "I apologize, but I do mean it, Jane."

"Thank you. Same to you, you know. If you ever want to drop by around midnight again and bring me another one of these awesome burgers, you're really very welcome to," Jane said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Maura said.

They sat comfortable for a minute, Maura glancing between the TV and Jane. Jane sat back and watched the movie on the TV, finishing the burger. She wasn't very good at this, the trying to establish a friendship with another woman. She was fine around men, and had been her whole life. She grew up as one of the guys, and the girls found her way too intimidating to try to befriend, though sometimes Jane met another tomboy who she could share her interests with.

But Jane _did_ want a friendship with this woman, Maura. Maura was a very pleasant person to be around, even if she wasn't 'manly' at all. Maura was feminine, intelligent, and seemed to understand Jane, being a woman in a mostly male-dominant environment.

"I'm glad you're here," Jane said to Maura.

Maura was a little startled at the sudden sound of Jane's voice. She looked at Jane and smiled. "Thank you Jane, I'm glad I'm here too."

"And I don't mean just mean here, like, _here_ here, but I mean here, as in as our M.E. too," Jane said, stuttering over her words.

"I know, it's a very fascinating job, and the live people I interact with daily are infinitesimally times more pleasant to work with than in other jobs I've taken," Maura said matter-of-factly. "Aww shucks, stop it," Jane said. "I'm just really glad there's another female on the team, you know? A girl can only take so much testosterone before she explodes." "Like I said, working here has been great, even though it has been only less than a week," Maura said, suddenly reminded about how much has happened in the past four days for the case. "Wow, yeah… it's only been less than a week. Who knew Monday morning that I'd actually have a psycho chasing after me?"

"Actually you don't. 'Pschopathy' by definition is a symptom of a mental illness characterized by radical changes in personality, impaired functionability, and a distorted or nonexistent sense of objective reality. The category Hoyt would fit most under is 'sociopath', which is characterized by manipulative behavior, a grandiose sense of self, a need for stimulation, shallow emotions, and lack of remorse or guilt." Maura corrected.

"Well, that seems to fit Hoyt spot on," Jane said with a blank expression. "I'm gonna get a beer, you sure you don't want one?" Jane asked, standing up.

"That is very kind, again, but no thank you," Maura said, also standing. "It is late, and I should get home, I still have a lot of evidence gathering to do tomorrow after the preliminary autopsy from today, and I could reasonably infer there will be about as much useful biological evidence pertaining to Hoyt as there were on the past bodies."

Jane escorted Maura to the door, checking through the peephole to make sure it was safe, before opening it.

"Stay safe, okay? Call me when you make it home," Jane said.

"I don't have your number, Jane," Maura said.

"Oh, you didn't get it when you looked in my personnel file?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"No, I decided one invasion of privacy was enough for one night," Maura said, joking back to Jane.

"Well," Jane ran inside to get her own cell phone. She pushed a few buttons on the phone.

Suddenly, there was a rather audible ringing coming from inside Maura's purse.

"Excuse me a moment," Maura said, fishing through her purse to find her phone. Once located, she noticed the unknown number and pushed the answer button. She held it up to her ear and smiled at Jane politely, sorry for the interruption.

"Dr. Isles," Maura said into the phone.

"Hello, doc," Maura heard the voice come through the phone and heard it right next to her, in the hallway. She looked at Jane, who had her own phone pressed against her ear. "You have my number now, so you have to call me when you make it home. Kay?"

"I don't know," Maura said into the phone. "I'm not particularly sure what you just said. Would you mind repeating it, with maybe a little more politeness?" Maura smiled, letting Jane know she was only teasing.

Jane hung up the phone, and Maura snapped hers shut as well, smiling at Jane, who was smiling back at her.

"Well, that's my number, alright? So would you _please_ call me?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I will, detective," Maura stood there for a moment, not sure how to say goodbye or goodnight to Jane.

"Well, goodnight, Jane," Maura concluded. She turned to leave, but not before she said, "Maybe I could drop by some other time…?"

"I would like that," Jane said.

"Good. I can't tomorrow, but the afternoon or night after?" Maura asked.

"Sounds good," Jane replied.

"Sounds good."

"Goodnight, Maura."

"Goodnight, Jane."

* * *

**So did you guys like the scene with Maura and Jane? I'm trying to get their friendship started, but not too much, because I know how I kind of want to develop it later. So, stick around for especially the next few chapters, cause it's going to be intense! Like camping... (get it? Intense... in-tents... like camping... Okay I'll stop.)**

**So, sorry for Jane's little breakdown. I kind of wanted to make it really hurtful and intense, even though it may have seemed a little out of character for her to do that. I just wanted to try to convey a lot of the fear she was probably feeling this first time around with Hoyt, especially now since he's targeting her... OH NO. **

**Review, let me know how I'm doing! I love reading the reviews and they give me this giddy feeling inside. Yay.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long! I've just been busy with test prep and stuff... but anyway! New chapter! Yay! **

* * *

Jane's stayed in her apartment the next day, so it was next to impossible to escape when her mother came knocking on her door that night. Jane reluctantly opened the door, but only in the effort to cease the incessant banging. Her mother literally burst into her apartment as soon as the gap between the door and door frame was an inch wide.

"WHEN were you going to tell me you're being chased by a psycho nutso killer?" Angela yelled.

"It's been less than a day, Ma, calm down! And who told you?" Jane asked, matching Angela's volume but maintaining a calm voice.

"I'm a mother, a mother has her sources, but you weren't gonna tell me anyway were you?" Angela shouted.

"I would have! Eventually…" Jane said. "I just didn't want you to worry."

"Jane! I'm your mother, I always worry. _AND_ you're a cop, which just makes me worry every day of my life! Why can't you have a normal job, a safe job, where I won't have to worry about you every second of the day!"

"Ma, I am _not_ getting into this right now! I've got a killer on the loose," Jane said, preferring to change the subject she knew more about than her mother's point of view.

"That's the _point_, Jane! Ugh!" Angela threw her hands into the air. "Someday, you're going to give me a heart attack!"

Angela stared at her daughter for a minute, and Jane stared back, wondering what was going through her mother's head.

"Come 'ere," Angela said, opening her arms.

A wall inside Jane seemed to break down as she fell into her mother's embrace. Jane suddenly felt sad and terrified, not for herself, but for her mother. She could empathize with her mother about her own job; Jane knew her job required her to put herself into dangerous situations, and it would obviously be stressful for anyone to watch a loved one go through that every day.

"I'm scared, Ma," Jane admitted softly, her voice cracking, making her sound like a vulnerable girl again.

"I am too, sweetie. Is there anything I can do?" Angela asked her daughter, petting the back of Jane's head, smoothing Jane's wild curls down.

"No, Ma, I don't think there is. Just stay safe, okay? If he's after me, I'll be alright, I'm trained and I can take care of myself. But if he goes after my family, I can't… I wouldn't be there to…" Jane exhaled. "I wouldn't be there to keep _you_ safe, to keep Pop safe…"

"We can take care of ourselves, too, Janie, we're tougher than you think. We raised you, didn't we?" Angela laughed out. Jane smiled against her mother's shoulder.

Finally breaking the hug, Jane smiled at her mother.

"Well I came over here to yell at you, but I just don't think I have it in me," Angela said.

"Do you ever?" Jane taunted.

"Yes," Angela dragged out. "But most of the time, I'd just prefer you to be a little more open, okay?"

"Okay, Ma."

"Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow?" Angela asked. "It's Rizzoli family dinner, like every Saturday."

"Oh, Ma, I can't, Dr. Isles is gonna come over," Jane said, remembering making the plan to come over with Maura last night.

"Oh. Who's Dr. Isles? Is he handsome? I bet he's attractive, _Isles_ sounds like an attractive name. And he's smart, cause he's a doctor. Janie, you should ask him out for dinner, or have him come join us for dinner, sometime. Maybe finally you could find a husband? I bet this Dr. Isles would be perfect for you, Janie, you should take a chance!" Angela asked and added each sentence to her spiel with more and more enthusiasm. After all, her little Janie needed a good husband.

"Whoah, Ma, Ma! Slow down. It's Dr. _Maura_ Isles, Ma. She's the new medical examiner for the department," Jane said.

"Ooh, well, I'm glad you're making friends, honey," Angela said, patting Jane's arm.

"Yeah," Jane smiled thinking about Maura's quirky personality. "Me too."

"So, I guess I'll leave you to your night, okay?" Angela said. "I just wanted to check up on you, make sure you're alright."

"I'm alright, Ma, like always," Jane said.

"You watch out, now, you might not always be so lucky," Angela warned.

"Yeah, yeah, but so far, things have been looking pretty good."

"Okay. I love you, Janie," Angela said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"I love you too, Ma." Jane said, reciprocating a kiss to her mother's cheek.

"Goodnight, sweetie. Maybe I'll bring over a cake or a pie for those lovely patrolmen around your building. I 'd have to thank them somehow for keeping you safe," Angela suggested.

"Sure, do what you want, Ma," Jane said as her mother stepped out of the door.

"Do you think they'd like some of that cake from your Gram's old recipe?"

"Yeah, Ma, do what you like, you're the cook," Jane said.

"Love you! Take care of yourself," Angela said one last time.

"Love you too, Ma, I will." Jane said as she closed the door.

* * *

Jane may have been off the case according to Cavanaugh, but in her mind, she was still very much on it. She convinced Korsak to update her as the case went along, if not as a professional courtesy, then as a friend. Korsak, being the big-hearted fellow he is, gladly agreed, corresponding with Jane through e-mail. So that's what Jane did Saturday morning and afternoon, from when she woke up to when she heard the small knock on her door around six and a timid "Jane?" from the other side. She recognized Maura's voice.

Jane opened the door, smiling at her friend. This is one thing Jane forgot to mention to her mother earlier as one of Maura's more prominent features; that she always dressed like she came straight from a Paris runway. This just made Jane a little more self-conscious at her chosen attire of sweatpants and her B.P.D. workout shirt. Here Maura was, standing in her doorway, looking as gorgeous as she's ever seen her.

"Doctor," Jane acknowledged.

"Detective," Maura replied.

They stood in the doorway for a second, Maura holding the large brown paper bag in front of her in her clasped hands.

"Are you waiting for an invitation in, or…" Jane trailed off, not sure what else to say.

"Actually yes," Maura said, confused, as if Jane should have known that from the start.

"Well, come on in!" Jane said with a dramatic sweep of her arms, stepping back to allow Maura to pass her to enter her apartment. As Maura walked by, Jane could smell the light fragrance Maura was wearing. Vanilla.

"Whatcha got there, Doc?" Jane asked, noticing the large brown bag.

Maura held it up and smiled widely. "Dinner."

"Cool! You can't put that on the counter here, and I'll get plates," Jane said, gesturing to the counter at the front of her kitchen area.

Maura set the bag down with a thud, and Jane rummaged through the her cabinets for nicer plates. She took out two as Maura took out the contents of the bag.

"What's that?" Jane asked Maura as she spotted the dishes and smelled the scents of the food.

"Italian dishes I thought you'd appreciate," Maura said. "Rosemary, onion, and sun-dried tomato focciacia," she said as she opened up the container containing the flatbread. "Chicken calabrese," she said as she opened that dish, "and of course, fettucine alfredo and a pasta alla marinara." She revealed the last two dishes.

"Geez, Maur, it's like you're trying to fatten me up so you could eat me or something!" Jane exclaimed upon seeing the food. "Did you bring the tablecloth and candles and a fancy suit who plays the violin, or are you just gonna propose right here?"

"What?" Maura sounded and looked as confused as she felt by Jane's statements. She felt color rise to her cheeks.

"Well, it's like you have the fancy dinner, so there would be a fancy table setting and stuff, and maybe a guy standing in the background playing the… you know what, nevermind." Jane brushed it off.

"Okay, but this dinner's not that fancy, it's just takeout from one of my favorite Italian places here," Maura said.

"Well that's good, I don't go out much to eat Italian food," Jane joked. At the look from Maura telling her to continue and explain, Jane did. "It's just, since my family's Italian, since I was a kid, my mother took it upon herself to cook dinner, almost every night. I basically lived off her cooking until I got my own place here when I turned eighteen, and even still I go back home every Saturday, sometimes more, to eat with the family." Jane stuck large spoons into each dish, so they could each get the food. She handed a plate to Maura and took one for herself.

"That must be so nice, getting to eat with your family every week," Maura said sadly, a little more to herself than to Jane. She met Jane's eyes that would allow Maura to continue if she wanted to, but also told her that Jane wouldn't push the subject if Maura didn't.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Jane asked.

"What do you have?"

"Uh, beer and coffee?" Jane said.

"Oh, well no thank you, I'm fine," Maura said sweetly. "So," Maura began, changing the subject as she got her food. "What have you been up to all day?"

"I've been e-mailing back and forth with Korsak about the case," Jane said nonchalantly as she led Maura over to the table, carrying her plate of food in one hand. She pulled out a chair for Maura to sit and then went to her own seat.

"I thought you were kicked off the case," Maura said as Jane went back to the counter drawers to get utensils.

"I was, but that's not really going to stop me from doing what I can to catch this guy," Jane said as she came back to the table. She handed Maura a pair of chopsticks. "I hope you don't mind, but I ran out of clean forks, and this is all I had from too many nights of Chinese takout."

"I don't mind at all! I'm rather proficient with chopsticks," Maura said as she broke apart the two attached sticks. Jane did the same with hers, tossing the chopstick wrapper to the middle of the table where she would pick them up later.

"So, what kind of work have you done on the case?" Maura asked as she took a bit of her fettucine.

"Me and Korsak are just trying to piece together a timeline, places he might go and take his victims before killing them, and where he's been staying since he dropped off the grid," she said around a mouthful of chicken.

"Any progress?"

"Some, but not much," Jane said, disappointed. She couldn't wait until this guy was found and caught, arrested, and then put in prison for the rest of his miserable life.

"Jane," Maura said as she reached out to Jane's right hand, which was laid on the table in a fist. Maura covered Jane's fist with her warm, soft hands, or so Jane thought. "I know you want to catch this guy, we all do. But remember, you're in danger too."

"Yeah," Jane gruffed out. "I wish I could forget that last part."

Conversation died out for a moment as both women picked at their food, taking small timid bites in the presence of the other, not sure what to say next. Maura let go of Jane's hand.

"How are the, uh… dead bodies?" Jane asked awkwardly.

Maura smiled softly before answering. "They're dead, Jane. But otherwise, I can conclude were indeed killed with the same murder weapon, scalpels. And the wive's bodies' times of death were about twenty-four hours prior to when we found them, so Hoyt may have killed them nearly right after he kidnapped them."

"Interesting…" Jane said.

"Yes, it is. One has to wonder what could have made him this way, how he could have decided to do this, what _made _him do this…" Maura said.

"I don't really care what _made _him do this, I just want this bastard to be caught and for him to stop doing this," Jane sighed. "Can we talk about something other than the case for a while?"

"Yes, Jane, of course. What would you like to discuss?" Maura asked.

"Er… what do you like doing outside of work?" Jane asked.

"I enjoy reading, watching documentaries. I'm also quite a fan of contemporary art exhibits," Maura said. "How about you?"

"Oh, well, outside of work I don't really do much, just go out with drinks sometimes with the guys at the Robber. Other times I'm mostly catching up on sleep, though," Jane said.

"And when we met at that bar?" Maura asked, genuinely curious as to what prompted Jane to go there.

"I just needed to get out of the apartment and not see anyone from work. Most guys go to the Dirty Robber, so I wanted to get away," Jane said.

"Ah," Maura nodded.

These pauses in the conversation needed to stop. Jane wondered if Maura felt as awkward as she did.

Just as Jane was about to suggest to go over to the couch to watch some TV, Maura spoke up.

"What made you want to be a detective?" Maura asked.

"Um… Well, I'd always wanted to be a detective, a cop," Jane explained. "A police officer came to my school one day for career day, and I saw how all the kids looked up to him, and how in-control he looked, and I decided that that was what I wanted. I wanted the gun, the badge, and, you know, the respect." Maura smiled at Jane. "And also I'm really good at what I do, I'm _really _good, and I love the idea that I'm helping people," Jane explained further. "When did you decide to become an M.E.?"

"Well, I'd been interested in science for my whole life, and the only suitable profession for me would be medicine. But not long after I started medical school, I realized that I was not meant to work with living patients; I wasn't very suited for holding their hands. I was better at the science and mechanic of it all, so I became a medical examiner. I also enjoy the work I do. It helps wonderful detectives, like yourself, solve crimes and put away criminals. It's very satisfying," Maura said.

"Very articulate, Doc," Jane said.

"Thank you. I pride myself on being very well-spoken," Maura said.

"Oh! One thing I forgot to ask you, how do you like B.P.D. so far? The guys aren't giving you too much crap right?" Jane asked.

"Oh, everyone is lovely. I may have told you this before, but everyone is very decent and interesting, unlike the plethora of old coworkers who bored me to tears on a daily basis," Maura said.

"How could _they _have bored you to tears? Aren't you working on dead people all day?" Jane asked.

"Yes, almost all day, when I'm not doing paperwork. But whenever I would come up to deliver a report or speak to one of the detectives about evidence, they would always speak like… a robot, a drone. They seemed to be very uninterested in the very amazing things I found while doing an autopsy and quite honestly, they were rude to me about it," Maura said. "But here, everyone is so friendly, Frost and Korsak especially. They've been very interested in what I find on the bodies, and it's refreshing." Maura smiled. "But Frost is a little squeamish whenever he comes into the autopsy room and I'm working on a body."

"Yeah, that's Frost. He's a homicide detective but he can't stand the site of a dead body," Jane said.

"That's not true, I've seen him at crime scenes and he's not that bad. I suppose he just doesn't like to observe opening up said body," Maura said.

"Yes… or he's just squeamish in general and doesn't want to show it too often? Especially not around you," Jane said.

"Why not around me?" Maura asked.

"Well- well, look at you! Have you seen you? I mean, come on," Jane said, wanting not have to say it outright.

"What?" Maura asked, genuinely wondering.

"Maura, _really_? You're like, the supermodel of B.P.D. You're, you're beautiful and did you-did you really not notice everyone staring at you the first time you came into the pen?" Jane spoke quickly, stuttered over some of her words. She hoped Maura wouldn't notice.

"Well of course I did, Jane, I'm very observant. But I concluded from past experience they were simply staring because of my being new. When something, or someone, is unfamiliar to a setting where people are relatively known to each other, then it would be logical to say-"

"Maura. Really. You're beautiful, attracitve, you dressed like a supermodel, you have breasts. And I guess you're new, but in a room full of men, I would venture to say that it wasn't your shoes they liked most on you," Jane said.

"Thank you, Jane. You are beautiful, too, so perhaps they were staring at you as well," Maura offered.

"HA, nah. No, no, no, they all know if they even _think _about looking at me that way I'd probably bust their balls, so no. I don't think they were," Jane said with a laugh.

"But that doesn't explain why Frost wouldn't like to show his distaste for dead bodies around me?" Maura asked.

"Maura, come on. Ugh, fine, how do I put this? Well, I'm pretty sure he's got a school-girl crush on you. Heck, I'm pretty sure three quarters of Boston P.D. has a crush on you," Jane said, smiling.

"Well that is more than likely an exaggeration-" Jane cut her off.

"How about we drop the subject and talk about something else. Anything else," Jane said, resisting a strange and sudden urge to put a finger over Maura's lips to quiet her.

Maura smiled, as if she heard Jane's thought. But Jane smiled and shook her head at her paranoid thought, knowing that was impossible.

"So…" Jane started, trying to think of a new subject. "How's the weather?"

Maura giggled. "It's pleasant. I'm glad it hasn't been raining, I would hate to have to change my shoes," Maura said.

"Yeah, Boston can get pretty rainy sometimes," Jane said.

Jane and Maura quickly fell back into a pattern of easy conversation, discussing things like their favorite movies, books, TV shows, and other easy topics. It was a fun conversation until Maura checked her watch.

"Jane, I should probably get home, it's rather late, and I've been here for four hours, apparently," Maura said, standing up. "If you want, you can keep the leftovers from dinner? I know there was a lot of food and we didn't finish most of it."

"Are you sure? You don't need it for another fancy dinner?" Jane said jokingly.

"Ha, no I do not. If you don't want to take it all, I could perhaps bring something in to the office tomorrow for Korsak and Frost?" Maura offered.

"Yeah, sure, let's see which has the most food left… The fettucine and chicken. Here, I'll pack them back up," Jane said lifting the boxes and covering them back up.

Maura leaned back on the counter and observed Jane working, admiring Jane's easy movement, maneuvering around the kitchen and placing the boxes back into the bag and the others in her fridge. Jane folded down the top of the bag and walked Maura to the front door. Jane held it out to Maura with both hands, a smile on her face.

"Thank you for your visit to Rizzoli's Living Room, hope to see you again soon!" Jane said with an overly cheerful-restaurant greeter voice.

"Thank you." Maura smiled as she took the bag. "Soon."

Maura breezed out of the door, carrying the bag. Jane smiled, watched her disappear down the hall.

"So…" The hall guard outside her door started. "D'ja get some?" He winked playfully.

"Psh," Jane said, playfully punching the guy's arm. "She's a friend."

"Friend," the guard huffed.

"Yeah," Jane smiled. "Friend."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay new chapter! I hope you guys like this one. I liked it, it was pretty interesting to write. Kinda enthralling, too, but that's just the part of me that's addicted to climatic moments in TV shows. **

* * *

Jane worked on the case through her laptop. She did not have the extensive resources that people at the station did, but she knew how to search for things. Corresponding with Korsak helped too, as long as he gave her useful information. Most of the time, though, the information was relevant, and for that, Jane was thankful.

Korsak had dug into Hoyt's family history. Apparently he had a sister who lived just outside of Boston, but she hadn't spoken to Hoyt since before his arrest in med school. Both of Hoyt's parents were deceased for at least ten years, and there were no other relatives; no aunts, uncles, grandparents. Charles Hoyt and his estranged sister were the only two left _of_ the Hoyts.

Jane decided she wanted to go interview the sister, get a background on Hoyt, even though Hoyt and his sister hadn't spoken in over a decade. Also, Jane wanted to get out of the apartment. She'd been holed up for almost a week, ordering in, enduring her mother's visits every day. She just had to get past the guards at the door.

Jane opened the door and saw the hallway guard sitting in a chair next to the door frame. He looked at her when he heard the noise of her door opening.

"Hey," Jane said, smiling innocently.

"Hey, Rizzoli," the guard, Officer Gerald Hahn, answered.

"I'm just gonna," Jane started as she started backing out of her apartment and closing the door behind her. "go out for a while. You know, been in there for a week, I feel like I'm being quarantined, and I don't like that, so-"

"Where are you going?" Officer Hahn asked.

"Um… library," Jane searched her brain for places to go and that was the first place she thought of.

"You read?" Officer Hahn laughed.

"Har har, shut up. Actually, I'm going to Maura's," Jane said nonchalantly, standing with her hip out and both hands on her waist and smiling. Not sensing the guard's recognition, she continued. "You know, that pretty girl from four nights ago, ring any bells?"

"Oh her, I remember, the new M.E. You're going over to her house? Why?" Officer Hahn asked.

"Why? What-really, you're asking me why? I'm going over there to bang," Jane deadpanned. "Seriously, can't a friend just go see a friend?"

Officer Hahn eyed her suspiciously for a moment before raising his hand and making a shoo-ing motion. "Yeah, fine, but you call when you get there, and we're sending a patrol car with you."

Jane's eyes momentarily widened at the unexpected agreement. She was almost fully prepared to bolt if he had said no. She was momentarily relieved when he agreed, because then he said they were sending a car with her. Great. She doesn't have much training in shaking tails from vehicles, but she's had some experience. Looks like the time to employ that experience is… now.

"Fine," Jane said, smiling brightly. She walked out of the apartment building to her car parked across the street. As promised, a patrol car showed up not ten seconds later, two cop-buddies of hers from back when she was still a patrolman. She waved at them as she got in her car.

_This is gonna be a challenge_, Jane thought.

Jane pulled out of her parking space and started driving down the street. She had written down the address of the sister and put it in her pocket before she left. She had the address memorized, though, just in case she lost the paper. She drove around the block for a minute before turning down a street toward the precinct. She knew there was a large intersection and a lot of side roads near there, for it was the center of town and there was a stop every three feet.

She turned down the first road, turned left on a second road, then turned left again to make a circle, to try to confuse the cops following her. She sped up slightly and considered for a moment putting on the sirens and just speeding out of there, but she shook her head and disregarded the thought. It would certainly draw too much attention.

_This is _so _much harder than it looks in the movies,_ Jane thought to herself.

She turned down another small one way road before taking a right, then taking a quick left and pulling into the small parking lot of a business. She quickly shut off the engine and ducked below the dashboard, hoping her tail would pass by.

She waited, crouched down, for ten minutes. No one came to bother her, but a few cooks on their break were sitting outside the bac kentrance and they waved at her, smoking and laughing. She smiled a bright smile that told them to shut up and turn around before waving and nearly flipping them the bird.

Jane poked her head up slightly, checking through the back window of her car. She looked in her side mirror, also, in case she missed something. She started the car back up and backed out of the parking lot, checking both ways before finally speeding off into the real direction of Hoyt's sister's house. Jane knew that patrol was still probably circling the perimeter, so she was careful. In ten minutes, they're going to radio back to Officer Hahn, tell them they lost her. He's going to get his ass busted, they all are, but Jane will get them out of their pickle later. She just needed to get a better idea of who Hoyt was, and pretty much what he was all about. This is all for the sake of the case, anyway.

Jane pulled up in front of the small, isolated house in the middle of a huge land plot half an hour later. It was a direct drive right out of the city, and fairly simple to navigate. She knew the patrolmen and Officer Hahn would be contacting her soon, and she wondered why they hadn't already. Jane checked her phone and there were no missed messages, which she found a little odd. She then realized she didn't have a signal here, and wondered how long she's not had one. She saw one single bar on her phone flickering in and out of life, so she just tossed it into the backseat. Long grass was surrounding the house, except for a small dirt road made from years of driving over and killing the grass. Jane pulled up behind a small bright green car.

_Man, what a chick car, _Jane thought. She smirked to herself.

Jane climbed into the backseat where she changed into her extra set of clothes, meant for long nights in the office where she stayed overnight. This way, she had a pair of clean clothes so she could actually look halfway decent compared to how she always felt when she slept in the bunks. Jane replaced her blue jeans with black slacks, and put a jacket over her tucked in t-shirt. She slipped her belt through the loops and clipped her gun to it. She fished out her badge from her jean pocket and clipped it on to her belt also. _Now _she looked like a detective.

Jane got out of the car and slipped the keys into her pocket. She walked up the little driveway and dirt sidewalk leading up to the front door. She had a pen and a notebook pad in her pocket, and she pat it to make sure it was there. Sunlight came down from directly above, casting a warm summery glow over the house in this August time. It had actually been a very nice past couple of days, a little warm, yes, but sunlight was more appreciated than gloomy clouds.

The house was an off-white color, bushes lined the perimeter of the house. There was a porch, aged by weather and time, with a rocking chair and a few potted plants. The door was made of colorful stained glass with a thicker wooden door behind it and the knob looked vintage. The curtains on the windows on either side of the door were a light lavender color with flowers on them. The house was a cute little thing, all it was missing was a pair of grandparents and their dogs, with their grandchildren and children playing out back.

Jane rang the doorbell, but not hearing any small chime, she realized the doorbell must have been broken. She knocked loudly, calling out, "Ms. Hoyt? This is the Boston Police Department, I'm here to ask you a few questions."

There was no answer. Jane found that slightly odd. Brianna Hoyt was unmarried, lived alone. The car in the driveway, Brianna's car, was still in the driveway, maybe Brianna just couldn't hear Jane?

Jane knocked louder, calling out louder, "Ms. Hoyt? It's B.P.D. I'm here to ask you a few questions!" Still no answer. Jane went over the window on the left and peered in where there was an opening in the curtains. Jane's eyes had to focus through the glass until she saw someone lying on the ground… Brianna Hoyt. Jane looked closer and saw the blood pooled around her head, from a slit throat Jane could clearly see.

Jane yanked out her gun and held it down as she opened the stained glass part of the door and kicked in the wooden part. She entered the house and raised the gun, quickly glancing over to Brianna's body. Jane wondered how long Brianna had been lying there, but judging by the smell, it was at least two days.

Just then, Jane heard a door slam. She crept toward that direction, gun raised. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins. More than likely, she had just stumbled upon Hoyt's hideout. No wonder he was off the grid for so long, no address, no phone, no bills, no record of anything; he had been hiding up with his sister.

Jane opened every door along her way, checking to make sure there wasn't a fluke in her hearing. She gaze kept shifting from the front door, to the doors in front of her, to the back door, to make sure there were no exits she missed. She walked down a hallway starting at the left of the front door, where she heard the door slam come from.

Jane heard a scream, and her head swam for an answer. That was probably Clarissa Harton, the most recent kidnapping before Jane had been kicked off the case. She wasn't already dead? Now that she thought of it, Korsak never mentioned they found her. Relief and then panic flooded her thoughts. It was a great thing she wasn't dead, but at what cost? How long has she been here, tortured, scared out of her mind?

Jane heard another quieter scream coming from the door at the end of the hallway. She ran toward it and flung it open, gun poised to shoot. There was a stairway leading down.

Jane held up her gun, eyes sharp and finger ready to shoot if need be. She stepped down the stairs, going down about ten steps before there was a curve in the stairway. She kept following it, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the stairwell. It was lit by a single small rectangular window right before the curve. Jane could see a small light just a little ways below.

_This is probably the basement, now,_ Jane thought.

When she got lower down the steps, the single overhead light came into clearer view, revealing a small fifteen by fifteen foot basement room with concrete floors and solid walls lined with work tables and hand tools. As she got even lower, she saw a single mattress and heard a pained moan coming in that direction. She sped up to the bottom of the stairs, weapon ready. She saw a pale, beaten woman lying on the mattress, nearly naked, partially covered with a sheet. _Clarissa Harton. _From what Jane could see from where she stood about ten feet away, the visible part of Clarissa's bare arms and legs were covered in bruises, the varied colors telling Jane the abuse was spanned ever since Clarissa was first kidnapped.

Jane ran over Clarissa and crouched down so she could be face to face with Clarissa.

"Hey, hey, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, I'm with the Boston Police Department, I'm gonna get you out of here, okay? You're alright, you're gonna be alright," Jane said soothingly, patting the woman's hair. Jane laid her gun down beside her foot, thinking of the best way to get Clarissa out, momentarily disregarding where she was.

Jane barely registered Clarissa's wide eyes and frightened expression before she felt something large, wooden, and solid collide with the back of her head. She was knocked off balance and forced herself to fall to her left as to not land on Clarissa's already broken body. She landed with an 'umph' as the wind was knocked from her lungs. She was almost out of consciousness when she heard the sound of her gun being kicked away from her hand and felt the breath of someone leaning close to her face.

"Hello, Janie. I missed you," Hoyt said.

Jane saw the blur of Hoyt's face above her and silently cursed herself before her vision went black.

* * *

**OMFG Jane! **

**Well, I hope you liked how I wrote this part. I didn't really know how to put the movie in my mind into words, so I hope I did an adequate job, here. **

**So, reviews are appreciated! Especially on this chapter, I wanna know what you guys thought! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So, new chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was going to upload it last night but my internet died, and then I didn't have time to this morning... It was hectic. But here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jane slowly slipped back into consciousness. Images in her mind were fuzzy and spinning, but she tried to concentrate anyway.

_What do I remember last? Come on, Rizzoli, think! _Jane blinked as a bright fuzzy light came into focus. She could smell something like… wood, mold… it smelled like a basement…

Jane started to hear moaning, a soft little crying sound. It was coming from her left.

She started to feel a giant and radiating pain coming from the back of her skull. All of a sudden, everything came back to her.

_I'm in a basement… and Clarissa… where is she? Is she the one crying? I came down here and put down my gun. God! Why did I put my gun down? I'm laying down… It's still bright outside, I can see the window in the stairs… Hoyt. Hoyt was here, he hit me with something… How long was I out?_

"Very nice of you to join us, Janie, we didn't want to start without you. You were gone for a good ten minutes there," Hoyt interrupted Jane's thoughts. He saw her eyes open and start to blink and dart all over the room. She kept trying to shake her head, so he knew she was coming back. "Looking for this?" He asked as he waved the gun into her line of vision. He put it down, far out of Jane's reach. "Oh, don't get too worked up now. Maybe, just a little shock…" Hoyt trailed off as he moved out of Jane's line of vision.

Jane heard a zapping noise and a sudden cry. She looked over at Clarissa to find Hoyt moving away from her, a taser in his hands. The whimpering stopped. Suddenly Jane heard a zap and a pinch in her side, and she suddenly felt limp. She tried to sit up but her body wouldn't obey her mind.

_Damn taser, _Jane thought.

Hoyt moved over Jane, dragging her limp body away from Clarissa. He spread her arms out to the side and once again moved out of her vision.

"Now, Jane, I've been waiting for you for so long. Why didn't you come out to play sooner? I was starting to get lonely," Hoyt said in the background. The sound of tools moving around and clanking could be heard in the direction of his voice. "But you're here now, and that's all that matters."

Hoyt came over to her again. She couldn't tilt her head to see him until he leaned directly over her, his face inches away from hers. Suddenly she felt a cold metallic object against her cheek. A scalpel.

"Jane, Jane," Hoyt whispered at her as he analyzed her face, tracing the scalpel along the angles of her face. He traced it down her neck, along her carotid artery.

Jane shivered inside, even though her body couldn't. Hoyt was breathing right onto her face, and Jane's breathing became short and shallow, trying not to breathe him in, as if she could help it.

_Don't touch me, get off of me! _Jane kept shouting in her mind. Her vocal chords didn't obey. A strangled whimper made its way out of her throat, though; a shaky, scared whisper that made Hoyt grin like a child on their birthday.

"Jane," He whispered again, smiling at her.

Hoyt leaned back and Jane heard a clank, like metal hitting the concrete floor. _Did he put down the scalpel?_

Hoyt was leaned over Jane, still, and she could see a wicked gleam in his eyes before his left fist came up, a tiny flash of silver in it.

Jane heard the sounds of scalpel piercing skin, muscle, and bone a millisecond before she felt it.

Jane surprised herself when a startled, pained, strangled, noise came from her throat. Pain was pulsing up her arm, her hand felt like it was on fire. She could feel a warm liquid begin to pool into the upward-facing palm of her right hand. The pain increased with every passing second.

_My hand… I can't move my hand… I can't get him off me._

Hoyt leered at her.

"That didn't hurt too bad, did it?" Hoyt smiled at her, his eyes squinting.

"N-no," Jane whispered hoarsely, defiantly. She was relieved she could speak again, even if it was barely even a noise.

"Well…" Hoyt trailed off. Jane heard the sliding of metal against the ground and before she could protest, Hoyt raised his hand again and plunged in another scalpel, this time into her other hand.

Another pained, hoarse outcry came exploded from Jane's chest. Tears sprang to her eyes automatically as the pain started prickling up Jane's left arm. She clenched her eyes shut from the pain and also in an attempt to hide the tears she felt. Her hands were completely numb… she couldn't feel her hands, either of them.

Jane still couldn't move any other part of her body. She tried to wiggle her foot, try to wake it up somehow, but again her body disobeyed. She couldn't even think about trying to wiggle her fingers, she couldn't even _feel _her hands. Every slight shift Hoyt made moved her torso, causing her arms to move, which in turn made the scalpels pull against Jane's hands. She felt the small tugging, even though her hands were numb. She could feel the pressure against the center of her palm.

Jane knew she was pinned to the floor. She felt the scalpel go all the way through. She heard the sharp _tink _as the metal collided with the concrete.

"Jane…" Hoyt said, sliding the back of his index finger down Jane's cheek.

_Don't touch me, son of a bitch! _Jane thought.

"Don't," Jane was able to force out of her vocal chords.

"Oh, but, Janie, Janie, Janie, we're having so much fun," Hoyt said. He leaned back again and Jane, again, heard the sound of metal sliding across the floor. _Another scalpel? _Jane thought with dread.

This time, Hoyt held the scalped directly to her throat, hard. She could feel the blade pinch at the skin.

_I'm going to die. I'm really going to die this time. Why did I have to come in here without backup? I should've called Korsak, waited for him and dealt with the shit later. I'm not ready to die, I can't die yet. Oh God this hurts. I have to hang on, I'm not going to give him the pleasure of watching me squirm. But oh God, my hands, I can't feel them. He's going to kill me. I'm going to die because I'm a dumbass. How could I have been so stupid? I don't want to die! No! I don't want to die! I can't die! And this son of a bitch is going to get away. I'm gonna die… I don't want to die._

Jane's thoughts went a mile a minute as she felt Hoyt drag the cold blade across a small section of her neck, right next to the carotid. She felt her warm blood begin to drop down her neck and pool next to her ear. He stopped; he didn't want her to die. _Yet. _

"Janie, I'm not done with you yet," Hoyt said.

"Go to hell," Jane managed to get out.

Hoyt's grin grew wider as he heard her voice.

"Oh, Jane, your voice _soothes _me. I would have hated if you had died and I would never hear your voice again," Hoyt said, tracing the scalpel to the opposite side of her neck.

He made another cut, Jane felt the pinch as her skin broke open and allowed for more blood to drip down and soak into her hair.

"Jane," Hoyt whispered again, a dreamy look in his eyes as he admired Jane's face. "Goodbye, Jane."

Hoyt adjusted his hand to hold the scalpel at a different angle. He stuck the tip of the blade into Jane's open wound on the left side of her neck.

Before Hoyt could do anything further, he was interrupted by a loud bang; the sound of a door being split in half with a well-placed kick. Hoyt wasn't even turned fully around as Korsak came around the corner, gun aimed and ready, and shot Hoyt in the stomach. Twice.

Hoyt was blown backwards by the force of the bullet as officers swarmed in. Some ran to Clarissa, some ran to Hoyt. Jane barely heard Korsak say, "I've got her," when Korsak came over to Jane and got on his knees next to her.

"It-it hurts," Jane whimpered. The feeling in her hands was starting to come back and she could feel _everything_.

"It's alright, Jane. I gotcha," Korsak said soothingly, slipping off his jacket and putting it over Jane's torso. She was shivering, but he didn't know if it was from fear, or shock, or something, but she needed to find a way to be calm.

Jane continued whimpering. Her body was shivering uncontrollably, and ever millimeter she moved caused the scalpels to pull against her palm. She kept wincing, kept whimpering. Tears were leaking out of her eyes, now, and nothing she did would help her calm down, or stay still. Her mind was numb and she knew the shock would hit her eventually and she'd probably crumble down. Just somebody help her now!

Officers around her were carrying Clarissa out on a stretcher. Other officers were handcuffing Hoyt somewhere behind Jane. Jane could hear radios buzzing with static from incoming voices, but she couldn't comprehend anything they were saying. There were lights everywhere, lots of flashlights, some shining into her eyes before being quickly jerked away. There was a lot of bustling about the room, but Jane couldn't make sense of any of it. Jane's eyes closed for a moment, trying to escape from everything around her.

"Jane," Korsak shook Jane alert. "Jane, they're going to take the scalpels out, okay?"

Jane nodded, barely understanding what Korsak was saying.

Korsak put pressure down on Jane's left arm as two paramedics came around it. Jane turned her head to look at her hand. She was relieved when she found she could move again, even if it was only her head, but the sight made her feel like losing consciousness again. Her palm was a deep red color from the blood pooled in it. The scalpel was sticking out of it like a pin in a pincushion. Jane tried to move her fingers again even though she knew it was a bad idea, just to see if she could. She couldn't.

One paramedic nodded at the other and then in a swift motion, yanked out the scalpel as the other immediately dove in to staunch the bleeding with a sterile pad. Jane yelped in pain and relief; the pressure she felt before in her hand was gone, but it was replaced by a new pain of her body trying to start to repair itself. The paramedic wrapped her hand with the pad as a temporary stopper.

Korsak and the paramedics moved to her other side to do the same. Jane kept her head turned in the same direction it was, not wanting, not needing to watch this time. She felt them yank out the scalpel and then apply the pad to stop the bleeding. Jane felt the tears run down her cheeks and her temples.

Korsak put his hands under Jane's armpits and helped her to her feet. She tried to stand, but she ended up slumping over. Korsak half dragged, half carried Jane to the base of the steps where he sat her down. He sat on her right and let her slump against the wall. He put a supportive hand on her back and the other on her arm.

"Can we patch her up here, Doc? I don't think we can really get her up the stairs now," Korsak said.

"It would be better if we could bring her to the hospital," one of the paramedics began.

"No. No hospital," Jane muttered and shook her head.

"Detective, we need to x-ray your hand," the paramedic argued.

"No, please?" Jane asked. She was too weary to argue more than that, and she knew if the paramedic kept pushing, she would have to acquiesce.

"We need to x-ray your hand, see if the scalpel cut through any bones. If you want to be able to use your hands again, we're going to have to go in and fix everything as best we can."

Jane nodded.

"I'm going to bandage your hands here for the ride, though, okay?" The paramedic said.

_Why is he asking if it's okay if he's going to do it anyway? _Jane thought. She nodded at him.

"Okay." The paramedic told his assistant to get him his kit so he could disinfect and wrap Jane's hands.

Jane barely paid attention to what they were doing. She was aware there was stinging in her hands where they touched, she was aware of the hand making circles on her upper back, the hand laying comfortingly on her bicep. She kept her head leaned against the wall, trying to block everything out. She felt so numb to everything, yet she could still _feel _everything. Her body was still not obeying her mind, she could barely move. She felt like if she tried to take a deep breath, somehow, that would fail her too.

"Can you walk?" Korsak asked her when the paramedics finished and walked away, leaving Jane, Korsak, and a few other crime scene processors in the basement.

Jane shook her head no. _How pathetic. _

Korsak scooped her into his arms. Even though he was one of the older men in the unit, he could still manage to carry Jane almost effortlessly to the backseat of his patrol car.

It was still bright outside. It was still a lovely day, to everyone else except Jane. The sun was shining and the temperature was not too warm, nor too cold. The events in the basement had taken place in an hour, maybe a little more, maybe a little less. It felt like forever to Jane, but it was still the same day, and everything looked the same. But nothing felt the same.

She cradled her hands into herself, keeping them as close to her body as possible.

"Someone's gonna take your car back to the precinct, alright?" Korsak informed Jane.

She nodded. She didn't really care _what_ anyone was doing right now, just get her the hell out of here.

"I'll drive you to the hospital, kay? Then you can go home," Korsak said.

He turned on the engine and pressed the accelerator pedal, going back down the dirt road Jane had driven on when she came earlier. In the rear view mirror, Jane could see the little house transform into a fuzzy shape until it was too far behind her to see anymore.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Review! I'd like to know what you all think! **


	12. Chapter 12

**New Chapter! Sorry it took me a bit to get it uploaded, I had this ready yesterday but the internet died and I couldn't do anything about it.**

* * *

Jane woke the next morning in a hospital bed. Jane had mentioned to Korsak the night before that Hoyt had hit her in the back of her head with something to knock her out. Unfortunately, Dr. Marsden had overheard them and immediately intervened to rush Jane to have a CT. She assured them she was fine, she wasn't lightheaded or dizzy and she wasn't throwing up, nor was she bleeding out of her ears, but they wanted to make sure because, after all, they had the degree. The scan revealed there wasn't anything wrong, but they wanted to keep her overnight for observation. Jane tried to object; she was fine, and if anything happened, she could take care of it herself, to which Dr. Marsden responded. "Yes, who needs doctors when you have google and painkillers?". Jane then replied, "Exactly!"

They kept Jane overnight anyway.

Jane's eyes opened to a bright room. She was laying in the bed at an angle, so she was slightly sitting and able to look around the room. The walls were light blue and without any decoration except for a round clock on the wall Jane was facing that read 10:36. Sunlight was coming out of the window, hardly blocked by the lavender and pink striped curtains. There were a few vases of flowers on the table on the left side of the room underneath the window, brought by some of Jane's coworkers when she was still asleep.

"Good morning, Detective Rizzoli," A young and pretty female nurse came bouncing in, carrying a tray of food. Jane's eyes flickered over to her as she entered. The nurse was wearing pink scrubs adorned with flowers and stuffed bears and Jane momentarily wondered if the woman got confused on the way to the pediatrics ward. "My name is Lisa. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yeah, like a baby," Jane said as she tried to sit up. She pressed her hands against the bed to push her upper body up, but winced when a prickling sensation waved up her arms. She laid herself back against the bed and held up her hands. They were completely bandaged and it looked like she was wearing a pair of thick, white mittens.

Jane's eyes went to the tray of food. "Um… how do I eat?"

Lisa smiled sympathetically. "I'm supposed to help you eat, but if you prefer, you can wait for your mother, she should be back pretty soon?"

Jane's eyes went to the clock and then felt her stomach grumble. "Uh, no, you could help me?" Jane tried to phrase it as best she could without sounding pathetic to herself.

Lisa smiled and set the tray on the table that swung around the bed.

"We've got oatmeal and eggs," Lisa said.

"Can I have the oatmeal first?" Jane asked.

Lisa scooped some goopy oatmeal into the spoon and held it up to Jane's mouth. Jane leaned forward and took the spoon into her mouth. They continued this pattern until the oatmeal was gone. Lisa was about to stick the fork into the small plate of scrambled eggs when Jane interrupted, tired of the silence.

"Um… I like your scrubs," Jane said awkwardly.

Lisa laughed lightly. "No you don't."

"No, not really," Jane smiled. "It's just too quiet, you know?"

"Yes, I know how it can get. Let me turn the TV on," Lisa said as she moved to the opposite side of the room where there was a TV mounted in the top corner of the wall. A Lifetime movie popped up on the screen and Lisa returned to Jane's bedside. She picked up the fork and lifted a bite of scrambled eggs into Jane's mouth.

Jane suddenly felt like crying and she didn't know why. Well actually, yes, she knew why. She feels so helpless right now, so pathetic. She can't even feed herself right now. What the hell is she going to do until her hands heal… if the ever heal.

Jane blinked back the tingling sensation on her face that would was telltale sign of tears.

A doctor wearing dark blue scrubs and a lab coat entered. He had dark brown hair and a friendly face. He was carrying a binder of paper; Jane's charts.

"Hello, Lisa," Dr. Marsden said.

"Hello, Dr. Marsden," Lisa smiled.

"Hey, Doc, whassap?" Jane smiled brightly. "Can I go home?"

Dr. Marsden laughed lightly and Lisa took the tray of food away, leaving the two of them in the room.

"Yes, Jane. But you're going to have to stay with your mother," Dr. Marsden said.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out on my own," Jane said, holding up her bandage-clad hands.

"We've got you signed up for physical therapy three times a week here, starting next Monday after you can get the large bulky bandages off," Dr. Marsden said.

"How long till I can use my hands again?" Jane asked. "I mean, I can barely feel 'em right now, but…"

"Yes, there's the problem, Jane," Dr. Marsden said, his voice dropping.

Jane waited patiently for him to continue. "Meaning…"

"Meaning, there's a very good chance your hands will not gain full motor ability," Dr. Marsden said.

"Just tell me everything, Doc, what should I be expecting right _now_," Jane said, pushing onward.

"Well, when you start physical therapy, your hands may not be able to do much at all. You may not even be able to write. As you know from last night, the scalpel damaged a lot of nerves in your hand, and knicked the bones of several of your fingers in both hands. Slowly, you may regain the ability to write, hold light things, but you will notice your hands are considerably weaker. You may not be able to grip things very well, even with a lifetime of physical therapy. You probably won't be able to-"

"I probably won't be able to hold a gun," Jane finished. Dr. Marsden nodded. "So, I may not be able to get back to the force?" Jane asked, more to herself than to Dr. Marsden. He, thankfully, said nothing, just let Jane process things on her own.

Jane's eyes and expression were blank for a few moments as she tried to think about what this all meant. She couldn't, though, nothing made sense right now. Her mind would not let her think of anything besides her hands wrapped in bandages. The only thing she could think about right now is how much she wanted her hands to work _right now_.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but with you being who you are, I'm sure you will find a way to make things work," Dr. Marsden said sympathetically.

Jane felt the familiar prick of tears again. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"We're going to discharge you later this afternoon, since there were no complications last night. Your mother was here this morning, but she should be coming back soon."

Jane nodded. "Thanks, Doc," she said, her throat dry.

Dr. Marsden nodded once and smiled before he turned to leave the room.

Jane heard the beeping of the heart rate monitor next to her, a steady and strong pace, completely opposite of how she was feeling at the moment. She stared up at the ceiling and tried to distract herself by thinking about breathing.

_In. Out. In. Out._

Jane's mother entered the room, carrying a plastic bag full of Jane's clothes.

"Baby, how are you feeling?" Angela asked when she saw Jane's eyes were open.

"Fine, Ma," Jane said, eyes still locked on the ceiling.

"The doctors said you can go home today," Angela said, sitting next to Jane's hip on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, Dr. Marsden came and told me," Jane said.

"How are your… hands?" Angela asked cautiously, setting the bag down on the floor.

"How do you _think _they are, Ma?" Jane asked, snapping slightly.

"Well, maybe look on the bright side, maybe your hours will be a little lighter now, and you can finally take some time for yourself, find a husband-"

"Really, Ma, you're going to do this _now_?" Jane asked, exasperatedly.

"Jane, I'm just worried about you," Angela said, reaching out to smooth down one side of Jane's hair. She turned her head away. Angela huffed in frustration. "A crazy man came after you, Jane! And you go out and do something like _this!_"

"I didn't mean for _this_," she spat the word. "to happen, Ma!"

"But you always attract danger, Jane, that's who you are! When you were a kid, you always got into fights with the boys, and now you're a grown woman and you're _still_ getting yourself into these situations!" Angela said angrily. "Forgive a mother for wanting to protect her only daughter."

Jane sighed. She understood where her mother's point of view was coming from, but she was just so tired of always having this fight.

"I'm sorry, Ma," Jane said, looking her mother in the eye.

Angela eyed Jane for a moment before pulling Jane to her and hugging her tightly, tears coming to her eyes.

"My baby, I just don't want you to get hurt," Angela cried.

Jane lifted one of her bandaged hands and pat Angela's back. "There there," Jane said awkwardly. She didn't like hugs, not when she was a girl, and still not now.

Korsak came skipping into the room carrying a bouquet of flowers. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Jane and Angela hugging. Jane beckoned him over with a quick nod.

"Hello, Mrs. Rizzoli," Korsak said, clearing his throat and standing a good distance away.

Angela pulled back from her daughter and pat her knee before looking at Korsak. He looked tired and hurried, but pleasant and friendly.

"Vince! How are you?" Angela smiled.

"Very good, thanks. I just came by to check up on Jane," Korsak replied.

"Of course, of course. Let me give you two some privacy. I'll be right in the hall, Jane, if you need anything," Angela said as she stood up from the hospital bed and smoothed out the area she sat with her hands. She smiled at Korsak as she passed him on her way out.

Korsak stood where he was, awkwardly looking down at his shoes, and Jane sat staring at him.

"So…" Jane said, trying to prompt Korsak to use words.

"Um, how you doing, Jane?" Korsak asked, looking up.

"Oh, you know, Just a couple'a scalpels through my hands. No big deal," Jane said, nonchalantly. She waved her left hand in a downward motion, brushing off the question. "I can even move my limbs now, which is a major improvement from yesterday, you know," Jane said, feigning optimism.

Korsak nodded. "That's good, I'm real happy 'bout that."

"How's Clarissa?" Jane asked, genuinely concerned. She'd hoped with her whole heart Clarissa was alright, otherwise the events of the basement would have been for nothing.

"She's doing well, really well. She was dehydrated and really tossed around, but the doctors say there's nothing too serious, and she should make a full recovery," Korsak said.

Jane huffed. "Yeah, full recovery."

"These are for you," Korsak said, stepping forward and giving Jane the bouquet. Korsak suddenly saw the bandages covering her hands and took a half step back, suddenly torn at what he should do about the bouquet.

Jane took it between the bandage-mits covering her hands.

"Thanks," she smiled up at Korsak before setting them on the bed. She saw his shoulders relax.

"So… I think I should warn you, the captain is gonna want to get an official statement from you sometime next week," Korsak said.

"Yeah, I figured just as much," Jane sighed.

"Why'd ya do it?" Korsak asked suddenly. "I have to know, Jane. Why'd you go it alone?"

Jane couldn't answer immediately. Her eyes gazed up at the ceiling, glassing over. She took a deep breath, formulating a good response in her head.

"Cavanaugh kicked me off the case, remember?" Jane answered Korsak with a question. He nodded; yes, of course he remembered. "I knew that I wouldn't have been able to go if I'd called it in ahead of time."

Korsak looked at her. She could practically hear his mind screaming 'that was the stupidest thing you've ever done, Rizzoli!' She knew it was stupid. She knows it was the stupidest thing she'd ever done in her life. She braced herself from a scolding for Korsak.

"I see," Korsak said. Jane waited for the rest of his response. "I just wish you'd called it in." Korsak winced at his own words. He didn't mean that Jane was too weak to handle herself, he just wished he was there, or _anyone _was there to help her.

"I do too," Jane said, willing to admit she made a mistake by not calling anyone, not asking for help.

"But it's a really good thing you found her, though," Korsak said, referring to Clarissa. "If she'd gone another day out there with him, he may not be alive. It was a good call going to check up on the estranged sister."

Jane nodded. "That's probably the only good thing that came out of this."

"But it's a helluva _good_ good thing," Korsak said.

"How did you know where to find me, anyway?" Jane asked. This was a question that had been gnawing at her as soon as she saw Korsak turn the corner down in that basement stairway.

"Uh, well, the officers who were tailing you called in that they'd lost you, and you'd gone in your car. Frost had the brilliant idea to track your phone, but that didn't work, for some reason. It's probably because none of us had any service out there, you know? So while he was doing that, me and a couple guys went to your place, to see if anything _made _you get out, and we saw your open laptop with the sister's address on it." Jane opened her mouth in realization. _That's _how they found her. Thank God she left the window open on her laptop. "And so we got out there as soon as possible, and we saw your car parked out front, but you weren't in it. Then we saw the front door was kicked in, and saw the sis' body. We cleared all the rooms and then found the basement and heard Hoyt's voice talking to someone, and I went down…" Korsak trailed off. Jane knew the story from there.

Jane nodded, her eyes full of gratitude. "Thanks for getting me out of there," she whispered, her voice tight with emotion.

"No problem, Jane," Korsak said. "I gotta get back to the station, but you take care, alright?"

Jane nodded. "Alright."

Korsak leaned over her bed and pat her knee gently, then turned away and left the room.

A few seconds after he left, Jane's mother came back into the room.

"I spoke to one of the nurses, Lisa, she says Dr. Marsden could probably discharge you a little earlier, if you're ready to get home," Angela said sweetly as she sat down on Jane's bed again.

"Sure, Ma," Jane said.

Angela pat her daughter's knee as she picked the bag of clothes up from the floor.

"I brought you some clothes for you to change into, I know you'd probably hate to wear this hospital gown home," Angela said. "Do you want me to help you change?"

Jane thought for a second. _I'm _really _incapable of taking care of myself for a while, aren't I? _Jane nodded. "Yes, please?"

Angela nodded and took the clothes out of the bag and set it on Jane's bed. She helped Jane stand and helped her out of the hospital gown. She helped Jane pull on the sweatpants and long sleeved t-shirt, patting her daughter's shoulder as Jane stood in front of her, most traces of the hospital off her except the bandages around her hands.

"So, I'll go get the doctor now, okay?" Angela asked Jane as Jane sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, that's fine," Jane said, crossing her arms, careful to try not to put any pressure on her hands.

Angela left the room and Jane walked over to the table of flowers. She admired the flowers. Though she would never admit to ever thinking this, she sometimes wished she were more girly, so it wouldn't feel weird for her to look at flowers, wear dresses, makeup, or feel pretty sometimes. But, as quickly as she had the thought, she'd dismiss it; she liked herself the way she was. Except now… she would like the use of her hands back. Now, please.

Angela came back in the room with Dr. Marsden in tow. He was dressed the same way he was a two hours ago when Jane first saw him that day. He was carrying a folder of discharge papers. He greeted Jane and sat the papers down at the end of the bed next to Angela, where she had to sign the discharge papers since Jane could not.

"Alright, you're all set to go," Dr. Marsden said ten minutes later, gathering the papers. "I have orders here for your pain meds, if you find you need any, since your hands will be considerably uncomfortable for the next few weeks, and your head is going to hurt a little from the bump."

Jane smirked. He knew as well as she did it was more than a 'bump'. But for the sake of not freaking out Jane's mother… she was glad he called it a 'bump'.

"And here's the papers for your physical therapy. Come back in a week and we can get those mittens off your hands, and then that week you can start your physical therapy. Just hand these papers to the person at the front desk and they'll get you started," Dr. Marsden said.

He handed the papers and prescription to Angela as Lisa the nurse came into the room with a wheelchair.

"Really?" Jane asked gesturing to the wheelchair. "I can walk out of here you know, my feet work perfectly fine."

"You sure, Janie?" Angela asked.

"Yes, Ma, in case you didn't notice, I'm standing right now, hence, my feet work fine," Jane said.

"Oh, you and your attitude. You're in the hospital for goodness sake, just let someone take care of you for a change," Angela said, not too harshly. She sounded exasperated, but she would rather hear her daughter acting like herself again than not.

Dr. Marsden smiled and nodded for Lisa to leave, who also smiled at Jane and Angela as she pushed the wheelchair back out of the room.

"Alright, you're all set to go," Dr. Marsden said.

"Thanks, Doc. Hope I never have to see you again," Jane smiled.

Angela gasped at her daughter, but Dr. Marsden laughed.

"Me too, Jane. Take care," he said before he left the room.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review, if you please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter! For those of you wondering: yes, there is some Jane/Maura interaction, but I'm kind of taking a new direction with their friendship. I have a plan, trust me! I (think) I know what I'm doing, here, so just bear with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next six months for Jane were horrible. A week after Jane was discharged from the hospital, she came back to get the large bandages removed. The still kept a splint and a bandage on, so it prevented her from being able to completely close her hands. Also, the stitches itched.

She'd started physical therapy the day after, eager to get her hands to work. They'd started by having her tap her fingers, then after two weeks of getting her fingers to try to tap evenly, they tried to get her fingers to close over a baseball.

Jane had the stitches and splints out by now, and all that was left on her palm was an ugly scar. The bandages were off and she could always see her entire hands now. She was pushing herself even harder physically now. After physical therapy, she would go home and try to close her entire fist. The bones in her palm felt strange and thick, but she knew it was just the scars. She would attempt to pick up and hold small object, like pencils and forks, and every time the object slipped through Jane's fingers, she'd go to the gym. She only did exercises for her legs and abdominals because most things she did for her arms required her to hold things. This was a good way for her to blow off steam and she knew when she got the use of her hands back, her legs and abs were going to rock.

The nightmares were starting, also. She would fall asleep at night in her old bedroom at her ma's house, but suddenly she'd find herself in the basement again, Hoyt leering over her. Sometimes in her dream, she'd be at the point where he was stabbing the scalpels through her hands, over and over. She'd wake up and her hands would feel like they were on fire. Other times, he would be ready to slice her throat opening, but Korsak never arrived, leaving Jane at Hoyt's mercy. When she felt the cold prick of the scalpel on her neck, she'd bolt straight up in bed, eyes wide, covered in a cold sweat. Jane never mentioned the nightmares to anyone; this was her burden to bear, not her family's.

The week after Jane had been discharged from the hospital, she got a call from Cavanaugh asking her to come in and give him her formal statement. Angela had come in with Jane to the station, bringing a tray of cookies for the boys in the unit. When Jane entered the bullpen, it seemed like everyone sensed her presence and turned to stare at her. She ignored the whispering men, scolding them in her head for acting like eighth-grade gossiping girls, and suddenly she felt self-conscious about her hands wrapped completely in bandages. When she came out of the conference room after recounting the events of that afternoon to Cavanaugh, the people of the unit stared at her again. Korsak and Frost came over to her, and they all exchanged some pleasantries, intentionally ignoring the subject of Hoyt and unintentionally occasionally glancing down at her bandaged hands. Jane and her mother left the bullpen with an empty tray; all the cookies were gladly accepted and eaten by the unit, including Jane's mother shoving one into Jane's mouth when she refused a cookie. Jane seethed at her mother sideways as she bit the cookie in half and let the other half dropped into her palm, since she couldn't actually even think about holding it like a normal person. Korsak and Frost chuckled at the display before patting Jane on the back when she said she should go home, but not before they brought out a sharpie and scribbled all over Jane's bandages. Jane and Angela stood waiting for the elevator to arrive, Jane ignoring her mother talking, saying how 'the men in the unit are so sweet, I bet some of them are single, blah blah blah'. The doors opened and revealed Maura in a light purple, short-sleeved dress carrying a manila folder.

"Jane," Maura said, her eyes widening slightly before she smiled brightly.

"Hey, Maura," Jane said. "I was just on my way out." Jane ushered her mother into the elevator as Maura stepped off.

"Oh, of course," Maura said, looking into the elevator car as Jane stepped in. "I hope you are doing well!" Maura said as the door closed. She Jane nod and smile in thanks. She noticed how Maura didn't even glance at her hands.

After that first week, Jane refused to see anyone outside of her direct family; she didn't want anyone to see her so _helpless._ Angela suggested they invite Korsak and Forst over for dinner sometime, or maybe Maura because 'didn't you say you two were friends?'. Jane had refused every single time, raising her voice and saying she didn't want anyone to _see _her like _this. _Jane always waved her hands at her mother, harshly making sure that Angela could plainly see Jane's damaged hands.

"Damn it, I can barely pick up a fork, Ma! How do you think they'd react to seeing you have to feed me!" Jane always got angry. She was very testy and on edge now.

As the months progressed, Jane kept pushing herself harder and harder, at physical therapy, home, and the gym. Sooner than originally scheduled, three months into therapy, Jane was able to close her hands into fists. She was able to pick up small items, like utensils and pens. She could tap her fingers smoothly and flex her hand out. She could write, but only a few sentences before her hands started to get weak and shaky. She could almost snap; she's gotten as far as being able to put her thumb and middle fingers together.

She would not let herself fail.

She kept pushing herself, further and further, until she either felt her hands were going to fall off or until she felt herself becoming homicidal. As time went on, she snapped at anyone trying to help her. She insisted on feeding herself, washing her own hair, dressing herself, buttoning her own buttons, driving her own car, living in her own apartment.

When Jane first turned the key to her apartment and opened the door, she was greeted with the familiar sight. Everything was as she left it three months prior; laptop on the kitchen counter, remote on the sofa, papers scattered on the coffee table. Thank goodness her mother hadn't come over to try to clean the place, not like she had time to, refusing to be more than a holler away from Jane. Jane glanced at her piano next to the door and felt a sudden urge to play, but stayed away, not sure how she'd handle not being able to play the piano at least proficiently.

She opened the fridge, knowing full well there would be a helluva smell coming from it. She picked up everything with the flat of her hands, unable to grasp the heavy trays, and tilted everything into the trash.

Going grocery shopping alone for the first time was a challenge. She'd given up on trying to get milk out from the display and stuck to foods she knew she couldn't live without, like beer, and macaroni and cheese, and things she could consume easily, like beer and macaroni and cheese.

She drove herself over to the precinct after three months of doing nothing for a meeting she'd scheduled with Cavanaugh the week before. She wanted to get back to work, or even back to desk duty, she just needed to do something. He agreed she should come back to work, but she needed to see the psych first. After that, they'll see about clearing her for active duty.

She saw Korsak and Frost at their desks, and they waved when the noticed her, but she could tell they were in the middle of a case, so she let them be. She considered going down to the morgue to see Maura, but she decided against it; they weren't really _that _good of friends, so she could wait until she got back to real work before going to see Maura.

After six months of tough physical therapy, Jane was able to write well, cook for herself, lift heavier things that required her to grasp them by a handle. Her scars had faded to a patch of raised and discolored skin and they only occasionally caused her pain. She was working again, sitting at her desk, doing paperwork, writing up reports. She was not allowed out in the field, since it was taking forever for Cavanaugh to even consider letting back out. Hoyt was put away into a top-security prison, though, and Jane never let a day pass without doing a mental victory dance.

She did everything she can to avoid conversation with coworkers; she didn't want their pity. She tried to prove that, she would try to make them all see that she wasn't a fragile little girl, but whenever she came around, conversation would get softer and there would be small pity smiles. Damn it, she was not weak!

At all the pity looks and smiles, she would either ignored it or scowled at them, which made her seem cold and angry, which then made her coworkers less eager to try to include her in conversations. She was pleasant enough to Frost and Korsak; they know the Jane from before and they knew she was stronger than what people were giving her credit for, but they sometimes couldn't help the automatic sympathy that flashed across their faces whenever she came around.

Jane still hadn't been down to see Maura; she didn't want to. Jane had also managed to avoid running into Maura in the bullpen, on the way in or out of work, or anywhere else. Jane knew Maura was probably the type of girl who would try to get into Jane's business, fuss over her, apologize for what happened even though it wasn't her fault. Jane did not want or need another person in her life to do that, she already had her mom. Jane knew Maura, with her expensive dresses, amazing hair, gorgeous face, would probably make a bigger deal out of Jane's hands than Jane ever had, and Jane didn't want that. She didn't want to see Maura; Maura was the last person Jane wanted and sympathy from.

She'd been at the practice range several nights a week. She could hold her gun again. She could shoot with the same, if not better, accuracy than before she was injured. She wasn't going to let anything get in the way of her getting back to what she loves doing, and that's catching the bad guys. Her legs were stronger than ever, thanks to the constant frustration she faced with physical therapy. She was always fast, but now she's faster. She was always a good shot, but now she's better.

Her physical therapist is obviously impressed with Jane's progress, saying in no time, she should be back to active duty. But 'no time' seemed like a lot of time to Jane. Seven months later, she's still not cleared, and that was shit.

She just wanted _everything_ to go back to normal and goddamit if she didn't get cleared for active duty soon she might rip someone's head off!

One night in mid-March, Korsak and Frost and the team had closed another case. Jane had been a part of it enough to know she wanted to catch the son of a bitch as much as they did, but she was still not cleared by the doctors to go out for duty. When they came in with a collar, Jane was just as happy as everyone else involved in the case.

Korsak invited Jane to the Dirty Robber to celebrate, and Jane agreed, glad they seemed to finally want to include her. Not that she was feeling left out, or anything, she is perfectly fine being alone, but it's just nice to be included sometimes.

Jane sat next to Frost across the booth from Korsak. The three of them were having fun, chatting, drinking beer. Jane finally felt a little normalcy returning to her work life.

"… And then Frost just kinda left me hanging there. Gee, buddy, I'm old, I shouldn't have to chase someone four blocks on my own," Korsak said, nudging his beer toward Frost.

"Yeah, you're an old man, but I was a little occupied with his goons closing in on us, you know?" Frost said.

"Hey, patrol had that taken care of!" Korsak pushed.

"But you got the guy, so what's the problem man?" Frost retaliated.

"I'm just saying, it would have been nice to have a little help," Korsak said, sticking his tongue out at Frost.

"What are we, five again?" Jane asked, swatting at Korsak for sticking his tongue out.

"It was at him, not you!" Korsak defended himself.

"Yeah, yeah," Jane said.

Just then, Maura appeared next to the booth.

"Hello, gentlemen, Jane," Maura said, nodding her head toward each person in the booth. "Mind if I join you?" Maura smiled a smile that no one could possibly have turned down.

"Sure, Doc," Korsak said, scooting over in the booth.

Maura smiled kindly at Korsak as she sat down, then at Frost, and then her gaze lingered a little longer than necessary on Jane, causing Jane to read the label of her beer.

"Tough case, right Doc?" Korsak asked.

"Well," Maura began, tilting her head. "Not for me, you see, the forensics was fairly straight forward. But I would venture to say you detectives had a puzzle to figure out yourselves."

"Damn straight," Frost said.

"Language," Maura said, her voice stern.

Jane, who had been taking a sip of her beer nearly choked. She held a hand under her chin as the beer dribbled down it.

"Wha- seriously? Are you the crazy language nazi now?" Jane asked.

"No, I prefer the title 'Censor Queen'," Maura said with a smirk.

Korsak and Frost chuckled, and Jane's eyes narrowed a little unfriendly, not liking how she was beat.

"So how you been, Doc?" Korsak asked, ignoring Jane's angry glare at Maura.

"Oh, you know, I've been well," Maura said, ignoring Jane's look as well.

"How's Dawson?" Frost asked. Jane's ears perked. _Maura is dating someone?_

"Dawson's fantastic, thank you. He very much enjoyed meeting you two the other day," Maura said, looking between Frost and Korsak.

_Where was I when this happened? How did I not know she was dating… Oh yeah, I haven't spoken to her since before the…_

"We had fun meeting him, too. How long have you two been together? He seems to be a nice guy, you know? He's good for you. You seem happier," Korsak said.

_Oh really? I hadn't noticed,_ Jane thought bitterly.

"Thank you, Vince. We've been dating for about two months," Maura smiled.

"Well you seem like a good woman, Doc, so you're probably not gonna marry him and then leave and bleed him dry," Frost said, looking pointedly at Korsak. Korsak raised his hands defensively.

"Haha, I will do no such thing," Maura said.

_How are they so buddy-buddy? _Jane asked herself.

"How have you been, Jane?" Maura suddenly asked, shifting the focus at the table to Jane. She had her head propped up over her elbow on the table.

"Err… Fine?" Jane replied, confused by Maura's sudden conversation switch.

"How's-" Maura asked before she was interrupted.

"My hands are fine, thanks," Jane said quickly. She never liked answering questions directed toward her hands.

"Um, I was going to ask how work was coming along, and how long it was going to be until you were cleared to go out into the field again," Maura said, eyes downcast.

Jane shifted awkwardly under Korsak and Frost's questioning gazes. She could practically read their minds: _Gee, Rizzoli, why so snappy?_

"Um… well, I'm going to talk to Cavanaugh tomorrow to get him to get my physical therapist to clear me. I already talked with my P.T., though, and he said I would be fine," Jane answered, suddenly slightly annoyed.

"That's very good," Maura smiled, her mood unfazed by Jane's unpleasant behavior. "You're a very good detective, you should be out in the field."

Jane forced a smile at Maura. Jane was trying hard to keep Maura at arm's length; she didn't need a female friend who would just fuss over the gritty aspects of the job, the part of the job where Jane got hurt. It's like every other friendship she'd ever had with a female: decent but short lived. They'd always be slightly put off by Jane's job, how much she threw herself into it, and eventually, they'd get too worried, or too mad, or feel _neglected _or some other shit, and then the friendship would fade. If they couldn't handle Jane, then Jane didn't need that. Jane knew that friendships with women would just end with someone getting pissed at the other, and that's why Jane was staying away from Maura now. It was for the best, so neither of them got hurt.

At least, that's what Jane tried to convince herself.

"Yeah, thanks. I think I'm gonna go home now," Jane said, motioning for Frost to get out of the booth so she could get out.

"Come on, Rizzoli, it's only been an hour!" Korsak said. "You've only had one beer!"

"Eh," Jane brushed off Korsak's comments, getting out of the booth and smoothing down her shirt as Frost sat back down.

"I'll see you two tomorrow, kay?" Jane said, trying to make it pointedly clear she wasn't going to try to see Maura. Jane turned around and left the bar.

Maura, Korsak, and Frost were left in the booth, glancing at each other awkwardly.

"Did I say something wrong?" Maura asked, confused.

"Nah, don't mind her. She just doesn't like women," Frost said.

"Oh. I don't think I ever implied she was a lesbian… Did I?" Maura asked, worried.

"No! Haha, no! She's not a lesbian," Frost said, not seeing a subtle crestfallen expression falling across Maura's face. "She just doesn't get along with women very well. She thinks they're too emotional."

"Oh," Maura said, nodding. "Well, shouldn't she know that women, despite being stereotyped as being more emotional and 'soft'," Maura did held up finger quotes when she said the word 'soft', "it doesn't necessarily mean _all _women are like that. Take herself, for example. She's perhaps one of the strongest – emotionally – people in the unit, or that I've ever worked with."

"Yeah, we agree, but Jane's a hardass, she doesn't like letting people in. Heck, when we first became partners, we worked together eight hours a day or more, right? It took her two months to stop calling me 'Korsak'."

"But doesn't she still call you Korsak?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, but now she says it with affection," Korsak answered.

"You just gotta give her time, she'll warm up to you eventually," Frost said. "She was nice to me from the start, but it must be my good looks."

"Yeah right. Or she felt sorry for you not being able to keep your lunch down at a crime scene," Korsak said.

Frost flicked his bottle cap at Korsak and he brushed it away when it bounced off his chest and landed on the table.

Maura was busy thinking. Jane seemed to warm up to her pretty well in the bar… was it something she said before? Did she push too hard to be friendly before? They'd had a nice dinner, didn't they? Well, according to Korsak and Frost, her history with female coworkers or friends has been less than satisfactory, leading her to type all women into that category… but that's not me.

Maura sighed softly. Jane Rizzoli, you keep getting more difficult to figure out.

Maura listened politely as Korsak and Frost's playfully argued about their little annoying nuances. Frost, apparently, played with dolls, or action figures, and Korsak married anything with breasts. Maura laughed when appropriate, actually finding their banter quite entertaining. She wished she had some input for the conversation, but she knew it was not her place. Sometimes it's easy to feel left out, but Maura was used to that… but she enjoyed learning about others, anyway.

Another hour passed, Korsak and Frost eventually getting Maura to recount odd stories about her past work. Maura drank her glasses of wine as Korsak and Frost drank their 'manly' beer, refusing when Maura suggested they try to wine. The night was relaxed, yet Maura couldn't help herself from still feeling tense thinking about Jane. What can Maura do to try get Jane to 'warm up' to her? She'd found the detective admirable and intriguing, and unless she'd read Jane's body language and expressions incorrectly, Jane was just as intrigued by Maura.

So… what is Maura going to do now?

Maura looked at the watch around her wrist and politely excused herself from the table. It was late and she needed to get home, feed Bass, go to sleep.

Maura pulled into the driveway of her big home. The lights were off, like how she left it this morning. She opened her front door and turned on the hallway lights before slipping off her shoes and setting them on the rack next to the door. She slipped into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a plastic container of strawberries. She set a few onto a towel and set it down on the floor for Bass to come around to eat.

She went to her bedroom and did her nightly routine; showering, drying her hair, applying moisturizer, brushing her teeth and flossing.

She turned off her bedroom lights before laying down in her king-size bed layered with silk sheets. They felt creamy on her skin and it was always a pleasant feeling after a long day.

Thoughts of Jane popped into her head again.

Jane Rizzoli, I'm going to figure you out.

* * *

**Yay, so I got Maura thinking about Jane, trying to figure her out. Yes, Jane's acting kinda mean to Maura, but it'll make sense, if it doesn't already. I'm just trying to get Jane's outward appearance back to normal, not like a shut-down Jane after Hoyt, but a fairly decent and normal person. But she still has some internal issues with this, but we'll get to that when we do. **

**Hope you liked this chapter! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Woo yay! For those of you wanting more Maura, you'll be happy about this. I plan to have her in almost every chapter from here on out. Like I had said before, I'm trying to go into their friendship a different way, so I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Jane confidently strode into the bullpen, seeking out Cavanaugh. She arrived a little earlier than usual to make sure Cavanaugh wouldn't make a crap time-related excuse about not being able to give her badge back.

She knocked on his office door and she heard a 'come in' from the other side.

Jane grasped the handle and swooped in, her mouth already open to talk.

Cavanaugh held up his hand, stopping Jane from saying a word.

"Save it. Your therapist came in this morning and dropped these off." Cavanaugh held up a neat stack of papers. "And you've already passed your psych eval…"

Jane moved forward to stand directly in front of his desk. Cavanaugh opened a drawer and pulled out Jane's gun and badge. He set it down on the desk within Jane's reach. He smirked down at the objects and then up at Jane, gesturing for her to take them. She smiled too, reaching for them.

"But," Cavanaugh said quickly. "Pull shit like you did you're out of here. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Jane said, clipping the badge to her belt. It felt like a missing part of her had finally been found again.

"And I got your e-mail about Korsak. Are you sure?" Cavanaugh asked, his face serious.

Jane considered for a moment if what she wanted was really what was best, but then nodded her head.

"Yes, Sir, I'm sure." Jane said. _This isn't a mistake._

"Okay," Cavanaugh said. "I'm not going to try to change your mind, but I should just remind you: you two were great partners."

"Yes, I know," Jane said solemnly.

"Now," Cavanaugh said loudly, turning his head toward the computer. "Get out of here, before I change my mind."

Jane smiled and nodded. She exited the office with a skip to her step.

_Rizzoli's back!_

Jane strut back to her desk, an immediate sense of pride restored within her. With her badge and gun back with her, where they should be, she felt normal sitting at her desk now. She didn't feel useless around the unit now, which is great.

Jane heard the elevator ding, expecting Frost or Korsak to walk in carrying a donut and a coffee. Instead, Jane saw Maura.

Maura entered the bullpen, looking dazzling as ever. Her hair was loose and curly, falling down a little past her shoulders. Her white dress was cinched at the waist and showed off that gorgeous figure. The v-neck somehow made those perfect and flawless breasts even _more _perfect and flawless…. Wait, what was Jane thinking?

Maura was not carrying a folder, which Jane found strange, since ninety-nine percent of the time Jane had seen Maura in the past seven months, she was always carrying a folder or some other type of physical information. Maura looked around the nearly empty bullpen and spotted Jane. Jane stood up as Maura approached her.

"Hey, what's up? You looking for Korsak or Frost? They should be here soon, I'm just early," Jane said.

"Actually no, I was looking for you, Jane," Maura said.

_Me? What the…_

"Oh, okay. What's up?" Jane asked.

"It seems like we haven't really been able to communicate much the past seven months, so I would like to reestablish our past working acquaintance. Have dinner with me, Jane?" Maura posed the questions confidently, unafraid of rejection, should Jane say no. She'd gone over the question many times, measuring Jane's responses from what she knew about the detective. More than likely, Jane would say no, and Maura would just… have to try again later.

"Ummm…" Jane's eyes met the floor. _I should say no, I don't want to be friends with this woman, she'd probably interrogate me about my feelings or something._ "Sure," Jane mumbled. _Why did I say sure? I meant to say no. _Jane opened her mouth to change her answer, but then closed it again.

Maura raised her eyebrows and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Maura asked, not completely positive Jane had said what she thought Jane said. "You really shouldn't mumble," Maura added kindly, trying to meet Jane's eyes.

Jane looked at Maura with an 'are you for real?' expression on her face.

"Yes, that's a yes," Jane awkwardly enunciated.

Maura smiled.

"Great! Since our last dinner was at your apartment, we can have dinner at my house this time, if you don't mind," Maura suggested. "Are you free Thursday night, say, six?"

"Sure, six-ish sounds great," Jane said, still a little confused, but at what she didn't know.

"Ish…?" Maura asked.

Again, Jane looked at Maura with a 'you're kidding me' face.

"Means 'kinda', 'sorta', that kind of thing, I don't know," Jane tried to explain. She wasn't very good at explaining things.

Maura nodded thoughtfully before the expression on her face let Jane know she understood.

"Okay," Maura said, smiling and nodding slowly. "Do you have my address?"

"Er, no," Jane said, looking around for a notepad and a pen. She picked up a notepad and pen from her desk and handed them to Maura, who cupped the notepad in her hand as she wrote.

"Here," Maura smiled, handing Jane the pad and pen back. "Thursday, six. Just call me if you get lost."

"Okay," Jane said.

Maura smiled brightly at Jane and Jane awkwardly smiled back. She still didn't know _why _she was feeling awkward.

Maura walked away from Jane, a little sway in her hips that Jane easily mistook from those three-inch heels she was wearing. One the way out, she passed Korsak and Frost coming in carrying, as Jane predicted, a jelly-filled donut and a coffee.

Korsak whistled. "Oooh, looking fine, Doc!" He called after Maura.

"Thank you, Vince!" Jane heard Maura say from the hallway. She couldn't help but genuinely smile at that. She liked how natural it all seemed.

"Is Jane back?" Frost asked, raising his eyebrows at the gun on Jane's desk and the badge he could clearly see gleaming in the fluorescent lighting of the bullpen.

"Jane's back!" Jane exclaimed, holding her arms out.

"Yeah!" Frost said, coming over to hug Jane, but pausing awkwardly when Jane eyed him. He held up his arm and balled his hand into a fist, going in for a fist bump. Jane looked at his fist in mid-air and then cocked her eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked.

"C'mon, don't leave me hangin!" Frost said.

"Ugh, fine." Jane said, bumping his fist half-heartedly.

"Good to have you on full force again, Jane," Korsak said as he finished off the donut and sat at his desk.

"Good to be back, Korsak," Jane said, smiling sadly. She knew she had to break the news to him sometime soon, but she should at least let him enjoy breakfast.

The day was a boring one. No murders, so they were all stuck at the office, finishing paperwork on recent cases. Jane, of course, was bored out of her mind, having had plenty of time to finish any loose ends on paperwork.

She tried to find a way to curb the boredom. She thought about rearranging the files in her desk, maybe put them in alphabetical order, then color coded by folder, then by complexity of the case… but she quickly dismissed the thought, scoffing at herself for her ridiculous idea. She briefly considered bothering Korsak and Frost while they worked, but since it was her first day back, she decided to be nice. She didn't feel like working out right then, either. She was basically out of options, since she didn't even consider seeing Maura until Thursday night.

She thought to maybe go see her mother down at the café, but shot that thought down before she even completed it in her mind. She hadn't seen much of her mother after she moved back into her apartment. She still came over every Saturday for Rizzoli dinner, but that was almost it, unless her mother dropped by her apartment to 'check up' on Jane. Jane knew, though, it was just her mother wanting to see her, and maybe clean the place up. Jane knew she was a slob, but she didn't really mind. Her mother, on the other hand, minded greatly, and often scolded Jane to try to be more organized.

Jane's not organized. Please.

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday passed without incident either. They had no cases, which sometimes occurred, but not often. Jane ended up going to the precinct gym on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday; anything, really, to try to steer clear of Korsak. As the days passed, Jane began to feel more and more uncomfortable around Korsak, knowing he believed they were still partners. She had no reason to break the news to him right now, it wasn't crucial. They weren't working any cases and all they were doing was paperwork, he didn't have to be aware of her new situation yet…

Jane went home Thursday a little earlier than usual; she had a dinner to get ready for.

She showered and dried her hair, not sure whether or not she should put it into a ponytail or leave it be. She decided to leave it.

She walked over to her wardrobe in a tank top and underwear and pulled the doors open. She didn't know if she should dress up, or if she should stick with casual. She felt like she should try to be comfortable more than anything, but she also needed to look like she gave a damn about what people thought about the way she dressed. She took out a pair of comfortable jeans, which happened to be the pair she was wearing when she met Maura. She slipped them over her legs and noticed the fit felt different. _Oh well, must be from all that working out, _Jane smirked to herself.

She pulled out several shirts from their hangers to look at them, holding them in front of her chest. She decided against most of them, still debating on how she should look for dinner. She threw the rejected choices on to the edge of her bed, and soon it was

She pulled out a decent-looking light blue button up shirt. She put it on and buttoned it up before looking at herself in the mirror. She smoothed out the front and turned from side to side, looking at her reflection. Why did she care so much about how she looked anyway? She didn't want to do dinner anyway, but for some reason, she said yes, and now she's going. So why, for crying out loud, is it so hard to find a decent shirt that's casual but not sloppy and nice but not too dressy?

Jane decided to fold the sleeves of the shirt up to her elbows. Yeah, that looked a lot more casual.

But still: why is she caring about what she looks like?

Jane got into her car and fished out Maura's address from her pocket. She knew where that was, it's wasn't too far from where Jane lived, maybe just a fifteen minute drive. Jane decided to go to the store to get a bottle of wine. She looked over the different bottles for five minutes, not knowing anything about wines, before just picking a red wine, le blah French-something.

Jane pulled into Maura's driveway at 6:00. An entertaining thought occurred to her: is Maura the type of girl to freak out if someone's late? She could see Maura getting onto her for being a little late…

_Wow, this house, _Jane thought when she saw the place. It was huge, at least twice the size of her parents' house. It was definitely not something you could afford on a medical examiner's salary. So that means… she comes from money? Jane knew there was something about Maura that seemed odd, other than the fact that Maura _herself _is an odd person. The first time Jane saw Maura walk into that bar, she had an immediate feeling that this woman was different. Different how, she did not know, but now she kind of saw why. But why would she decide to slum it with the common people when she could relax at home and be perfectly fine? She said she really liked science…

Jane walked up to the front door, bottle of wine in her hand. Her keys were tucked into the back pocket of her jeans so her other hand was free to raise it up to the door and knock. Jane knocked loudly three times, hoping that wherever Maura was in that huge house she could maybe hear the echo of the knocks on the door.

Ten seconds later, Jane could hear the clicking of heels against a wood floor. The door flew open and a very collected-looking Maura appeared in the doorway. Her hair looked freshly curled, but not like there was too much work put into her. Her makeup was subtle, just a hint of a shade of lipstick that made Maura's lips look very appealing. Her light blue dress literally fit to every curve on Maura, accentuating her breasts, showing off the slim waist, and ending just above the knee, exposing her toned calves, toned even more by the black stiletto heels. Jane could smell a subtle perfume on Maura… vanilla. Had she worn that before? Jane couldn't remember where or when…

Jane couldn't help but smile. Somehow, this M.E. could make her smile.

"Hello, Jane," Maura smiled. "Please, come in."

* * *

**Yay! Dinner. So, I haven't the slightest knowledge about wines, so if any of you know any that would be inexpensive enough for Jane to seem to want to get, or something that Maura would drink, let me know! **

**Also, let me know how you liked the chapter! Yay, thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay! Internet is a bugger. **

**This chapter is the dinner! So yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Maura opened the door wider and stepped back, allowing Jane to come through the door. Jane took a look inside before stepping in, feeling like she was coming in to totally new territory… which she was. There was a wide hallway with wooden floors and white walls. A painting hung from the wall to the left and a table with a vase of fresh flowers sat against the wall to the right. To the left, there was an opening to a wider room, probably the living room, and there was a stairway down the hallway to the right. A small chandelier hung from the high ceiling, exactly fitting of Maura's style. Everything looked very… classy. _Yes, _Jane thought. _That's a good word to describe Maura. _

"Uhh," Jane let out subconsciously as she looked around. "This is for you." She held out the bottle of wine to Maura.

Maura took it with both hands and turned it to read the label.

"Oh, very nice, a Chateau Haut-guiraud 2005," Maura smiled.

"Yeah, Ma was talking about it once, she saw it on Oprah or something," Jane said nonchalantly.

Maura nodded. "The dining room is this way." Maura smiled as she pointed in the direction through the living room. Jane followed, taking in the sight of a living room straight from a magazine ad. All the furniture matched. There was a burgandy-colored sofa in the middle of the room facing a wall with ceiling-high bookshelves on both sides of the brick fireplace. There was a small television hung above the fireplace. Two matching loveseats sat on both sides of the sofa, facing each other. There was a dark, wood coffee table with glass in the middle. There was a large window in the left wall facing the front yard, with floral curtains pulled back around it. Between the window and the bookshelf next to it, there was another chair with a lamp next to it, probably for someone to sit and read and enjoy the view. On the opposite side of the room, there was a small wooden desk with some vintage-looking paperweights on them. The entire room fit well with all the pieces in it.

There was an open archway that led from the living room into the kitchen. The ceiling was higher in the kitchen, and the floor was a lighter shade of wood than the living room. There were white cabinets across the curve of the far wall and a long island with cabinets at the bottom in the center of the room. From the kitchen, Maura led Jane to the left into a small dining room.

The wood table sat the center of the room, already completely set. It was surrounded on the sides with six chairs, two along the long ends and one along the smaller ends. A wooden display case of china was set on the wall to the left. A window with gold-tinted curtains opened to the backyard of the house.

"This seems like a kind of small dining room, for this house," Jane commented.

"Yes, but this is our smaller one, for when it's just my parents and I. When we have guests, we usually go to the larger one down the hall," Maura pointed to the open door, where there was another wide open hallway with doors along it.

"This place is like, a castle," Jane chuckled nervously. She felt out of place in this rich home, and underdressed for the dinner, looking at the settings on the table and Maura's own dress.

"Not actually. Though bigger in terms of square feet than many other homes, castles are-"

"That was an exaggeration," Jane said, making a slightly confused expression as to why Maura didn't hear the sarcasm in Jane's voice. "Sarcasm," Jane offered.

Maura rolled her eyes playfully. "You and your sarcasm," she said as she gestured for Jane to take a seat before heading around the table to where her plates sat. Jane rushed around before her and pulled out her chair, gesturing for Maura to sit, before returning to the other side of the table to sit down at her own seat.

Maura smiled and nodded in thanks, her eyes sparkling a little at Jane. Jane didn't see, though, because she was busy purposely averting her eyes, asking herself where the hell _that _came from.

"This all looks really good," Jane said, looking around at the food on the table. There were three different small trays that contained food that looked and smelled delicious.

Maura smiled at Jane again, wanting to catch her eye. When Jane didn't look up, Maura continued.

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but it's Italian again. I love Italians. Italian." Maura quickly corrected herself, willing the blush to not creep up her chest. She hadn't meant to say that she loved _Italians, _but… she didn't even know. And that made her worry.

"Freudian slip, Maura, you're in love with me," Jane laughed out and met Maura's eye, causing Maura to bite back her grimace at her previous worry and smile brightly at Jane.

"You wish, detective," Maura said as she winked.

Jane looked down again and smiled. If she didn't know any better, she'd say Maura was flirting with her. _But… _Jane thought to herself. Actually, she had no idea what to make of this, or her thoughts. Suddenly, her mind wasn't making sense.

"So, uh, what's all this?" Jane asked. She recognized the fettuccine alfredo immediately, but the other two dishes she was unfamiliar with.

"Well, since you seemed to be partial to the fettuccine last time we had dinner, I decided it would be a good idea to get it this time," Maura smiled, picking up the large serving spoon in the dish and spooning some into her plate. Jane smiled at Maura and did the same as Maura named the other dishes, something with chicken and then a vegetable plate. Jane didn't hear, though, she was busy observing Maura's arms flex as she gestured to the plates and got her food.

"Let me open the wine," Jane suggested, tearing her eyes away from Maura and gesturing to the bottle of wine Maura sat down at the end of the table when she had brought Jane into the room.

"Oh, of course," Maura said. Jane stood up and got the bottle of wine and popped off the cork. She sat down again and poured some wine for Maura and then for herself and set the bottle down.

She saw Maura hold the wine glass under her nose and swirl it a little. Jane had no idea what that was for, but she picked hers up as well. Maura took a sip and smiled at Jane, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. Jane took a sip as well and smiled at Maura. She guessed this wine wasn't so bad, and Maura seemed to like it…

"It's very nice, Jane, thank you," Maura said, setting her glass down.

Jane nodded, setting her glass down as well. She suddenly, insecurely, felt like she was copying Maura and was quick to pick up her fork and start to poke at the food she had put onto her plate.

Maura watched Jane with amusement. Her eyes darted to Jane's scarred hands for a moment. The doctor in her wanted to congratulate Jane on her quick physical recovery, to ask her how her hands were doing since she came back. Maura knew to bite back her tongue, though. She could tell Jane is a very private person and didn't like to answer questions about herself.

But, if Maura wanted to get to know Jane better, she had to start somewhere.

"So, how are you doing?" Maura asked ambiguously.

"Do you mean how _I'm_ doing, or how my hands are doing?" Jane asked with a smirk. She had seen Maura's eyes go to her hands for a second before she was asked.

"How _you _are doing," Maura clarified.

Jane put a small bite of food into her mouth. "Still not quite clear on how you want me to answer."

"How is _Jane _doing? How's your life? How are _you_," Maura tried to clarify further. She shook her head. "You're just being difficult."

"Guilty," Jane's smirk grew. "I'm doing fine. At least I'm back on active duty now, which is great."

"Yes, you were on desk duty for a rather long time," Maura said.

"Three months. _Three months. _Do you know what I could've done in three months? I could've caught," Jane pretended to count on her fingers, then held up eight fingers. "This many bad guys."

Maura laughed before replying. "Your clearance rate is a lot higher than that, Jane, surely you know-"

"Yes, I know," Jane said. "I was jo-"

"Joking. I know, Jane," Maura said, holding up a hand to stop Jane.

"How are _you, _Doctor Maura Isles?" Jane said, propping her head up on her right hand.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, Detective," Maura said, concentrating on twirling noodles around her fork.

"Now _you're _being difficult," Jane said.

"You deserved it," Maura pointed out, putting the fork into her mouth.

"Meh, yeah," Jane agreed. She smiled at Maura as she watched her chew. There was something amusing about this woman. Maura smirked at Jane with her mouth moving up and down, still chewing.

Maura swallowed her food before she answered. "I am well. Business as usual."

"Yeah, you didn't have to sit out for a million years," Jane said.

"It was hardly a million years-" Maura said, but was silenced by an amused glare Jane was shooting her.

Jane put a bite of food into her mouth, playfully staring Maura down. Maura was doing the same with Jane, except she was taking a sip of the wine. Maura was fine with the silence and the stare down. In fact, she rather enjoyed it. Jane, however, got restless very quickly after Maura licked her lips in a completely non-seductive manner.

"So…" Jane trailed off, not sure what to say, but just wanting to say something.

"I win," Maura said smoothly, placing her glass down.

"Was this a competition I didn't know about?" Jane asked playfully.

"I don't know Jane, you initiated it," Maura stated.

"No, you started it," Jane said back.

"No."

"Yuh-huh."

"No, I don't think so."

"Yuh-huh times infinity," Jane said. "I win."

"Oh, so _that _was a competition?" Maura asked.

"Yes," Jane answered plainly.

Maura rolled her eyes at Jane, holding up a finger before Jane could try to do the same. "Don't." Maura smiled.

Jane smiled back and the two of them continued to eat in silence.

"Hey, I was wondering, why do you get so much food when it's just the two of us?" Jane asked as she finished her plate off, feeling full, and looking around the table at the nearly full plates of food.

"I like to be prepared. I had been told you had a large appetite," Maura said.

"What? No…" Jane looked at the fettuccine. "Yeah, kinda." Jane spooned some more fettuccine onto her plate. "Who told you? Frost? Korsak? Ma?"

"Well, Korsak brought it up once in the morgue when he and Frost gave you that pack of a dozen donuts your first week back," Maura said. "And your mother, once, when I was down at the café to ask how you were, when you were still living with her."

Jane remembered when Korsak and Frost had given her the donuts. It kind of felt like a birthday, and she happily ate… all of them. But in her defense, she _had _offered some to Frost and Korsak, both of whom politely declined, and when Crowe came over trying to bug some off her, she happily at the rest of them.

"Wait, you asked my Ma how I was?" Jane asked, registering the last part of what Maura said. "You could have just come around yourself to see," Jane said.

"I know, but I didn't want to impose. We weren't much more than acquaintances at the time, and I didn't think you would be comfortable with me dropping by yours or your parents' homes without an invitation," Maura defended. "I would have visited in the hospital as well, but for the same reasons, I didn't."

"Oh, good point," Jane said. She was about to say Maura could drop by any time she wanted, but she remembered: she wasn't supposed to let herself get close to her. "I'm so glad that Korsak just casually talks about how much I eat."

"Well, it is to be expected by someone like you," Maura said, knowingly. At the slightly confused-offended look Jane gave her, she continued. "Meaning, you, being as thin as you are, would more than likely have a metabolism that digests food faster than others, therefore, you need to eat more often and or larger amounts of food in order to sustain yourself."

"Hey, I've got some muscle I need to sustain, too," Jane said, feigning offense, holding up her left arm and flexing it. Maura giggled. "I'm not all skin and bones."

"I never said you were," Maura said. "You have a very beautiful body, Jane."

Jane could feel a blush crawling up her neck. "Er, thanks," Jane took a swig of the wine in her glass. "You too."

Jane hadn't meant to return the compliment, but she knew she meant it. After all, Maura's body was… very nice.

Maura smiled at Jane. "Thank you."

Suddenly, Jane remembered where she smelled the vanilla perfume Maura was wearing before. It was when Maura had come into Jane's apartment for their first dinner together. When Maura walked by Jane in the doorway, she smelled the perfume. It was as nice as Jane remembered.

"I like your perfume," Jane said.

"Thank you," Maura said. "I don't wear perfume at work, much, so I like to wear it on occasions when I'm not at the office."

"Yeah, the dead body smell kinda blocks everything else out," Jane joked.

"In fact, the smell comes from-" Maura started.

"Whoah, whoah, Maura, we're still eating dinner here," Jane gestured to the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Maura corrected herself. "Actually, I'm quite done here, are you?"

Jane looked at her empty plate and felt her full stomach. "Uh, yeah, sure. Let me get that," Jane said, standing up with her plate in her hand, starting to come around to get Maura's plate.

"Nonsense, you're my guest. If you want, you can go watch some TV in the living room?" Maura suggested.

Jane had been trying to think of a way to stay for a little longer, but she wasn't going to ask unless Maura offered. She was in the middle of formulating a thought to offer to do some cleaning when she heard Maura tell her to go watch TV.

"You sure, doc? I could help out here a little," Jane said, offering her help anyway.

"Yes, now go," Maura smiled and made a shooing motion with the hand she wasn't carrying her and Jane's plates with.

Jane looked at Maura for a moment and then backed up toward the living room.

"Okay, but if you need me, just holler, kay?" Jane said.

"I will _not _be needing your help, detective, now go sit!" Was the reply Jane got from Maura when she set down the plates in the sink.

Jane sat down on the soft burgandy-colored sofa. She leaned forward to prop her elbows up on her knees, hands clasped together. She located the remote on the edge of the coffee table, lined up perfectly with the end of the glass. She picked it up, feeling a little odd, as if she were destroying the peace of the room.

She flicked on the TV and a program about planet formation came up on the Discovery Channel. Jane decided to keep it there; she _really _didn't want to disturb the peace for Maura. This was Maura's TV and she didn't want to make herself a nuisance by changing the channel and watching something Maura wouldn't be able to sit and enjoy with her, so Jane just sat back and folded her arms lightly over her chest, trying to get comfortable.

_Hold on, _Jane thought. _Why am I trying so hard to be nice? Damnit, Jane, you're not supposed to be friends with this woman. Work-acquaintances, at the most. Come on, Jane. Sooner or later, she's going to try to get personal, and you're going to have to get out, kay? Women just make things harder. Don't try to befriend them. Wow, my thoughts are all over the place. Literally two seconds ago I was wanting to stay longer… and offering to help. Since when do I like doing stuff around the home? Yeah, that's what girly's do. Ugh, I don't _want _to be friends with this woman, but-_

Jane's thoughts were disturbed when Maura entered the room. Jane looked over towards Maura, her eyes a little distant from staring off into space, thinking. Maura didn't notice, however, when she came over to the sofa and sat next to Jane. Jane didn't notice Maura debate an appropriate amount of space between them.

"You like the discovery channel?" Maura asked Jane when she saw what was on the TV and noticed the logo at the bottom of the screen.

"Er… not really," Jane admitted. "I just thought I'd watch, since, you know, it's your TV, I should keep it on here…"

Maura quirked an eyebrow. "What do _you _like watching, Jane?"

"Err, sports, mostly," Jane said. "Sometimes cartoons."

"Then lets watch one of those," Maura said excitedly, easing down into the sofa cushion and looking up at the screen, letting Jane know she was done discussing why Jane didn't change the channel, and leaving the room open for Jane to change it to whatever she wanted.

"Uh, okay," Jane said awkwardly. She unfolded her arms and picked up the remote next to her. She pressed the channel number out in the keypad and a sports channel came on. Baseball recaps.

Jane didn't know if Maura would particularly like baseball, and she didn't want to make Maura feel uncomfortable, and especially if Maura didn't know much about baseball, she would be uncomfortable, since she seemed like a woman who didn't like not knowing things…

"Uh, let's just watch that planet thing on Discovery," Jane said quickly, switching back to the previous channel.

Maura turned her head at Jane's voice and quirked her eyebrow again, her lips curling into a smirk. Jane noticed she reapplied some more of that lovely lipstick since dinner.

_Did I just describe a lipstick as 'lovely'?_

"Okay, whatever you prefer, Jane," Maura said slowly.

Jane nodded in response and looked toward the TV. Maura stared at Jane's face for a moment before turning her head as well.

Jane's thoughts went to dinner, how easy it seemed to be to talk to Maura. She thought maybe they _could _be friends… but no, Jane still didn't want to. Women were too much effort; more effort than it's worth.

Suddenly she remembered a thought she had earlier that week when she saw Maura talking to Korsak and Frost.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Jane asked.

Even though Maura knew the question was more than likely not going to be a difficult one to answer, it was a natural response in people to feel a little nervous when proposed with that question.

"Yes," Maura said, turning her head toward Jane.

"You're really buddy-buddy with Korsak and Frost," Jane said. She tried to leave her question like that, since she didn't even know what she was wanting to ask in the first place.

"That's not a question, Jane," Maura said.

"I know, but, c'mon, you know? Since when did you guys become friends?" Jane stuttered out.

"Ah. Well, over the past couple of months, I worked rather closely with both of them, so it would be reasonable to say the friendship sprouted from the proximity in which we worked. I saw them often during the day, and they would sometimes invite me out to drinks, back when you weren't working yet," Maura said.

"Ah," Jane nodded her head. "Well, that's good, I'm glad you're friends with them." Jane left it at that.

Jane and Maura went back to watching the program when Maura saw Jane wasn't going to continue.

"You know, Jane," Maura said suddenly. "We could be friends, too."

Jane felt a very small panic rise in the pit of her stomach. "Uh, sure…" Jane didn't mean to say that. What she meant to say was 'no'.

"I know you are hesitant about other women, Korsak warned me," Maura began.

_Damn Korsak, I'm going to have to rip his balls off…._

"And I'm not like other women, Jane," Maura finished.

_No, you _definitely _are not… yet._

"Uh, okay?" Jane said, not sure how to respond. She still was hesitant about Maura. This could be like a first date, when the person is really great at first, but you still don't know anything about them, and then late you learn that person is… an axe murderer, or something.

"I can see you're hesitant," Maura said. "I'm quite good at reading facial expressions."

Jane looked at her with a slight mixture of shock and confusion.

_Crazy woman._

"But I can be a really good friend, Jane. And if you're worried about me trying to get too personal, I won't. I know my boundaries," Maura said cryptically.

Jane wondered how much Maura knew about her already, since she seemed to practically be able to read her mind. Jane still looked hesitantly at Maura, trying to quickly debate whether she wanted to try with friendship with this woman. Maybe she's different, maybe she won't try to dig into your life, maybe she's a really great friend… that's a lot of maybe's.

"Okay," Jane finally agreed. Why the hell not?

"Okay," Maura nodded her head once, enthusiastically, punctuating the first syllable of the word. She turned back to watch the television, a small smile on her face.

Jane watched Maura for a minute, observing her smooth face, her long eyelashes, the sharp slope of her nose, her perfectly shaped lips curled up into a smile. Jane's eyes traveled down her neck, to the slight protrusion in her skin from her collarbone, farther down past the top of her breast to where the dress began and sloped perfectly into her.

Maura turned to Jane staring at her and smiled a little.

"Is this going to turn into another staring competition?" Maura asked, shocking Jane out of her thoughts.

_Do you want it to?_

"Er, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I just… like your dress," Jane fumbled pathetically.

Maura's musical laughter filler her ears.

"Thank you, it's Ralph Lauren," Maura said.

"Nice," Jane drew out the word, silently asking herself why she said that; she knew nothing about brands and honestly wouldn't care if it was Ralph Lauren or the Gap.

"I know you wouldn't care much about… clothing choices, so you don't have to pretend," Maura said knowingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane said defensively.

"Well," Maura hesitated for a second. "I mean, that, since you dress relatively the same for work every day, you probably wouldn't be interested in shopping out," Maura tried to explain without offending Jane.

Jane smirked. "Yeah, I know." She brushed it off.

Well, Maura totally knew her dress wasn't the only thing Jane was looking at.

They sat on the sofa, enjoying the other's presence and only sort of paying attention to the program on screen. Jane stole a glance at the clock on the fireplace, right below the TV.

"It's almost nine, I should probably head home," Jane said.

Maura didn't really want Jane to leave, she was enjoying her being there quite nicely, but she didn't want to outstep her self-set boundary.

"Okay," Maura said without protest. Maura flicked off the television and stood. Jane stood up as well and stretched out her long limbs. Her untucked shirt rose up a little to expose some of her hip above her jeans and Maura pretended not to notice. "Do you want any of the leftovers?"

Jane shook her head. "No thanks. Really, I'm good," Jane said as she Maura was about to protest.

Jane followed Maura to the front door. They stood in doorway for a moment, staring at each other, not sure what to say.

"So, uh…" Jane trailed off.

"Call me when you get home?" Maura said. "To make sure you're safe."

"Yeah," Jane smiled, recognizing that Maura is telling her to do what Jane had told her the first time they had dinner. "I will."

"Good."

Jane stepped out onto the brick steps leading to the front door, the lamp outside the house illuminating her face.

"Thanks for dinner, it was great. Goodnight, Maura," Jane said.

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Jane," Maura smiled before she closed the door.

Jane heard the lock click and turned around to walk back to her car. She turned her head back to look at the front door, a small part of her expecting to see Maura through the window. But there was no one, and Jane let it go. Jane got into her car and pulled out of the driveway and drove back home.

As soon as Maura locked her door, she returned to the kitchen, resisting a small urge inside her to go… make sure Jane got to her car alright. Maura made sure the dishes were put away and the leftovers were in the fridge. She took out a container of strawberries and left some on a dish for Bass. She then went around to the living room and dining room to close the curtains there and turn off the lights. She went upstairs to change out of her dress and into her pajamas. She set her phone down next to her bed as she got ready to go to sleep.

Fifteen minutes after Jane left, her phone started ringing.

"Doctor Isles," Maura answered into the phone, not checking the caller I.D.

"Hello, Doctor Isles, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli," Jane husked into the phone.

Maura laughed, and even over the phone, it still sounded lovely, Jane thought.

"I'm home, safe and sound," Jane said.

"That's good," Maura found herself smiling. "Lock your door."

Jane rolled her eyes and smiled. "Done."

They stayed on the phone for a moment, listening to the silence.

"Goodnight, Maura," Jane said.

"Goodnight, Jane."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are totally welcome! Next chapter coming soon! **


	16. Chapter 16

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Friday, Jane came into the office bright and happy with a smile on her face.

"Hello, smiley, how was your night?" Korsak said. He nodded at the coffee he left on her desk and she thanked him.

"I'm good, Korsak, how are you doing?" Jane suddenly felt guilty, remembering she still hadn't told Korsak they weren't going to be partners anymore.

"Same here. You have a date last night or something?" Korsak asked.

"No! And it's… none of your business anyway," Jane waved him off as she sat down.

"Psh, yeah right. You had a date," Korsak teased.

"Did not!" Jane said.

"Did so!" Korsak said back.

"What's going on?" Frost said as he walked up behind Korsak,joining the conversation.

"Jane had a date," Korsak turned around to look at Frost.

"I did not!"

Frost mock spit out the sip of coffee he had just taken. Korsak found it highly amusing, but Jane did not.

"Jane had a date," Frost repeated. Korsak nodded his head. Jane shouted 'no' again. "Who's the unlucky fella?"

"Hey!" Jane defended.

"Rizzoli had a date? How much did'ja pay him?" Crowe commented when he walked by and overheard them.

"Not as much as your mom paid your dad, jackass!" Jane shouted after him. He waved her off. "Jackass," she muttered again under her breath.

"Eh, don't pay attention to him. So, who is he?" Frost said, leaning toward Jane.

"It wasn't a date, guys! Jeez!" Jane said as she sat in her chair and spun around to face her computer.

"It was a date," Frost and Korsak said simultaneously.

"_Not _a date guys. It was just dinner at Maura's house," Jane said, pretending to be absorbed into something on her computer screen.

Korsak and Frost shared a sideways glance.

"Okay," Frost drew out the word. "Not a date. How'd it… go?"

"It was good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, Maura's real nice," Jane said, still not looking at them.

"Nice like nice? Or nice like _nice,_" Korsak teased.

"Ugh, really? C'mon, Korsak. Really?" Jane asked, her eyes going to Korsak and her arm coming off the desk.

"Well, you never know," Korsak said, holding both his hands up, palms out, as a defensive gesture.

Jane let a little smile crack and threw a notepad at Korsak's head. He dodged it and picked it off the floor, tossing it back at Jane's desk.

"So, you guys are… friends?" Frost asked hesitantly.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Jane said, her eyes going back to the computer, feigning interest in an open page.

"That's good!" Frost said. "Maura's a cool chick."

"Thank you, Barry."

Jane, Frost, and Korsak turned around like children caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

Maura stood there smiling, her hands clasped loosely in front of her. Her hair was, as always, set perfectly around her face, some strands curling in front of her shoulders.

The three detectives smiled at their M.E., always impressed by how put-together she always was.

"Hello, Barry, Vince," Maura nodded at each of them and they nodded back. "Hello, Jane."

"Hey, Maura," Jane said quickly.

"What's up, Doc?" Korsak asked, chuckling at his own joke. Jane just shook her head.

"I was just coming up to see how you all were. I know it's been a slow week, and it does get rather lonely down in the morgue," Maura said.

"Yeah, we know how it is. You can hang up here for a while," Frost offered. "We haven't got much to do anyway."

"Thank you," Maura nodded at Frost.

"Sure, Doc, just chill up here for a while," Korsak agreed.

Jane's phone on her desk rang and she picked it up, holding a finger up to the two other detectives and Maura, excusing herself from the conversation.

"How have you two been?" Maura asked when Jane automatically said her last name into the phone.

"I've been good," Korsak said.

"Yeah, me too, just bored as crap right now. I hate to say this, but I wish we had a case," Frost said.

"I know what you mean," Korsak said.

Maura was about to say something when Jane jumped into the conversation.

"Well, it's your lucky day, Frost. We got a body."

The detectives got to the house. A distraught woman was standing talking to the officers who were first on scene. They gave their names and badge numbers to the detective standing in front of the door and went in through the front door. Other officers pointed them upstairs, where the body was. Maura followed closely behind, her M.E. bag handle in her hands.

They walked into one of the bedrooms and saw the body hanging from the fan. Korsak and Frost left to process the rest of the house as Jane and Maura processed around the body. When they finished, CSU wheeled the body into a van and sent it on its way to the morgue. Jane, Maura, and the other detectives went back to the precinct with the woman who found the body.

"Jacob Riley, Sixteen years old, African-American. Apparent suicide. After autopsy, the official cause of death is strangulation caused by the rope."

After the detectives interviewed Mrs. Riley, the mother who found the body of her son hanging and the autopsy results came back, they determined it was just a suicide. Sometimes they got cases where someone takes their own life, but not often. A lot of the time, they don't call in detectives unless it looks like there could have been foul play. The only foul play the detectives could see were bruises and cuts from where Jacob was bullied at school. Jacob also said so in his last letter; he just couldn't take it anymore.

The fact that this boy felt like he had no other options is what always gets to the heart of the detectives.

They wrapped up the case at the normal day-end time, papers for suicide being less complicated than for homicides.

"It's the weekend, I think I'm gonna go to the Robber. I hate cases like this," Korsak said.

"Me too. But technically, this wasn't a case-" Frost began.

"Whatever, semantics," Jane interrupted. "I'll join. Let me just go down to see if Maura wants to come."

Frost and Korsak looked at each other, a look that communicated what they were both thinking: fast friends?

Maura heard the elevator ding and heard the footsteps that were recognizably Jane's. Moments later, Jane appeared in her doorway looking a little tired.

"Hey, Maura, the guys and I are going out for drinks, you wanna come?" Jane asked.

Maura sat and considered for a moment. "Thank you for the invitation, but I don't really feel up to drinks right now," she said politely.

Jane felt a little sad, but quickly recovered.

"This was your first suicide, right?" Jane asked carefully.

"No, no it is not," Maura said. "But it is the first child. Well, adolescent," Maura corrected herself. "And due to bullying… It's not fair."

Jane came in and sat down in one of the chairs in Maura's office, turning her body to face the desk where Maura sat.

Maura put her head in her hands, elbows on the desk. Jane leaned over, her elbows on her knees, her hands clasped. She stared as Maura took several deep breaths.

"You alright?" Jane asked. She could sense there was something deeper.

Another deep breath. "I will be," Maura said softly. "I just… It's not fair." Maura raised her head and looked directly at Jane, her eyes glossy from unshed tears.

"Do you want to… talk about it?" Jane asked. It may be a little too personal for their level of friendship right now but… wait, isn't she doing exactly what she didn't want Maura to do to her? "I mean, you don't have to… just pretend I never asked, okay, if it makes you uncomfortable…" Jane tried to unsuccessfully take back her words, shifting her eyes around the room.

Maura smiled at her anyway, knowing why Jane hesitated and canceled her offer to allow Maura to talk. She waited until Jane's eyes were on hers again.

"Thank you," Maura said sincerely.

Jane smiled sympathetically and nodded her head slowly.

"Sure you don't want to come for drinks?" Jane asked again.

"I'm sure. Thank you, though," Maura said, folding her hands to hold her elbows.

Jane stood up and walked over to the desk, Maura's eyes following her. She put a hand on Maura's shoulder and rubbed thumb lightly.

"It'll be alright, kay?" Jane said sweetly.

"I know," Maura replied.

Jane turned around and left the office, glancing behind her at Maura when she was at the door. Maura smiled softly at Jane and Jane closed the door behind her. Jane took the elevator back up to the precinct, seeing Korsak and Frost still there.

"Hey, Maura's not coming," Jane said as she approached them.

"Alright, looks like it's just us tonight," Frost said.

"Let's go," Korsak said.

They each got into their cars and drove to the Dirty Robber, the cop bar. When they went inside, it was already quite busy. The room was mostly civilians, and some cops. Jane, Korsak, and Frost sat down in a booth at the far end of the room, Jane facing the front exit and Korsak and Frost sitting opposite her, eyes on the kitchen door. This was just a subconscious thing they did; come into a place and pinpoint all the entrances and exits.

The bar was in the middle of the room, some people were sitting up there, drinking and eating a burger.

"I'll go order the burgers and get a round," Frost said as he stood up. He started toward the bar.

Jane was left at the booth with Korsak, and guilt crashed into her again. She really had to tell him… and soon. She mentally debated when and how to tell him. He was her partner through her first year as a homicide detective, and they had worked closely when she was a detective for Vice and Narcotics. And back when she was on patrol, she had always admired him as a detective and a person. He was a constant in her life for the past four years and… damn, she's just throwing it all away.

Jane was interrupted from her thoughts when Frost plopped back down into his seat. He had three beers in his hand and handed one to Korsak then to Jane, then opened his own. Jane and Korsak popped theirs open

There was a silence around the table, the noise of the rest of the bar just a buzz in their ears. Nobody really knew what to say, they just wanted company. But conversation could go either way; they could either try to forget about the case and talk about something else happy, like the goings-on in their non-existent personal lives, or they could brood. Jane wondered if this was going to be a personal night or a brooding night.

"I hate teenage suicides," Korsak said. It was a brooding night.

"Me too, Korsak," Jane said. Her first year in homicide, there had been three, this making the fourth. She had even called on in when she was on patrol, forever ago. That was her very first suicide, she guessed, so that made five.

"Yeah," Frost said absently. He was in the same position as Jane; this was his first year in the unit as well.

"It's always tough, because the mothers," Korsak said.

Jane nodded in agreement.

_She was riding around in a patrol car, doing her usual rounds. She was driving through a neighborhood when from far down the street, she saw a woman go into her home carrying an armful of grocery bags. Ten seconds later, she came screaming out of her home, arms flailing. Jane quickly pulled over to help the distressed woman. The woman's breathing was erratic and she was crying; she was hysterical. Jane identified herself as a police officer and the woman tugged her into the house. The woman led her to the kitchen, where there was a sliding glass door that led to the backyard. Jane saw what the woman had seen; the body of a young boy, fourteen years old, at the most. She could clearly see the blood spatter pattern on the opposite side of the porch and the hole in the boy's temple. She saw the gun in his open hand. Jane pushed the woman back and went over to the boy, checking for a pulse, but found none. _

_Jane used her portable radio to call it in and she left the body and went back to the mother, trying to calm the screaming woman. The woman sank down to the floor, rocking back and forth, trying to say words but her sobbing and emotions cut off her vocal chords' ability to make noise. Jane turned her around to face the inside of the house, to turn her away from the body of her son. She pat the woman's back until other patrol cops and homicide arrived. The lead detective, one who was not Korsak, took over. Jane stayed with the mother, patting her back soothingly, as the cops around her went about their business in a blur. _

_The lead detective called Jane over to get a statement from her. She told him exactly what happened and he took not in a small pad of paper. _

"_It's a suicide, Officer," the detective said._

"_Yeah, I thought so," Jane said, glancing out at the now covered body. "Did you find a note?" _

"_Yes, but I want to ask the mother about it first," the detective said._

"_Do you really have to?" Jane pleaded. "She just found her dead son on the back porch, I don't know if she can do this."_

"_The sooner, the better, Rizzoli," the detective said. _

_They walked over to the distraught woman. Jane helped her up to lead her to the living room and sat next to her on the couch. _

"_Can you tell us what happened?" The detective asked kindly._

_The woman sputtered, her nose and eyes red and puffy. Her cheeks were stained with tears, shiny streaks irritating otherwise smooth skin. Sweat matted her hair to her neck and forehead. _

"_Groceries… came in… found him dead… and I-" the woman stuttered. Those were the only words said Jane could understand. "Out of the… and Officer-" The woman looked toward Jane. "And she… came in and… pulse… and then everything…. Is a blur."_

_The woman finished and began crying again, a new wave of tears spilling over her cheeks and onto her work slacks. _

_Just then, the husband came into the room, seeing the detectives interviewing his wife. Jane stood up and the he quickly took her seat, putting a protective arm around his wife and pulling her into him, whispering reassuring words. The detectives turned their heads respectfully, trying not to invade on their moment._

"_Excuse me," the detective said to the husband. "Do you," he paused, trying to find a way to phrase the question. "have any idea why he…"_

"_Yes!" The mother screamed into her husband's chest, a new wave of sobs racking her body. "He's gay! He's gay! And we tried to change him, and wouldn't believe him! And we didn't accept him and now he's gone! He's gone!" _

_Jane watched as the husband nodded softly, confirming what the mother said. _

"_I guess we were…" the husband trailed off, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling. A tear escaped from his left eye and streaked down to his chin. "I guess we were too hard on him."_

_The detective handed them an opened envelope with pieces of paper in them. _

"_Here is his… note. He loved you both, very very much," the detective laid the envelope on the table in front of the sofa. _

_The detective nodded and cocked his head away from Rizzoli, silently telling her to come with him. _

"_That, in some different words, is what he said. He really still loved them, even if they didn't accept him. And they should know, it wasn't all their fault. Though he did mention it, he understood them, it was the bullies at school he couldn't deal with."_

_Jane nodded and sighed._

"_He was fourteen," Jane said quietly._

"_Go home, Rizzoli, you did good," the detective said. She nodded and left._

A waitress came over and placed the burgers in front of the three of them.

"Just holler if you need anything, alright?" the young woman said to them.

"Will do, thanks," Korsak said.

"Here's to eating crap and drinking beer on a Friday night," Frost said, raising his beer into the air. "Cause life is short."

Jane and Korsak raised their beers and clinked all their bottles together.

They ate their burgers in silence, alternating between chewing and taking a swig of beer to wash it down.

Frost drained the last of his beer.

"I'll get the next round," he stood up and walked toward the bar.

Jane watched him leave and then she turned to Korsak. He felt her eyes on him and he looked up.

"I need to tell you something," Jane began.

"Is this about me not being your partner anymore?" Korsak asked, catching Jane completely off guard.

"Uh… yeah," Jane said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Knew it was coming sooner or later. Cavanaugh told me Wednesday, I was just waiting for you to tell me," Korsak said.

"I'm sorry, man-" Jane began.

"Please, save it. But I want to know why?" Korsak asked lightly, but suddenly, the air in the room seemed very heavy.

Jane fumbled with the words in her head. She didn't know what to say. How could she tell him that she just _couldn't _be his partner anymore, not after Hoyt. How could he even want _her _as his partner anyway? Jane didn't know how to explain it, so she said the easiest thing that came to her mind.

"I just need a change, okay?" Jane said. Korsak couldn't read her expression, and a stern look was plastered on his face as he tried to. Finally, his face fell and he nodded when he realized she wasn't going to explain any further.

"Alright," Korsak said. He scooted out of the booth right when Frost came back, carrying beers. Korsak reached into his wallet and pulled out a few bills to cover his food and beer. "You two have a good night, alright?" He walked away.

Frost watched as he walked away and Jane turned her head to stare out the window.

"Is something wrong?" He said softly.

"Yes. No. Everything's fine." Jane said, looking back at Frost, picking up her burger and taking a big bite out of it. It was a brooding night.

_Maybe he'll forgive me someday._

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter, I'm gonna start something up again, so woot! Keep ya on your toes... kinda. Reviews are welcome! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, new chapter! Yay! I kinda liked writing this one. It wasn't difficult to come up with words, which is great! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jane and Korsak were on duty Saturday. Jane didn't have much of a chance to talk to Korsak, since he spent as much time away from the office as possible. When Jane did see him, he waved at her, but quickly went on his way, away from where Jane was.

Jane spent most of that particular slow day finishing paperwork and twiddling her thumbs. At the end of the work day, she decided to go down to Maura's office.

"Hey, Maura," Jane said as she entered the office without a knock. Maura was sitting at her desk with earphones in, typing furiously at her computer with a very concentrated face on. She stayed that way for about thirty seconds, not acknowledging Jane's presence at all. "Uh, Mauraaaa."

Jane saw Maura hit enter twice and take her earphones out.

"Hello, Jane. Sorry, I'm transcribing some notes that I needed to catch up on," Maura sad as she tucked the earphones and small recording device into the top drawer of her desk. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Jane asked teasingly. Maura was usually more formal.

"Well fine. How are you tonight, Detective?" Maura asked, standing up and turning around to take her jacket from the back of her chair and put it on.

"I'm good, I'm good. But hey, I was thinking you could come over tonight and we can watch a movie or something?" Jane asked. Even though her tone was completely nonchalant, her mind was reeling. _Aren't I not supposed to like this woman? I'm not supposed to be friends with her, but here I am trying to set up a movie night. What the hell is it with her? Damn it, I'm turning girly. _

Maura looked stunned for a second. Oh so she _wants _to be friends now? Maura's face returned to normal in a split second and she smiled.

"Sure, that's fine by me," Maura said. "But I may need to ride with you in your car, if that's alright. Mine is in the shop."

"Alrighty, that's cool," Jane said.

"And can we stop by my house for a few minutes before we go to yours?" Maura asked.

_Of course not, it's on the way and just a fifteen minute drive from my apartment, which is cool, and your house is awesome. _

"Sure, no prob. Uh, I probably need directions though," Jane said. _What the hell was that?_

Maura smiled and grabbed her purse, following Jane out of her office. Maura locked the door behind her when Jane went to press the elevator call button. She stood next to Jane as they waited. With her heels, she was about the same height as Jane, if not for the one or two inch difference when Jane wore boots with a slight heel. Which, Maura noted, made the detective's legs look even more amazing than they already were.

The elevator arrived and they stepped inside, Maura casually admiring Jane's physique.

Maura got into the passenger side of Jane's car. Jane started driving and arrived at Maura's house no problem, without even a peep out of Maura telling Jane where to turn.

"I thought you said you would need directions?" Maura said.

Jane didn't look at Maura, but she could hear the smile in her voice.

"Uh…" Jane hesitated. "I guess I have a better memory than I thought." _Smooth, Rizzoli. _Jane sat drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

"I'll be right back." Maura leaned as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Even though that gesture could have been misinterpreted, Jane brushed it off as Maura not wanting to wrinkle her dress, or something.

Jane waited in the car for seven minutes before Maura finally opened the passenger door and sat down again.

"'I'll be right back'?" Jane asked sarcastically, turning her head to Maura.

"Well, considering how long it usually takes me to completely change an outfit, this is practically light speed," Maura said back, her tone light.

Jane then noticed that Maura had _indeed _changed clothes. Instead of the dress she had worn to work, she was now in a grey sweater and black yoga pants. Jane's eyes went wide; she'd never thought she'd see the day when she saw Maura in casual clothing. She also never thought she'd ever see how toned her legs _really _were.

"Well, you look nice. Ready to go?"

"Yes. Let's go."

At Jane's apartment, she told Maura to go through her DVD collection and choose one while Jane changed into something more comfortable than her slacks and blazer. When Jane came out of her bedroom, Maura was seated on the couch and the previews were playing. Jane usually skipped over the previews, so she had no idea which movie Maura had picked.

"You want any popcorn?" Jane asked as she opened a cupboard.

"Is it natural, no butter, and lightly salted popcorn?" Maura turned her head toward Jane and called out.

"Yes," Jane lied.

"Then yes please," Maura said as she turned her head back toward the TV.

Jane popped two bags as the previews played. Jane hated previews; they took forever, but the rambling noise of the previews was probably a better alternative than the silence of fastforwarding through them and hitting pause at the start of the movie.

Jane dumped the popcorn into a large bowl and sprinkled a little more salt all over it for good measure. She brought it over to the couch and plopped down, half laying, half sitting, next to Maura, popcorn almost spilling over the edge of the bowl. Maura took one look at the popcorn and scoffed at Jane.

"No butter?" Maura snipped.

"Well, only a little," Jane remarked, taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it into her mouth.

"Jane, they're all practically _yellow. _As in, coated with butter," Maura said.

"And I added salt," Jane said. She flicked a piece of popcorn at Maura and it bounced off her shoulder and into her lap.

Maura picked up the piece of popcorn and held it up in front of her eyes, examining it for a moment, before flicking it back at Jane.

"Even so, I prefer my cholesterol to be below one hundred but above fifty," Maura said matter of factly.

Jane made a 'bleurgh' face at that and shoved another handful of popcorn into her mouth as Maura eyed her. Jane attempted to smile through the mouthful of popcorn and a few bits fell out of her mouth and onto her chest.

Maura shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "Disgusting."

"But you adore me," Jane said, even though it sounded more like "buh hoo awore mee."

Maura looked at her pointedly before turning her head back to the starting movie, only occasionally stealing a piece of popcorn, at which Jane smiled to herself.

Monday at work, Jane arrived a little late, carrying two cups of coffee: one for herself, and one for Korsak. When she got to the bullpen, she expected to see Korsak at his desk, but he wasn't there. Frost was at his own desk, though, and looked up when he sensed Jane come in. Jane exaggeratedly looked at Korsak's desk and then back at Frost and he understood. He stood up and followed her to her desk.

"Where's Korsak?" Jane asked, setting the coffees down and putting her hands on her hip.

"Why didn't you tell me you dumped him?" Frost asked.

"What? No, never mind. Where's Korsak?" Jane asked again, waving off Frost's question.

"He's on vacation. Why'd you and Korsak split up?" Frost asked again.

"What vacation? And we're not a couple," Jane said.

"He had vacation days and he decided to take them. And you two were good partners, why didn't you tell me?" Frost said.

"Tell you…?" Jane trailed off, confused by what Frost was wanting her to answer.

"That you and Korsak weren't partners anymore, and that _we _are partners now? You two worked well together, and I just want to know why you did it?" Frost said, standing up straighter and crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's none of your business and just cause. What, you don't want to be my partner?" Jane said, deflecting the question.

"No, _I'm _fine with it. But Korsak…" Frost trailed off.

"'But Korsak' what?" Jane huffed.

"Don't you think he'd be a little… hurt?" Frost chose his word carefully.

"He's a big boy, he can handle it." Jane dropped her hands and sat down, opening a file on her desk, signaling the end of the conversation.

"You should talk to him," Frost said.

"Whatever, Frost. Here," Jane held up the coffee that she intended to give to Korsak, but since he wasn't here… "Partner."

* * *

**So... Psych. I didn't start something this chapter, like I said I would last chapter. But next chapter, you might want to hold on to your hats. It's not what you'll be expecting... or it might be, I'm not sure, but just wait for it! It's gonna be rad. I hope you liked this chapter, though, short as it is. Reviews are welcome and appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So here's the big thing that's coming! Hold on to your hats, cause things are gonna get intense from here on out, bro. **

* * *

Korsak had been gone for almost two weeks. Jane had been working with Frost on the cases they'd gotten and had been closing them in relatively reasonable amounts of time. Most of the time, the cases weren't all that difficult, it's just sometimes, someone _really _tries to cover their tracks and ends up giving everyone involved shit. And there's a reason why Jane loved closing tough cases on a Friday.

Jane and Maura sometimes at dinner together, watched a movie, or did both. Once, Maura convinced Jane to do yoga, but the second time Maura asked, Jane was adamant. Jane tried to get Maura to do kickboxing with her, but Maura didn't want to either, and offered a very good and scientific explanation that ended up confusing Jane more than answering why Maura didn't want to go.

Saturday, Jane came into the office on time, only to stay there for about an hour before Cavanaugh told her to just go home. She decided to do just that; to sleep in and then head over to her parent's house for Rizzoli family dinner.

Jane walked in the front door of her parents' house, dressed casually in jeans, her 'scare yourself every day' tank top, and a dark purple cotton jacket. Her hair was wild from waking up late and taking a quick shower and she didn't feel like trying to tame it. Of course, as soon as her mother saw her, Angela said, "Jane, you need to do something with your hair! I'm sure a lot of men would love to date you if they could see your face."

"Nice to see you too, Ma," Jane replied, smiling at her mother and giving her a hug.

"Hey, Sis, come play ball," Frankie said, bounding into the kitchen where Angela and Jane were.

Jane looked sideways at Angela as if to ask for permission, and Angela made a shooing motion and said, "Fine, go, have fun."

Frankie dribbled the basketball out the front door and Jane followed closely behind. They played a one-on-one game for about two hours.

"Oh! Finally!" Jane shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. The ball sailed straight through the hoop nailed to a post above the house's garage.

Frankie bit the inside of his cheek, tossing the ball from hand to hand, the heat of the day and exertion from the game showing in sweat stains on his dark blue Boston Police Department workout shirt.

"You're still down by ten," Frankie said as he bounced the ball to Jane.

"I'll beat you someday," Jane said, her voice low and gravelly, as she checked the ball back to Frankie.

"You beat me at everything," Frankie said, tossing the ball back to Jane. "Let me be better as something, okay?" He held out his arms.

"You ready? You ready?" Jane asked as she crouched down and started dribbling the ball in place.

"C'mon, c'mon," Frankie said, crouching down as well and holding his arms out.

Jane ducked to run around Frankie, but he knocked the ball away from her and turned away, dribbling the ball back down the driveway.

"Aaaugh!" Jane shouted as she spun around to face Frankie.

"Alright, alright, alright, look at this! Game point, Rizzoli," Frankie said, dribbling the ball, his hip pushing Jane away.

"Take a shot!" Jane shouted at Frankie, still dribbling.

Suddenly Frankie turned around and his arms shot into the air, the ball in his hands. He tossed the ball and went through the basket.

"Oh!" Frankie shouted before he noticed Jane was hunched over, holding her nose. "Hey, you alright?" Frankie walked up behind Jane.

Jane stood straight up and turned around, her hand covering her nose.

"C'mon, lemme see it," Frankie said.

"No, I'm good," Jane said as she took her hand away from her face.

"Oh!" Frankie shouted when he saw the blood all over her upper lip and her hand.

"What?" Jane asked, looking at her hand.

"No, no, no, no, it's bad, c'mon." Frankie said, backing up and then putting his hand on Jane's shoulder.

"It's bad?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's get you some ice. Keep your head up!" Frankie said, leading Jane inside. "Hold your head up! C'mon, it's alright, c'mon."

"Alright, just don't touch," Jane said as she followed Frankie in through the front door.

"Is it broke? Aw yeah it's broke," Frankie said, reaching up and pinching Jane's nose.

"Ow!" Jane shouted as she slapped his hand away. "God! Why you gotta do that?"

"Come on, let's get some ice on it!" Frankie said.

"Hurry up!" Jane shouted, pinching the bridge of her nose again.

"Keep it up, keep it up!"

"It's up!" Jane slapped his hand away again. "Just get something!"

He shoved a towel onto her face and she took it, pressing it against her nose.

"On the good towel!"

Angela entered, noticing two of her kids. She set down the tin foil she was carrying and walked up to Jane. She whipped the towel off Jane's face and Jane let her hands drop and her shoulders sag in a 'C'mon, Ma' posture.

"AAAH!" Angela cried out. "WHAT happened?"

Jane looked at Frankie as he started snickering.

"God, how do you _always _manage to turn Saturday dinner into a circus every week," Angela said as she handed Jane a wet towel.

"Me?" Jane asked, taking the towel.

"Yeah, you," Angela said.

"It's my fault, I did it," Frankie said nonchalantly, walking away from the two women.

"It's his fault!" Jane said as she pressed the towel to her nose and pointed after Frankie.

"Oh, I know you didn't mean to do it!" Angela said after Frankie.

"So it's my fault!" Jane said, gesturing to herself, irritation clearly in her voice.

"I tell you _all _the time," Angela said.

"Don't rough-house with them!" Angela said, with Jane voicing over at the same time. Jane leaned against the wall that connected the kitchen to the dining room.

Jane heard her ringtone go off and she stood up, trying to locate the source of the noise.

"Oh, someone, uh… uh… Bird! Bird keeps calling you!" Angela said.

Jane paused and turned around, removing the towel from her face and giving her mother a clear view of the blood running down her left cheek.

"Detective Crowe?" Jane asked, or rather demanded. Angela nodded and pointed, making an 'Mhmm' sound. "You answered my phone? Ma, why didn't you just tell me?" Jane turned and strode into the next room.

"Because you were having so much fun, having-"

"Rizzoli," Jane said into the phone, holding up a hand to stop her mother from talking more. There was talking on the other end of the phone and Frankie came up behind Angela. "Alright, I'll be right there," Jane said before shutting her phone and grabbing the gun and badge next to where her phone was.

"Dad and Tommy are gonna be here any minute for dinner," Angela said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I told you I was on call," Jane said, slinging her purse over her shoulder. Angela turned her head to the side before handing Jane a pack of ice.

"Here. It won't be attractive if your nose swells up," Angela said, accompanying the statement by holding her hands in front of her face and making a 'blowing up' motion. At Jane's expression, Angela continued. "Well, you never know who you might run into."

Jane looked at Frankie like 'really?' and Frankie turned to Angela.

"Ma," He said.

"What?" Angela asked, not knowing what was wrong with her statement.

"Yeah, Ma, cause I meet _so _many great guys at work. Too bad they're all dead." Jane put the ice pack against her nose. "Ow. Later, jerk." Jane playfully pushed Frankie.

"I'm sorry!" Frankie called after Jane.

"No you're not!"

"Okay. Have fun!"

"Yeah, thanks!"

Jane walked out the door into the day. It was bright a few minutes ago, but now the sun was starting to set and the world looked a little darker with a slight shade of blue. She got into her car and drove to the address Frost had given her on the phone.

* * *

**So you know what's happening now right? Right? Right. Be prepared. For the next couple of chapters, I think I'm going to go along with the episode, but then I'm gonna kinda stray, then I am going to go back a little... I swear I know what I'm doing. Watch out for Rizzles... very soon. Very soon indeed... **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, this is kind of a long chapter, but here's the update! I realized that I didn't want to try and even _think _about quoting the entire episode, so I just sum up some parts. I'm going to be sticking to the story for this episode, and I'm probably just going to stick with a few other major things from the show after this. So for example, I won't be quoting the entire second episode, but only one part, one in particular I'm sure all Rizzles fans know by heart. **

**So, here's the update! I hope you like it.**

* * *

When Jane got to the crime scene, she had changed into the extra work clothes he kept in the back of the car and the place was already full of patrol cars and new vans. Police lights were flashing everywhere and police tape marked off the boundary for nosy reporters. Jane shut her car door and walked around a tall hedge just in time to overheard Detective Crowe talking to a newslady.

"… we call Dr. Isles 'Queen of the Dead'"

"What's that Crowe?" Jane asked as she approached.

Crowe rolled his eyes. "Geez, take a night off, Rizzoli."

"Commander cleared you?" Jane said, immediately pulling the 'if you don't back down I'm gonna have to pull the captain card' card.

"What's it to you?"

"It's my case."

"Since when? I'm up. I got clearance, move."

Jane rolled her eyes at Crowe. "I just spoke to the commander, it's my case. Where's Frost?" Jane asked, gesturing toward the yard of policemen.

"Losing his lunch, where else?" Crowe said as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets in defeat and started walking toward where Frost was hunched over. Jane could hear the very recognizable sound of Frost vomiting.

"God," Jane commented, her face scrunched up.

"He shoulda stayed in robbery, hang nails make him gag. Guy gives us a bad name." Crowe said.

"C'mon, leave him alone," Jane said as she turned her head to look behind her to see if any reporters were watching them at the moment.

"You okay, buddy?" Crowe asked as Frost came over, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Something I ate," Frost said, gesturing back to where he was ten seconds ago. Jane jokingly rolled her eyes at Frost's response.

Jane ducked under the caution tape as Crowe lifted it up. She nudged Frost to continue on to the house, leaving Crowe behind.

"Where's the crime scene?" Jane asked.

"Oh, you'll know. Might bring back some memories," Crowe said cryptically.

Jane and Frost paused and turned to him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see. Have fun, Rizzoli," Crowe said haughtily.

Jane and Frost exchanged a look before they walked up to the patrolman checking in the officers. Jane wrung her hands together and stretched them out.

"Hands hurt?" Frost asked easily.

"Nah, it's gonna rain," Jane said. "Rizzoli, homicide, Victor eight-two-five," Jane told the patrolman as he wrote it down. She put on her detective face, a hard, emotionless, and contemplative mask, and walked ahead of Frost and toward the front door.

Jane entered the luxurious home. The front of the house was wide open with dark railing along the stairway and upstairs hallway. There was a chandelier lit with fake candles hanging from the ceiling.

"Ah," Jane said as she looked around. "We're not in South Boston anymore, Dorothy."

Frost handed her slippers to put over her shoes and she bent her leg to bring her feet to her hands.

Korsak walked up to Jane, his footsteps dragging. He looked a little older, a little less shaven, and his hair was a little longer. He nodded when Jane looked up.

"Korsak," Jane said, concern in her eyes. "I thought you were on vacation?"

"Cut it short," Korsak said, his face devoid of emotion.

"That bad?" Jane asked, more like a statement than a question.

"Worse." Korsak nodded his head toward the living room and walked in that direction. Jane looked after him, her face showing her worry. She and Frost followed Korsak into the living room, where CSRU was taking pictures of the body that sat on the couch. Dr. Maura Isles was leaning over the body, examining a slash wound in the neck.

"Oh man," Frost moaned as he walked around the couch. He turned his head up and away from the body.

"Ten centimeters," Maura said, ignoring Frost.

"Jane, if you got this, I can start processing the rest of the house," Frost said, his eyes avoiding the body.

"Yeah, go ahead," Jane said, leaning over the body on the opposite side of Maura.

Korsak giggled at Frost's weak stomach and Jane looked at him like 'Well, you know'.

"Carotid artery and jugular have been transected," Maura said, still looking at the neck wound. "What's odd is how precise it is." Maura stood straighter and glanced at Jane. She did a double take on Jane's face. "Hairline fracture. The nasal bone, above the lateral nasal cartilage," Maura said, looking at Jane. "It's not disfiguring." Maura turned her attention back to the body.

"Looks pretty disfiguring to me," Korsak said, eyes on the body on the couch.

"Can you pop this out for me?" Jane asked as she straightened up. Maura straightened too, removing her gloves and smiling at Korsak's confused face.

"Can't you do something safe? Like yoga?" Maura smirked. "Might hurt a little." There was warning in Maura's eyes as she approached Jane and gestured to her nose.

"Okay," Jane said, bracing her face as she watched the approaching doctor.

Maura grabbed Jane's chin with a few fingers, turning her head to the side. Maura raised a finger up to Jane's nose and pushed, the bone readjusting itself with a loud pop.

"Ow! A little?" Jane demanded.

Maura was still concentrated on Jane's nose. "Put some ice on it for the next twenty-four hours so you don't look like Mike Tyson." Maura smiled as she backed away, turning toward her M.E. bag on the floor beside the couch.

Jane backed up, putting her hand over her nose, making aggressive and pained noises.

"Victim is Doctor Martin Yeager, thirty-four, wife Gayle is missing," Korsak read off his notes.

"Diamond was too small so she whacked him and walked out," Jane suggested, walking around the living room.

Korsak chuckled. Maura was unamused by Jane's guess, but smiled softly to herself.

"Heh, we found signs of forced entry," Korsak said.

Jane turned to Korsak, her detective face back on.

"Well-to-do couple, man is bound and posed, woman is missing…" Jane looked around the room and then noticed something under the chair. She gave Korsak and Maura a troubled look and crouched down. She huffed when she realized what all of this meant. "And a teacup."

Maura's eyes grew wide and she stared at Korsak in disbelief.

"Is he out? Is The Surgeon out?" Jane asked as she stood back up, remembering the events from when Hoyt first came into her life.

"Oh my god, Korsak?" Maura said.

"He's not out," Korsak defended, shaking his head. "It's his M.O., that's all."

"Why didn't you warn us, warn Jane at least?" Maura demanded, her glare accusatory.

"I wanted your unbiased assessment," Korsak explained, pleading his case. Maura looked away from him. "Looks like Hoyt, right?"

"Korsak, we put that son of a bitch behind bars, you tell me how this is possible," Jane said, standing up from her crouched position, looking at the crime scene.

"It's not! I spoke with the prison authorities, he's in lock down," Korsak said.

Jane suddenly had an idea and she tilted Yeager's head to the side and looked at his neck.

"Look, stun gun marks," She pointed to a spot behind his ear. "Just like Hoyt's victims."

"Any sick perp could've done this who watched the TV news or read a paper. We got a copycat," Korsak said.

"Except we didn't release this detail," Jane said gravely. "Hoyt's trained an apprentice."

Maura's eyes grew wide and her normally calm face betrayed a hint of worry. Jane's eyes were distant and her face was cold. Korsak stayed cold as well; he wasn't going to help remind Jane of everything she went through before.

Jane could feel everything again; the disorientation after Hoyt knocked her out, the scalpels going through her hand, seeing Hoyt get gunned down and Korsak coming down the stairs…

_No fucking way, this is not happening again, _Jane thought.

Crime scene processors moved the body, which had already gone into rigor mortis, onto a stretched to be carried out to the transportation vehicle destined for the morgue. Jane, Korsak, and Maura were still inside. Maura was packing up her tools and Jane and Korsak were examining the crime scene.

"Hey, uh, can I get a scanner from you?" Jane asked a CSRU guy. He nodded at her. "Thank you."

"He's coming out of rigor," One of the processors called out. Jane looked up and Maura looked toward the man. "You want us to crack him?"

"No, put him on his side," Maura said. He nodded and continued to get ready to move him.

"Hoyt's the reason you don't want to be partners, isn't he?" Korsak said right next to her ear, startling Jane out of a small daze.

"You know why… I'm allergic to all those sad, furry little creatures you keep rescuing, Detective Doolittle," Jane said, deflecting.

"You never sneezed," Korsak said to Jane, making a good point. Jane was about to reply when a man entered the room and interrupted.

"Uh, hello," the man said, causing Jane, Maura, and Korsak to all look up in his direction. The man held up a gloved hand with an ID case in it. "Special Agent Dean."

Maura looked at Jane with a flirty glint in her eye and smirked over her shoulder as she crooked the other one toward Dean. Jane brushed it off.

"You must be Detective Jane Rizzoli, and you must be Dr. Maura Isles," Dean said, looking at both women. Maura turned and smiled at him and Jane pretended not to notice how he skipped on Korsak.

Jane started to stand.

"What's the FBI doing here?" She asked defensively yet coolly. Maura made a face at Jane and Jane just looked from Maura to Dean, confusion plastered on her face.

"Saw the homicide advisory, and possible kidnapping. We have an APB on Gayle Yeager," Dean said, putting his hands in his coat pockets.

"Yeah, so do we," Jane said, stepping around the table toward Dean. "You get a lot of routine advisories, what's so _special _about this one?" Jane moved with Maura to the front of the couch, almost subconsciously blocking the crime scene from unobstructed view from Dean.

"Hey, you know we're on the same side, right?" Dean asked.

Jane lifted her eyebrows from the scowl on her face. "Are we. Oh, cause, you know, you fed boys, you like to show up," Jane stood with her fingers in her pocket, her thumbs in her belt loop, and her hip popped out. Typical defensive and territorial Jane, Maura noticed. "take the bat and the ball." Maura was confused about what that meant. Jane noticed the confused expression when she glanced at Maura but chose to ignore it and stare Dean down instead.

Dean stared at Jane and then looked down at the ground momentarily before saying, "I'm just here to observe." The outer corner of his lips tilted upward, and Maura offered a small smile in return.

Jane nodded disbelievingly. "Right." Jane averted her eyes toward the coffee table and Agent Dean turned to look behind him at the wall that was completely irrelevant to the investigation. Maura grabbed her bag.

"Jane," Jane turned to look at Maura. "I'll be doing the autopsy in the morning."

"Okay," Jane said, turning back to the crime scene.

"Come if you like," Maura offered to Dean, her voice, Jane thought, a little lower than normal. Maura smiled as she began to walk away. Jane turned and looked at her, the words, "What the hell?" clearly on her face. Maura just grinned at her as she bounced away behind Dean. Jane shook her head, even though Maura had already turned hers.

"Hey, Rizzoli," Korsak said. Jane turned to face Korsak. He had a handheld laser and was holding it over the seat of one of the chairs. "Semen." Jane could clearly see the bright white glowing spots on the flowery cushion. Jane looked from the chair to the couch, where there was clear blood spatter that outlined where the body sat on the couch.

"So he raped the wife and made the husband watch," Jane paused. "Just like Hoyt." She whispered the last part and glared pointedly at Korsak. He nodded, his face angry as well, or was it just the light…

The next day, Frost, Jane's partner, and Jane headed to the prison where Hoyt was being kept. They went through the standard prison security checks and handed over their weapons to the man at the desk. Guards led them through a barred door to where the prisoners were held. Their footsteps were hollow and echoed through the empty hallway, Jane, Frost, and a few guards and the prison manager walking toward the cafateria. They turned a corner and walked through a door to a hallway where other prisoners were kept. The prisoners were shouting at them, yelling random thins, but Jane could only hear a dull roar. Her hands felt… strange again. She held her left hand up to her chest and tried to relax, clenching her hand into a fist and then stretching out her fingers.

Jane heard the door for the empty cafeteria echo open. Hoyt entered, his hands and ankles bound with a long chain that connected them both. He had two guards on either side of him and he was smirking, as if he'd done nothing wrong. Jane felt a chill go up her spine, but she hid it well, stoning her face and leaning onto a table, a hand on her hip.

_If ever there was a time to be an arrogant bitch, it's now. I made it through last time, I can do it again. _

"Jane," Hoyt's voice sounded relieved to see her, as if he was speaking to an old friend. "How lovely to see you."

Jane steeled her face to hide her irritation.

"Haven't seen you since the trial," Hoyt said, his voice quiet.

"Get his ass in the chair," Jane said, nodding toward one of the benches. She stepped away, turning her body to brace herself.

The guards led Hoyt to the other side of the table and Frost pushed him down by both his shoulders. Jane stepped in front of Hoyt on the other side of the table, biting the inside of her cheek. She leaned against the table behind her, propping her left knee up on the bench and folding her hands over it.

"Ah, I like that scent," Hoyt said. Jane's face showed slight confusion. "The smell of… lavender and fear."

Ignoring him, Jane began. "See one, do one, teach one. That's what they taught you in medical school. Who did you teach, Hoyt?"

"I dropped out, Jane. You know that," Hoyt said smoothly.

"You were _kicked _out. For fondling. A corpse." Jane drove the point into him.

Hoyt paused, twiddling pressing the pads of his fingers together before smiling and looking down at the table momentarily.

He took a deep breath. "That's very good, Jane. You've learned how to irritate me."

Jane just stared at him as he looked into her eyes. She saw his hands flick down to her hands, and his gaze stayed there, suddenly turning reminiscent.

"I wanna see them. Hands are so useful. Dextrous," Hoyt said. Jane could see Frost starting to get a little edgy. Frost shook his head at Jane. "And yours played the piano… Do they still work?"

Jane considered for a moment before placing her foot down and standing up. She held up her hands, palm first, toward Hoyt, and then slowly flipped them around for him to see the back of her hands. She repeated the motion, stepping toward the table where Hoyt sat and then sitting down directly in front of him.

"Good as new," Jane said arrogantly, her long fingers barely shaking. "So." Jane crossed her arms. "So. Your turn. You trained somebody, didn't you?'

"I love… your neck. It's so beautiful. And your breasts… very firm." Jane's glare faltered for a moment, reminded of the moment when she remembered exactly what Hoyt did… what she never repeated to another soul.

Frost suddenly grasped Hoyt's shoulders, shaking him firmly. "Answer. The. Question."

Hoyt wasn't even slightly perturbed. He looked toward Frost as Frost stood straight again.

"Tell me, Jane," Hoyt said, his eyes not leaving Frost's. "What… would you like to do to me?" He looked back at Jane and tilted his head.

"I'd like to get my gun. And put it in your mouth. And pull the trigger."

Hoyt chuckled. "No, no, no, no, no, it is _so _much more better slowly, to take your time." Jane blinked once. "All my life I've been meticulous about finishing what I start, and that bothers me, because I haven't finished what I started with you."

"And you won't, you sick scumbag," Jane said quickly.

Hoyt seemed to contemplate that for a moment. "Do you dream about me, Jane? Cause I dream about you.

"I don't even think about you," Jane said confidently. "But I'll tell you what. I'll visit you every damn day if you tell me who your friend is. _Who _killed Dr. Yeager? And where's his wife?"

"Hmmm…" Hoyt drew out that breath, looking away nonchalantly. "I see that our time's up." He stood up and offered his arm to the one of the guards. The guard started to lead Hoyt away, leaving Jane feeling disappointed and frustrated, sitting frozen at the table. She blinked slowly and sighed.

"I _do _dream about you," Jane said, turning around to face Hoyt's retreating form.

Hoyt paused and looked up, his eyes trained forward. He grinned wickedly. "Am I ever your lover?"

"That's enough, you son of a bitch! That's enough!" Frost shouted at Hoyt, approaching him and pointing a threatening finger toward him.

"It's alright," Jane said, tugging Frost backward and away from Hoyt. She glanced at Hoyt and he was chuckling silently before he turned away and started walking again. She propped her elbow on the table and massaged her eyebrows.

"But you're right, Jane, I should play fair," Hoyt said, stopping again. Jane turned around and looked at him expectantly. "My friend is out there. Enjoy. Because he'll enjoy you."

Jane's phone started ringing as Hoyt left the room for good. It was some patrolmen, letting Jane know they found Gayle. She and Frost headed out to the little woods off the highway. Jane, upon noticing Agent Dean, couldn't help but give into a girly urge and quickly apply some lipstick. A man had been walking his dog when the dog picked up on a scent. Following it, the dog led the owner to the laid out body of Gayle Yeager. Maura was already examining the body when Jane and Dean approached. They got the body back to the morgue.

Maura was in the middle of an autopsy when Jane came in. Korsak was already there, eating a sandwich. Dean came in to watch, offering suggestions, and Jane ignored them while Maura politely said she could do that.

Jane went back upstairs, not wanting to deal with Dean. He was attractive at first, but now he's just annoying, popping up at crime scenes, autopsies. She went back down to the morgue a while later to speak to Maura. She was seated at a computer in the autopsy room, examining photos. Jane held a can of cat food in her hands and she offered it to Maura. When Dean appeared again and questioned their choice of food, Jane, annoyed, held up the can and offered him some.

_Feds, _Jane thought incredulously.

"You might want to sit down," Dean said, his hands in his pockets.

Jane told him to go on, and she continued to eat her canned tuna.

"A few hours ago, Charles Hoyt… escaped custody."

Jane did a double take toward Dean, and then she turned around and leaned against an autopsy table, a worried look in her eyes.

Jane went upstairs with Dean to meet with him and another guy, more than likely a fed also. They watched the security video of the escape. Jane got annoyed by how the prison doctors allowed him to be uncuffed. She explained how the drug decadron could mimic the symptoms of appendicitis, rolling her eyes at the feds' lack of this certain information.

Hoyt raised his hand toward the camera, cutting straight down the middle of his hand.

_A sign, _Jane thought. _For me. _

Later that night in her apartment, Frankie and Frost were there, yelling at her.

"Go stay with mom and dad!" Frankie urged.

"No," Jane insisted. "I am staying in my own home, he's not gonna do this to me again."

Frost sighed as Jane led them to the door and opened it, ushering them out.

"Frost, go get some sleep."

"I'm fine."

"If I was a guy, you wouldn't be worrying like this!"

"You're not a guy!"

"No, I am a _homicide detective. _And he is not gonna kill me."

"Really?" Frankie said. "Well he almost did the last time, I mean look at your hands!" Frankie took one of her hands in both of his.

"Hey!" Frost interrupted. "Frankie, come on."

"Please," Jane said to Frost. "Take him."

"We'll be outside."

"Fine," Frankie said, giving up. "But if you have a boyfriend over, we'll know." Frankie backed out of the door, following Frost. "How's that."

Jane shut the door behind him and locked it, sliding the chain in place for good measure. She started to clean, wipe the counters down, fix up the chair cushions, vacuuming, anything to keep her from thinking about Hoyt and what he could do to her. When there was a knock on the door she shut off the vacuum and grabbed the gun from on top of her piano. She looked out the peephole and it was only her neighbor, Marissa. She was concerned about Jane, knowing she only vacuumed when she had a really tough case.

Again, there was knocking on Jane's door, this time more insistent. When Marissa moved to open the door, Jane stopped her, repeating the routing of grabbing her gun and checking the peephole. She sighed and leaned against the door in exasperation. She smiled apologetically at Marissa before opening the door to her mother, who was standing in her doorway with a sleeping bag and pillow. Angela came in and Marissa made a quick exit. Angela started moving around Jane's apartment and started cleaning. Jane tried to get her mother to leave, telling her to just go, she'll be fine. Angela, of course, argued back, asking her daughter who could sleep at a time like this, or at all since her daughter wanted to become a police officer.

Jane, tired of this conversation, just zoned out.

"I'm leaving," Jane sighed, gathering her gun and keys.

"What? Where are you going?"

"Some place where you're not," Jane said. She began to put her small things into her purse hanging next to the door.

"Jane. C'mon, Jane, be reasonable," Angela said, approaching her daughter. "They don't pay you enough money, and they don't pay me at all." Jane rolled her eyes and nudged her mother to the side to open the door. Jane looked pointedly, once, at her mother before she opened the door and left, going to a place she'd only even been a few times before.

* * *

**Gee, I've never seen the show before and I don't have any idea where Jane may be going. What even? -sarcasm font-**

**Sorry this chapter was so long, but like I said up there, I realized I was pretty much quoting the entire show so I decided to just keep the important conversations up to this point. You know, to try to help it get along faster to the majorly super-duper important parts. **

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are great, and I hope you stick around for next chapter! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow, it's been quite a time since I updated, eh? Here it is! And, as I had secretly thought myself but was then commented toward, the previous chapter was basically the episode. Honestly, I had no idea how to introduce people's points of views and the case without going to the episode. And then this chapter, I ALMOST fell back into that trap, and I had the hugest writers-block of my life. I really had no idea what to do here, and so I decided on these things:**

**I'm going to basically get rid of Dean. He will be mentioned as part of the case, but he will not play a part in Jane or Maura's lives, and he will be like a rainstorm of Rizzles-block that soon shall pass. So he's playing a very very extremely minor part in these next couple of chapters until he really leaves at the end of the case.**

**And also, I'm going to try and keep as far away as possible from going to the episode for lines. I was slightly uncomfortable with it last chapter, and it's been pretty steeled in my mind to just not do that anymore. **

**SO yep. Here's the next chapter. I promise updates won't be as long as far apart as this one unless I'm... in a coma or something. Not that I plan on going into a coma any time soon... But enjoy!**

* * *

Jane pulled into the driveway of one of the most impressive homes in Boston. She got out and slung her small purse over her shoulder. There was a slight chill in the air that night and it pricked at her neck.

Jane knocked on the door and waited for Maura to answer. Maura swooped open the door, dressed impeccably, despite the late hour.

"Why do you always look like you're about to do a photoshoot?" Jane asked. Maura just smiled and stepped aside for Jane to come in.

Jane had been here a few times, most of the time for dinner, sometimes for a movie. Once she came over when Maura wanted to ask her how to break up with a guy she'd been seeing… what was his name? Dennis? Jane didn't know, didn't care. Maura did break up with him, doing exactly what Jane had told her to do, which was to just be blunt about it since apparently Dennis wasn't very good at taking hints. But all is well cause, you know, Maura's as happy as ever being single again.

"What are you doing here, Jane?" Maura asked. She didn't sound accusatory at all, just curious.

"Wanted to get away from Ma. She's set up shop at my place, I don't even know," Jane said, waving her hand.

Maura nodded and led Jane into the kitchen. Jane silently appraised Maura's legs in those skinny jeans and heels. That woman knew how to dress to compliment every single one of her curves. Was it just Jane, or did Maura add a little sway to her step? Or… it could just be those heels, damn things are four inches tall.

Maura poured Jane a glass of white wine and lightly stepped over to Jane, handing her the glass with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," Jane said as she took hold of the glass and took a sip. Did Maura notice their fingers brush?

"God! What is that?" Jane demanded, backing up slightly and pointing down to the rock-like thing sitting in Maura's kitchen.

"Shh! You'll scare him."

"_He's _alive?" Jane asked, still looking down at the… thing.

"His name is Bass," Maura smiled, tilting her head and smiling. "_Geochelone sulcata. _African spurred tortoise. I've had him since he was, like, this big." Maura held up two fingers barely a centimeter apart. She walked toward Jane and reached in front of her into a small plastic container. "Partial to British strawberries." Maura plucked one out and kneeled down, offering it to Bass.

"Bass… what, after an old boyfriend?" Jane asked, rubbing her neck.

"William M. Bass, the forensic anthropologist who founded the famous body farm?" Maura said, as if it should be obvious.

"Right, that Bass." Jane said, leaning against the counter. "Yeah, he's a great pet, really interactive, I bet," Jane said as she saw Bass retreat into his shell.

Maura led Jane to the guest bedroom. Jane hadn't really seen the bedroom parts of the house yet, but she knew they would be just as lavish as the rest of the house.

"How long can a person go without sleeping?" Jane asked, setting her purse down onto the bed.

"Hallucinations begin by day four, followed by slurred speech," Maura picked up Jane's things from the bed and set it on the chair next to the table on the opposite wall of the room. "short attention span, and death."

Jane huffed out a small chuckle. "You're better than wikepedia," Jane said.

"Wikepedia is frequently incorrect. Very little is rigorously peer-reviewed," Maura said matter-of-factly.

Jane hopped into the bed, crawling over the left side. She folded her hands over her stomach and absentmindedly stroked over the scars on her hands. Maura walked over to the other side of the bed and scooted in next to Jane, shifting a little to get more comfortable and lay her head down on the pillow.

Jane glanced over to Maura. "Are we having a sleepover, or is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?" Jane asked a little hesitantly, a little awkwardly.

Maura didn't answer, but she chuckled a little bit. Jane drifted her eyes over Maura's facial silhouette and then down to her own hands when Maura's eyes shifted toward Jane's face.

_What do you want it to be, Jane? _Maura asked silently. Her mind was the only place she ever wanted to show emotion toward Jane; she was always afraid of maybe doing something stupid… something that could possibly mean the end of their blooming friendship. Maura's mind raced through several different, quick questions, though, most of them revolving around the question of whether Jane would object or not to certain… advances. Maura was never too good at reading people's emotions, or when it came to matters of their heart, because she could never be certain, and even they could never be certain of their own feelings. She could profile a killer, she could observe interrogations and detect slight shifts in their voice or their body language that could suggest they were not telling the truth, or hiding something. Maura was good at things that were set in stone, but her feelings now, and maybe even Jane's feelings now… was a lot of unmarked territory for her. Maura didn't know what she was feeling here.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the kitchen. Maura was used to the sound of Bass moving around, sometimes crashing into a cuboard or a table and knocking things off, but Jane wasn't, and she shot straight up in bed, her hand going toward her hip for the gun that was now on the table with the rest of her things. Maura sat up as well and placed her hands on Jane's right arm in a comforting gesture.

"It's alright, it's okay, it's just Bass," Maura said, easing Jane back down in a laying position.

Jane folded her hands across her stomach again, her face nervous and her entire body tense. Maura removed her hands from Jane's shoulder and folded them over her stomach as well. She could feel the tension rolling off Jane's body.

"I've never been so scared in my life," Jane said suddenly. Maura knew this was extremely difficult for Jane to admit. Jane was so strong and fearless and she liked everyone to believe she was. But if she admitted this to anyone but Maura, people would think she was weak. But Maura could understand; Hoyt's escaped custody, he's out there somewhere, probably plotting way to finish what he started with Jane all those months ago. It wasn't fair for Jane, that she had to do all _this, _that she couldn't just be a human being who could reveal their feelings without being reprimanded.

"Me either," Maura said to Jane, turning her head to look at Jane.

Jane's face remained still. Her eyes flitted up to the ceiling, down to her hands, over to the side where Maura wasn't.

"Why are _you _scared?" Jane asked. Her voice was tense, but she didn't mean to sound accusatory. Maura knew that, so she brushed off the tone.

"Because I care about you, Jane," Maura said.

Jane stared up at the ceiling, masking her emotions. She didn't know how to interpret that. Maura was always so cryptic in her answers when she spoke about caring for another, or loving another, or _feelings _in general. Jane knew Maura couldn't lie, but she knew Maura could deflect like a pro. For once, she just wanted to know if Maura… know if Maura what? Jane didn't know and right now, she couldn't let herself think about anything but keeping herself, and Maura, and her friends and family, safe as best she could.

"Thanks," Jane sighed.

Maura nodded, folding her hands over her stomach. "You're welcome."

* * *

**HEY GUESS WHO SEEMS TO HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER NOW? I think you all saw that coming. **

**Hope you liked this update! I liked how I didn't include Dean in this chapter. In case you haven't already noticed, I don't like Dean AT ALL. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, all! New chapter, yay! So, I like some of you jumped on the fact that I wasn't going to include much of Dean anymore. It definitely made me smile that there is, like, this coalition of people who don't like Dean. It's fun. **

**And also one thing I forgot to mention last chapter: I got rid of that guy Maura was dating in one of the chapters like, two or three back. I didn't know what I wanted to do with him so there he went! Okay, so now that that's clear, here's the new chapter! Yay! Kinda short, but I hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

Jane's brain raced through several thoughts as she woke up in an unfamiliar room to an unfamiliar weight next to her in bed.

_Where the hell am I?_

_ Oh, Maura's._

Jane felt her pulse slow down when she realized where she was. And then she realized where she was.

_ Why is Maura sleeping next to me? _

_ Why am I here?_

_ Oh yeah, Ma's at my place. Shit, what if something happened to Ma, what if Hoyt came to the apartment?_

_ Maura's here, she's sleeping next to me, she looks so peaceful, and she's really pretty._

_ Jane, what happened to not wanting to be her friend? You didn't want to be her friend, and here you are waking up in her bedro-no, it's the guest room. Jane, what the hell? Really?_

Maura let out a soft sound, something between a moan and a sigh. Jane glanced over at her, hoping she didn't wake her. Maura was still dressed in the clothes she was wearing last night, the white skinny jeans and the top with the ruffles… it looked nice on her, even when she was sleeping. They must have fallen asleep.

_Where the hell is the clock? It's six in the morning. Okay… so I slept for… what time did I get here last night?_

_ Where's my gun? Oh yeah, Maura put it over there._

Maura moan-sighed in her sleep again.

_ Damnit woman, I swear, make that noise one more time-_

"Jane?" Maura asked as she blinked her eyes at the bright room. The window on the opposite wall had light curtains that allowed sunlight to pour into the room.

"Yeah, it's me," Jane said, turning her head toward Maura. Maura's face was still so peaceful from her sleep. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from just waking up and getting the rest of her body to wake.

There was silence as the two shifted around. Jane rolled out of bed, her feet landing firmly on the wood floor. Maura sat up in the bed, putting her arms behind her to keep her upper body from falling back. Jane glanced behind her toward Maura and saw Maura rub her eyes with her hands. Maura looked so… cute. Jane yawned widely, and the next time her eyes opened, Maura was smiling up at her.

"There's a bathroom down the hall, and you can take a shower if you want," Maura offered.

_Wanna join me? _Jane's thought popped into her head before she could stop it. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"Uh, no thanks," Jane declined politely. "I need to go home and change anyway."

"Okay," Maura said understandingly, nodding.

Jane's stomach growled not so quietly.

Maura giggled, her voice low from sleep. "Would you like some breakfast first?"

"Oh," Jane breathed out a laugh. "No thanks, I-"

Jane was interrupted by her stomach growling, more insistently than the last time.

Maura's lips were in a thin line and she squinted her eyes. "Right… I think you need to go shower and I'll make breakfast."

Jane was about to argue, but then she saw the playful look on Maura's face. _There, right there, is what's going to be the death of me._ Jane nodded and walked over to the table where her stuff was. She scooped them into one arm and opened the door to the bedroom. She nodded back at Maura, who was still sitting on the bed, before she stepped out of the room. Two seconds later, she popped her head back in.

"Uh, where'd you say the bathroom was?" Jane asked, a nervous smile on her face.

Maura's pink lips turned up into a smile. "Down the hall, two doors on the left."

"Thanks," Jane said before she dodged out.

Maura smiled at the spot where Jane's head was. Suddenly, she heard a loud noise from down the hall, accompanied by the sound of someone falling and a startled "Gah! Turtle!" from a voice she recognized as Jane's. Maura laughed silently to herself; Jane was someone who could do that to her, just make her laugh and feel giddy just from the things that she does. Jane was just so… Jane, and so perfect at being Jane. Everything about Jane just fit perfectly together to make one spectacular human being.

And Bass is a _tortoise_, Jane.

She slowly slid off the bed, adjusting the covers before moving to the kitchen. She could hear the shower running as she made her way through the room, gathering eggs and ingredients from the fridge and toast from the pantry.

Jane came out of the shower dressed in the sweatpants, socks, and white tank top she was wearing the night before. Her sweater and purse was slung over her arm and her wet hair hung over her shoulders, even longer than its natural length with those wild curls.

Maura glanced behind her when she heard Jane enter.

"Hello, did you have a nice shower?" Maura asked as she lifted an omelet onto a plate for Jane.

"Yes, thank. By the way, your turtle's a ninja," Jane said, moving into the informal dining room and setting her jacket behind a chair.

Maura chuckled and brought over the plates of food for herself and Jane.

"Tortoise, Jane," Maura corrected her. "And ninja? How so?"

"He snuck up on me when I was going into the bathroom," Jane said as she cut the omelet with the side of her fork and speared it, moving it into her mouth.

"Ah, well, I do let him roam around the house," Maura said. "Frankly, I'm surprised you hadn't run into him the other times you've been here." Maura daintily cut her omelet into pieces with her knife, amusedly watching Jane attack hers.

"Yeah, like I said. Ninja," Jane said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. Maura glanced up at Jane and did a double take. Was Jane wearing a bra?

"Uh huh," Maura acquiesced, suddenly very interested in a piece of cilantro in her omelet.

"This omelet, by the way, is really great. Where'd you learn to cook like this?" Jane asked, her mouth full.

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth full, Jane," Maura said, pointedly looking at Jane's face.

Jane smirked and chewed really quickly before swallowing and asking again. "Where'd you learn to cook? Or are you just naturally talented?"

_Oh, I'm naturally talented, Jane. _"I traveled around Paris for a while after med school," Maura said, looking at Jane's face, willing her eyes not to drop lower. "And around Europe. Also, as a child, my nanny would let me help her cook. It was a wonderful experience and she was very good."

"Ah," Jane said, once again being reminded of the very different backgrounds they came from. "Well, you're amazing." Jane said, but then added quickly, "At cooking. You're really amazing at cooking." Jane trailed off toward the end.

Maura laughed a little to herself. "Thank you."

"Uh, do you have any water, or something?" Jane asked when she finished the omelet.

Maura stood up, carrying her empty plate toward the kitchen with Jane following, carrying her own.

"Of course I do, I could make coffee, though, if you would prefer?" Maura asked, taking out a glass from the cupboard and then moving to the refrigerator for the pitcher of fancy-filtered water. She poured out a glass as Jane answered.

"No thanks, I was gonna make a stop and get something, and I can just get coffee there," Jane said, accepting the glass.

Maura smiled at Jane as Jane tilted her head back to drink the water. Maura couldn't help a quick glance at Jane's chest, where she realized that Jane was, indeed, not wearing a bra. Was she wearing a bra last night when she came over?

"Thanks," Jane said, setting the glass on the counter.

"No problem, Jane," Maura said quickly, hoping Jane hadn't noticed Maura's dazed look.

"See you at work," Jane said. She put her sweater on and slung her purse over her shoulder. She gently touched Maura's arm and then turned around and moved out toward the living room, toward the front door.

"Yes, see you later, Jane!" Maura called out.

Maura liked saying Jane's name, for some reason. There was something about it that made her… happy. She glanced at the clock on the wall above the sink. It was almost seven, so she had about an hour to get ready for work.

Maura smiled to herself as she put Jane's plate and glass away into the sink to wash later that night. Her arm was tingling where Jane had touched it, and it was… nice.

"Hm," Maura said to herself, to her empty house save for Bass. "Jane."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! This chapter is one of the longer ones. I tried to stay away from the episode, but there are some points I think are extremely relevant, such as scenes that help mend Jane and Korsak's friendship, important Jane/Maura dialogue, the introduction of Jo Friday, and, of course, Jane tackling Dean. I don't even know why, but I just like the fact that she was really really mad at him. **

**I'm going to try to wrap up this episode next chapter. Like I said, I'm just going to include relevant episode stuff, and of course the Hoyt capture, as you all know. And then after that, there's gonna be some serious stuff going on up in Rizzles-land. Not even kidding you, I'm so excited to write it. **

**Well anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Jane closed Maura's front door behind her with a sigh. The day was just beginning, the sun was bright, there was a slight, cool breeze that blew Jane's hair to brush over her arms. The thought at the front of her mind was the fact she slept in Maura's house, slept next to Maura…

Jane couldn't help but smile as she made her way to her car. She slept next to Maura. She could even still feel the heat from Maura's body on her left arm.

Jane pulled out of the driveway and drove the familiar direction toward her home. Maura stayed with her, in the bed. She slept next to Jane. All night.

_Wait, Jane, you're not supposed to want to be friends with her… but yes, I convinced myself that, what, a month, maybe two, ago, right? Can't I change my mind? Can't I want to be friends? She's very nice person and she actually hasn't tried to broach the subject of Hoyt, which is alright by me. She's very comfortable to be around, too. I mean, some guys at the precinct don't think so, but that's probably just cause they can't sleep with her. _

_ But I've slept with her…_

_ But not like that. Jane, get your mind out of the gutter. _

_ Wait, Jane, why is your mind even _in _the gutter. There should be no gutter in which to think this. _

_ I just want to be her friend, right? I think we could be good friends. We'd be really good friends, we already get along like a couple of old pals, and she gets me, you know? She gets my sense of humor, and I get her sense of humor… sometimes. _

_ I mean yes, most of the time, I have no idea what she's talking about, with that google mouth of hers, but otherwise, everything else she says is perfect._

_ No, not perfect, not like _that. _But she's really smart, but she doesn't throw it in your face. _

_ I should be her friend, you know? Why not? She's not a typical girl, I don't think she'd become one of those other girls that I knew from high school. Stupid preppy chicks. _

_ But Maura's exactly like them, I mean with the background and all. She could probably buy Boston. But she's still so down to earth, you know? She's… quite an awesome person. _

_ Okay, what, I've been avoiding calling Maura a woman. She's a woman, Jane. Why… nah, I don't feel like psychoanalyzing. I'll leave that up to Maura. _

_ But I don't really want Maura to know what I'm thinking. It's bad enough that she tends to be able to read people, but what the hell is she going to think of the things I'm thinking of right now… _

_ No, I mean, it's not dirty or anything, but… Guh, what are you even _thinking, _Rizzoli?_

Jane got back to her apartment, her hair nearly dry. It was then she realized she did not have a bra on. Shit, did she leave it in Maura's guest bathroom? That's embarrassing. Jane laughed a little to herself. Wow, that's gonna be awkward. She could see it in her mind now. Hey, Maura, sorry, but did I leave my bra in your bathroom? Wow, Jane. Smooth.

Jane noticed something odd at that moment. She would usually be furious at herself for doing something this careless, but she wasn't. She was… not mad? What's a good way to describe this? She was quite easy about the entire situation. If she left her bra at even her Ma's house, she would be embarrassed out of her mind, but Maura? Hm. Maybe because she knows Maura wouldn't judge her? But that's the thing…she doesn't. Maura just makes her comfortable, she guessed. Maura seems to have that effect on people. Too bad she works with dead people all day, most of the living are definitely missing out something great.

She quickly changed into a set of work clothes, snapping her badge and gun onto her belt, and then hopped back in her car, driving to the nearest bakery.

"Hey, Doug," Jane called out as she entered, noticing a tall, bald guy behind the counter. He was average sized, with a thin layer of fat on him that made him look intimidating but kind. Jane liked him enough, anyway, and the rest of his family.

"Jane! The usual?" Doug called out from behind the large class case of donuts.

"Nah, just two large coffees today. Already had breakfast." _I already had breakfast, _Jane thought with a smile.

She was very familiar with the guys who worked this little family donut shop. She usually came in here at least twice a week to get breakfast or a snack, and more when she was still not back at work. It's a miracle she doesn't weigh five hundred pounds, thank goodness for her speedy metabolism.

Doug quickly poured the coffee into large cups and set them on the counter. Jane fished out her wallet and put out a five dollar bill on the counter. She eyed the donuts in the display case as Doug counted out her change. He handed it back to her with a smile.

"Have a good day, Jane," Doug said with a smile.

"Thanks," Jane said, smiling back. "Say hi to your Ma and sister for me." Jane went to a small counter opposite the cashier counter and grabbed two small creamers and two packets of sugar. She stacked them on top of the two coffee cups and used her back to push open the door, flashing Doug one more smile.

"Will do," Doug said as Jane walked out of the shop. She set the coffee cups on top of her car while she unlocked her door. She carefully placed the cups into the cup holders between the front seats, keeping the creamers and sugars on top of the lids. She drove to the precinct, walking through the front doors with the coffee in her hands, managing to flash her badge with a twitch of her waist, and managing to bump the up button with her hip.

An officer was coming out of the bullpen as she was entering and he held open the door for her. She suddenly felt a small twinge of worry. She got a coffee, two sugars, just the way her old partner liked it. She had to talk to him, he had to talk to her, this was a case they're both extremely familiar with, and he, and she, needed to move forward.

She was walking toward his desk when she passed Detective Crowe. She saw him turn toward her out of the corner of her eye, and she stopped and turned toward him as he began speaking.

"You look like you slept under an overpass," Crowe commented. Really? She felt pretty decent.

"How are you still single?" Jane asked as she held out her arms and started back toward Korsak's desk.

She walked over to his desk and placed down the coffee cup with two sugars on the lid onto his desk.

"You gotta stop this," Jane said, still bent toward his desk.

"Stop what?" Korsak asked, not looking up from the note he was writing from a file on the computer.

Jane leaned back and held on to her own coffee cup as she internally sighed.

"The stuff with Frost," Jane said.

"We've identified the carpet fiber," Korsak said, still not looking up at Jane.

Jane sat down backwards on the chair next to Korsak's desk. "It's not Frost's fault he was partnered with me."

"Blue carpet, from a car," Korsak said, reading off the computer.

Jane looked at Korsak again and then moved his coffee cup closer to him. He glanced at the cup, then at Jane.

"You wanna hear what I got at the lab or what?"

"Yeah, you wanna drink the coffee?"

"Navy blue's a popular color. Two million cars with this type of carpet fiber."

"Swell." Jane was not thrilled about the carpet fiber, or Korsak's attitude.

"Ain't my fault it's a popular color," Korsak said. Jane kept staring at him sadly, her head tilted to the side. "I take three sugar." Korsak pointed to the coffee.

"Oh for chrissakes,, since when?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, since for a while. You'd know that if we were still partners," Korsak defended.

Jane looked at him and huffed. "What about the semen we found?"

"No hits."

"How is that possible?" Jane asked, suddenly a lot more concerned about the case than when the conversation was just about carpet fibers. She moved up to sit on the edge of the desk.

"Easy. Our unsub's not in CODIS."

So Hoyt's in jail, and now there's someone else out there, an unknown subject. Unsub.

"Ran the prints we had too. Nothing," Korsak said as Jane turned her body to look at his computer. "Our unsub's a ghost. Pardon me. Your's and _Frost's _unsub's a ghost."

Korsak took up the two packets of sugar on top of his cup and shook them and ripped the top off.

"I thought you said you take three sugar?" Jane asked.

Korsak paused, caught in his lie.

"Doctor says it's bad for me."

"Two sugars is bad for you! The creamer is bad for you!"

"Like you care!"

Jane made a face. "That's it!" She hissed and turned away to her own desk. She sat down in her chair and set her coffee on her desk, opening the creamers for her own coffee.

"Hey," Korsak said defeatedly. "About the other day… I should've given you a heads up."

"It's okay," Jane said after a pause, after seeing that he was being sincere.

"No. It's not. I'm sorry," Korsak said.

Jane looked at him again, some sadness coming back into her eyes. "I'm sorry too, Korsak." She tried to smile to reassure him. They were both apologetic for their attitudes.

The moment of tenderness between ex-partners was interrupted when Jane's desk phone rang. She picked it up quickly.

"Rizzoli," Jane said into the phone. Suddenly her face changed and she nodded to whatever was being said to her, telling the person on the other side to page Frost. She picked up her coffee and looked toward Korsak, who was looking at her with some curiosity. She explained: They found another victim.

She and Frost arrived at the crime scene. Jane and Maura were in the middle of an exchange about the lack of teacup as a warning device when Frost came in and pulled Jane out to the front of the house where a flower delivery man was. He gave Jane the vase of flowers and a card that read 'Prickly on the outside, succulent on the inside. Just like you. Best-Henry Deduboto'

* * *

Back at the precinct, she plugged the name into an anagram sowftware, hoping to come up with another name, since nobody, not even Maura, could identify Henry Deduboto.

"Ted Bundy!" Jane suddenly exclaimed.

"That's five… letters too many for that anagram," Maura said, turning her head from the folder Korsak was showing her toward Jane.

"How do you do that?" Jane stuttered, baffled. "Fine, _Theodore _Bundy. He was fascinated with necrophilia, just like the apprentice. I guess that's why Gayle Yeager's body was laid out like his lover."

"So he could visit," Maura began.

"Any time he wanted," Jane finished Maura's sentence as Maura leaned toward the computer screen over Jane's shoulder to view the photo of Yeager's body Jane had just pulled up. Jane could smell a scent that was uniquely Maura. It still had a hint of vanilla, despite the fact Maura didn't much wear perfume to work.

It was then Jane got a call from Frost. She recognized the ringtone and flipped open her phone.

Maura could tell Jane was unsure how to react to the news she just received. Jane's face was a mixture between fear, disappointment, and accomplishment. When Jane informed Maura that Maura wasn't going to like what she and Frost had planned, she had an inkling as to why there was fear.

When they arrived at the scene, Jane told Maura they wanted to leave the body there, to keep surveillance in hopes that either Hoyt or the unsub would visit. Jane knew Maura would fight back, use logic, try to get the body back to the morgue where it belonged, but Jane wanted Maura to understand this is the best option they had and their only opportunity to catch Hoyt or his unsub red-handed.

"Please! Do this for me," Jane said as a final resort. She hated to pull the 'I'm your friend' card, but this was her last choice, and her only opportunity. Even though her friendship from Maura was still new after the long period of no-communication after the first time Hoyt came around, she had to find a way to get Maura to agree.

For a second, Jane entertained the thought of how quickly she'd gone from not wanting to be Maura's friend all the way to _this case needs our friendship_. In a way, it was oddly entertaining, but Jane would dwell on it later, if at all.

Maura acquiesced, but not before looking toward Jane disapprovingly. Jane couldn't tell if it was because she was manipulating their friendship or if it was for the plan. Jane concluded it was probably a mixture of both.

Maura left and Jane stayed behind with Frost after patrol came and brought the kid who found the body to the precinct. Korsak came over as well, joining in the operation. They arranged themselves so Frost and another officer would stake out the north entrance to the park while Jane and Korsak would stake out at the south entrance.

It was well into the night and there were still no disturbances from either side of the police radio. Jane glanced over at Korsak and then sniffled; this car smelled like… wet dog, or something. It was unpleasant. She picked up her radio.

"Still got the north entrance, Frost?" Jane gruffed. Her voice was low and gravelly from not speaking for a few hours, and perhaps also from boredom and tiredness.

"Affirmative," Jane heard the radio squawk back at her.

"If you wanna go sit in his car, go ahead," Korsak suddenly said.

"Oh shut up." Jane rolled her eyes and was unaware she had pressed the radio call button.

"Excuse me?" Frost said from the other side.

"Not you. And if they come, they're coming at night, so keep your eyes peeled, alright?" Jane said, glancing over at Korsak's mildly displeased face.

Korsak leaned his head back into the seat and yawned. Jane tried to take a deep breath but suddenly cut it off when the smell in the car assaulted her nose.

"What is this smell?" She demanded, throwing her hands down.

Korsak's eyes widened as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "What smell?"

"You know what smell, there's an animal in here!" Jane said, looking around her seat. She reached her hand behind her and then yanked it back up to her chest when she felt something wet and slimy run over her fingers. "Eugh, something licked me, what is it."

"Ohh, it's just Jo Friday," Korsak said, leaning over to pick the dog up into his lap.

"Ugh, he's filthy," Jane said, the smell suddenly much stronger and a lot more obvious as to the origin.

"She."

"Joe?"

"Jo like Josephine. Found her by the side of the road, this morning," Korsak said, petting and lifting Jo up.

Jane leaned her head on her hand from her elbow propped up on the side of the car. She smiled a small, quick smile that was barely there. She knew Korsak was a sucker for cute, small animals, and though she would never admit it out loud, it was kinda adorable how he reacted around them. Soon, though, the smile turned into a grimace and she pinched her nose unsuccessfully trying to hold in a sneeze.

"Hey you sneezed."

_No shit, Sherlock._

"I told you I was allergic," Jane said, sniffling one more time for effect. Korsak's expression was unreadable, something caught between contemplative and shocked. "Korsak, it's either him or me."

Korsak sat there for a moment, that same expression on his face, before he leaned over and deposited Jo Friday onto Jane's lap and opened his door.

"Gotta pee," Korsak said as Jane tried to get Jo off her lap. Jo, meanwhile, was whimpering. Apparently she was going to be staying, and Jane was going to smell like dog for the rest of the night. She pet Jo, trying to calm her down, when a new wave of Jo's odor washed over her. She lifted Jo with her left hand and deposited her on Korsak's seat, unable to have her smell that close to her. Jane wiped her hand on her pants and scooted closer to the door, trying to put as much space between her and the dog as possible. Jo barked.

"And later that same day, c'mon!" Jane said to the empty car. Korsak had been gone for ten minutes. She quickly climbed out of the car and flicked on her flashlight. "Korsak! Hey!" She whispered out into the forest.

She walked toward the trees, whispering Korsak's name occasionally, trying to get a response. The sounds of branches and leaves cracking under her footsteps and crickets chirping accompanied her as she moved through the brush. She paused for a second only to be greeted by silence, and then suddenly she heard footsteps; fast footsteps approaching from somewhere behind her… it was the sound of someone running.

She quickly ducked down as to not draw attention to herself and that's when she saw a figure fly by. The figure was dressed in black with his head of white hair exposed. He was running away from something, and Jane decided to run after him anyway. The figure flew through the trees, through a small stream, and Jane chased after him, once again thanking her long legs and previous high school track experience. Suddenly, Jane collided with a tall thin body and came crashing down into the water of the stream. She wrestled to get on top of him and get him to stay down so she could stand up.

"Stay down! Stay and put your hands on your head now!" Jane growled, her gun in her hands pointed to the figure she just tackled.

"It's me," Agent Dean said, turning around to Jane.

Jane looked at him disbelievingly for a second before shouting, "What the hell are you doing here?" She had the strongest urge to punch him in the face.

"I _was _chasing Hoyt."

Jane paused again, still not believing Dean was actually there.

"What do you mean you're chasing Hoyt, how'd you even know he was here?" Jane asked, punching his arm not too lightly.

"Hello?"

The sound came from the bushes somewhere near. Jane and Dean paused, Dean wet and apologetic and Jane angry and slightly flustered.

"Hello?"

"Korsak?" Jane asked, recognizing the voice. She lowered her weapon and started toward where the voice was coming from.

"Little help over here. Officer down. Officer down," Korsak said. Jane turned around a bush and saw Korsak lying, his hand wrapped around his throat, blood seeping slowly between his fingers.

Jane pulled out her radio and repeated "Officer down" into it. It started speaking back at her but she couldn't answer, she was too focused on Korsak at that moment. She tried to be as calm as possible, tried to speak in as soothing tones as she could. She handed the radio to Dean and left him to give their location while she spoke assurances to Korsak.

* * *

Later that night, Jane came strutting into the morgue, holding Jo in her arm.

"Guess where I've been?"

"How's Korsak?"

"He's fine. No, he's not fine- You told Agent Dean where we were," Jane said accusingly. Maura nodded. "Without telling me."

"I'm sorry," Maura said.

"Really, you're sorry. Cause I treated a senior federal agent," Jane punctuated each word with a nod of her head, "Like a perp. I tackled him, Maura. In a creek."

"Well that's unfortunate," Maura said. "But there's a fine line between courage and stupidity."

"Yeah, a fine, thin, _blue _line." Jo Friday barked and Jane petted her face to quiet her, saying 'thank you' to the dog, as if Jo was trying to help Jane emphasize her point.

Maura looked at Jo Friday like a five-year-old looks at broccoli.

Noticing the expression, Jane said, "What? You have a turtle."

"Tortoise."

"Whatever.

"Can you at least give her a bath?" Maura gestured over to the large sink on the opposite side of the room.

Jane had the water started and Jo in the large tub before Maura came over to her.

"Did you actually tackle him?"

"Yes. Like a linebacker. Very professional," Jane said sarcastically.

Maura chuckled. "You're very brave."

"No, I'm simply tired of being afraid."

Maura's expression went from playful to serious in a millisecond. How could she have forgotten, even for a second, what happened last time Hoyt came around? Of course Jane was tired of being afraid, she spent all that time, the majority of this year, being afraid of Hoyt, her friends, her work, her own body. Maura wanted to, so badly, to tell Jane that she doesn't have to be afraid. But fear is a normal human emotion; a response caused by a stimulus, a threat, that could evoke a fight or flight response. Jane, Maura knew, was all fight, especially after last time.

Maura rationalized that Jane had pulled away from her friends and family after her attack because she didn't want to seem weak to others. Even though she knew Jane knew somewhere deep down that no one would see her differently, it was a matter Jane had to resolve in her own securities; to accept that even though something has changed that could potentially be damaging to her reputation, her perception from others, the only thing she could really deal with is herself.

Maura didn't want Jane to hurt, to be scared. Maura cared too much about Jane for that to happen. Jane wouldn't go near Maura for a while after she was let out of the hospital, and Maura didn't want to force Jane to speak with her, so Maura let the days, weeks, months pass. Her first friend in Boston was, then, not a friend, and Maura could deal with that, for she's dealt with much longer periods of being socially outcast.

But now that Jane was back to her-well, not her specifically, of course. But now that they were back to being friends again, Maura didn't want to let Jane go.

Jane meant a lot more to Maura than Maura could pinpoint why.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it was so long and full of episode stuff, but I felt like they were relevant. I hope you guys thought they were relevant, because if not, I'm really sorry for making you read all that boring dialogue. **

**But hope you liked it otherwise! Reviews are fun and welcome!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Finally wrapped up the case! This is the last time I have to go to the episodes, unless there's just something too good to not use. So here I'm wrapping the Hoyt case. YAY. And also, I pretty much cut out Dean entirely besides what was necessary, which I know is something you all like. So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next afternoon, Maura, after her lunch break, walked into the bullpen carrying two cups of coffee from her favorite coffee shop a few blocks over. She was just in time to see Jane slam down her phone and put her head in her hands.

"You been here all day?" Maura asked, setting the coffee down onto Jane's desk.

Jane leaned back in her chair and ran a hand over her face and through her hair. "Yeah. Oh, good. Caffeine." Jane's voice was tired.

Jane's phone rang again, a high pitched noise Maura didn't recognize from popular culture, but recognized as Jane's ringtone for her mother. Jane scoffed and moved the phone to the other side of her desk.

"What's my ringtone?" Maura asked, slightly hesitant.

Jane picked up her phone and pressed a few buttons and the Funeral March came played out of the phone's tiny speakers. Jane smirked at Maura and Maura couldn't help a small giggle.

"Nice, and upbeat," Maura commented. Jane laughed and turned off the tone.

"You should talk to your mom," Maura said.

"She's so mad at me cause I won't come home and sleep in my pink canopy bed."

"Mm, I always wanted a pink canopy," Maura said.

"Guh, I wanted a horse," Jane said, propping her head up in her hands. Suddenly she had an idea and sat up straight. "Please don't tell me you didn't always want to dissect dead people."

Maura stared at Jane for a moment like a dear in the headlights. "Okay, I won't."

Jane raised her eyebrows and Maura slightly frowned. _Sorry. _

"I have to go," Maura began, "to the forensics lab. In Quantico. Tomorrow."

"In the middle of this?"

Maura nodded. "It's connected to this." Maura averted her eyes.

"Riight," Jane dragged out. "Yeah, here we go again with-Why are _you _part of the need-to-know loop? He's trying to kill _me._" Maura looked up at Jane guiltily.

"This case is a lot bigger and a lot more complicated than we thought," Maura said, leaning toward Jane and trying to convey her sincerity through her eyes and voice. "I want to tell you."

"Great, fill me in."

"I've been ordered not to," Maura said. "It involves National Security."

"Are you kidding me?"

Maura shook her head and whispered 'no' and sat back in her chair.

Jane's hand suddenly went to her phone and she snatched it up while standing up, rushing out the door, purpose in her stride.

"Jane," Maura said, trying to call Jane back to no avail. "Jane, where are you going?"

It was a half hour drive to the Boston FBI Field Office. Jane blew through the front doors, flashing her badge and demanding to see Agent Gabriel Dean. The woman at the front desk made a quick phone call and asked Jane to sign in and wait in the lobby. Jane stood for five minutes before a very collected-looking Agent Dean came down to the lobby, announced by the elevator ding. He led her upstairs to his office floor before Jane could ask any questions. Jane ranted on anyways, Dean telling her to try to keep it down while he led her through the winding cubicle setup on the floor.

"I'm sorry, am I being too _loud _for you?"

"Do you ever relax?" Dean asked, turning toward her but still walking.

"No, I don't ever relax," Jane asserted. "And you know what else? I've had it up to here," Jane waved a hand over the top of her head, "with your 'need-to-know' bullshit." Jane abruptly cut off the rest of her rant when she entered the room to the door Dean had held open. An important-looking official was examining a few papers and looked up when they entered.

"Oh."

"I've heard 'bullshit' before," the grey-haired man said. Jane bit her cheek guiltily.

"Senator Sam Conway," Dean introduced, gesturing toward the man. "Chairman of the Armed Services Committee. Detective Rizzoli."

Conway and Jane reached forward at the same time, meeting in the middle for a firm handshake. Conway's hand moved and tossed an official folder onto the table with the FBI official documents stamped onto the front.

"Sit down," Conway offered. Jane sat in the seat, leaning forward onto the table and opening the folder. Dean took the seat next to her.

Jane opened the folder and looked through the first couple of pictures. As it turned out, those were warzone pictures, but they also looked like Hoyt's work. Jane's brain snapped into place when she realized their apprentice was a soldier. Dean speculated that the apprentice had finished his tours and then come back to Boston to find Hoyt; to kill together.

Jane suddenly remembered that they didn't get a hit off the DNA or fingerprints from their crime scene, so their apprentice couldn't have been a soldier. But at the look Dean and Conway gave each other, she quieted again. This particular soldier was recruited into the CIA and his information was wiped from all databases to hide his identity.

Jane stood up and rubbed the back of her neck. "So we train our best men to be killers and then are surprised when they are."

Suddenly Jane had an idea. She knew Hoyt used an assumed name to get into a combat medic training program and that had to be where he and his apprentice met. They needed to cross-reference the names and then they'd have it. They could nail both these sons of bitches.

Jane opened the door and walked out of the conference room with Conway. She was rubbing her hands together, her brain still reeling at being so close to breaking this case.

"Hey, uh, did you eat dinner?" Dean suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

_No but I'm not interested in eating with you. _Jane paused a second before replying. "Uh, I can't remember," Jane said, trying to brush off the question.

"Well, are you hungry?" Dean asked.

_Do you know what happened to the last guy that tried to get me to go out with him even after I said no? _

"Umm…" _No. _

"Agent Dean!" Conway called Dean back into the room.

"Excuse me," Dean said as he turned back toward the door.

Ugh. Jane didn't like Dean. He was arrogant and secretive. A lot like herself, Jane realized, but on him, it's completely unattractive. Jane couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Jane's phone suddenly went off; the funeral march, meaning Maura was calling, meaning thank goodness for a possible way to get away from this office and Dean. Jane smiled, not sure if she was happy about Maura calling or a chance to get away from Dean. Possibly both.

"What is it, Maura?" Jane asked, turning her back toward the conference door.

"Jane," Maura said into the phone. Jane's senses were instantly tingling at Maura's tone. Something wasn't right. "I'm in your apartment."

"Why?"

"Jane, they've been… they've been in here," Maura said. Jane could hear police radios and glass crackling in the background.

"I'll be right there."

Jane pulled up in front of her apartment building. The front entrance was taped off and there were police cars and officers scattered around the street, blue lights sparkling over the recently rained-on ground. Her phone rang out an unrecognized number.

"Yeah," she said into the phone as she placed it between her shoulder and her ear and put the car in park.

"You were right," Dean said from the other end of the line. "Called in a favor, got some records from Fort Steward. Our apprentice is Special Forces Officer John Stark, thirty-two. He did three tours in Afghanistan as part of a direct action force."

"What unit was he assigned to?" Jane unblocked her seatbelt.

"Six-one-eight, medical care specialist."

"Oh my god, that's the same as Hoyt," Jane said as she got out of the car.

"We got his address, we're already sending units."

"Alright, I'll get there as soon as I can," Jane said as she started toward her apartment building.

"Detective Rizzoli!" Jane heard behind her. She turned around and there was a CSU man leaning against a morgue truck. "Dr. Isles asked for you to I.D. the body."

"What do you mean, what body?" Jane asked, sprint-walking forward toward the back of the truck.

"Sorry, I thought you knew. Dr. Isles said it was your neighbor? You know, female, twenty's?"

"Clarissa… Oh god, no!" Jane said as she and the man went around to the back. He opened the back door and Jane rushed in, toward the body bag lying on the floor of the truck. "No, c'mon! No, no!"

She leaned over the bag, her eyes apologetic and sad. She opened the bag quickly, needing to see if it was really Clarissa, her friend, the up and coming lawyer. She was such a great person and had such a bright future.

The pulled the flaps of the bag to the side and was instantly confused, but it wasn't a second later when she suddenly felt volts go through her body. She cried out in shock and pain and fell back.

"Hello, Jane," she barely heard Hoyt say.

The man that had led her to the van caught her from falling back and injected something into her neck.

"So nice to see you," Hoyt said.

Jane felt her body going numb, then her mind going sleepy, and then nothing at all.

Jane could feel the cold metal of the van floor. She could feel the slight pressure on her lips, the stickiness of the tape pulling at the skin around her mouth. Her arms were cramped near her chest and bent at a slightly uncomfortable angle, bound together by what she was guessing was tape… duct tape. Her legs were also bound in two different places; she could feel it. There was a pressure around her mid-thighs and a similar one around her ankles.

Jane was beginning to drift in and out, her mind starting to find little pieces of reality to grasp on to. She wanted to, no, needed to get her eyes open. C'mon, Jane, open your eyes now. After a few tries, she did.

Hoyt was looming above her, smirk on his face, her gun in his hand.

"You looking for this?" Hoyt said, as if he were speaking to a five-year-old about a toy.

Jane's eyes widened beneath him as he revealed his other hand, which held a scalpel. He waved it in the air, as if contemplating what to do with it.

"You know, your problem is that your heart," Hoyt pointed the scalped directly over her heart and dragged it through the air up her neck, "rules your head."

He bounced the scalpel in his hands a few times as if testing the weight. He bit his lip and hummed. He brought his scalpel-wielding hand towards Jane's neck. She tried to move away, but her body wasn't fully functioning yet, and any movement she made caused her to bump into some part of Hoyt. He pinched the edge of the duct tape and then swiftly ripped it off. Jane groaned and followed the movement with her face, the lower half of her face tingling.

Jane's scrunched her face together and then blew out a shaky breath. In times of stress, relax.

"Where's your little helper?" Jane groaned.

"He's getting ready for a final game," Hoyt said. "And I'm so happy to finish what we started."

Fear edged its way back into Jane's mind. Okay, there was no remaining calm here; she has to think quick right now or she's going to die. He has every advantage: her weapon, her fear, and nobody knew where she was, and Hoyt knew he had this over her.

Hoyt smiled as he swiftly brought the scalpel to Jane's neck. Jane whimpered, tried to move away from the blade, but he brought it down to her neck and cut. He didn't cut deep enough or close enough to the major arteries, but she still bled. She could feel the warm liquid try to drip out of the wound and all she could do was hope he doesn't do that again. Her skin on her neck prickled when he made the cut but now there was a slight throb. That _hurt_.

The back door to the van opened and Jane could hear a man saying "Come take a look."

Hoyt turned his head and acknowledged whoever was speaking. Jane could only see the back of Hoyt's head now and she couldn't try to lift her head to look at whoever spoke to him. Hoyt stood crouched in the back of the van and then hopped out, the van bouncing with the relieved weight. The back door was slammed shut and Jane flinched at the loud noise. Time to get into action.

Jane rolled over and looked around the back of the van. It was a normal utility van with small drawers to store things. Maybe Jane could find a weapon or something, something to defend herself with, or at least get her out of these binds. She sat up and wriggled around, sliding open the small metal doors around the van. She felt around the walls of the van, looking for anything that could possibly help. Suddenly, her hands closed around a circular bundle of cloth. She pulled it out from its position near the base of the wall and flipped it open. That's when she saw it; a flare.

"Oh Jaaaane," Hoyt sang out from the outside of the van.

Jane quickly grabbed the flare and pushed everything else away to the side. She opened and held the flare against her chest and curled into a ball on her side. Her hair flopped over her face and hid her hands just as the van door opened.

"You miss me?" Hoyt said. Jane could hear the sound of a taser being charged. He stepped up into the van and crouched over Jane.

The flare got hotter and hotter against Jane's neck, but she just needed to hold it for a few more moments. The smoke would come out and stop Hoyt, even for a second, and then she'd do something… something… hit him with it? Well, that was her best option right then.

Hoyt paused when he saw the smoke erupting from around Jane's head. He leaned closer to her and Jane suddenly reeled around and struck him in the face with the hot end of the flare. He flew backwards, making a strangled noise, and his hand covered the left side of his face. The sound of burning flesh reached Jane's ears as he dropped onto his back out of the van.

Jane quickly released the flare and rolled over to where he dropped the taser onto the van floor. She rolled out of the van and landed hard on the ground, still holding on to the taser. Hoyt was still flailing on the floor. She crawled over to him and held the taser to his leg for as long as it could last. Hoyt let out strangled cries of pain as fifty thousand volts rushed through his body.

"Dr. Hoyt?" Stark called out from somewhere in the woods.

Jane, ignoring her own burns on her neck, rolled her head over in time to see Stark coming down a path. She rolled her entire body over in an attempt to hide the taser from Stark's view and she pressed the button frantically trying to get it to charge.

"Dr. Hoyt!" Stark called out when he saw Hoyt and Jane rolling around on the dirt. He ran over to Hoyt and put a hand on his chest. Jane threw her body toward Stark and tased his calf. He fell to forward away from Jane. The shock wasn't very strong because Jane hadn't had enough time to charge it fully, so Stark was able to recovery quickly. He turned his head around and saw the gun lying on the ground. Jane noticed it too and started a frantic wiggle over to where the gun was. Stark was pulling himself over to it as well, and now it was just a matter of who could get to the deadly weapon first.

She got to the gun half a second before his hands reached out to grab it. She put her hands around it and fired at Stark as he came toward her. Twice. The two bullet wounds in his upper chest threw him backwards and he lay dead on the dirt, his arms spread.

Jane groaned, gasped, and whimpered from the quick struggle. She was breathing hard, still trying to formulate a plan to live. She struggled into a sitting position, gun still pointed at Stark in case the shots hadn't actually killed him. She looked around where she was sitting, maybe she could find Hoyt's scalpel. She saw it glittering in the moonlight two feet away from where she was. She put the gun down and turned her body to grab at the scalpel to start cutting away at the duct tape around her wrists and legs.

She made the last cut and looked back at Hoyt, who had apparently woken up. He was beginning to reach for the gun.

Jane stood up and walked to his side. Both his hands were reaching toward the gun and his fingertips barely brushed it as Jane placed her foot over his wrists. She bent down to get her gun and held it in her hands, pointed at Hoyt. She saw his face, half of it colored blood red from the fresh burns he had just gotten. Jane aimed the gun downward and barely shrugged as she fired one clear shot straight through his hands.

"We match."

Jane opened the door to her apartment. The cops had cleared out and the police tape had been taken down. She'd found out from the patrolman who drove her home that there were no fatalities, the Clarissa, her neighbor, was fine. Jane silently berated herself for following Stark to the back of that van, getting in and opening the bag, and not getting out quick enough. Hoyt was right, Jane did let her heart rule her head, and twice that's gotten her nearly killed _by Hoyt. _

She looked around at the trashed apartment. Papers were strewn about the floor, couch and pillow stuffing sprinkled over everything like a thin layer of snow, frames were broken and crooked on the walls, and chairs were knocked over in her kitchen. She took a deep breath in and then out, her neck accidentally flexing and causing a small jolt of pain to run through Jane. She leaned against the door and sank down, folding her hands over her legs and raising one to run through her hair.

Suddenly, there was a little scampering of feet and the sound of claws against a wood floor. A small fluffball rushed past Jane's feet and Jane whipped her hands toward her chest as if to move them out of the way of the incoming object.

Jo Friday rushed to the edge of her couch and jumped up onto the damaged cushion. Jane heard the clack of heels in the hallway and she turned her head toward the sound. Maura appeared around the corner clad in skintight grey skinny jeans and a red leather jacket. Jane couldn't help but let out a small laugh at how put-together Maura was.

"Hey," Maura said politely, looking down at Jane.

Jane craned her neck up, not caring about her burn or the cut right now. "Hey."

Jane noticed Maura was carrying a small tank and when Maura squatted down next to Jane, she could see what was in it.

"I wanted you to see for yourself what extraordinary creatures these are," Maura said. Jane put her hands around the base of the tank and lifted it into her own arms.

"Uh, thanks," Jane said as Maura cutely pointed a finger at the small tortoise sitting in the left side of the tank. Jane was a little confused and it was evident on her face, but she appreciated Maura's thought anyway.

"Thought you might want some help cleaning up," Maura said. _Now _that's_ a thought I can really appreciate, _Jane thought.

Jane looked around the apartment at the mess she and Maura were about to clean up. She leaned back into the door and Maura stood up, making room for Jane to stand up. Jane groaned as she moved into a standing position, holding the tortoise tank in front of her. Maura placed a comforting hand on Jane's arm, helping her keep her balance.

"Alright, um," Jane said, acknowledging Maura's clothing and once again noticing how well they fit on her, "let me get you some work clothes."

"These are my work clothes," Maura said, looking up from her purse. Jane smiled looked back toward her and Maura smiled and shimmied her shoulders a little. Jane smiled wider, setting the tank down onto the kitchen counter.

"What, you don't like?" Maura asked through a smile, feeling a little conscious of the way she was dressed. Her hands went to go over the lines of her collar in a nervous manner.

Jane smiled to herself and leaned her face down toward the tank.

"Aww, they _are _kinda cute when they're small," Jane commented, tucking her hair behind her ear to keep it from falling in her face.

"I told you," Maura said, coming up behind Jane and pulling on rubber gloves. "So. Where do you want me to start?"

Jane glanced at Maura and did a quick once-over, appraising her fantastic legs. Her eyes quickly darted over Maura's torso, trying not to take extra time to look at the detail around the neckline of Maura's shirt.

"Come on," Jane said, turning toward her front door and brushing past Maura.

Maura turned to face Jane. "What?"

"Let's go get a bloody Mary. We always said we needed to do something outside of a crime scene, and, _this _is a crime scene," Jane said, waving her arms out at the room. She chuckled.

Maura was slightly confused by that. She and Jane spent a lot of time together outside of crime scenes, they went to each other's houses for dinner and movies all the time. Oh, but this time, Jane wanted to actually go out, not stay at home, and she wanted Maura to come with her. So this time was different. Ah.

The corner of Maura's lips turned up into a smile. "Great." She peeled off the blue gloves with a snap and tucked them back into her purse. She pushed the handle into the crook of her arm and stood in front of Jane, who was leaning against the door.

"But, uhm, dressed like that?" Maura pointed gently to Jane's outfit. The grey slacks and blazer and plain white shirt didn't exactly say 'let's go out'.

"These are my going out clothes," Jane drawled out, bending her arms at the elbow in a 'look at me' kind of way.

Maura opened her mouth to oppose and then noticed the playful look on Jane's face. She huffed and they shared an easy laugh. Maura turned and made room for Jane to follow out to the hallway and shut the door. Two seconds later, Jane remembered something. She turned to open the door and stuck her body inside.

"Come on," Jane said to a dejected looking Jo Friday laying her head on the couch. Jo perked up and skipped over to Jane, looking up at her with big eyes. "Keep going, go," Jane ushered Jo out into the hallway before closing the door.

"Where do you have in mind?" Maura asked as she climbed into her car, Jane sliding into the passenger seat and Jo Friday bouncing up into her lap and then into the back seat.

"I have just the place."

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter! And to where they're going for drinks, I think you all will like, if you've read this story from the beginning. I'm excited for it and I'm really excited to bring back an old character. **

**So, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter's gonna be fun! And reviews are fun too, jussayin.**


	24. Chapter 24

**HAHA I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter and I'm so excited for you all to read it! So, here it is and I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Jane and Maura dropped Jo Friday off at her mother's house, much to Angela's pleasure. Her daughter was alive, not killed by the psycho-crazy man who was chasing her, and she now has the most adorable little dog names Jo, short for Josephine. Actually, Angela seemed more excited about the new puppy rather than the fact Jane was there.

Afterwards Jane took over the responsibility of driving Maura's blue prius.

"Trust me," Jane said.

_Always, _Maura thought.

Jane drove back to downtown Boston, looking for the small bar-restaurant she had been to for the first time so many months ago. It seemed like forever since she decided one night she needed the comfort of a good beer and burger, and she could barely remember the street this place was on.

After circling the streets a few times and hearing Maura ask her if she knew where she was going with Jane always reassuring her, Jane finally saw the small door with 'Phillips Bar' written in fading red letters.

"Hey, we're here," Jane said to Maura, who seemed to be slightly bored in the passenger seat.

Maura looked around the street, an expression of recognition passing over her face.

Jane opened her door and got out, pushing it shut, and Maura followed suit.

"Hey, just leave your purse in here, don't want it to get taken or anything," Jane suggested, pointing to the bag Maura was slinging over her shoulder.

"It could get stolen out here, too," Maura countered.

"I'll lock the door," Jane said, waving the keys in her hand.

Maura looked at Jane hard before opening her door and tucking her purse under the seat. She closed the door and Jane made a show of pressing the lock button several times, the lights in the car flashing. Jane smirked and Maura wrinkled her nose disapprovingly, yet so cutely.

"I feel like I've been here before but I can't remember when or why," Maura said.

"What did you say?" Jane asked when Maura circled around the front of the car to cross the street with Jane. "I didn't hear."

The looked both ways, up and down the street, looking for incoming headlights against the dark sky and road.

"I said I don't exactly remember this place, but it's familiar," Maura said as they hurried across the street.

"Ah, you don't remember?" Jane asked, smiling a little.

She pushed open the bar door and they were immediately consumed with the smell of cigarette smoke, alcohol, greasy burgers, and people. The bar was bustling with happy people, and the door to the dance floor beyond the bar was wide open, revealing a dark room with bright colored lights flashing around. There was a low thrum of music bouncing around the bar.

Like last time Jane was here, people were sitting at tables and chatting, playing cards, telling jokes, and generally being happy; they were completely oblivious to the events of earlier that night.

Jane looked toward the bar for a familiar face, and sure enough, there was the friendly bartender, Rick Phillips. Jane smiled. Last time she saw him, he was bald. Now, his hair was to his ears. It was a mix between blonde and brown and slightly wavy. It suited his face and made him look less intimidating-at-first-glance than Jane remembered.

Jane looked around at some of the patrons whose eyes were raking over Maura's body. She automatically set her hand on Maura's lower back, leading her toward the bar away from eager eyes. There were two open chairs at the end of the bar closest to the dance room and Jane quickly maneuvered them toward it. She pulled out a chair and gestured for Maura to sit. Maura smiled and nodded at her, shimmying out of her jacket as she sat. Jane sat down in the chair next to her.

"Still don't remember?" Jane asked, leaning closer toward Maura's ear.

Maura smiled sweetly as she turned her head toward Jane, her eyes darting over Jane's lips before shooting back up to her eyes.

"Yes, I think I do."

"And who might you two lovely ladies be?" Rick said, moving over toward them and placing his upper arms on the bar. Maura turned around briefly to place her jacket on the back of her chair.

"What? You don't remember us? I thought we had something special," Jane said.

"No, can't say I do, missy. I mean it's been, what, seven months?" Rick smiled.

"Eight, but I knew you remembered us," Jane said, matching Rick's facial expression. "I like your hair."

"Thank ya. So does Alex," Rick said, a new kind of smile creeping up on his face.

"D'aww. New girl?" Jane smirked.

"New _guy,_" Rick said and winked at Jane.

Maura giggled next to her and Jane's mouth hung open in pleasant surprise.

"You're gay," Jane stated through the open-mouthed smile.

"Isn't everyone?" Rick said, holding out his arms. He laughed heartily.

Beside her, Maura giggled again. Jane's mouth just hung open.

"Nooo," Jane drew out the word.

"Aww, damn. Those women, over there," Rick pointed to two women sitting in a small booth in the back of the room. "Want to give you these."

Rick pulled up two shots from where he hid them beneath the counter and slid them toward Jane and Maura. Jane picked hers up and eyed it iffily, and Maura picked hers up and smiled and nodded toward the two women before bringing the shot glass to her mouth.

Jane stopped Maura with a hand on her elbow.

"Wait, you like," Jane looked around and lowered her voice, as if someone they knew could be listening. "you like women?"

"I'm being polite, Jane," Maura said, lowering the glass.

Jane looked at the two women. They were professional-looking women, definitely pretty. They both had dark brown hair, but one had shoulder-length hair and the other's was in a ponytail. The one with the ponytail raised her hands and curled her fingers, waving at Jane. Jane smiled and tipped up her glass.

"Nice to be polite," Jane commented, looking back to Maura and tipping the shot glass toward her.

"Yes it is." Maura smiled and picked up her glass again. The clinked the glasses together before drinking the shot. The liquid running down Jane's throat created a pleasant burn. Oh, vodka. That's some serious shit.

"Ah," Jane sighed out when her head tilted back up. She set the glass down on the bar and turned to look back toward Rick, who's left side of the mouth was crooked upward.

"That was entertaining," Rick commented.

"I'll say," Jane agreed. "I'm in the mood for a burger, what about you, Maura?"

"Um, I'm not sure-"

"Oh yeah, you and your healthy eating," Jane said, smiling at her friend.

"Yes, that. I'm just not quite tempted to eat a greasy cheeseburger," Maura said, trying to explain away Jane and Rick's skeptical looks.

"Then you'll have a salad?" Jane asked, leaning toward Maura.

Maura nodded. "Yes, I suppose that is the best option," Maura said, smiling at Jane's proximity.

"Well _I'll _have a burger."

"Junk food, such as what you eat almost every day, can quite literally kill you," Maura pointed out. Rick smirked at her.

"I almost died today, Maura, so I'm gonna get a burger," Jane joked.

A flash of guilt flashed over Maura's features before she smiled sadly.

"Okay, I'm still going to get myself a salad," Maura said.

"You ladies got it. I'll got put the order in and then I want to hear this story," Rick said, pointing toward Jane.

"You sure you can handle it? It's pretty gruesome." Jane pursed her lips playfully.

Rick's eyes darted over Jane. "You look fine to me, so you need to tell me what's kept you from coming to see me for the better part of the year!"

Rick turned around and headed into the kitchen. He came right back out and held up a finger toward Jane and Maura, telling them to hold on for a bit while he attended to other customers.

Jane turned and thudded her elbow onto the bar, resting her head in her hands and smiling at Maura. Maura was smiling at Rick, watching him interact with other patrons.

"So, no burgers for Maura," Jane said, wondering what to say to start up a conversation.

"No, no burgers for Maura," Maura said back, tilting her head toward Jane.

Jane squinted her eyes at Maura, feigning a look of thoughtfulness. Honestly, she didn't know what to talk about; it's been a bit of time since they've spent much time together outside of a case.

"Heard you got second degree burns," Maura said, raising her eyebrows toward the bandage over Jane's neck.

"Yeah," Jane breathed out, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. "Flares are… h-hot."

Maura laughed and Jane did as well, loving the musical sound. Maura settled and smiled at Jane, a look in her eyes that Jane couldn't identify.

Jane smiled, remembering that this is the place she and Maura met. They seemed to really hit it off then, and Jane could have guessed they'd become friends if she would let Maura in. And as it turns out, Jane _did _let Maura in, and Maura's seemed to make a comfortable home in Jane's heart. For some reason, Maura really made an impact on Jane's life, more than anyone else could in such a small amount of time. Is it the fact Maura knew everything? Or maybe it's that annoying way how she would never make assumptions at crime scenes and would berate her and Frost or Korsak for guessing. Or it could be that her voice was musical, soothing, in a way, all velvety and… well, it fit Maura very nicely.

Jane wondered if Maura remembered… that this is the place they met. Does it mean much to her as it does for Jane? Is Jane crazy for putting as much on this meeting as she does? She shouldn't care this much, about how or where they met. They _are _just friends, and people tend to remember things about their friends, right?

"I'm glad you made it out. Again," Maura said. "I hope you're alright, or at least less traumatized than last time."

Truthfully, Maura hoped for a lot more than that. She hoped Jane wouldn't pull away again, she hoped this second encounter with Hoyt wouldn't affect their friendship negatively. She hoped Jane wouldn't somehow associate Maura with Hoyt, realizing that some of their more friendly moments happened during a Hoyt case, or around the Hoyt case… and there was the fact that Maura had come into Jane's life not three days before Hoyt. And Maura and Jane had met here at this bar, that August night after Maura's bad date. Jane had made Maura's night better, and Maura knew she would be intrigued by this woman. There was something about Jane that pulled at Maura's heart, a feeling she wasn't all too familiar with. There was a similar feeling with a past lover she had, but he went away quickly. And since Maura's never really had a good friend like Jane, could this just be how friendship feels like? What comfort and platonic companionship feel like?

Jane could see many emotions flash in Maura's eyes. Maura was an expert at keeping her features cool, but her eyes told no lies. There was confusion, hurt, hope, happiness, worry, sadness, and then that expression that she could never truly name. This in turn made Jane's stomach twist slightly.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jane asked, her left hand immediately going to Maura's arm and rubbing her thumb over the smooth, warm skin there. She felt goosebumps form.

"I was just thinking about meeting you," Maura said. She smiled up at Jane after lowering her chin. Jane smiled softly and nodded, her thumb keeping the movement.

_Oh, those big brown eyes, _Maura thought.

Sensing that this conversation could possibly get deep, deeper than what Jane was looking for, Jane said, "Finally remember this place, huh?" She laughed lightly.

Maura smiled and nodded. Leave it to Jane to attempt to deflect a deeper conversation. "Yes, I do. Of course I remember."

Jane nodded, smiling. The light reflecting in Maura's eyes kept Jane's brain from producing anything functional.

"I could never forget," Maura said, tilting her head slightly toward Jane, locking their eyes together.

Jane's brain melted.

They held each other's gaze, as if trying to read each other through their eyes. Maura's lips parted slightly, a slow breath coming out from between them.

"Ladies," Rick said, placing two plates down in front of Jane and Maura.

They snapped out of their trance-like stares, unaware of the dirty looks they were getting from the women that had hit on them earlier. Maura cleared her throat and Jane snapped her arm back to her side quickly, like someone releasing a rubber band.

"Sorry for interrupting, but the looks you two were giving each other was about to give every straight man in here a hard-on," Rick said, his eyes glancing around.

"What? What look?" Jane asked nervously, gesturing to a bottle of ketchup behind Rick.

Rick turned in a full circle, swiftly grabbing the ketchup bottle and sliding it over to Jane.

"Heh," He said half smirking, his upper lip curling.

Maura was tilting her head, examining her salad.

"Dressing on the side. How did you know? I forgot to add that," Maura asked, a little perplexed.

"Eh, you seemed like that kinda girl, ya'know?" Rick said, his accent heavier than usual.

"What accent is that?" Maura asked, suddenly intrigued.

Rick tapped his chin, thinking for a second about how to phrase it.

"I would put my money on Canadian-British," Rick said, his arms stretching out to hold him up over the bar.

"Hmm," Maura said, nodding and staring at Rick as if the answers to her questions were written on his face.

Jane took a large bite of her burger, watching the exchange and savoring the burst of flavor. The first bite is always the best.

"Where are your parents from?" Maura asked.

_Leave it to Maura to ask a near-stranger very personal questions. _

"Pap's from Canada, Ma's from London," Rick answered, the same as how he answered Jane when she had asked. _Wait, I did the same thing Maura did… Ha. _

Jane took another bite of the burger and smiled. The second bite was just as good as the first.

"How interesting. How did they meet?" Maura asked, definitely intrigued by Rick's background.

"Uh, you'd have to ask them yourself, I don't really remember," Rick said, scratching the top of his head.

"So how did Alex find out he liked you with hair?" Jane asked, saving Rick from more personal questions about his parents. The look Rick gave her was a mix between thanks and playful annoyance.

"Lost a bet," Rick said as he watched Maura poke daintily at her salad.

"Really, what bet?" Jane asked.

"_You _obviously changed your name to little miss _nosy _since the last time we met."

"Hey! You practically let Maura interrogate you about your parents!" Jane fought back.

"Yeah, but I had a gut feeling she wouldn't poke fun at me for it."

"I wouldn't poke fun at you about you losing a bet," Jane said. Rick and Maura paused and turned their heads, an incredulous look on their faces.

"Hey. I thought _you_," Jane pointed to Maura, "were on my side. And _you_," Jane pointed to Rick, "Don't know me well enough to even _think _that!" Jane's voice raised in pitch as her sentence finished. She put a hand on her heart and made a sad face, pouting out her lower lip.

She got the expected reaction when Maura and Rick laughed out.

"I know you well enough. Look around! I own a bar. I'm pretty good at reading people," Rick said, opening his arms to sweep around the room.

"Really? I am, as well, extremely interested in reading people. Recognizing facial expressions and movements is something I can do quite well, but have yet to get it down to an exact point," Maura began, enthusiasm in her voice. Jane laughed and lightly placed her hand on Maura's arm to keep her from talking more. She knew Maura had the best intentions and wanted to try to share in a common interest, but she also knew the kind of people-reading Maura was talking about and the kind that Rick was talking about were two different things.

"Why would a bar-owner need to read people?" Jane asked, a smile on her face.

"So I can tell if someone's here to drink for fun or drink to forget, and in the case of the latter, I make them pay in advance." Rick said, winking.

Jane laughed out.

"Speaking of which, could I bother you for a beer, Ricky?" Jane asked. "Well actually two."

Rick reached under the counter and pulled out two chilled beers. He popped the caps off and handed them to Jane over her burger.

"Don't call me Ricky."

"Don't call me nosy."

"Why two?" Maura asked.

"One for me," Jane drank from the bottle in her left hand. "And one for you." She handed Maura the other bottle.

Maura lightly put her fingers around the bottle, aware of the condensation. She eyed it as she held it slightly away from her.

"Oh come on, Maura, it won't bite," Jane said, emphasizing her point with a large swig.

"Maybe later," Maura said, placing the bottle on the bar and wiping the condensation from her fingers. She picked up her fork again and poked at her salad.

"Hmm, yeah right," Jane mumbled, shoving the last of her burger into her mouth.

"You know that's dangerous," Maura said, pointing her fork toward Jane's overly-full mouth. "You could accidentally swallow a chunk of un-chewed burger and asphyxiate."

"Too bad we don't have a doctor here," Jane said through her full mouth.

"I'm a doctor."

Jane rolled her eyes toward Maura.

"If she chokes, you could do mouth-to-mouth or something," Rick suggested, smirking, watching Jane struggle to swallow the burger bite. He winked and Jane nearly choked. Rick patted her on the back as she glared at him.

"Yeah I'd bet you'd enjoy that," Jane said snarkily.

"Hey. I'm gay," Rick said.

"Actually, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation would do little good since there would be something lodged in her throat. The easiest solution in a case of choking on a chunk of food would be to perform the Heimlich maneuver. However, that could damage your ribs if a pressure to strong is applied," Maura added, pointing a finger matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry, I keep missing your name. What is it?" Rick pointed his hand toward Maura.

"Maura Isles," Maura stuck out her hand for Rick to shake.

"Rick Phillips."

Maura nodded, her hair bouncing forward then back again.

Jane dumped a generous amount of ketchup onto her fries. Maura winced, looking down at Jane's plate disapprovingly and then up at Jane's face. Jane held out the bottle, opening pointed toward Maura.

"One word about my eating habits and I will squirt this all over you," Jane warned.

Rick averted his eyes because of how sexual that could sound in a different context.

Jane picked up a few fries by the tips and put them into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"You know, Rick, these fries, and your burgers, they're the best," Jane said.

"I know," Rick said smugly.

Jane held up a fry with a small amount of ketchup on the end. She offered it out to Maura.

"Here. Try it," Jane said, holding the fry three inches away from Maura's mouth.

Maura went adorably cross-eyed as she looked down at the fry.

"No thanks."

"C'mon, Maura, one fry won't kill your healthy diet. You didn't try the beer, which was great by the way," she directed at Rick, "so you should at least try the fries."

Maura bit the inside of her cheek as she contemplated the offer.

"I guess _one _fry wouldn't hurt," Maura said. She leaned forward and took the fry between her teeth, her lips closing around it.

Jane and Rick's eyes widened and they met each other's eyes. Silent conversation: Did she just-did that really-did you see that?

Maura chewed thoughtfully, apparently oblivious to the shocked look on Jane and Rick's faces. Jane's hand was frozen in mid-air, stuck as if Maura eating the fry from her fingers froze it in place.

"Uhh… Maura?" Jane asked.

"It was actually not that bad," Maura commented, swallowing the bite. Her tongue darted out to lick extra ketchup around the corners of her lips and Jane could barely hold back a small moan.

"That's… great." Jane said, faking the largest smile she could.

Rick was watching the exchange barely holding in his laughter.

"I'm just going to… get you some more beer," Rick said, taking away Maura's empty plate and Jane's empty beer bottle. He could clearly see full beer bottle he had gotten Jane from the first time but he just wanted to see Jane hang from… five feet in that direction.

"Thanks, buddy," Jane said sarcastically.

"No problem, missy."

"You know, I remember that I thought your name was Missy when I first met you. Rick said something like that. 'Not a word, missy', I think," Maura said.

Jane raised her eyebrow at Maura.

_Do you really not-Really?_

"I remember," Jane said. _Should I bring it up? She doesn't seem to get it. I should tell her that it was… weird. Wrong. You don't eat fries like that while looking at your friend with those eyes. That was entirely too seductive-I mean, that was… not how normal friends eat their friends' food. _"Uh, Maura,"

"Yes?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to dance." The woman from earlier with the long brown hair sauntered over and leaned her hip into Maura. She was gazing down at Maura, a hand with long fingers and manicured nails resting on Maura's shoulder. Her voice was smooth like honey and light like cotton candy and it created a combination that made Jane want to push her _gently _to the side.

"Um," Maura began, turning her head and smiling up at the woman. She looked toward Jane for permission, who was still staring at her with an open mouth. Jane's eyes widened and Maura shrugged happily. "Sure."

The brown-haired woman smiled and grabbed Maura's hand and led her toward the back of the bar to the dark dance floor. The woman who was wearing the ponytail earlier came up behind her, toward Jane, except now her hair was down, falling around her shoulders, and unlike the other woman, her hair was long and curly but not as wild as Jane's. She approached with a sway in her hip, her side-swept bangs covering half of her left eye, and her lips pursed, emphasizing her very strong cheekbones.

"Wanna dance, honey?"

Jane craned her neck and watched as Maura disappeared into the other room with the woman. They were smiling at each other and the Jane blinked just in time to see the woman lean over to Maura and whisper something in her ear that caused her to giggle. A pang of jealousy ran through Jane. Jane brushed it off; she was probably just being over-protective of her friend. She looked back toward the woman who licked her lips and cocked her eyebrow.

Jane smirked and winked.

"Sure."

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was extremely fun to write and I had a lot of fun with this! I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Oh, and I hope you like that I brought Rick back. I thought it'd be cool. **

**But yeah! I'm happy I finally got around to posting this chapter! So thanks for reading! Reviews would be awesome!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, this chapter was actually kidna difficult to write. BUT it was still fun. I used some songs lyrics in here, so I just need to say:**

***Songs don't belong to me!**

**And I hope I did this chapter justice, I hope it's what you guys were kinda expecting. So, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

_I'm not nearly drunk enough to do this._

Jane's mind was between panic and panic more and she had no idea what to do. Maura had gone, so she definitely should go as well. She's just going to be dancing in a dark room with colorful flashing lights and a stranger… a female stranger.

_The only female I'd like to dance with would be Maura._

_No I did not just think that. _

Jane shrugged off her jacket and set it on her chair when she stood up. Jane's hand was grabbed and she was tugged forward by the woman. She looked back at Jane and winked. Jane smiled, hiding her nervousness.

_If Maura can do this, I can do this. _

Jane glanced behind her to see Rick at the bar, slapping his hand on the counter and laughing. He saw her and waved and she flipped him off with her free hand.

The room was full of dancing bodies when they entered. People's hands were in the air and neon lights were flashing and making patterns on their bodies. Jane could barely hear herself think over the pounding music. The floor felt like it was rattling beneath her and the stars strung from the ceiling were shaking with the bass.

_**Na na na na come on.**_

_What. Really? This song? Really?_

The woman pulled Jane toward the center of the dance floor. Jane turned her head from side to side, scanning the room for a honey-blonde head. She couldn't find her.

_Damnit._

The woman and Jane were right in the middle of the sea of people. Jane was bumped from side to side by people dancing next to her, nudging her with their elbows and their jumping bodies. The woman started dancing in front of Jane, holding her hands up bent at the elbows and swaying her hips. Jane started to move with the music, trying to dance… but it was reaaaally awkward. Jane didn't dance, nor did she want to, she just said yes for some reason.

_**Cause I might be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it.**_

The woman grabbed Jane's hips and pulled her closer.

_Bold move, lady. _

"What's your name?" Jane shouted at the woman. The woman leaned in closer to Jane invading her personal space even more. She mouthed the word 'what'. "What's your name?" Jane shouted it again, even louder.

The woman leaned in, her lips an inch away from Jane's ear.

"Elisa!"

Jane nodded. "Nice name!"

"What's yours?"

"Jane!"

Elisa nodded and started swaying her hips against Jane's. She was holding onto Jane's hips, moving Jane with her. Jane awkwardly put her hands around Elisa's elbows, holding on as Elisa moved. Elisa was slightly taller than Jane, maybe an inch shorter than hitting six feet. She was slim, like Jane, and Jane smelled some exotic-spice perfume when Elisa had leaned in. Jane was positive this woman could be a model.

Elisa hooked her fingers into Jane's belt loop and leaned her face next to Jane again.

"Come on, have fun! Loosen up!"

Jane felt her heart rate pick up as she felt the woman brush her lips over Jane's neck. Well, she moves fast.

Jane's hips started moving more freely, trying to get into the feel of the bit, and perhaps also trying to keep Elisa from making any more invasions into her space trying to get her moving. Jane's hair was sticking to the back of her neck from the sweat caused by a room full of dancing people. She felt the woman's cheek move next to hers; Elisa was smiling, noticing how Jane was letting a little loser.

The song changed.

_**I'm feeling sexy and free, like glitter's raining on me.**_

Elisa started humming along to it in Jane's ear. Jane could hear the exhale on her neck, in her ear. Jane moved her hands to a more comfortable position, awkwardly ending up on Elisa's hips, and Elisa pulled Jane closer, mashing the front of their bodies together. Jane should have expected it, but she didn't really feel like pulling away either. In fact, she was kinda enjoying this… kinda.

Jane suddenly saw a flash of honey-blonde hair bouncing behind Elisa's head. Jane maneuvered herself and Elisa to turn a little to see if the blonde was who she thought she was.

_Maura!_

Jane's eyes widened.

_Daaaaaaamn._

Maura was, what's it called, grinding? On her dance partner. Jane was slightly taken aback by it and her eyes widened. The woman behind her leaning her head into Maura's neck and Maura's eyes were closed, feeling the beat, and moving her hips. The woman's hands were splayed over the tops of Maura's thighs, slightly below her hips, and Maura's hands were covering them, holding them in place.

Jane felt a pang of something in her chest and her heart pounded even harder. Maura was smiling brightly and seemed to be really enjoying herself. She was actually really good at dancing; her body moved so naturally and she seemed so comfortable with herself. This was a side of Maura Jane never thought she'd see. Hell, it was a side of Maura she didn't even know existed.

Jane felt Elisa's lips brush under her chin and, though she didn't exactly want to stop dancing now that Maura was so near, she didn't want Elisa putting any more moves on her. She spun Elisa around so her front was pressed against Elisa's back. Elisa seemed to welcome the change and reached behind her to grab Jane's hands to bring them to her hips. She started moving her hips against Jane's and threw her head back against Jane's shoulder. Jane had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, but she still had a clear view of Maura, so she wasn't complaining.

Maura's eyes opened and she tilted her head to look back at the woman behind her. She felt eyes on her and her eyes darted around, finally landing in Jane's gaze. Jane wasn't sure if it was even possible, but Maura's smile widened even more. Jane smiled back but was suddenly, accidentally, whipped in the face with Elisa's hair as Elisa turned her head toward Jane.

"That's your friend!" Elisa shouted into Jane's ear.

"Yeah! That's _your_ friend!"

"What's her name?"

"Maura! What's her's?"

"Sammy!"

"You two together?" Jane was wondering this question since she saw the two of them when they were eating.

"HA! No. Are you and Mary?"

"What?" Jane asked. Did she just call Maura 'Mary'? "Her name is Maura!"

"Oh. Are you and Maura dating?"

Jane's heart dropped into her stomach for a moment and then sped down to normal.

"Uh, no!"

"I see…" Elisa said, grinding even closer to Jane.

_**Hey baby won't you look my way, I could be your new addiction.**_

Jane ignored Elisa's suggestive tone and looked ahead of her to where Maura should've been, but she wasn't there. Jane's eyes widened for a second but then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun her head around and saw Maura standing behind her, smiling, with a grinning Sammy behind Maura, her hands on her hips.

Maura smiled at her and held up a finger, telling her to hold on a second. She leaned forward and tapped on Elisa's shoulder. Elisa turned around and faced Maura, her eyes narrowing possessively for a second before she smiled.

"Mind if I cut in?" Maura shouted sweetly.

Elisa's smile could have frozen hell.

"Sure!" Elisa turned her head and looked back at Jane, who was looking at Maura. Elisa suddenly leaned in a planted a very firm kiss on Jane's cheek that lasted a second longer than Jane liked.

_Not that I liked it. I mean, it was alright, but I don't want just any woman to kiss me-I mean I don't want women to kiss me at all. But it was alright-I mean it was cool-I mean-Whatever, just smile and nod._

Jane's eyes bugged and she smiled awkwardly at Elisa. She didn't notice how Maura's eyes almost bugged out of her head. Elisa pushed past Maura and grabbed onto Sammy's hand and led her in another direction.

Maura stepped forward and put hands on Jane's shoulders. Jane naturally placed her hands on Maura's hips, the two of them swaying together. There was still about a foot of space between them and both, though neither would voice their thoughts, wanted to be just a little closer.

_**It started with a whisper, and that was when I kissed her.**_

"Having fun?" Maura smiled, her voice going up at the end like it always adorably did when she was excited and asking a question.

"Yeah tons. You?" Jane answered sarcastically.

Maura's hand suddenly went to cup the side of Jane's chin. Jane's eyed widened as her breathing increased and her heart jumped into her throat. Maura brought her hand away and licked the pad of her thumb and rubbed it over Jane's cheek.

"Wha-what was that?" Jane stuttered, her breathing increased even more. Her cheek tingled where Maura's thumb had been.

"Your old dance partner left some lip gloss on your cheek!" Maura answered, seemingly unperturbed by the fact that there was lip gloss. From a woman. Who had just kissed Jane.

"Oh, don't you hate when that happens?" Jane shouted in reply. Maura laughed, and though Jane couldn't hear the laugh over the music, she could hear it in her mind, and she smiled back.

"What's her name?"

"Elisa!"

"Alyssa?" Maura asked, her nose wrinkling, thinking she heard Jane wrong.

Jane leaned in a little closer, unintentionally pulling the same move Elisa had pulled on her two songs ago.

"Elisa!"

"Beautiful name! Hebrew origin, means 'God's vow'!" Maura shouted with less force, her face closer to Jane.

Jane smiled. She could always count on Maura for knowing the origin and meaning of some random chick's name.

"You seemed to be having fun!" Jane shouted.

"Oh yes! I've never done this before, but I've always wanted to experience dancing in a club!"

"You've never gone dancing before?"

"Does ballroom count?"

"Ballroom doesn't count!"

"Then no I haven't!"

"Well, sorry I wasn't your first!" Jane shouted, knowing exactly how it sounded. Luckily Maura smiled and chuckled.

"I'm glad you're here now!" Maura winked.

_Did she just wink? Am I dreaming? No, I'm dead. I've got to be dead._

Maura's hands wrapped closer around Jane's shoulders, bringing them a step closer together.

_Yeah, I think I died and went to heaven. _

_**It started with a whisper, and that was when I kissed her.**_

_Why does this song keep repeating that line?_

"What was your girl's name?" Jane asked, trying to not do what the song was narrating.

_Wait, did I just need to restrain myself from kissing Maura?_

"Sammy!"

"Cute girl!" Jane said, trying to focus on something, anything, other than her thoughts.

"Yes, she's very pretty! They both are!" Maura shouted.

"Yeah!" Jane agreed, not really paying attention to what statement she had agreed to. Jane was comfortable in Maura's hold, and she tightened her own arms around Maura. She enjoyed the closeness; Maura's her best friend, anyway.

The song suddenly ended and turned into a piano balled. A few people around them stopped dancing and moved to the side while the rest grabbed the person they were dancing with and moved closer together, meshing their bodies into one. Jane saw Elisa look over toward them and she instinctively grabbed Maura closer, wrapping her arms fully around Maura's waist and Maura wrapping her own arms around Jane's shoulder and neck.

_**You're in my arms and all the world and all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two.**_

Jane started to sway her and Maura slowly, the front of their bodies pressed together. In Maura's heels, they were about the same height.

_**So close together, and when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive.**_

Maura's head was right next to Jane and Jane leaned her head into Maura. Maura turned her head slightly and nuzzled lightly into the hair over Jane's neck.

_**A life goes by, romantic dreams must stop. So I bid mine goodbye and never knew…**_

This line of the song suddenly made Jane sad. She had no idea why, but she could feel her heart drop at the thought of losing a love, saying goodbye to the dreams of someone who you love. It hurt her heart more than it should have, and she had no idea why. Jane blinked slowly and breathed in the vanilla scent of Maura, reminding herself that Maura was actually still here. This felt safe and new, yet at the same time, dangerous and familiar.

_I could stay here all night._

_**So close was waiting, waiting here with you. And now, forever I know…**_

Maura pushed away Jane's hair and nuzzled closer to her, causing Jane's heart to race. She could feel Maura's warm breath on her neck with every deep exhale, and the feeling, in contrast to earlier, was not unpleasant.

_**All that I wanted, to hold you so close. **_

Jane and Maura continued to sway, feeling each other's bodies pressed together, feeling comfortable where they were, as if they belonged like this. Jane rubbed small lines on Maura's back with her thumb.

_This is so good._

_**So close to reaching that famous happy ending. Almost believing this was not pretending .Now you're beside me, and look how far we've come. So far. We are so close.**_

The instrumental part of the song played over the speakers.

Maura stepped closer to Jane, putting her toes almost in between Jane's feet. She felt Jane wrap her arms around her more. Maura could feel the warmth radiating off Jane's body, the slight dampness of her shirt from sweating while dancing to the more upbeat songs. She could feel the slight breeze on her ear where Jane's head was, where she was exhaling quickly. Maura smiled into Jane's neck and closed her eyes, enjoying the unique feel of Jane's smooth skin. She had the urge to run her lips along the skin there, to test its smoothness, to maybe test her feelings.

_Jane…_

_**Oh how could I face the faceless days if I should lose you now?**_

Both their hearts plummeted at this line.

_I nearly did. _Tears sprang to Maura's eyes as she remembered tonight, what happened earlier, how worried she was when Jane never showed to her apartment. She would have given anything, _anything, _for Jane to be safe. She would've given up everything she had to have Jane back again, safe, with her. How cruel it would have been, to have lost Jane without being able to express these odd feelings Maura was experiencing, these odd feelings she couldn't identify and needed help understanding. She knew Jane was the only person who could answer this for her. Jane was the_ only _person in the world who could make Maura feel this way.

Jane felt Maura stiffen slightly and she knew what Maura was thinking, or she could make a pretty good guess. She hugged Maura in to her, pressing her lips to Maura's temple.

"I'm still here," Jane whispered as the music seemed to soften before a large crescendo.

_**We're so close to reaching that famous happy ending. Almost believing this was not pretending. Let's go on dreaming, for we know we are…**_

"I know," Maura whispered back as the music softened, a tear slipping out of her eyes and rolling down her cheek.

Jane pressed her cheek into Maura's and felt a tear drop rolling down between them. She felt her cheeks and nose tingle, a telltale sign of tears. She held them back and pushed down any trace of sadness, for Maura.

_Maura._

_**So close. So close, and still so far.**_

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so. Here's the songs:**

**SM by Rihanna**

**Domino by Jessie J**

**Everybody Talks by Neon Trees**

**So Close by Jon McLaughlin**

**I highly recommend listening to 'So Close', it's a really great song and I love it!**

**And I hope you liked this chapter, guys! Woot!**

**Once again, the song's don't belong to me!**

**Reviews are welcome, as always!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm so glad you guys seemed to like the previous chapter! I liked writing it, and I love the song 'So Close'. I'm glad I got to incorporate it into this story. **

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I didn't expect it to be this difficult to write, but I just couldn't think of any ideas. That's what I get for not planning anything. **

**But here it is, and I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Maura knew exactly what this was.

_Attraction. _

It had taken Maura many months to come to this conclusion. Ever since Jane had strolled in her first day back on active duty, she had had a knot in her stomach caused by something unknown. Every time Jane entered her office, there was always a small churning in her stomach. Her heart rate increased and Maura had always tried to suppress it, taking deep, full breaths.

At first she had passed off the attraction as a reaction to having a close friend. She had ignored it, believing it was only because she had never had such a close friend as Jane. As the days and weeks passed, though, it became clear that what Maura was feeling was not some honeymoon phase of friendship.

All this time, she hadn't considered it attraction. She shouldn't even be attracted to Jane; it was extremely unprofessional. Maura had never had to deal with romantic feelings toward a coworker, and she barely had to deal with romantic feelings toward friends since she'd spent a lot of her life alone. Maura was extremely professional, but attraction to Jane could hinder her performance at work and she didn't know how to deal with that.

Maura had to admit that when she saw Jane dancing with, what was her name, Elisa? That she was a little jealous. She couldn't help but feel a sudden dislike for Elisa and how comfortable Jane seemed to be, moving their hips together and holding on to her. It was all very… hot. And Maura could barely hold in a noise of protest when she saw Elisa kiss Jane and Jane blush slightly in return. Yes, it was a kiss on the cheek, but Maura couldn't help but feel envious, since she'd never been able to do that to Jane.

Maura had never been shy about her sexual appetite, but her sexuality was something she preferred to be need-to-know. She had spent more than one night with women and she was not ashamed of it, and had someone asked, she would have been honest about it. This feeling of being attracted to a female was not new to Maura, but the feeling of being attracted to your best friend was an experience completely new.

Maura had decided to never let her feelings be known toward Jane. As far as she knew, Jane was completely heterosexual. And even if she weren't, her strict Catholic upbringing would be reason enough to reject Maura. Maura had her share of unrequited love and attraction in the past; this was definitely not the first time she had fallen for the wrong person. She didn't think she would be able to handle the rejection from Jane, or possibly creating a rift in their friendship. She almost lost Jane once, now she's almost lost Jane twice, she wouldn't be able to bear it if she lost her a third time, for good.

But Maura had no idea how to make of this.

With Jane's cheek pressed against hers, and Jane's arms tightly around her waist, it almost felt too natural not to be something more. As far as she knew, friends didn't go around holding their friends like this, like they were at this very moment. If Maura were to guess, she would say that perhaps Jane felt a modicum of attraction toward Maura, even if she didn't realize it herself. All the touches, all the smiles and glances, they had to mean something. Jane didn't look at anyone else that way, and that fact should solidify the idea in Maura's mind.

But Maura shouldn't make any assumptions.

The last note from the violins faded away into a new upbeat song. Jane held onto Maura for maybe a second or two too long, and Jane suddenly pulled away and dropped her hands, staring down at her feet. Jane had put about a foot of space between them and Maura was slightly surprised at the loss of contact but quickly shook off the feeling of loss and wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks.

"That was nice, Jane," Maura said. Jane was still staring at her toes while she swiped the back of her hand over her cheek to remove Maura's tear.

"Yeah," Jane said.

"Jane, look at me," Maura said quietly. She didn't know if Jane could hear her over the music, but Jane looked up anyway. "Are you alright?"

Jane saw Maura's slightly reddened nose and felt a wave of emotion rise up into her chest. Maura's eyes were damp and Jane watched as her eyelids closed and opened to blink away stray tears. Maura was smiling at her like… she didn't even know what, but it made Jane feel… really, really happy.

Jane had to admit to herself: she felt really happy, almost bordering on giddy, these past few minutes. Being next to Maura, feeling Maura's body against hers, for some reason, felt _so _right. Something about being that close to Maura, despite the fact they were in the middle of a sea of people, made her feel like they were the only two people in the room. She felt a closeness she had never felt before and a fluttering in her heart she'd experienced several times in Maura's presence.

Could it be… no, it couldn't be. Maura was her best friend. Maybe this was just a feeling Jane had because she'd only had male friends for so long, and a really close female friend is a wake-up call and an old and welcome feeling. Her main circle of friends were mostly 'the guys', and a female friend, one she had actually told herself she didn't want to get close to, ends up being the closest friend she has. This was probably the explanation for what Jane was feeling. Maura would probably be able to identify this feeling for her… but like hell was she going to tell her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jane said, offering Maura a soft smile.

Maura's eyes looked worried, as if she'd done something wrong, but when Jane told her she was fine, the worry disappeared and Maura smiled back.

"Jane, do you wanna dance?" Elisa said, sliding next to Jane and hooking an arm around Jane's. Sammy appeared next to her smiling. Jane didn't know for sure, but she would peg Sammy to be the nicer one of the two.

_When did they appear again?_

Jane's eyes darted toward Maura's, but Maura wasn't looking at her. Jane saw a flash of an emotion pass through Maura's eyes. Was that anger? Maura met Jane's eyes and smiled.

"If you want to, I'm in no place to stop you," Maura said sweetly to Jane. She smiled. Jane was suddenly confused as to if she ever even saw that angry flash in Maura's eyes.

"Um, thanks but no thanks, I think we're just gonna go get a drink or something," Jane said, eyes going to Elisa's and then looking pointedly down at Elisa's arms still wrapped in Jane's.

"Oh, can we join you?" Elisa asked, her voice low and sultry.

"No thanks."

Maura couldn't help but feel a mini-Maura in her head jumping up and down and clapping.

Elisa looked at Jane and cocked an eyebrow. Jane shrugged out of Elisa's embrace and lightly put her hand on Maura's elbow, steering her away from predatory Elisa and friendly Sammy. Jane tried not to dwell, but her mind did a small happy dance when she realized Sammy hadn't tried to make a move on Maura.

"I thought you two weren't together!" Elisa shouted after them.

Jane just looked behind her and smiled.

Jane and Maura went back over to their chairs at the bar. Jane helped Maura into her seat before hopping up onto her own. Their plates and Jane's beers were gone, but they were soon replaced by a new bottle and a glass of red wine.

"Well, that was hilarious," Rick said.

"Ha ha fuck you," Jane said, leaning onto the bar and giving Rick the finger.

"Jane, language," Maura said, reaching for the wine.

"Ha!" Rick said. "Didja have fun?"

"Well, the sultry brunette was all over me like flies on honey," Jane said, taking a sip from her beer. "So no, but it wasn't entirely bad. Maura seemed to be having fun, though."

Maura perked up at the sound of her name, and blushed when she processed what Jane had said. "Well, I didn't really know what to do, so I just tried to do what I observed others doing." She took a sip from her wine. "It _was _actually pretty fun, though. Sammy was a very good dance partner. She did this thing with her hands." Maura held up her hands in front of her and moved them up and down slightly, drumming her fingers in the air as she went.

Jane's insides suddenly twisted and then disappeared.

_So let's see, you _don't _think she wanted to get you into bed tonight._

"Yeah, Elisa was pretty good too," Jane decided to say.

"I thought you said you didn't have fun?" Maura asked innocently, hiding the jealousy she suddenly felt flare up inside her.

"Um… yeah, it was kinda fun," Jane said, slightly enjoying the troubled look in Maura's eyes.

"They came back out here a little bit before you did, and then they headed back in. You two, ah…?" Rick said, winking at Jane.

"Eugh, no! Man, come on. We just danced!" Jane said a little too forcefully. Or it was at least more forceful than Maura would have wanted.

"That is true, Rick, we just danced," Maura said, smiling, hiding the hurt perfectly.

"Ha, but I'm not planning to do _that _anymore, any time soon," Jane said, tilting the beer to her lips.

"What?" Maura asked, a little too quickly.

"The dancing. With Elisa, I mean," Jane recovered, noting Maura's slightly panicked expression.

Maura set down her wine glass and smiled. "Oh, of course."

Jane drained the last of her beer in a few gulps. "Whew. Thirsty."

"Want another?" Rick asked.

"Nah, I think we should probably head home," Jane said. "You feel like leaving, or do you want to get another dance from Sammy." The irritation in Jane's voice when she said the name 'Sammy' was evident to Maura, and probably Rick since he cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I think I'm ready to leave with you, but thank you for the option," Maura said, inwardly smiling. She reached behind her for her purse but realized it wasn't there. A wave of panic washed through Maura until she remembered she'd left it in Jane's car. "Um, I left my purse in your car," Maura said sheepishly.

"I know," Jane said, pulling out a wallet from her back pocket. She tossed a twenty on the bar, knowing it was enough to cover the burger, salad, beers, and Maura's wine. This place was cheap, but it was really great.

"Oh, no, it'll just take a second, I can pay for myself-" Maura said started before being cut off by Jane.

"No, it's fine, I got it," Jane said, offering Maura one of those smiles that made her knees weak.

"Okay," Maura said as Rick picked up the bill and deposited it into the cash register on the other side of the bar.

"Keep the change!" Jane shouted at Rick as he began to count out the few extra dollars left.

"Alrighty!" Rick shouted back.

Maura stood up and reached to put her jacket on. Jane had the sudden urge to help her into it, so she did.

Maura paused for a second when she felt a pressure behind her sliding her jacket sleeves up her arms. She glanced back and saw Jane standing there, smiling. Maura smiled back.

"Thank you."

Jane pulled up her jacket from the back of her chair and put it on quickly while Maura straightened the rest of her outfit.

"Bye Rick!" Jane shouted as she put her hand on Maura's lower back, ushering her through the still-busy bar.

"Bye, ladies!" Rick said, waving. "Come back and see me sometime! And don't wait seven months!" Jane gave him a thumbs up as she opened the door for Maura.

The night was cooler than when they had come into the bar and Maura pulled the jacket closer together. They quickly crossed the street as Jane unlocked the car. Jane was about to slide into the driver's seat when Maura put her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"I think I should drive," Maura said.

"I only had three beers, Maura."

Maura tilted her chin down and looked at Jane with raised eyebrows.

"Fine."

Jane held the door open as Maura slid into the driver's seat. Jane tossed her the keys before closing the door and walking around the car to the passenger side.

"I _feel_ fine," Jane said as she slid in. Her foot hit something and she reached down and pulled up Maura's purse. "Told you it wouldn't get stolen out here."

Maura smiled and started the car. She pulled out of their parking spot and started down the road.

"I think I should drop you off at your apartment, and then take your car back to my house, and I'll bring it by in the morning," Maura said when they were winding through the city.

"Or," Jane said, pointing her finger. "You could just crash at my place so I can just drop you off in the morning."

Maura considered this for a moment, her heart leaping momentarily even though she knew the offer was purely platonic.

"Um, sure. But I need to drop back to my place to feed Bass," Maura said. "In that case, we could just stay at my house. I _do _have that guest bedroom, you know."

"Yes, I know," Jane said. _How could I forget?_ "Sure."

They drove in silence the rest of the way to Maura's house. When they entered Maura's home, Jane kicked off her shoes at the front door. Maura walked ahead of her to the kitchen and Jane admired her silhouette as she walked. Maura really was very pretty… very, very pretty.

_But I don't think of her that way. She's just a really good friend and I'm not used to female friends, since I'm with the guys twenty-four-seven. _

Jane walked to the living room and deposited her jacket onto the back of Maura's couch. She followed the doorway and entered the kitchen, seeing Maura bending down to lay a few strawberries onto a plate. Bass was nowhere in sight.

"Where's your ninja turtle?" Jane asked.

"Tortoise, Jane."

_I really like when she corrects me about that._

_Wait no I don't. I shouldn't. Ha. Dammit._

"I knew that," Jane said and couldn't help but smirk at her own thoughts and at Maura's bent down figure. Maura turned her head and glanced up at Jane. Jane was smirking, she was joking. Maura smiled back as she straightened up.

Suddenly a thought hit Jane.

"Uh… Hey, Maura? Last time I slept over, I, uh…" _Left my bra in your bathroom. _"I kinda left something…"

"Oh, your bra. Yes, I found it, it's in a drawer in the guest bedroom," Maura said, smiling. Oh yes, she remembered, fondly, Jane coming out to breakfast after her shower and not wearing a bra.

A slight flush crept up Jane's neck. _She touched my bra. _That strange thought would normally have made Jane slap her head against a wall, but for some reason, she was alright with it.

"Thanks," Jane said.

"I have some yoga pants and a t-shirt you could change into, if you want," Maura said. Her brain conjured up images of Jane undressing, pants falling down over those long and toned legs of hers, the yoga pants clinging to ever muscle…

Unknowingly, Maura's eyes racked over Jane's body and Jane felt it, causing the flush to get slightly deeper.

"Uh, that'd be cool," Jane said, turning her head and rubbing the back of her neck, willing herself to look anywhere but at the woman who was currently gazing at her body.

"Let me just go get that," Maura said.

"I'll come with you."

_What? Why did I say that? I don't need to come with her… haha, come with her. _

_Damnit Jane get your head out of the damn gutter._

"Alright," Maura said, leading Jane towards the bedroom area of the large house.

Maura's bedroom was a few doors down from the guest bedroom they had slept in when Jane stayed the night last. Her bedroom was the very last one in the hallway and the appearance inside shouldn't have surprised Jane at all, but it did.

The walls were a deep royal blue color. _Very regal, _Jane noted, _like the woman who sleeps here. _There were gold curtains drawn back around the windows, tied with a golden silk-looking rope. The bed was king-sized and had four dark, wood posts around it and a headboard that came up halfway to the fifteen-foot ceiling. It was perfectly made, with maroon comforters with golden swirls over it. The floor was dark and wooden with a large and fuzzy rug on it, coming out from under the bed. There was a large antique dresser on one side of the room and another door next to it, leading to the bathroom, Jane supposed. A pearl-colored vanity sat on the wall that connected the room to the rest of the house. It had a large mirror on it that faced the bed and had several small drawers beneath it. There was a large jewelry box on one side of the vanity and a hair brush and vase of flowers on the other.

Maura went to her dresser and pulled open a drawer at the bottom. Jane could see Maura's behind clearly, and Jane had no idea if Maura did this consciously, but she swung her hips slightly from side to side as she looked through the folded clothes.

Maura pulled out a pair of grey yoga pants and a large Boston Homicide softball t-shirt. She walked back over to Jane, holding out the clothes in her hands. Jane took them and tucked the pants between her elbow and ribs and opened the shirt.

"How'd you get a B.P.D. softball tee?" Jane asked, smiling.

"Korsak gave it to me a while back, and I cannot remember why," Maura said.

Jane met her eyes and then turned and looked around the room again, trying to tear herself away from the powerful stare.

_Is it weird that it's taking almost everything I have not to just crawl into her bed right now… with her in it too… with me…_

"Um, can you show me which door is the bathroom again?" Jane laughed nervously.

Maura nodded. "Of course."

Maura walked to the frame of her door and pointed to the door that was slightly ajar two doors down. "There."

Jane followed and squished by Maura out of the bedroom. She turned and looked back at Maura for a second.

"Thanks, I'll be right out," Jane said.

"Take your time, Jane, I was going to complete my nightly routine as well," Maura said. Jane nodded and turned into the doorway, pushing it open and turning on the lights. Jane saw Maura's bedroom door close before she shut the door to her own bathroom.

Jane finished changing in two minutes. She took the pile of her work clothes to the guest bedroom and sat them on the bed. When she came out of the bathroom, she noticed Maura's bedroom door was still closed. Jane probably had quite a bit of time to kill because Maura seemed like the type of girl who would have an extensive routine. Jane folded the clothes and set them on the table on the opposite side of the room, where Maura had put them before.

She walked around to the end of the bed, where there was a set of drawers. Jane opened the top left one and found her bra laying there. Jane couldn't help but smile as she picked it up and set it next to her other clothes. She wasn't wearing a bra right now, hope Maura didn't mind. She didn't like to wear her bra to sleep if she could help it. Either that, or sleep in a sports bra, but since that's not an option right now…

Jane walked over the living room, taking care to watch where she stepped. She didn't want a repeat of last time when she tripped over Bass and nearly busted her head on the wall. Luckily, he was in the kitchen, chewing happily away at the strawberries Maura had left him.

Jane sat down on the couch and picked up the remote that was set neatly on the coffee table. She flicked on the TV and just sat and watched whatever program was running. This didn't feel nearly as awkward as it did last time, watching TV while Maura was cleaning up dinner. This time it felt comfortable, and Jane didn't feel the need to tread lightly. Still, however, she didn't think Maura would enjoy watching sports too much, so she kept it on this shopping channel.

Maura came out ten minutes later dressed in yoga pants and a slightly-fitted t-shirt. Jane noticed, and noted silently and decided to store the thought away for later for analysis, that Maura wasn't wearing a bra either.

_Hey, what a small world._

Maura noticed the TV was on and raised an amused eyebrow at Jane.

"What? I really think I need that set of steak knives," Jane deadpanned.

Maura chuckled and walked over to the couch, plopping herself down onto the other end of the couch.

"Really." Maura said.

Jane thought for a moment. "Yeah, really. How else am I going to murder people?" Jane joked. Maura giggled and Jane let out a small laugh. Jane liked it when Maura giggled, she thought it was cute.

"You can stay out here and watch whatever TV you like, if you want, but I think I'm going to go to bed," Maura said, patting Jane's leg and standing up.

Jane's leg muscle twitched under the touch but Jane ignored it.

"Ah, I think I'm going to go to bed too. You know, eventful day and all," Jane said.

_I can't believe earlier tonight I was on the brink of dying by Hoyt's hand. Now I'm... here. With Maura. _

Jane silently thanked Maura for everything she's done; being there for Jane, coming with her to the bar, letting her stay here. And also, Maura was just being a friend, a very good friend, and she's a very good person. Maura became one of the people Jane trusted most in her world, and Jane loved that.

Maura nodded and smiled sadly at Jane's words. She didn't want to be reminded of how she almost lost Jane. She was brought back to the memory of holding Jane against herself while they were dancing, and the feelings that flooded Maura then. Jane was out of her reach, not physically, but emotionally, and that thought enough was able to keep Maura's heart from reaching out and holding Jane to her again.

"Yes, I know," Maura said, still smiling sadly. If Jane noticed, she didn't show it.

Jane followed Maura down the hall toward the bedrooms again. She stopped at the guest bedroom door as Maura kept going. Maura turned in the door frame and looked at Jane, who was still standing in the hallway, a hand on the doorknob.

"Goodnight, Maura," Jane said. She smiled hopefully, but internally, her spirits fell as she saw the sad look in Maura's eye. _Why is it there? And how can I get rid of it?_

"Goodnight, Jane."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter! I hope it was worth the wait, really. But I think it had a relatively nice flow. **

**So, reviews are welcome, and stick around for next chapter! Not done with this story yet. Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Finally, new chapter. It's just basically a bunch of fluffiness and some flirting and some cutesy thoughts from both of them. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Jane woke up to sunlight streaming through the window. She looked down to the rest of her body buried six feet under the blankets on the bed. The pillows were on either side of her head and her hair was splayed wildly over them. She yawned wide and loudly, stretching out her jaw and blinking the sleep from her eyes. She started up at the ceiling for a moment, thinking back to last night. Was that all a dream? Did it all really happen? Was she really kidnapped by Hoyt? Did she really dance with Maura?

_I was probably dreaming that last part._

Jane swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pushed with her arms until she was standing. She saw stars in front of her eyes as she stretched her body upward, rolling her wrists and curling her toes. She breathed in deeply the scent of Maura's home. There was a cool, but not impersonal, air about the place and it made Jane feel comfortable and crisp, like walking out on a mild spring day, much like today from what she could tell by the sliver of scenery she could see through the crease in the curtains.

Jane walked out into the hall, closing the door behind her. She glanced over to Maura's room and noticed the door was closed. _Really? I thought I pegged her as someone to get up really early. _

Jane chalked it up to Maura being tired from last night. Hell, Jane slept for she didn't even know how many hours, and she was still kinda tired.

_So last night actually happened._

Jane was also sore, she noticed as she stumble-waddled toward the kitchen. Rolling out of car trunks and being tased can do that to a person.

The kitchen looked so much more friendly with the sunlight coming through the windows from the living room and above the cabinets on the wall. Everything was clean-looking, the counters were nearly bare except for a drying rack for dishes and a vase of flowers or two. Jane noticed a piece of paper torn out of a notebook lying on the wood counter in plain view. Jane walked over to it and picked it up.

_Jane,_

_ Good morning, I hope you slept well._

_ Your mother called this morning, I don't even know how she got my number, but she told me to tell you Cavanaugh called her telling her to make sure you take the day off. So, you should take the day off. You can stay here for a while if you want, or the whole day, if we don't catch a case, I will be home by about five or six. I'll call you around lunch time to check up on you. _

_ Feel free to use anything in the kitchen to make yourself breakfast and/or lunch, if you want. _

_ Talk to you soon,_

_ Maura_

Jane smiled as she set down the note; Maura was too good to her. She leaned on the counter and glanced at the note again. Her handwriting was curvy and very… something you would see on an old-time official document, like the Declaration of Independence, or something.

_Everything about this woman is beautiful, _Jane thought before she could stop herself.

Jane tilted her head and looked up at the ceiling. What?

Jane had no idea what _this _was. She looked around Maura's kitchen, as if Maura would appear at any moment. She looked down at her hands and rubbed at the scars there. Yesterday brought on all those old, creepy memories back to Jane, but then they were overridden with something better, something sweeter, and something that made Jane's heart race.

Jane remembered how forward Elisa had been with her, and while Jane could appreciate Elisa's beauty, she seemed to have nothing on Maura. Jane closed her eyes. Everything about Maura fit together and was so beautiful and soft, all Jane wanted to do was take her finger and trace it down Maura's cheek, down her neck, twirl her hair…

Jane's eyes opened suddenly. But… she didn't want Maura as more as a friend, right? She doesn't… right? Jane's eyebrows wrinkled on her forehead. Jane didn't understand it. Maura was her friend, just her friend. Maura didn't want anything more, and neither did Jane… right?

Jane once again brushed off the idea for fear of getting too deep into her emotions; it would do her no good right now. Jane decided to just stay at Maura's place for the morning, so she went around the kitchen looking for something to eat. There was a carton of eggs in the fridge and Jane took out two to boil. She found a box of cheerios in the pantry and poured herself a bowl with some skim milk Maura had on the refrigerator door. There were other things to eat, but Jane wasn't interested in going to much trouble to prepare breakfast, or to trouble herself with the dishes later.

Jane sat herself down on the couch and flipped on the TV, surfing through the different channels. She found a channel that was playing an all-day marathon of, what was this show, NCIS? Huh. Jane watched this show once but never got into it, and, at least it wasn't entirely inaccurate.

Jane was washing her bowls a few hours later during the commercial when she heard the shrill tone of her cellphone from her guest bedroom. She quickly dried her hands on the towel next to the sink and ran over to her room, picking it up at the end of the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Jane asked, breathless.

"Jane?" Jane heard Maura's voice through the phone.

"Hey, Maura," Jane said. Jane felt her heart beat hard, and she didn't know if it was from the quick dash from the kitchen or from hearing Maura's voice…

"Jane," Maura said. "Are you still at my house?"

"Would you be mad if I said yes?" Jane said.

"No," Maura replied. Jane could practically see her smile. "What time did you get up this morning?"

"Um… not sure, really." Jane asked. She paced around the floor of the guest bedroom. Suddenly she was reminded of the note on the counter. "Hey, why did Ma call you and not me?"

"She said she didn't want to bother you in case you were still sleeping, which you were. I checked on you before I left for work."

Jane sucked in a quiet breath when she heard Maura's words. _She checked on me… _Jane felt a blush in her cheeks, but once again brushed away a rising feeling. _That's so sweet of her. _

"Cool. Yeah, I decided to just chill here for the day. That's alright, right?" Jane asked, suddenly hesitant.

"Of course it is, Jane, help yourself to anything you need."

Jane nodded, but then realized Maura couldn't see her over the phone. "Alright."

"So, how are you?" Maura asked.

"I'm good-"

"Well," Maura interrupted.

"I'm _good,_" Jane emphasized, teasing Maura. She plopped flat onto the bed and heard a small chuckle over the phone. "I ate some cheerios and eggs, and I've been just watching TV." Jane cringed inwardly at how lazy that sounded.

On the other end of the phone, Maura smiled. This felt so normal, talking to each other, checking up on Jane, not asking about work or something else. And the fact Jane woke up in her home made Maura a little giddy. _If only Jane could wake up there tomorrow, and the next day, and every day after that. _Yes, Maura could admit that she was attracted to Jane, extremely attracted. And everything they had right now, all of this felt so right, and Jane just needed to realize that.

"That sounds nice," Maura said. "Sorry I can't come home for lunch with you."

"You can't?" Jane asked. _I sounded a lot more disappointed than I should have. _

Maura noted the disappointment in Jane's voice. "No, I've got several consults this afternoon, and you know how I like to be prepared."

Jane nodded. _Yeah, I know, that's one of the things I lo… one of the things I really like about you. _

"Yeah, I understand. When are you coming home?"

Maura took a second to respond. Maura shouldn't feel this excited, or this giddy, or like a school girl with a crush, but Jane just said 'coming home'. If looked at from an outside point of view, it would seem that Maura's home was Jane's as well, which Maura actually had no problem with. Maura's brain scattered in all different directions. Maybe Jane could feel like this is her second home, maybe she feels comfortable enough to call it home, maybe she could feel like this is their home, maybe she could someday call it _their_ home.

"Um," Maura quickly pulled herself together. "Around five, if nothing else comes up. I could pick up dinner on the way?" _Please say you'll be there, please, please please-_

"Uh, I don't think I'll stay for dinner, but thanks," Jane said softly.

Maura's heart dropped. She wished Jane would stay, but she didn't want to press the issue.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jane asked.

Maura's ears perked_. Is this Jane's way of asking permission to stay? What should I say? I want to say yes, I should say yes, but what if Jane doesn't want to stay and she's just saying this to be polite? What am I talking about, Jane wouldn't sugar-coat things. Should I tell her I want her to stay? I really want her to stay. Jane, I want you to stay, please. Please stay, please be there when I get home. Please be there when I come home to you. _

"Umm… it's up to you," Maura said slowly.

"So is that a… no?" Jane asked.

_She's not going to let me off easy, is she,_ Maura thought.

"That's not a no," Maura said.

"But it's not a yes?" Jane asked.

"Yes. No. Jane, your phrasing is confusing," Maura said, suddenly flustered.

Jane chuckled under her breath. She could tell when Maura was starting to freak out, even if she couldn't see Maura's face at the moment. _But I wish I could. _The pitch of Maura's voice raises a little when she's flustered, and it's something Jane found completely adorable every single time Maura even thought about guessing, lying, or got flustered.

"Do you want me to stay for dinner?" Jane asked again.

Maura couldn't lie. "Yes…" she murmured into the phone.

Jane laughed and smiled brightly.

"Then I will."

Maura smiled into the phone. Her assistant came to the open doorway of her office and knocked to get her attention. Maura looked up and her assistant waved a folder in the air, results of some test she had told him to run.

"I've got to go now, but I'll get dinner on the way home." _There I go, saying 'home' as if this were a topic of every day conversation. _"Oh! What are you in the mood for?"

_I could name a few things. _

"Uh, anything's fine really," Jane said.

"Chinese, or Mexican, or Italian, or Indian-" Maura could have rattled off a few more options before Jane interrupted her.

"How about Chinese, okay?" Jane chuckled. "Have a good day."

"You too."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'm trying to take a budding relationship nice and realistically-paced, since I'm not really a big fan of the fics where they are normal one day, realize they have feelings for each other the next, and then jump on each other later that night. I mean, where's the realism in that? But this is fiction, I know, I know... but I still like it like this. I hope you all like this story so far as well, but just let me know if I'm taking it too slow, cause I never really know. **

**Reviews are awesome, life is awesome, and you are awesome. Everything is awesome. Thanks for reading!_  
_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! This was a nice chapter to write, and there's not a lot I can say that won't completely tell you exactly everything that happens in this chapter, which isn't much. It's kinda a short chapter compared to what I might have actually wanted to try, but I think it works itself out nicely. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jane, I'm home!"

Maura shut the front door and called out, her voice echoing back to her in her giant front hallway. She'd been debating during her drive what to say when she got home. _Hey, Jane! No… Jaaaane! No… _Maura sighed. _Honey, I'm home! No, that will not do either… _

Now that Maura was home, she said the first thing that came to mind when she opened the door. She was greeted with the sound of footsteps as the detective approached, wearing the same yoga pants and t-shirt from the night before.

"Hey, Maur." Jane smiled.

_Did Jane realize she called me by a nickname? She's never done that before. _

Maura opened her mouth, temporarily forgetting how to speak. She held up a big brown paper bag and the smell of Chinese food wafted through the front hallway.

Jane approached her and took the bag from her hands.

"Smells delicious," Jane said as she hugged Maura.

Maura froze for a second, confused into stillness by Jane's behavior. When had Jane ever hugged Maura first? What's gotten into Jane?

Jane had actually spent the rest of the day evaluating her feelings and life. She could have died, again, and there were still things she wanted to do. At the top of the list, there was skydiving, learning how to drive a racecar, and watching the entire NCIS series. She'd actually found herself really liking the show during the marathon she watched all day. Also on the list, she wanted to really fall in love, find her soul mate, wake up with someone she loved every day for the rest of her life, and… kiss Maura.

Jane would have to be an idiot to not notice her own attraction to Maura. Jane wanted to pass it off as friendship, or wanting to not be friends, but that explanation just would not do anymore. After thinking back to dancing last night, there was no doubt in Jane's mind. Jane couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before; everything was so obvious, and she was a detective for crying out loud.

Jane decided that of all the things she wanted to do, kissing Maura was probably the one thing that was possible at the moment.

Jane withdrew her arm from around Maura and smiled at her, carrying the bag through the living room to the kitchen. Maura walked behind Jane, a very contemplative and very confused look plastered on her face. Maura noticed the TV and what was on and raised her eyebrow at Jane's back.

"Jane. NCIS?" Maura asked.

"What? It's actually a really good show!" Jane defended herself, hauling the bag onto the kitchen counter. She began to take out the Chinese takeout containers.

"I never said it wasn't, I actually quite enjoy it."

Jane had a fleeting thought that maybe she could have watch all those NCIS episodes with Maura, but then quickly passed on that feeling. _Maura probably has better things to do than spend time with me. _

Maura went around Jane and pulled out two plates as Jane opened the containers.

"There's chicken and broccoli, stir-fried vegetables and tofu, lo mien, and a handful of those fortune cookies," Maura said as she set a plate in front of Jane and reached into a drawer next to Jane's hip to get out utensils.

Jane moved to the side and glanced at the top of Maura's head as she bent to get under Jane's arm. Jane chuckled a little and lifted her arm higher to allow Maura more room. Maura pulled out three forks and two pairs of chopsticks. She handed the chopsticks to Jane as she stuck the forks into each plate.

Maura walked around her counter and started to fork some vegetables and tofu on to her plate, all the while watching Jane carefully. Jane raised her eyebrow.

"So, we're gonna eat here, not the fancy dining room?" Jane asked. This was the first time she had come over that Maura hadn't taken her to the dining room.

"Well we could, unless you would prefer to sit down," Maura said, moving to lift her plate.

"No, no, it's fine," Jane said, reaching out a hand to pat Maura's arms back down. "I've been sitting on my ass all day, I need to move my legs or they might fall off."

"Actually, Jane, it's physically impossible for your legs to fall off simply because-"

"I know, Maura, I was exaggerating."

Maura smiled. "I know. I was trying to make a joke."

Jane couldn't help the smirk that was growing on her face. "Okay, we'll work on that."

Maura smiled and looked back down at the food on her plate. Jane looked between the chopsticks in her own hand and the serving forks in the food. She decided to just dig in with her chopsticks.

"Jane," Maura warned.

"What? It's just us, here. Are you afraid of a little Jane-germs?" Jane teased, pinching her chopsticks at Maura.

"No," Maura smiled. Usually this behavior from a dinner guest would annoy Maura, but Jane just had her way of making everything she did seem so good and well-placed.

Jane proceeded to stab at the lo mien, taking a good chunk out of the top half of it and plopping it onto her plate. It barely touched when Jane's chopsticks dug into the glob again, picking up a large quantity of noodles and sticking it into her mouth. Maura watched in amusement as Jane struggled to get the long noodles into her mouth, and started eating her own food.

"So, how was work today?" Jane asked.

"A little slow. No murders to go out and solve, which I suppose was good. But Frost and Korsak were complaining about the paperwork when I went up to deliver some late reports."

"Ha, sounds like them."

"They told me to tell you to get your rear end back soon to take some of the paperwork."

"I'm sure they said it in those words."

"Well… no."

Jane laughed. "I figured."

Jane couldn't help but notice how many times Maura glanced up at her when she thought Jane wasn't looking. Is it possible she was… attracted to Jane as well? No, as far as she knew, Maura only dated men. Jane had only ever heard Maura talk about men, really it was one guy she was dating a bit ago, but still. But then again, Maura looked really comfortable dancing with that woman at Phillip's, and when Maura was dancing with Jane, she had to have felt it too, right? Jane wasn't Maura, though, and she wasn't as good at reading people as Maura was, and she didn't want to guess at anything that could potentially jeopardize her working relationship.

"What have you been doing all day?" Maura asked.

"Oh, just chilling."

"Chilling?"

"Yeah, like, hanging out, relaxing-"

"I know what 'chilling' means, Jane. I mean, chilling doing what?"

"Oh, haha. Well, that's kinda the definition of chilling, you know? Just… chilling."

"You're very eloquent."

"Was that a joke?"

"Yes." Maura gave her a closed-mouth smiled.

Jane smiled at Maura, her eyes bright. _Oh, this woman. You'd have to be dead to not be attracted to her. And I'm pretty sure even a dead guy on Maura's slab would come back to life just for a moment with her. _

"That was a good joke," Jane said at lack of better things to say.

"Thank you, Jane."

They ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, each stealing glances at each other without the other noticing. Maura's mind was still reeling from Jane's greeting at the doorway. Maybe Jane… no, not possible. Jane was very heterosexual and had never shown interest in another woman. Even when she was dancing with Elisa, she looked uncomfortable. _Was she that uncomfortable when she was dancing with me? _Maura wasn't one to let insecurities rule her mind, but that one question bugged her.

"Jane," Maura said. Jane looked up, her mouth full of food. Maura had to stifle a laugh before continuing. "Last night, when we were dancing, were you uncomfortable?"

"Well yeah," Jane said, swallowing the food. She failed to notice Maura's crestfallen expression. "Elisa was really, _really _forward, and it kinda bugged me."

"No, Jane, I meant with me. Were you uncomfortable dancing with me?"

"Oh! Of course not, why would you ask that?" Jane asked, slightly curious to see where this conversation was going to go.

"I was just thinking, that's all."

"About what?"

"Dancing last night," Maura said.

Jane's eyes narrowed playfully. "Oooookaaaaay."

"What? I really was! And I can't lie." Maura said.

"Ooookaaaaaay." Jane said, leaning forward on the counter on her elbows.

Maura matched Jane's expression. They settled into a small staring contest, much like the first time they'd eaten dinner together.

"Okay," Jane said, standing back up and moving her plate to the sink.

Maura blinked, once again confused by Jane's odd behavior. Maura moved behind Jane and handed Jane her plate to soak in the sink. Jane felt Maura brush up behind her and she sucked in a quiet breath. _Jane, calm down, that was completely unintentional. _

Jane turned around, Maura still slightly pressed next to her.

"So, uh, what do you want to do now?" Jane asked. _I know some things I'd like to do… _

"Well, I'd probably like to go to bed soon, so I should go get ready."

Jane nodded and smiled down. "Okay, I should too, then."

Maura backed up from Jane slowly and smiled before turning around and heading to her room. Jane felt the blush that was waiting to surface rise onto her cheeks. She was literally one second away from leaning in, but she guessed it was for the best. She moved around the kitchen, putting the leftover food away in the fridge, then she went to the guest bathroom and took a quick shower. She dried her hair as she brushed her teeth and then went out to the living room to turn off the TV. She reached down onto the couch to pick up the remote where she left it and flicked the TV off. The living room went dark and she turned around to head back to her room, but paused when she saw Maura standing in the hallway.

"Are you going to bed?" Maura asked when she took in Jane's freshly-scrubbed appearance.

"Yep. You?" Jane asked, watching as Maura's slightly damp hair started to frizz out. She smiled at the look.

"Yes," Maura answered. "I was just going to see if… you were going to go to bed, and you are, so I'll just… go to my room now." Maura smiled and turned around and Jane followed behind her.

Maura turned around at her door to say goodnight to Jane but was taken by surprise when Jane was standing five inches behind her. She let out a small squeak and balanced herself on the doorframe.

"Jane! You startled me."

"Did I? I'm sorry," Jane said as she tilted her head and smiled, her dimples showing.

"Tha-that's alright," Maura said, her heart beating fast, both from being startled and Jane's close proximity. Maura cleared her throat, finding it suddenly dry. "Goodnight, Jane."

"Goodnight, Maura," Jane said, not moving away.

Maura eyed Jane curiously, her eyes drifting over her torso, the way she was leaning toward Maura, trapping her between the doorframe and her body, the way her head was tilted… if she didn't know any better, Maura would say Jane was about to-

Jane suddenly, quickly, dipped her head down and pecked Maura's cheek. Maura's face felt like it caught on fire and she couldn't help the large smile that was forming. Jane kept her lips an inch away from Maura's and breathed out a quick breath before pulling back. Jane was smiling too, her face a little flushed.

"Have a good night, Maura," Jane said before she turned and fast-walked to the guest bedroom and shut the door.

Maura was still standing in the doorway, stunned and, honestly, a little aroused. Did that really happen? Maura moved her hand up to the cheek where Jane's lips had been. She still felt the heat there, from Jane and from her own body.

Maura turned into her bedroom and shut the door. She walked, still stunned, into her bathroom and flipped on the lights. She took in her appearance in her mirror; she saw the flushed cheeks, the bright eyes, and a very pleased smile. She let out a small laugh.

Yes, that really just happened.

_Jane just kissed me._

* * *

**Aww, wasn't that cute? I hope you guys liked it. I thought it was cute and I was basically smiling like an idiot during the last few paragraphs when I knew what I was doing with this chapter. I hope you all don't mind that I did that, even with what I said last chapter about pace. I just thought I wanted Jane to test the waters really quickly, see where it goes from here, what it means to Maura, and all that jazz. So, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! And reviews are welcome and make me happy, so do! Next chapter is on the way!**


	29. Chapter 29

**New chapter! Finally. I'm sorry it took me so long to write, I'm just out of the country, you know, doing the touristy-class trip kinda thing. Outside of the class work I needed to do and being tired from walking around everywhere I go, I finally finished this chapter! It's just a bunch of cute fluff, so don't mind me over here while I giggle at my computer screen while typing. It's hard to write cute fanfictions when your room mate is lying ten feet away and staring at you like a crazy.**

* * *

Maura knocked on Jane's door at five a.m.

After Jane kissed her, Maura had stared at her own reflection in the mirror for several minutes, contemplating if this was real life. Of course it was real life, and logical Maura knew that, but _this _is not something logical Maura could figure out. Jane just kissed her… Maura went to bed and snuggled under the covers, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

"Jane," Maura said softly, pushing the door open a little to peek her head in. The sight made Maura's heart skip a beat.

Jane was sprawled out on the bed on her stomach. One arm was dangling over the edge of the bed while the other was tucked under head. Jane's leg was almost falling off the bed and the other was bent up, the sock on that foot halfway off. Jane's face was half on the pillow and half on the bed and her mouth was open, allowing a small, shiny trail of drool to form a slightly damp puddle beneath her chin. Her covers were pushed around onto her straight leg and her shirt was slightly bunched up, allowing a small flash of the skin on her back.

Jane looked almost too peaceful to disturb, but she needed to go back to work and Maura needed to get ready.

"Jane," Maura spoke again soothingly, a little louder, as she approached the bed. She kneeled down next to Jane's face and stuck her hand up, smoothing some hair back and tucking it behind Jane's ear. "Jane, time to get up."

"… Maur?" Jane said groggily, not opening her eyes.

_There's that nickname again. _

"Yes, it's Maura, Jane. Wake up," Maura said, sliding her hand down to Jane's shoulder and shaking slightly.

Jane lifted her head and blinked sleepily, licking her lips. She felt the stickiness of her saliva on her chin and she rubbed it on the back of the hand that was under her chin.

"Maur, what time is it?" Jane asked, plopping her head back down. The room was still slightly dark, and that meant Jane was not supposed to be coherent enough to form words yet.

"It's approximately five oh three, Jane." Maura stroked her thumb over Jane's shoulder and Jane made no move to shake Maura off.

"In the morning?" Jane asked, burying her face in the bed. She realized she had buried her face right in the damp spot of her drool, so she picked up her head and then plopped it right back down three inches to the right.

Maura chuckled softly. "Yes, in the morning."

"Too early," Jane mumbled into the bed.

"Well, would you rather stay here or be late for work?" Maura asked.

"Stay here. Join me?" Jane mumbled, tilting her head toward Maura and smirking, her eyes still closed so she missed the smile on Maura's face.

"As lovely an offer that is, I must decline. I need to get ready for work myself."

"Work doesn't start for three hours," Jane whined, putting her face back into the bed.

"But you need to go back to your apartment to get ready," Maura said, moving her hand to rub circles on Jane's upper back.

"Don't stop, that feels really good," Jane mumbled.

Maura smiled before pulling away, causing a groan from Jane.

"I'll come back in an hour, then you should really consider getting ready yourself," Maura said, patting Jane on the head before turning around to close the door.

"See ya then," Jane murmured into the bed, raising her hand briefly to give Maura a small wave.

An hour later, Maura pushed open the door to Jane's room, freshly scrubbed and hair dried, yet to get dressed in work clothes and face still free of makeup.. _Huh. I just referred to it as 'Jane's room'… interesting._

"Jane," Maura sang softly, crouching next to the bed. She had a cup of coffee in her hands. Jane was lying in the same position Maura had left her in, and she looked so cute.

She received a groan in return.

"Jane." Maura reached out and stroked a finger over Jane's cheek. "Jane, wake up."

"Do I smell coffee?" Jane mumbled.

"Yes, and if you get out of bed soon, I'll let you have some," Maura teased, holding up the cup of coffee near Jane's face.

Jane's hand reached up and found Maura's arm. Her fingers trailed over the warm skin until she found Maura's hand. Jane brushed her fingers over Maura's until she could grasp the handle of the cup. She tugged a little and Maura let go, her heart race significantly increased.

_It's amazing, the effect she has on me…_

Jane lifted her head up and smiled at Maura with sleepy eyes before she took a sip of the coffee.

"Mmm," Jane hummed before burying her face in the pillow. Maura took the cup back from Jane.

"Okay, now get out of bed." Maura took Jane's hand before standing up. She tugged a little and Jane groaned in protest.

"No. Sleep." Jane grumbled.

"No. Work." Maura replied. She let Jane's hand drop before she sat down on the bed and placed the coffee mug on the bedside table. She put her hands on Jane's shoulders and leaned down so her front was slightly pressed into Jane' back. "Well if you don't want to get up, I guess I could just…"

Maura breathed out into Jane's ear and Jane shuddered.

"… tickle you."

Maura grabbed Jane's waist and started running her fingers around, up and down, over Jane's sides. Jane turned around and shot up in bed, laughing. She grabbed onto Maura's own waist in an attempt to tickle her as well, but Maura easily moved out of Jane's reach since Jane was nearly pinned to where she sat by Maura.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" Jane shouted through her laughs. Maura pulled her hands away and placed them on her own hips as Jane tried to catch her breath. Maura stood up, slightly breathless, and picked up her coffee mug and smiled as if she hadn't just tickled Jane in bed.

"You need to go home, Jane."

"Aww, I thought we had such a great night, though," Jane whined, folding her legs in the bed and putting her hands in her lap.

Maura knew Jane was trying to make a joke, but it was true, at least for Maura. She did indeed have a great night, especially that kiss… Does Jane even remember? She doesn't seem to remember at all.

"Yes, but you need to go get ready for work, and you don't have any clothes here," Maura said.

Jane pouted for a second before an idea struck her. "I have an extra set in my car," Jane said.

Maura tilted her head at Jane. "Do your really?"

Jane smiled and tilted her head towards Maura. "Yes."

Maura stared at Jane for a moment, admiring the sleepy smile upon the detective's face. Jane's eyes were sleepy still and half squinted, but she was adorable… Jane would kill her if she knew Maura used that word to describe her.

Maura sighed. "Alright."

Jane squinted her eyes and smiled at Maura, sticking her cheeks out. "Thank youuuuu."

Maura chuckled at Jane. "I'll let you sleep for maybe another hour, but then it'll be seven and you _really _should get up, alright?"

"Yup."

"Sleep well."

Jane plopped face down onto the bed and rolled her legs over. Maura walked over to the door and had her fingertips on the handle when the sound of Jane's voice stopped her.

"Maura?"

"Yes?"

"You're pretty."

Maura blushed.

"I'm not wearing any makeup."

"I know." Jane said, smiling up at Maura. "You're still pretty."

Maura felt a hotter blush creep up from her chest and up her neck. She hoped Jane wouldn't see it from across the room, but Maura tightened her robe around herself for good measure.

"Thank you. You are beautiful."

Maura stepped out of the room and closed the door with a light click. She took a few steps before blowing out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. It was then she realized she was smiling like an idiot and she was still blushing. She smiled and took a sip of her coffee and continued down the hall to her room to get ready for work.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Again, I'm really sorry it's taking me so long to update! Hopefully the next one comes a lot sooner, but I haven't started on it yet and I'm rushing to type down these last few words. Thanks for reading! **


	30. Chapter 30

**This was a quicker update than last time, yay! I was suddenly inspired by a thought I had while taking the underground train while me and a friend went to London today. (P.S. If any of you know any cool places to go in London, I'll be going there again on Tuesday and Thursday...) It was kinda funny, actually. But the inspirational thought was literally only a sentence, and so that will probably be in the next chapter. Woot! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! I kidna steered away from Rizzles a little bit in the middle, because let's face it, endless fluff is endless fluff and endless fluff is kinda cheesy, so we need some bread too! Or at least, that's what I think. **

**But anyway, enjoy! **

In the hour before Maura woke Jane again, she picked out her outfit for the day, put on her makeup, and sprayed on the vanilla perfume. She could tell Jane was quite fond of it, she always seemed to stand a little closer whenever Maura wore it… and Maura could appreciate that.

"Jane," Maura sang into the room as she pushed the door open. Maura wanted to laugh out loud at Jane, who had somehow turned herself around in the bed so her head was under the covers and her feet, the only part of Jane she could see, were up on the pillow.

Maura heard a groan from under the covers and she sat down on the bed and pat Jane's leg.

"Jane, get up," Maura said, stroking her hand up and down Jane's leg over the covers. She brushed her finger tips over Jane's toes and Jane's foot twitched, an incredibly adorable motion.

"I'll tickle you again," Maura warned.

Jane groaned from under the covers and mumbled, "I dare you."

Maura contemplated this for a moment before launching into another full-blown tickle attack, sending Jane flying from the bed and to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"Jane!" Maura shrieked as Jane hit the ground with a thud. Jane was lying flat on her stomach with her hands splayed on the ground from catching herself. Her back was bobbing up and down from silent laughter.

"Maura! I'm hurt! Oh god it hurts!" Jane feigned pain in her arm.

Maura's eyes went from playful to panicked in half a second and she kneeled down next to Jane, tugging away the hand that was cradling Jane's arm.

"Let me see, Jane," Maura pleaded.

Jane looked up at Maura with pretend sadness and offered out her hand slowly before she darted out to tickle Maura. She launched herself completely over the fallen woman and rolled over her to pin her to the ground. Maura was laughing hard and trying to push Jane away, but Jane was physically stronger than Maura and Maura stood no chance.

"Jane!" Maura shrieked again, this time with a laughter-laced voice.

Jane continued to tickle Maura up and down her sides.

"Jane, you'll wrinkle my dress!"

Jane paused momentarily. Oh yeah, dress.

"Fine," Jane said, sitting up. She ran her hands from Maura's shoulder down her arm and took hold of her hands and pinned them above Maura's head. She swept her face down right in front of Maura's, their noses almost touching. "But, I win."

Maura looked up into Jane's eyes, still slightly breathless. _There she goes making me breathless again._

"Yes," Maura breathed out.

There was a pause between the two women as they realized what position they were in. Jane was straddling Maura on the ground with Maura's hands pinned above her head, and Jane couldn't help the sudden rush of emotion that came barreling down to her lower belly and the fluttering of her heart in her chest. Maura's chest was still heaving from the laughing fit and her cheeks were slightly flushed, and she was beautiful…

Jane quickly pushed herself off Maura and stood up, offering out her hand to help Maura stand. Jane pulled Maura up and glanced away as Maura smoothed out her dress over her waist and thighs. Jane was trying hard not to think about Maura beneath her, eyes lidded, flushed, slightly sweaty, breathless…

"What?" Jane asked when she heard Maura say something.

"Do you want breakfast? I was about to prepare something quick," Maura repeated herself.

"Oh, sure. I'll just, uh, go get my clothes from my trunk."

Jane darted out of the room, needing to get at least ten feet from Maura and soon. The smell of her perfume was stuck in Jane's head and she wanted some air.

Maura stood in her spot for a moment after Jane left. Jane had been so close when they were on the floor, that if Maura had just tilted her chin up a little bit… No, her thoughts were not allowed to go there, not until she could assess Jane's own feelings toward her.

Maura prepared a small breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon, which Jane was happy to eat. Maura poured Jane a cup of coffee in a thermos and sent her off, telling Jane she needed to feed Bass really quickly and she'd be right behind Jane. They took their separate cars to the station and pulled up within one minute of each other.

That day, Jane came back to work and acted as normally as possible. If any of the guys gave her any looks, she would ignore them, brush them off. When Crowe threw a nasty comment her way, she turned around and threw an even nastier one right back at him. It was the same old, same old, and nothing's changed, and Jane wanted to make sure everyone knew that. So what if she was kidnapped by a serial killer two days ago who's tried to kill her before?

Jane and Frost caught a case that day around eleven that morning. Maura was already on the scene by the time they checked in with the officer past the police tape. Crime scene technicians were roaming around with cameras and evidence markers, noting points of interest in the crime scene.

The victim was a twenty-eight year old female. Cause of death seemed to be strangulation, but Maura wanted to run more tests before she gave her final decision. There were signs of bruising on her inner thighs and her clothes were ripped, so Jane told Frost to call in the Special Victims Unit for suspected rape.

The case turned out to be fairly simple. Once Maura got the body back to the morgue and Jane and Frost were able to look into the victim's contacts and whereabouts for the past week, they were able to find relatives to interview and an on-off boyfriend. Maura determined the cause of death to definitely be from strangulation, caused by someone wrapping their hands around her neck and squeezing until her trachea snapped. The bruises on her legs had led to them finding out from SVU that it was definitely sexual assault, and the homicide unit should look into that.

Jane and Frost visited the on-off boyfriend late in the afternoon. They knocked on his door and waited for twenty seconds before they heard a gunshot go off. They barged in, calling in the radio for back up, and found the boyfriend standing in the middle of his living room with a small revolver in his hand and a bullet hole through the floor. The boyfriend threw the gun toward Jane and Frost and dodged out his window down the fire escape. Jane went after him while Frost jumped down the flight of stairs back to the first floor to go around to the alley to cut him off.

Jane tackled the boyfriend as he was trying to jump down the final step and cuffed him and read him his rights. They brought him back to the precinct where he confessed to killing his girlfriend after she had tried to end things with him for good. He was mad and lost control, but that was going to put him in prison for twenty-five to life.

All day, Maura had been able to distract herself with the case, busy trying to find forensic evidence to incriminate the boyfriend, busy trying to find cause of death, busy attending to other files she had open on her desk. But now, since it was almost eight in the evening and she had yet to eat anything besides a small cucumber sandwich for lunch, she was tired and her brain was starting to bring up the fact that Jane didn't seem too concerned at Maura's business the entire day save for what evidence Maura could give her. Granted, the case kept them both fairly busy, but a small visit wouldn't have hurt. And what about that kiss? And Jane's behavior this morning? Maura had no time to assess any of that today, or to study Jane's behavior at all, and she didn't know what to do about that. She had been trying to feel a little closer to Jane, maybe open up to a small physical connection, let Jane know Maura was still there, but nothing but the case seemed to slip into the detective's mind.

Maura was pulled from her thoughts by a light knocking on her door. She looked up to see Jane leaning on the frame, her arms crossed over her chest and a satisfied smile on her face. Maura couldn't help but smile back and forget about the previous worrisome thoughts she had.

"Hello."

Jane swaggered over to Maura's desk and placed her hands on it and leaned down, her hair falling to frame her face.

"Have you had dinner yet, Maur?" Jane asked.

_That nickname sounds so good. _

"No."

"Want pizza?"

"Not particularly."

"Well, come back to my place anyway," Jane said. "And why not pizza?" Jane pouted.

Maura took one look at Jane and her face softened into one of simple admiration. "Fine."

"Do you want to sleep over?"

"Uh… sure," Maura said. "But I would like to drop by my house really quickly, to feed Bass and get a change of clothes, alright?"

"Of course. Meet me up in the bullpen in five?' Jane asked, standing up straight.

"Of course," Maura said. She was nearly done with her paperwork anyway.

Jane sauntered out, a wide grin on her face that Maura couldn't see. _That was so much easier than I thought it would be, _Jane thought to herself as she made her way back to the elevator. She had noticed all day Maura stood a little closer to her, touched her sometimes when it wasn't exactly necessary, like a brush on the arm or a hand on her lower back. What did that mean? Was it intentional, or accidental? _I kissed Maura last night. _Jane smiled at the thought. _I kissed Maura last night. _

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" Korsak asked as Jane reached her desk. He was still there, filing old paper work and catching up on reports he had neglected for several days. And also for moral support, he claimed.

"Nothing," Jane said. Immediately she knew that was the wrong answer.

"That's not a _nothing _'nothing'. That's a something 'nothing'. What's the something?" Korsak prodded. Jane remained silent. "Or rather, _who's _the something? Have a hot date or _something_?"

Jane considered her answer before shrugging. "Maybe." She plopped herself on the edge of her desk and faced Korsak.

"Do I know him?" Korsak asked.

"Nope, don't think you do."  
"What's his name?"

"Jane," Maura said as she entered the bullpen. She was carrying her purse and Jane wondered how she had completely missed the sound of Maura's heels clicking on the ground.

"Hey, Maur," Jane said.

"Hey, Doc."

Maura nodded toward Korsak. "Vince." She looked toward Jane. "Ready to go?"

Korsak's eyes snapped toward Jane. "Wait. What? You and the doc? Wha- How? I mean, not that I have a problem with it or anything…" Korsak sped up his words and tripped over them, his face going from shocked to confused to a little embarrassed. "You and the doc are," Korsak swallowed. "Seeing each other?"

"Well yes," Maura said, causing Korsak's eyes to widen slightly and Jane's eyes to become the size of saucers and her jaw to hit the ground. "I have perfect vision, and I can clearly see Jane sitting right on her desk. Why would you need to know if I'm seeing her?"

Jane picked her jaw up off the floor and chuckled lightly.

Korsak turned to Jane again. "Are you… are you two-uh, seeing each other, like… dating?" Jane thought Korsak was entertaining when he got flustered.

"Yes, Korsak. In fact, I'm taking her home right now, and we're gonna eat pizza and watch a movie." Korsak looked at Jane with a quirked eyebrow. "And then we're gonna have crazy wild lesbian sex on every flat surface in my apartment."

Korsak burst out into laughter at Jane's deadpan tone, so hard tears sprang into his eyes. Maura's eyes bugged and a blush crept up her neck and down her spine and through her toes and along her arms and to her cheeks. Her legs turned to jelly as she imagined exactly what she and Jane could do on any flat surface in her apartment.

"Haha! Good one," Korsak said, wiping away some tears from his eyes. "You kids have fun then."

Maura was still speechless as Jane stood up from her desk and bid Korsak a goodnight.

"Ready?" Jane asked, placing a hand on Maura's lower back. Maura thought Jane's tone suggested more than just pizza and a movie, but Maura's brain was probably still clouded from Jane's earlier comment.

"Yes," Maura breathed out as Jane led her to the elevator.

"Goodnight, Doc! See ya, Jane!" Korsak called after them.

"Goodbye, Vince, see you tomorrow," Maura called back, finding her voice again. She was trying hard to get her voice to return to normal and her heart rate to slow down, and perhaps also stamp out that blossoming feeling of arousal coming from the pit of her stomach.

Jane let Maura walk ahead of her into the elevator and push the down button for the garage. As the doors closed, Maura looked up at Jane to find Jane smiling down at her with such warmth and care that the only thing Maura could do to not melt at the sight was return an equally loving smile.

* * *

**WELL I hope you liked that! I think this is the end for me and my Rizzles tickle wars, but I may change my mind later on. I had an idea that would make this story keep going for about a billion more chapters, but I don't think I'm going to do it for this specific story, and I'll just write a new one. Besides, I'm having ideas, guys! Ideas! Awesome! **

**And also, for those of you wondering and/or hoping, I'm not gonna do any Rizzles-sexy-times next chapter. I don't think I'm ready for that yet, and I don't think _they're _ready for it yet. But keep your eye-eyes open. (I just kinda quoted a Taylor Swift song that's been stuck in my head for the past hour, even though I don't like Taylor Swift...)**

**Thanks for reading! **


	31. Chapter 31

**New chapter! Just a refresher: Jane and Maura are NOT together... yet. Just saying. And this chapter is cute, and I liked it. So enjoy!**

* * *

As Maura sat on Jane's couch in her yoga pants and a billowy sweater sipping at a glass of wine, she thought back to Jane's earlier conversation with Korsak.

_Yes, we're together… _

Maura purposely made her mind skip over the part when Jane suggested lesbian sex. Maura knew Jane was being sarcastic when she said they were together, but it wouldn't really be so bad, would it? They're great friends now, and very comfortable with each other. There's an easiness between the two of them that Maura hadn't observed in Jane around other people, except for maybe… no, not even her family, or Korsak or Frost.

Maura sipped her wine again and let her eyes skim over the flashing TV, not actually paying attention to any of the images coming across the screen. Jane had kissed her last night, and Maura did want to bring that up, no matter how awkward or evasive Jane would get when she breached the subject. Why did Jane do that?

Maybe Jane felt some attraction to Maura. Is it possible that Jane could be attracted to her? She seemed to be very comfortable dancing with Maura that night, and then she kissed Maura… on the cheek, yes, but it still must mean something. Jane isn't a very physical person, and to hold someone _that _closely to her, and to spend the night, and to kiss her, and then suggest another sleep over is just… Is this normal-Jane behavior? No, it can't be, Maura had never seen Jane do any of this before, but Maura had never seen Jane interact with very many other women besides her mother. What does this all mean to Jane? Is she as in pieces about this as Maura is, or is this something purely platonic to her?

Jane had offered to sleep on the couch and let Maura have her bed, since she didn't have a guest room, but Maura tried to argue, and Jane insisted. Jane was just being the kind person Maura knew she was, right? Of course. If Maura only had one bedroom, she would offer it to her guest and volunteer to sleep on the couch, whether or not she was attracted to them. Everything Jane's done has been a purely friendly gesture… except for the kiss.

Maura's mind was racing several miles per minute, and didn't seem to be slowing down. When it came to Jane, Maura couldn't concentrate on just one thought, not any more. She admitted to herself that she was attracted to Jane, and this feeling wasn't unfamiliar to her, but it might be for Jane…

"Pizza's here," Jane announced as she came into the living room. Maura hadn't noticed Jane walk by a few moments earlier to get the pizza. In fact, Maura didn't even hear the doorbell ring.

"Oh, good," Maura said, setting down her glass on the coffee table and scooting her socked foot underneath her legs to reposition herself on the couch.

Jane set the box on the coffee table and opened it, letting the smell of delicious pizza waft through the living room. It was half vegetarian for Maura and half meat-lovers for Jane. Jane took out two slices and stacked them on top of each other before sticking the pointed end into her mouth and taking a large bite. Maura amusedly watched Jane chew the mouthful before swallowing and taking a large gulp of the beer that was also on the table.

Maura took out a slice of her half and chewed on it slowly, glancing at Jane and smiling at the way she would tilt her head up and seem to drop the pizza into her mouth before chomping off a bite.

"Yum," Jane mumbled between bites of crust. Maura was still on her first slice as Jane reached for the box again. "You know, I don't know why you insist on the vegetarian pizza. You're not a vegetarian."

"Well, you don't know that for sure, I _could _be a vegetarian, you know," Maura pointed out. "It's not nice to assume."

"I swear to God if you say that assuming makes an ass out of you and me, I'm gonna smother you." Jane took a swig of the beer. "And besides, I've seen you eat chicken."

Maura's eyes widened playfully at being caught in a joke she tried to make. "Oh yes… that. Well, I was trying to make a joke."

Jane looked at her pointedly with a deadpan expression before she burst out into laughter. Maura smiled as well, not really sure why Jane was laughing at the joke, since Maura clearly hadn't been able to pull it off.

"We'll work on your jokes sometime then," Jane said.

"Well sorry if my jokes aren't funny. That's why I'm a medical examiner, not a comedian."

Jane laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure that's the only reason."

"Well, isn't that what you need to be able to do to be a comedian? Be able to tell jokes?"

"No, it's a lot more than that, Maura, they need to, you know, perform the joke, and the act, and-yeah, you know, like, other stuff. It's not just that." Jane laughed at Maura's contemplative expression. "Hey, it's not something you need to overthink, kay?"

Maura smiled at Jane, sticking the end of the pizza into her mouth. "Kay."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, both pairs of eyes set on the TV but not paying any real attention to what was happening on screen. The pizza slices were consumed quickly, leaving Jane and Maura full on the couch, Maura leaning back on the right arm with her wine in her hand, and Jane slumped over her knees with her elbows on her legs and holding up her head with her hands. Maura reached for the remote and flicked the TV off.

"Jane," Maura said, breaking the silence between them.

Jane turned her head toward Maura, her hair bouncing around her arms. "Yeah?"

Maura bit her lip. She wanted to talk about last night, she had planned the conversation, what she was going to say, but when Jane turned to look at her with those big, tired brown eyes, she forgot everything.

Maybe Maura should just drop it. It was only a kiss on the cheek; a small friendly little peck to thank Maura, and Maura is over thinking it. She should just drop it, because anything else would probably create a rift in their friendship anyway.

But Maura couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. And dancing. It all made her giddy inside, but she frowned on the outside, unsure of what this meant for their relationship, their friendship.

"Uh, nevermind," Maura said, turning her head back to the TV.

Jane frowned at Maura. She could pick up on the sudden tension in the room, but she didn't know why. She couldn't read Maura very well, but she had an idea of what was going on in that big brain of hers.

"Maura," Jane said. This time it was Maura's turn to turn her head toward Jane. Maura's heart fluttered as Jane smiled warmly at her. "What is it," Jane asked softly, friendly.

Maura swallowed to wet her suddenly dry throat.

"I was wondering if you… ever actually called that Elisa girl?" Maura asked nervously. She hadn't actually been thinking about that until she said it, but now she was genuinely curious.

Jane furrowed her brow. "What? No, of course not. Why?"

Maura shrugged. Maybe if she could find out the reason Jane wouldn't call Elisa, then maybe she could somehow solve this mystery going on in her heart, and she could either forget about any romantic feelings toward Jane or… reveal them.

"I was just wondering. Why haven't you called her? You two seemed friendly enough when you were dancing," Maura explained.

"Well, uh, it was just dancing at a club, you know? Just having fun. It doesn't actually mean I like her, it doesn't mean anything," Jane said quickly. She noticed a flash of sadness cross Maura's face and Jane's mind darted back to when the two of them were dancing together to that slow song. _Dammit, Jane! _"I mean-uh, I mean it could, but with her, it didn't."

Maura's eyes showed a trace of sadness, but she continued anyway, her strong voice hiding the slight tug at her heart.

"Why didn't it? She was very pretty, you know," Maura said. She took a deep breath. _Okay, big question. _"Or is it that she was a woman…?" Maura trailed off toward the end.

Jane had heard her, and she bit the inside of her cheek. Honestly, Jane didn't know. She was just going along with it, and _why _did Maura have to try and make her think about it now? Jane's mind went from considering to maybe tell Maura that she does feel some kind of pull toward women, Maura specifically, but she didn't want to, in case Maura would run away after that. Maura was a great friend, maybe even Jane's best friend, and she didn't want to lose that over some kind of heart-fluttering feelings that Jane didn't even know the significance of.

"Well, you know, she's not _that _pretty," Jane said, leaning back, taking a sip of her beer, and avoiding the question all together.

"Jane."

"Well, she's not really my… type, you know?" Jane said cryptically. She knew there were a million different ways to interpret that statement.

"What is your type?" Maura asked.

"Why are you being so nosy?"

"Why are you being so evasive?"

Maura cocked her head at Jane and Jane raised her eyebrow. Jane realized quickly she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Well, I just don't think I like Elisa, okay? Besides, she was too head-on, you know? Did you see her kiss me?" Jane argued defensively.

_Well did you see yourself kiss me? _"Okay," Maura said, not knowing what to say next, not wanting to defend Elisa's actions but not wanting to lose the conversation.

"Well did you ever call that one girl? What's her name… Sam?"

"Sammy," Maura corrected. "And no. I never got her number."

"Oh?" Jane asked.

Maura realized, the way she phrased that sentence sounded like she actually wanted to ask for Sammy's number, when in actuality, she didn't want it.

"I mean, I didn't ask her for it, even though I had ample opportunity to do so," Maura corrected herself.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they both thought of things to say.

"If Elisa hadn't been so forward, would you have wanted her number?"

"No, I…" Jane trailed off. Was now the time to do this? _Jane, think about it. It might not even be attraction, it could be… I don't even know, but like hell am I going to ask Maura. No, no. I'm not attracted to her, I mean, I'm Catholic, and straight, and I've only dated men, and… Maura is so… not manly. But the way she smiles, oh man, and her body looks so soft, and she's so… No. Wait. No. Yes. No. What? Jane, calm the hell down. _"I've kinda got my eye on someone else." _What? Where did that- no. Jane? Really? Too late to take it back now. Congrats, Jane, you've passed the idiot test. _

Maura perked up. "Who? Do I know them?" She asked eagerly, but tried to hide an overall buzz of excitement.

Jane hesitated slightly, taking a gulp of her beer to give her time to calculate an answer. "Don't know. You might know them…" Jane said. Maura noticed Jane's lack of a gender-specific pronoun. Jane noticed that too and mentally kicked herself. Jane fake yawned. "Oh, looks like I'm tired and going to bed." At that, Jane set her beer down calmly, glanced at Maura from the corner of her eye, and then jumped off the couch and sprinted down the hall to her bedroom.

Maura was momentarily stunned watching Jane run away on socked feet, sliding a little on the wood floor when making a sharp turn to the left. Maura smiled and set her glass down quickly before she stood up from the couch and chased after Jane.

"Jane, you can't avoid me like this! We're not eight years old!" Maura shouted, running toward Jane's bedroom.

Maura entered the completely dark bedroom. The lights were off and the moonlight was barely coming in through the closed curtains. Maura couldn't see anything and she entered the room cautiously, trying hard not to bump into anything since she wasn't familiar with the layout of Jane's room. She looked around and saw the dresser door slightly ajar and made her way over toward it. She opened it quickly and moved her hand around inside of it, but there was nothing. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Maura was half-dragged, half-carried toward the outside of the room, all the while being tickled by a laughing Jane. Maura tried to move her hands, to get an advantage over the physically-fit detective, but nothing worked. She was finally able to pull Jane's arms away in a moment of hesitation on Jane's part and Maura took the opportunity to dart out of the room and back into the hall. She closed the door behind her before Jane could follow and she heard laughing on the other side of the door.

Maura heard the floor creaking and the sound of springs being depressed as Jane settled herself down onto the bed.

"Well, if you're gonna be like that, I guess I can just stay here all night and _you _can take the couch!" Jane shouted from inside the room.

Maura chuckled and opened the door. The light from the hallway spilled into the room, revealing Jane lying on her back, her hands tucked behind her head, her ankles crossed. Her eyes were closed but her consciousness was betrayed by the smile on her face. Maura walked quietly over to Jane, positive Jane could still hear Maura's footsteps. She sat on the edge of the bed and swung her legs over and laid down next to Jane. She crossed her hands over her stomach and smiled up at the ceiling and closed her eyes before turning her head toward Jane. Jane's head was turned toward her as well, the smile still on her lips.

"I'm not getting up," Jane said jokingly.

"I'm not asking you to," Maura replied, her eyes glimmering in the soft light cast by the moon and the hallway. "You're not going to volunteer to go to the couch?"

Jane smiled and looked back up at the ceiling, and Maura did the same.

"So, are we having a sleep over or is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?" Maura asked, mirroring a question Jane had asked her before.

Jane hummed and adjusted her head into the pillow, still smiling.

Maura turned on her side to face Jane, and Jane did the same, each tucking one arm under their heads.

"Are you going to tell me who he is?" Maura asked, still wondering exactly who it was who caught Jane's eye. She purposely used the male pronoun, just to gage Jane's reaction. It didn't work, though, Jane's expression was unreadable, and Maura couldn't think very well with Jane smiling at her like that.

"No."

"Why?"

"'Cause."

"Because is not an answer, Jane."

"Yeah it is."

"No, it's not. If I asked you any question, a good answer would never be 'because'."

"Unless you asked me how to pronounce b-e-c-a-u-s-e."

"Clever." Maura said. "You're being smart with me."

"Thank you. Yes I am."

Jane closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh. Maura watched as Jane's breathing slowed and she seemed to fall into a sleep pretty quickly. Maura watched Jane's shoulders rise and fall with her breathing. Jane looked so peaceful when she slept. In sleep, Jane was able to maybe escape from the horrors of the world, to the solace of her own mind. Jane could have been so damaged by the awful things she saw in the world, yet she is this amazing, beautiful, wonderful person, and Maura admired that so much. More than anything, Maura admired Jane's heart. Her heart was so open and big and understanding, that it seemed like nothing could penetrate any barrier set by it, and limits did not exist for that heart. Jane was amazing, Jane was so, so amazing.

Maura's eyes roamed over Jane's closed eyes, the sharp curve of her cheekbone, the dark Italian tint to her skin, the relaxed jaw, and the silky skin of where her chin dipped into her neck. Suddenly, Maura had the overwhelming urge to kiss Jane.

She held her breath to see if Jane was actually asleep, and to contemplate if she was actually going to do what she was wanting to do.

"Jane?" Maura whispered. She received no reply.

Maura scooted forward a little bit, moving her head closer to Jane's. She swallowed to wet her suddenly dry throat. Was she really about to do this?

She leaned forward so their noses were just barely touching. She could feel Jane's breath on her upper lip and she held in a sigh. Jane kissed her last night, it only seemed fair Maura had the chance to do the same, even if Jane wouldn't find out…

Maura leaned forward slightly, pressing her lips to Jane's.

The touch was light and electric. Maura closed her eyes in an attempt to bask in the feeling and keep herself from moving closer. She pulled away after a second, keeping her face next to Jane's. Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest, and Jane was still asleep.

"Goodnight, Jane," Maura said, a little embarrassed. She just kissed Jane… Maura smiled anyway. She just kissed Jane. She just felt Jane's lips with her own, and it felt so nice.

Maura turned over to the other side and faced away from Jane toward the window. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, her last conscious thought taken by the lips of the beautiful wonderful detective lying next to her.

Jane opened her eyes as soon as Maura turned around. She had felt Maura shift in the bed and heard Maura call her name, but she was completely taken off guard when she felt Maura kiss her. Jane struggled not to move forward, to press herself more into Maura, to keep her right where she was. She struggled to keep her breathing under control and her heart from pounding out of her chest. She struggled with the feeling of not wanting Maura to pull away, but Maura did, too soon.

Jane had to admit it, yes, she was attracted to Maura. There was absolutely no doubt about it. And there was absolutely no doubt about Maura's feelings as well, if a kiss to Maura meant anything. Jane smiled so brightly. Yes, yes, yes! Her brain could only think of positive things, as if she was a little girl again with a school yard crush. _Is this really happening? _Jane was happy, and maybe Maura would be willing to be more than just friends…

_Okay, Jane, get out of corny-ville. _

Jane waited until the sound of Maura's breathing evened out. She waited several minutes after that for good measure. She smiled at the sound of Maura's breathing, the slow rise and fall of her shoulders, the soft look to her golden tresses, the slight scent of vanilla and vegetarian pizza wafting around the both of them.

Jane shifted closer to Maura and draped her left arm over Maura's waist, her hand lightly touching Maura's stomach. She leaned forward and kissed the small patch of soft, exposed skin at the base of Maura's jaw where it met her neck. She breathed in the vanilla scent and smiled, lightly kissing the skin again. She pulled away and settled in closer to Maura, daring to pull her just a little bit closer.

"Goodnight, Maura."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! I liked it loads, it was so cute to think up and write. I was literally sitting in the middle of the room, smiling like an idiot as I jotted down ideas. It was a little funny. My brain was getting super giddy but the rest of me was just an average level of happy, so my brain was working a million miles per minute and the rest of me is like "whoah, slow down!" It was great. Ish.**

**But I still hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing! **

**Reviews are awesome, and you, my reader(s), are awesome as well. Stay awesome!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm so excited for this chapter, guys! I loved all your reviews for the last one, so thank you all very very much for them! They completely made my day.**

**So, it took me a while to write this chapter, even though I had it all planned out. Some things I decided I didn't want to put in, and some things I wanted to add, and I just kind of wanted to make this as light and happy as possible. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Maura woke up as the sun was beginning to rise. The room was still almost completely dark and there was still a small glow from the doorway from the light in the hallway. Maura blinked the sleep out of her eyes and waited for her vision to come into focus. She could see the lightening sky and the sun beginning to make its way above the horizon.

She felt a pressure over her stomach and was suddenly aware of a very warm body pressed into her back. She panicked for half a second and stiffened away before the heard a soft, recognizable groan from behind her and felt the arm pull her in even closer.

Maura could feel Jane's slow breaths on her neck. Jane's face must be extremely close to Maura's in order for that to happen. Maura felt a need to get up but didn't want to turn around at risk of waking Jane, and quite frankly, she didn't have any objections to that.

Maura laid in the bed with Jane curled up into her for a few minutes, watching as the sky lit up with sunlight. She watched as birds flew past the apartment window and listened for the chirping she knew was coming. The day felt fresh and new, and absolutely wonderful. Maura wondered if everything felt so good just because she was next to Jane.

Maura smiled the most content smile she ever made in her life. She closed her eyes and basked in the fact she woke up next to Jane. She woke up next to Jane, with Jane's arm around her, holding her in, pulling her closer. They were, what was the popular term for this, spooning. Friends didn't act like this.

To hell with the 'is this typical friendly behavior' ideas, Maura knew it wasn't, she was just trying to convince herself this was something that it wasn't. Maura admitted fully and freely that yes, Jane, Jane, Jane, she is attracted to Jane. Fatefully attracted, so disgustingly, romantically, head-over-heels attracted to Jane that Maura sometimes couldn't even deal with it and she would have to pause and take a breath. _Maura, you're going to have to stop kidding yourself. _

Yes, Jane has provoked a part of Maura quicker than anyone in her entire life, and _that _is what she was concerned about, not the 'friendly behavior'. Maura had never felt such a strong pull toward another human being before Jane, and _that _was what was concerning Maura. She had never jumped into anything so quickly in her life, and that _also _concerned Maura. Jane just brought out a new side of Maura, a romantic one, a fearless one, a, dare-to-think-so, risk-taker.

_Concerned _Maura. Not anymore, though. Maura was tired of trying to write her feelings off as something else, because it is not in her blood to lie, even to herself.

She turned around, trying to disturb the person next to her as little as possible.

_Imagine waking up next to Jane every morning. _

Maura couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips and the bright feeling that blossomed inside of her chest. Oh, these feelings. What has Jane done to her?

Jane pulled her a little closer, pulling them together so their bent knees touched. Jane nuzzled into Maura's cheek, smiling contentedly, and entwined her legs over and between Maura's. Maura was momentarily taken by surprise, but she welcomed the new touch immediately. Maura moved her hand over Jane's arms, rubbing small circles over the soft skin, up to her firm bicep to absentmindedly finger the hem of her shirt. She adjusted her head, moving it so her cheek rested comfortable next to Jane's hair, and sighed. She could smell the scent that was uniquely Jane, that was simply this person beside her, without perfume or anything else that could release a scent. Jane just smelled… pleasant, comforting, like a place Maura never wanted to leave. She closed her eyes smiled against Jane's hair and thanked God that it was still early in the morning.

Even if it was almost time for Maura to get ready for work, she could sacrifice a perfect hair day for another hour or two of laying in Jane's arms.

Maura woke an hour later to an empty bed. Her arm was draped over an empty warm spot, telling her Jane didn't get out of bed much earlier before. She panicked slightly. What if Jane left because she saw Maura was too close to her? What if Maura freaked her out? Maura silently cursed herself before she heard the toilet flush and the sink running. Maura inwardly smiled and sighed, realizing Jane had only gone to the bathroom.

She snuggled in closer to Jane's pillow waiting for her to come back. Jane's scent, the smell of her shampoo, was permanently stuck in the pillow, and Maura didn't think she would ever be able to get enough of it.

_Maura, you're acting like a teenage girl again. Please calm down. _

The door to the bathroom opened and Jane stepped out, stopping in her tracks for a moment when she saw Maura was awake. Jane's eyes immediately brightened and glittered and her smile shone a thousand watts. Maura's heart fluttered and she smiled back, willing her pulse to get back to normal so she can feel like she's capable of breathing again.

"Good morning, beautiful," Jane said as she sauntered back over to the bed. She sat herself down before swinging her legs over the edge of the mattress and laying back down next to Maura. She turned her head to look directly at Maura. Oh, Maura was a sight, with the sunlight coming in through the curtains, making her lustrous hair seem to glow and form a halo around her beautiful face. She looked gorgeous right at that moment, free of makeup, in a sweater and yoga pants, smiling up at Jane. If only Jane could see this every morning for the rest of her life, she would die a happy woman.

"Good morning," Maura replied.

"Sleep well?" Jane asked, turning over and tucking her hands under her head.

Maura's eyes darted down Jane's neck. The scars of the burns from her most recent run-in with Hoyt were still there, barely noticeable, but still there. A sudden pang of sadness hit Maura, and then it was quickly pushed away by a sudden feeling of hope, because that was the night she danced with Jane to that lovely song.

"Yes. You?"

Jane sighed and closed her eyes, the smile on her lips revealing the perfect dimples on her face. "Of course. I was very comfortable."

Maura's heart skipped a beat. Jane was very comfortable sleeping the way they were, how they ended up wrapped up in each other… maybe there's hope.

Maura sniffed the air after Jane sighed. "You brushed your teeth," Maura commented.

"Yeah, I originally just had to pee, but then I wanted to come back to bed and have you _not _wake up to Jane's morning breath."

Maura chuckled. "I was wondering where you went off to."

"Yeah, just to brush my teeth."

"I'm sure it's not bad."

"Oh yeah? I'll just let you suffer next time, then."

_There's going to be a next time. _Both women had the simultaneous thought, and both their hearts fluttered in their chests at the thought.

They stayed like that for a while, each just admiring each other, enjoying the other's presence, contemplating their feelings for each other.

Maura's mind was made up and certain: she was attracted to Jane, so much so she was nearly shaking with happiness. It was very unlike her to get this excited about anything, but just being here with Jane was making her giddy.

Jane's mind was also made up: this was not just a fluke of missing female friends, this was something else, something deeper, something that should be, could be, more. Jane wanted more, definitely, but she was still hesitant. She'd never actually _been _with a woman before, or attracted to one… What the hell is this even? Jane's thoughts ran from being stressed about being attracted to Maura to being the happiest woman in the world, because Maura was right her right next to her. Maura was a female, but that doesn't matter. Of course it doesn't. Maura's so wonderful, and with any of the men Jane dated in the past, if they had an awful personality, they would not make it to a second date, or even in Jane's bed. Maura was in her bed right now, she was fun, intelligent, great to be around, gorgeous, and she _looked _gorgeous right here in Jane's bed.

"Jane?" Maura asked softly as the sun rose through the curtains. Jane was looking at her dreamily, a soft smile on her lips and eyes slightly hooded from waking up so early and saying up.

"Hmm?" Jane said, brown eyes meeting hazel, dreamy smile not ending.

"I…" Maura hesitated. She wanted to tell Jane she was attracted to her, she really did, and she knew it wouldn't be un-reciprocated, but there was still a part of her that was still deathly afraid of what might happen to their friendship.

"What?" Jane asked, half whispering, as if talking any louder would disturb the happy bubble of the morning they were in.

Maura took a deep breath and exhaled, but then suddenly became aware of the fact that she had not brushed her teeth like Jane had. Her eyes suddenly widened and she popped a hand over her mouth, mumbling, "Sorry, I know my breath must be awful."

Jane chuckled and placed her hand over the one covering Maura's mouth. She slipped her fingers behind Maura's palm and gently prodded Maura's hand away from her mouth. She wrapped her fingers around Maura's hand and brought it in between them, curling her arm and holding it against her chest. Maura's eyes followed their hands and then looked back up to Jane's eyes. She was still smiling.

"Nothing about you could ever be awful, Maura," Jane said sincerely with a tone much deeper than the light feeling of the morning.

"You either, you know," Maura said.

"Aw shucks," Jane said, feigning bashfulness.

Maura half smiled at Jane, Jane's cuteness overwhelming her.

"You're a wonderful person, so brave, so strong, so intelligent," Maura said, naming off the things she admired about Jane. She let her eyes roam away from Jane's, looking around the room, at anything to keep her from staring too deep into the big brown eyes. "You take a running start at any challenge and you come out on top, and you make it through the moments in life that break most other people." Maura looked at their hands and stroked her thumb against the skin of Jane's palm. Jane didn't flinch away, even as Maura's fingertip grazed her scar. "You are so spectacular, and you amaze me every day." Maura's words got quieter and quieter as she continued. Her gaze slowly drifted up from their hands to Jane's neck, to her chin, lips, cheek, nose, and then eyes. Her last sentence came out as a whisper. "You're so beautiful."

Jane's eyes glittered. She wasn't dumb, she knew that Maura was about to tell her something, something good, she hoped. It would probably be good, right? _Maura, please say what I think you're going to say. Please. _

"Jane," Maura whispered Jane's name again and Jane held her breath, smiling at the woman who seemed at a loss for words.

Suddenly a thought struck Maura and her next sentence came out extremely quickly. "I just want you to know that this doesn't happen often, and when it does, I usually have a lot better control over myself and my emotions to not let it interfere with my daily life, but for some reason I find I can't concentrate, I can't think, I can't do anything that doesn't revolve around being near you, or wanting to be near you, and I know it doesn't make sense, and I'm confused by how this happen because usually friends don't do this, but-"

Jane cut Maura off by moving even closer to her. Their legs and stomach were touching and their joined hands were sandwiched between them. Jane smiled as Maura sucked in a surprised breath, a blush suddenly rising to Maura's cheeks.

"I like you too," Jane said softly but loud enough for Maura to hear her perfectly clearly. It wasn't the most eloquent thing she could have said in the moment, but she was sure Maura got the idea.

Maura smiled brightly, her eyes shining like nothing Jane had ever seen in her life. The sunlight that cast a halo around Maura from reflecting on her hair seemed to grow even brighter, turning Maura into the angel she was. Maura's smile kept growing, and Jane's did too, until Jane tilted her head forward even more.

It took a thousand years, it seemed. Time seemed to stop and they both held their breath as Jane's face got closer and closer to Maura's. They closed their eyes in anticipation for what was about to happen. Their breaths mingled in the air as Jane came even closer.

They both smiled into the soft touch of each other's lips.

* * *

**WELL. DID. YOU. LIKE. THIS. CHAPTER?! **

**I hope you all did. FINALLY, right? YES! **

**Gosh, I was smiling like an idiot the entire second half of writing this chapter. My cheeks are sore, but it was SO WORTH IT. **

**And I'm not sure if I want to end this here, since they're finally together, or if I should continue on with it. I mean, I do have ideas that I'd like to do, but maybe I could put them in a different thing... I don't know. I kinda do want to continue with this, actually, so you're going to have to deal with me and this story for a little while longer... unless you don't want me to.**

**But, if you guys want more, I'll write more, cause this has been great! So, reviews are completely welcome, I want to know what you all think! **

**AND I want to thank you all for sticking with this fic for so long, since I know it took me, what, thirty-two chapters for something to actually happen? **

**THANK YOU, PEOPLE, YOU ROCK. **


	33. Chapter 33

**So, thank you for all wanting to hear more of this story! I've decided I'm going to keep it going, just because I feel like you all would like to see them go on a date, go back to see Rick at the bar, do couple-y stuff, fall in love, etc. So, be on the look out for at least five more chapters. Yes, there's going to be more. OH NO. But thank you for liking this story! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Maura smiled against Jane's lip, pressing her face even closer to touch more than just the tips of their lips. Jane leaned in as well, releasing Maura's hand to move down to her waist. Jane pulled Maura in closer, melding their bodies together, and Maura used her now free hand to grasp on to Jane's shoulder. Jane's hand that was under her head moved out to curl around Maura's jaw, tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

Jane smiled into Maura as their lips danced slowly together, each taking their time to memorize the feeling of kissing the other. Maura pulled away slightly to take a much needed breath of air, but still continued to lightly kiss around Jane's lips before moving back in to kiss her fully once more.

They continued to kiss for what seemed like endless hours, neither feeling a need to push anything further or wanting to pull away. They enjoyed the feel of each other, and neither were aware of anything besides each other, their lips, and the soft noises their lips made as they parted for half a second and came back together.

They finally separated, both sets of eyes still closed, both faces still with a smile upon them. Jane opened her eyes first to see Maura's eyes were still closed and she was still smiling dreamily… like she was in a dream.

_Dear God, if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up,_ Jane thought.

Maura opened her eyes and smiled at Jane. Jane smiled back, taking in the slightly flushed appearance of the usually calm woman. She had a ridiculously happy smile on her face, and Jane was sure her own appearance matched.

"Hey," Jane whispered happily.

"Hey," Maura replied.

"I just kissed you." Jane said, a hint of pride in her voice.

"I know," Maura said.

"I liked it."

"Me too." Maura smiled, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. She could taste the mint of Jane's toothpaste.

"How was it for you?" Jane winked.

Maura grinned at Jane. "It was good. How are you feeling?"

Jane thought for a moment before answering, not taking her eyes away from Maura's. "I feel great."

Jane felt great, so that means she isn't regretting anything… right? Maura couldn't help but wonder.

"I'd like to do it again," Maura said, blushing a little and turning her face slightly into the pillow. She looked across at Jane through the corner of her eye.

"No."

_No? _Maura's brain suddenly went into a full panic mode, her heart rate increasing once again, but for a less pleasurable reason. Jane didn't want to kiss her again? Did she do something wrong? Why? Jane seemed to be enjoying the kiss just as much as Maura was…

"No?" Maura repeated, trying her best to hide her disappointment.

"Correct. I'm going to take you out on a date first."

Maura let out a relieved sigh; she hadn't realized she was holding her breath. Jane could see the flood of relief on Maura's face and she chuckled a little at the reaction.

"C'mon, Maur, you're a lady, and I'm going to take you out on a date before I kiss you again… because I swear, I'm not going to be able to stop once I start."

Maura smiled at Jane's confession.

"I'd be alright with that right now," Maura suggested, a playful glint in her eyes.

Jane smiled back at Maura. "I can be a gentleman," Jane said.

Maura couldn't help but beam at the lighthearted mood that surrounded them. "Ok."

"Ok." Jane nodded and smiled, still staring at Maura, taking in everything about this woman she could see, and thinking about how much she was looking forward to knowing even more about this woman.

Maura gazed back at Jane. _How did this happen? Is this even real? Or is it a dream, or a hallucination? Don't be ridiculous, Maura, you are completely alert and aware and have not done or taken anything that would induce hallucinations. This is real, you're here with Jane… but what is Jane thinking? Is she as happy as I am? I… no, no, Maura, no. Stop overthinking this and just enjoy this moment for what it is. _

"You know," Jane said, bringing up her hand to trace her fingertips over Maura's arm. "This wasn't a bad second kiss for us."

Maura's eyes widened and a deep red blush crept over her entire face. Jane chuckled lightly at her expression and Maura could feel her stomach drop in embarrassment.

"Oh, you-you were awake?" Maura asked, trying to stamp out the embarrassment. "I called your name and, er, thought you were asleep." Maura trailed off toward the end.

Jane laughed. "I was kinda asleep, but I was completely aware of everything that was going on. And then I heard you call my name but nothing else, and then I felt you kiss me." Jane paused and smiled at the memory. "It was nice."

Maura blushed again and blinked. "Thank you," Maura said, for lack of knowing anything else to say.

"Thank god you did, or else I wouldn't have been able to bring myself to kiss you just now," Jane said.

Maura smiled. "I'm glad I did too," Maura smiled, resisting the urge to kiss Jane again. All she wanted to do was shower Jane's face and lips in light, sweet kisses and have Jane do the same to her.

Jane sighed happily. "So where does this leave us?"

Suddenly, Jane's cell phone rang; the shrill noise could be heard all the way from the living room. Jane groaned and slapped a hand over her eyes.

"Noooo," Jane groaned, rolling onto her back. Maura smiled at Jane's behavior.

"Is that work?" Maura asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah," Jane said, mushing her hand into her face. "I don't wannaaaaa."

"You have to," Maura said. Suddenly her phone could be heard ringing also. "And I have to, also."

Maura moved to roll out of bed, but Jane grabbed her hand and pulled Maura toward her arms again. Jane enveloped Maura, her arms wrapping tightly around Maura. Jane kissed Maura's cheek and face in between words. "Or," kiss "we" kiss "could" kiss "stay" kiss "here." She punctuated the last word with a quick peck to Maura's lips.

Maura smiled dreamily at Jane. "Though that is a very pleasant idea," Maura began

Suddenly Jane noticed the ringing stopped. "Hey, the phones stopped ringing!" Jane said happily. "Maybe they'll-"

Jane was interrupted by both phones ringing again. She buried her face against Maura's neck and groaned. "Nooooo."

Maura smiled and slowly pushed Jane's arms away so she could get out of bed. Jane remained lying in bed as Maura darted to the living room to find their phones. Maura returned ten seconds later with the still-ringing phones. She opened hers and pressed it to her ear. "This is Dr. Isles," she said in greeting.

She tossed Jane's phone to the bed and Jane reluctantly picked it up and pressed it against her ear. "Rizzoli," Jane growled out.

"Gee, Jane, what's crawled up your ass and died?" Frost quipped at her through the phone. "C'mon, get your ass outta bed, we got an early-morning murder."

Jane growled in response. "Augh."

"What took you so long to answer? Did I interrupt sexy times with the doctor?" Frost chuckled.

Jane's eyes went wide. "WHAT."

Frost just laughed at her response. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Korsak couldn't resist talking about it either. You and the doc even together?"

Jane growled. "No." _Not yet, not thanks to this call, ass. _Jane was not in a good mood being interrupted by Frost. Talk about cock block.

"Ha, okay, I'll break it to the old man. Just get your ass to the crime scene, we're heading to Westbury neighborhood. First on scene said it looked like a murder-suicide, but they want us there to check it out." Frost said.

"Yeah, kay. I'll be there in about forty-five minutes." Jane said before she hung up. Maura had already hung up also and was waiting for Jane to finish her conversation. Maura was smiling at her, standing against the doorway.

_God, she's so gorgeous. _

"We got a murder," Jane said. She grimaced, sad their morning had to end.

"Yes, I know. I should probably get home and change clothes," Maura said, glancing away from Jane.

"Let me drive you home," Jane said, moving to get out of bed. Maura held up her hand.

"No need, I already called a cab," Maura said.

Jane wrinkled her brow and squinted at Maura. "Why?"

"Because I knew you would have to get ready for work," Maura said defensively. "Don't be mad, I just didn't want to inconvenience you."

Jane smiled. "You could never inconvenience me, Maura."

Maura smiled. "I should probably go down to wait for the cab."

Jane scooted out of bed and walked over to Maura.

"Okaaaaay," Jane said as she approached Maura. She stood directly in front of her and tilted her head down a little to look straight into Maura's eyes. Maura tilted her head up and smiled, her slightly mussed hair and dimple adding to her overall adorableness.

Jane put two fingers under Maura's chin and tilted her head even more upward, bringing it closer to Jane's. Jane closed her eyes, and Maura did the same in anticipation for what was about to come. Jane tilted her head and Maura did the same in the opposite direction, allowing their lips to meet for one sweet, light, very brief kiss.

"Let me walk you out," Jane breathed once she pulled one centimeter away from Maura's lips. Maura could feel the smile on Jane's lips move the air around them.

"Okay," Maura said. She smiled and turned around, grabbing her purse on her way out the door. Jane followed behind her, locking the apartment door when they were in the hallway. They went to the lobby of Jane's apartment building and waited for the cab to show up. They kept a good amount of space between them, each afraid of the public displays of affection they could both be doing if they got too close. The cab pulled up two minutes later.

Maura turned toward Jane, smiling as a good bye. Jane quickly reached out and grabbed Maura's hand, holding on to it. "See you at work," Jane said, smiling at Maura.

Maura smiled back. "You too."

Their hands stayed locked for a moment as they looked into each other's eyes, as if they were not going to see each other later that day.

Jane tugged Maura toward her quickly and pressed her lips against Maura's. Maura was taken by surprise but quickly smiled into the quick kiss. She broke away after a few seconds, still smiling.

"I should go."

Jane smiled. "See you later."

* * *

**Haha, Frost. I'm sorry, I just had to. Plus, I needed a way to get them out of bed. So, here that is. **

**I just wanted to thank you all SO much for your wonderful reviews, they really keep me going and make me extremely happy. **

**So, thanks for reading this chapter, and remember, more to come! **

**You are all WONDERFUL people. Just wonderful. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry for the extremely long wait! This chapter took me forever to write, and I think I'll blame it on the fact that I've got two weeks left of summer vacation and I want to spend it doing as little as possible. But, I finally finished the chapter! It's kinda long, it's an entire case (not from the show) and I hope you like it!**

**Warning, this chapter gives some details of crimes that might not be suitable for your tastes. So, be warned, you can skim over the details of the crime. But nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Jane beat Maura to the crime scene. Westbury was an upscale neighborhood in Boston with guarded gates at the front and back entrances. The only cars allowed in the neighborhood had to be registered with the neighborhood committee and signed in with the guard's list. The neighborhood had its own private companies for house work such as plumbing and electricity, so it made it nearly impossible for someone to sneak into the neighborhood to murder an entire family.

The victims were the Robinsons, a family of five, and a family friend that had signed in with them three days prior. Mr. and Mrs. Robinson hadn't shown up to work that day, so a coworker tried to call them. When neither answered their cell or the home phone, she went to check on them. The coworker saw the door was left halfway open and decided to call the police. First response was there within ten minutes and did a check around the house. They called in the homicide unit after they found the wife.

From the initial sweep of the house, Jane saw the husband, Martin, was beaten with one of the kids' baseball bats in the living room before shot execution style. He was lying face down in a pool of blood, his legs bent at the knees, telling Jane he was more than likely kneeling before being shot, maybe begging for his life. The family friend, Harry Grey, was found lying naked in the upstairs bathtub with the water running, probably surprised mid-shower by whoever killed him.

The children's bedrooms upstairs were the most shocking for the detectives and officers. Alana, seventeen years old, about to graduate from high school, was found in her bedroom. Her jaw was broken from being hit multiple times, not with a baseball bat, and her throat was slashed while she was laying in bed. The killer most likely came in to a sleeping girl, straddled her to hold her down, and beat her unconscious before slitting her neck. The next room, David, twelve years old, was found on the floor next to his bed. His knees were shot, leading Jane to believe the killer did so to immobilize him. He was then stabbed in the stomach fourteen times, and died from exsanguination. The next room was empty, but held all of Harry Gray's things. The last room of the hall was the room of six-year-old Hayley. She was lying in bed, her arm curled limply around a brown stuffed bear. A pillow was over her face with a single bullet through it, and Jane could clearly see the puddle of blood surrounding where the girl's head was.

The master bedroom was downstairs, and that's where they found the wife, Helena. She was hanging from the ceiling fan, her knuckles bloody and her clothes splattered with blood. She had no other defensive marks on her body besides the rope around her neck, leading the first response officers to believe this was a murder-suicide.

When Maura got to the scene, Jane let her do her work as Jane went through the victim's histories. Martin Robinson had a successful private dentistry practice with his wife and didn't seem to have any enemies. Harry Grey was someone they needed to know more information about, but it was not likely he was the target, and whoever killed him did so from collateral damage. They were still looking it from the angle of murder-suicide, but what was the wife's motive?

Maura came into the kitchen, where the other detectives were stationed. They were standing, talking, arguing about who was to start where. The first thing Maura did when she stepped foot into the room was smile at Jane. Jane turned her head immediately, feeling a subtly shift in the room, and couldn't help but smile back, remembering how those smiling lips felt pressed against hers.

_Okay, Jane, now's not the time to think about this. _

"Hello detectives," Maura said, nodding around the room to Korsak and Frost. "Jane," Maura said, smiling still.

"Maura," Jane nodded.

Neither of them noticed the confused look Korsak and Frost exchanged.

"Hey, Doc," Frost and Korsak said.

"Barry, Vince," Maura said, nodding in their directions.

"So, what do we got, Maura. Murder suicide?" Jane asked.

"No," Maura said without any prelude. "This is definitely _not _a murder suicide."

"How? The wife hung herself." Korsak asked.

"That's only how it appears," Maura said. The detectives looked at her to continue. "I noticed the rope was tied with a right-handed knot. I feel like it's always useful to check which hand was the dominant hand, so I looked into Mrs. Robinson's makeup counter. Everything is placed down slightly to one side, telling me that she was indeed _left _handed." Maura pointed her finger. "And unless-"

"Unless she decided to just give her left hand a little practice before she died-" Jane began.

"She couldn't have hung herself," Maura finished.

"Right," Jane said, pointing in Maura's direction and smiling. "Good call with the hands, Maura."

Frost and Korsak giggled at the implications of that sentence.

"Oh, grow up you two," Jane said. _We're not even dating yet. Yet._

Maura smiled back at Jane before Jane turned her attention back to the other two detectives and adopted a serious look on her face before speaking.

"So someone snuck into a high-security neighborhood, got into the house without setting off any alarms, managed to kill _everyone_ without causing an uproar in the house or a disturbance for the neighbors, and set it up so it looks like the wife did it?" Jane theorized.

"Yes. I was able to estimate the time of death, and the first killed was the one in the bathtub, about twelve hours ago, the next were the kids around the same time. The next was the husband about eight hours ago, and then the wife." Maura said. She set her heavy medical bag on the table. "Now, if you all are done with the bodies, I'd like to bring them back to the morgue to begin the autopsies."

"Sure, Doc, go ahead, we already got pictures of the scenes," Korsak said.

"Thank you, Vince. Good luck." Maura directed the last part of the sentence to all three of them. She nodded her head, her face serious, and turned to leave the room.

The happy mood between Jane and Maura from that morning had been dissolved by the case, and they both missed that feeling.

The detectives broke off, Jane with Frost, to visit friends of the family. Korsak went to their offices to see if anything was amiss there. Maura began her autopsies and didn't finish until around six that night, documenting everything she found and noting any peculiarities or anomalies that could be pertinent to the investigation.

None of the detectives, nor the M.E., were very pleasant people to be around by the end of the day. They all went home to their respective homes at different times of the night, ordered away by Cavanaugh not wanting them to be too tired to work at their best tomorrow. The next day they all came in again and barely had time to greet each other before they were all swooped into different directions. Jane and Korsak went this time to talk to more family friends and coworkers and Frost went to the kids' schools. Maura ran tox-screens for each victim, filling in reports about the bodies during the time it took. She analyzed different samples from their bodies, skin under the fingernails, any sort of cuts or bruises on them, some hair samples, Maura had a lot to do, with six people lying on slabs in her morgue.

The next day, the detectives finally came down to the morgue to see if Maura had anything conclusive from the autopsies. She had the bodies laying out on the metal tables, having had to wheel in extras from the basement since she usually only had three out at a time. Frost took one look inside the morgue before he decided he would be more useful upstairs, away from gunshot and stab wounds. Though Korsak would have liked to tease Frost about it, he held his tongue, something only the most serious cases could do.

"Any luck?" Maura asked as the Jane and Korsak walked through the door.

Jane sucked in a breath before she expelled it in a puff. "Nope. Everyone's clean with solid alibis that are verifiable by a crap ton of people. No one's seen, heard, or really _done _anything. None of their friends or colleagues have a criminal record-"

"Except that one guy, that friend of the dad-" Korsak began.

"But he has a rock-solid alibi, and it wasn't even a violent crime," Jane finished. "Please tell me you've had more luck down here."

"Have you checked their contacts?" Maura asked, trying to offer a little help into the investigation.

"Yeah, Frost went upstairs to run them again, see if we can find anything different. But it's pointless at this point because we have no idea what we're looking for." Jane said, running a hand over her face and through her hair. "So, got anything?"

Maura smiled and nodded her head. "In fact, I do." Maura moved around next to the father. She lifted his right hand and pointed to his knuckles. "Do you see the cuts and bruises? These are from punching something. Hard. I found a trace of blood on his knuckles that don't match anyone in the family. See, the entire family and their friend is A or O blood type, but the blood type I found was AB. And I can tell you it came from a male." Maura set his hand down.

Jane and Korsak nodded. "You wouldn't have happened to find any DNA in there, would you?" Korsak asked.

"Actually, I did." Maura moved over to the other hand. "I found large chunks of skin under the husbands nails also."

"Whoever he was fighting, he was fighting hard," Jane commented.

"Yeah, and that means when we find the guy, he's gonne be pretty badly beat." Korsak agreed.

"Well, not if he's wearing a long-sleeved shirt, or something else that could cover up scratch marks. I have no way of telling you if the skin cells came from his face, his arms, his legs, or torso, so you may not be able to see the damage at all," Maura said.

Jane gave Maura her 'really?' look, and Maura continued. "I was able to retrieve the skin from under his nails and run the DNA. Unfortunately, your perp doesn't happen to be in the system."

"So no criminal record," Korsak said.

"Correct," Maura said.

"You got anything else, Maura? Anything that could maybe lead to a few suspects?" Jane pushed.

"If you be patient, Jane, I'll get to it," Maura teased. She smiled, letting Jane know she was joking. Maura moved around a few tables to the wife. "I sent the rope she was hanging by up to you guys already, did you not find anything from it?"

"No, it was a dead end. Turns out it's the same kind of rope the dad used a couple of weeks ago to build a tire swing for his kids in the backyard," Jane said.

"Oh, darn. Okay, well I did find other things on the wife," Maura said. "She lifted the cloth that was covering Mrs. Robinson and pointed down to her knuckles. "The blood on her knuckles belong to her husband." Jane's mouth opened to say something, but Maura continued. "But, that doesn't mean she was the one trying to hurt him. Like I said before, she had no other wounds on her body. The blood on her knuckles is too thick, and it looks as if someone smeared it on her hands. See how there is just the streak of blood on and around her knuckles but none on the rest of her hand?"

"So someone tried to make it look like she beat the shit out of him?" Jane asked.

"Yes. And the blood on her clothes," Maura said, pointing to the lab room to indicate she had sent the clothing in to be tested. "Is also the husbands, but once again, was just painted on. I believe the killer used their hands, but there are no fingerprints on anything besides the bat. Which, before you ask, I ran, but like the DNA, the fingerprints were not in the system."

"Damn. Whoever killed these people had to be extremely pissed at them for _something. _But why kill the kids and the friend? The kids were well-liked in school, and the friend was just a friend from college on vacation, lived alone in San Diego…" Jane said, crossing her arms over her chest and running through the facts in her mind.

"Well, don't leave me yet, Detective, I'm not done," Maura said. "I saved the best for last."

Jane raised her eyebrow.

"I found a puncture wound at the base of the neck. I ran the tox screen on her and there were traces of flunitrazepam in her system. In other words-"

"Rohypnol," Jane said. "Roofies."

"Yes. And because of the large amounts of it I found in her blood, it would have been nearly impossible for her to carry on with all these murders, since she drug was administered at least four hours before death, and the other murders took place in that time."

"Is there any way she would have been able to function with that much rohypnol in her system?" Korsak asked.

"No, absolutely not. As soon as this drug was injected into her system, she was out. There had to be an extremely large dose, and she would have been unconscious through the whole thing."

"Ok, thanks Doc," Korsak said. "Anything else?"

"No, Vince, not at the moment. I'll let you two get back to work, and call if I find anything new. Thank you both for coming to see me," Maura said, her last look lingering on Jane.

"Anytime, Doc," Korsak said.

"Yeah," Jane said. "And don't hesitate to call, for anything."

Jane and Korsak turned around to leave when Frost came bursting through the door holding a piece of paper. He was waving it at them and then realized exactly where he was. He averted his eyes from the bodies and cleared his throat before speaking.

"I went through all their phone records, cell phones, offices, and I found something. Mrs. Robinson had been getting at least twenty calls on her cell from this number," Frost said, pointing to the number on the page, still averting his eyes from the bodies.

Jane and Korsak jumped over to him and looked at the paper.

"Who's number is it?" Jane asked.

"It belongs to a Gerard Nolan." Frost said. "From the looks of it, he's been harassing Mrs. Robinson, with all these calls, and then all of a sudden, they stopped three days ago."

"Right before the murders." Jane said. "Let's bring him in."

The detectives were off and Maura continued working in the morgue for the rest of the day.

Gerard Nolan was a criminal lawyer, highly intelligent, good looking, probably didn't have problems getting the ladies. He was well off, but he had anger issues. His roommates in college and law school knew not to get on his bad side, or he could potentially get violent. He roughed up a guy once for… some reason that on one could remember. No charges were pressed against him.

The trio of detectives went to Nolan's upscale apartment building. They knocked on the door twice, calling out that they were the Boston Police. There was no answer. They went down to the superintendent of the building and the doorman, asking if any of them had seen Mr. Nolan in the last three or so days. The doorman nodded, saying Nolan was more than likely up there, he had seen him come in the night before.

Jane and Frost shared an 'oh shit' look and ran back up the stairs to Nolan's apartment. Korsak stayed down to ask about Nolan's personality. According to the superintendent, Nolan seemed like a nice guy, pretty normal, but he could get really angry. Apparently, one time Nolan was banging on one of his neighbor's doors at three in the morning trying to get their dog to stop barking. He was shouting profanities everywhere and didn't calm down until the super threatened to call the police on him for causing a disturbance. Other than that incident, he seemed alright.

Jane and Frost went up to Nolan's apartment again. Jane banged on the door, once again announcing they were the police. Jane was about to kick down the door when Frost grabbed her arm.

"Hey, listen," Frost said, pressing his ear into the door. Jane did the same. They heard some shuffling around inside the apartment and a window sliding open.

Jane pushed Frost roughly and kicked down the door.

"Boston Police, don't move!" Jane drew her gun and pointed it at the open window.

Nolan froze with his left foot still inside the door. He took out a gun from behind the waistband of his jeans and fired two shots at Jane and Frost coming in behind her. The gun was aimed right at them but Nolan was also trying to get out the window at the same time, so he missed Frost's arms by two feet with the first shot, but Jane felt the second bullet whiz right by her left ear.

"Drop your weapon and don't move!" Jane shouted as she regained her footing. Nolan was already out the window and halfway down the fire escape, jumping from platform to platform and disregarding the stairs; they would only slow him down.

Jane picked up her radio from her belt as Frost went out the window. "We've got a male, early forties, short brown hair, medium build, extremely athletic, coming down the fire escape! We need backup and he's got a gun, we're in foot pursuit of him."

Jane leaned her head out the window in time to see the suspect jump to the ground and run off toward the left of the building. "You take the alley, I'll go around front and try to cut him off!" Jane shouted at Frost and didn't wait for a reply as she ran out the front door and down the stairs again. She ran out of the front door of the building and turned to the right, trying to cut Nolan off at the alley. She saw him running and turning a corner and she sprinted after him, thanking her years in high school track.

She was sprinting as fast as she could after Nolan, pumping her fists back and forth, feet pounding the ground. She didn't think even with this effort she'd be able to catch him, and just as she turned the corner after Nolan, she saw him sprinting halfway up the street.

_Come on, Rizzoli, just a little faster now. _

Nolan looked behind him to check if anyone was following him, and when he saw Jane, he went even faster. He turned his head back to the front and completely missed the sidewalk pavement, stumbling forward and landing on his left side. He rolled over several times before getting up and running still, almost completely unfazed.

His mistake, however, gave Jane an advantage and she caught up with him, only about ten feet behind him now.

"Nolan!" She shouted at him.

Jane mustered all the energy she could and made herself go even faster. She caught up to Nolan and reached out to grab the back of his shirt, but her fingertips could barely brush the material. She lunged forward onto Nolan's back and forced him to the ground. They rolled over several times, ending with Jane on top. She was breathing hard, sweat was dripping off her face and matting her hair to her forehead. She took out her gun and pressed it to the back of his neck.

"Move and I shoot," Jane rasped out.

Jane moved his arms behind him and cuffed his two wrists together. She got off him and pulled him up roughly. Frost came around the corner, his pace slowing when he saw Jane holding the suspect. Other patrol cars came around the corners from both ends of the street.

A little late, guys, where were you twenty seconds ago?

"We're just gonna bring you in for a little chat, kay, Nolan?" Jane said.

Jane roughly shoved Nolan into the back of the patrol car, telling the officer to go back to the station and take Nolan to interrogation. Frost fist-bumped with Jane as Korsak came around the corner.

"You know, that was so awesome! You flew right up to him and tackled him. I wish I had a picture of that," Frost said.

"Yeah, I bet you do," Jane said, taking off her blazer and wiping her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand. "Let's go interrogate a suspect."

The three detectives went back to the precinct. Frost and Jane decided to go in and do the interrogation, and Korsak was completely fine with that. Jane decided on one tactic she would use: intimidation. She was tired and her legs were dead and she was irritated as hell at this guy. Frost decided he could potentially play good-cop, but he didn't know how long that would last.

"You know, pretty gutsy, firing a weapon at the police," Jane said as soon as she opened the door. "You sure you don't want a lawyer?"

"Don't need one," Gerard Nolan said smugly.

"Ah, yeah," Jane said. "That's _right_. You're a criminal lawyer. Must be great, huh, Jerry?"

"Don't call me Jerry," Nolan stated calmly.

"Why not, Jerry?" Jane asked. "Jerry not your kind of name? Sound a little pathetic for a big tough criminal lawyer like yourself? Well, I think I like the name Jerry, so I'm gonna call you Jerry. Alright with that, _Jerry_?"

Nolan didn't respond.

"You know, I almost couldn't catch you. You're a pretty fast runner, Jerry. You had a track scholarship for college, right? That's pretty big stuff, you know. Looks like you kept up with it after graduation, eh? What did they call you? Jerry the Runner? Hey, there goes Jerry, look how fast he is! Oh, wait, I know. _Speedy Jerry._" Jane knew the names she was giving him sounded like crap, but she wasn't trying to give him a good name, she wanted to irritate him; make him mad. She came around the table and leaned over to Jerry. "What did they call you, Jerry?"

Nolan didn't answer.

"Well you know, Jerry, I can see why you don't like being called 'Jerry'. I mean, I wouldn't want to be called Jerry either. That's not a very _manly _name, right? That's probably why Helena Robinson, or I guess when you knew her, she was Helena Harker, didn't exactly want to go out with you, right?" Jane asked, her face a foot away from Nolan's. Nolan shifted in his seat.

"Jokes on you, because we actually _did_ date, for four years. Until that _lowlife _Martin came in the picture," Nolan said.

"Ah, he speaks," Jane said. "So why'd you break up, Jerry? She realize you weren't good enough for her? Could you not make her happy anymore? Couldn't," Jane looked pointedly down at Nolan's crotch. "Satisfy her anymore, Jerry?"

"_Don't _call me Jerry!" Nolan hit his fists over the table as he snarled at Jane. Jane didn't flinch; she had been waiting for this outburst.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Jane asked calmly, smiling, unfazed. She leaned away from him and stood up straight.

"Jane, why don't you go easy on him a little," Frost suggested, playing into the part of good-cop. Jane backed away from Nolan and leaned against the wall as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry, Mr. Nolan, Detective Rizzoli can be a little abrasive sometimes."

Nolan snorted.

"Yeah, sometimes she's _really _hard to deal with, you know? She likes to get all up in your face, treat everyone else like dirt. You know how that feels, right? That's what she does to me, _every _day, and sometimes, I just get so angry," Frost said, taking a seat next to Nolan. "It's just women, you know? They need to realize that the _man _is in charge."

Nolan nodded, his face softening slightly. Frost's eyes darted to Jane's and she realized immediately what he was doing.

"Frost, get outta here, I don't want you interrogating _my _suspect," Jane said, walking over to Frost and yanking him out of the seat.

Frost stumbled back, looking as if Jane had just slapped him. "Did you see what she just did?" Frost asked Nolan. Nolan looked pissed.

"Yeah, I saw. Are you gonna just let her do that to you?" Nolan asked.

"No, I'm not. Detective Rizzoli, get out of here _right _now and calm yourself down," Frost said.

Jane glared at Frost and stayed rooted in her spot.

"Right. _Now_. Rizzoli."

Jane huffed out a breath before she left the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Now that _she's _gone, how do you feel?" Frost asked.

"A little better, thanks," Nolan said.

"God. Women, right? They think just because they're not dominant in history they can just assert themselves now? One time I had a girlfriend and she left me. Left _me! _I don't know about you, but I don't think women should be able to just break up with their man, right?" Frost said.

"Yeah! God, Helena didn't see that I was the one she wants. I'm so much smarter than Martin. So what if they're both _dentists_? I'm a freaking successful lawyer now, and she missed out on all _this_," Nolan said, gesturing to himself.

"Is that what happened? She wouldn't take you back now?" Frost asked. He saw Nolan tense up again and continued. "I mean, you must have done a lot of things for her, you called her a lot to check up on her, make sure she's doing well, maybe try to get her to go out with you again, for a drink or something. And _then, _she'd realize she'd want you back, right? Four years is a lot to throw away, right? She _had _to still want you, those four years didn't mean nothing to her."

"Right! I kept calling her, but she just wouldn't have any time of the damn day for me! I visited her a few times, but then she got a restraining order against me, that bitch." Nolan muttered the last part under his breath.

Frost glanced out of the one-way glass of the interrogation room.

"Korsak, go check for papers about a restraining order, how come we didn't find one?" Jane said from the viewing gallery. Korsak was about to leave when she grabbed his arm again. "Hold on, hold on a sec," She said, listening to what they were saying inside the room.

"Except I found out she _lied _to me about that, she never got a restraining order," Nolan said. He half-laughed. "She thought she could fool me… dumb bitch."

"That must have made you mad," Frost egged Nolan on.

"Yeah. I finally got her to meet up with me at the coffee shop down the street from her office. I told her that I never stopped thinking about her, you know? I still love her, and I know she loves me too!" Nolan said. "But she told me she 'moved on'," Nolan did air quotes. "And that I needed to also. What she doesn't realize is that I _am _the love of her life. And she didn't realize how powerful I am."

"So what did you do?" Frost asked.

"I went to her house, right? I knocked on her door, and _Martin _answered the door." Nolan spat out Martin's name. "I just got _so _mad, I don't know what happened. But I found Helena. She was in the bedroom, asleep. She looked so beautiful…" Nolan trailed off, smiling at the memory. "But then I saw the picture on the nightstand. Of her and _him_."

"You killed her, Mr. Nolan," Frost supplied.

"Damn right I did. That bitch and her family had it coming. Martin didn't deserve her, and her kids didn't need to be raised by such a liar and monster as they, so I took pity on them."

"Why did you beat the older girl?"

"Don't know."

"Why did you stab the boy fourteen times?" Frost asked.

"He… looked so much like Martin I couldn't take it."

"Why did you kill the youngest one?"

Nolan sighed. "She was too innocent for the world."

Behind the glass, Jane scoffed. "Who does he think he is, _God_?"

"So you killed them all," Frost said.

"I killed them all… Their parents were scumbags and they deserved better."

Jane opened the door. "Gerard Nolan, you are under arrest for the murders of Martin Robinson, Helena Robinson, Harry Grey, Alana Robinson, David Robinson, and Hayley Robinson. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights as I have read them to you?"

Jane and Frost sent Nolan to the correction center for overnight holding. They filled out reports for the rest of the day, concentrating hard to get this case out of their hair. They focused on exactly everything that happened. They didn't need DNA or blood from Nolan, since he confessed, but they took it anyway. It turned out to be the type, and his fingerprints matched the ones on the bat. He got the rohypnol online, and these murders were more than likely pre-meditated, giving him life in prison.

At the end of the day, at nine at night, Jane put her head in her hands over her desk and sighed. She was exhausted; it had been a long day. The bullpen was empty except for Frost and herself, two single lamps lighting up the otherwise barely-lit space.

Shutting the folder on her desk and leaning back, Jane said, "I'm done for the night." She pressed the palm of her hand against her eyes and rubbed. Her eyes were stressed and tired and she couldn't concentrate anymore. It was only nine, but she felt like she did when she sometimes stayed until two in the morning.

"Long day," Frost commented.

"Helluva long day," Jane said.

"Well, look on the bright side," Frost said.

"What bright side?"

"You tackled a guy today."

Jane looked at Frost and tried to keep a straight face, but ended up laughing. It wasn't that funny, but her overworked, over-tired brain probably thought it was.

Just then, they were interrupted by the clicking of heels. The detectives turned their head and saw Maura coming in.

"Maura! What are you doing here?" Jane asked, standing up as Maura approached.

Maura smiled. "I was just waiting to see you," Maura said. She realized how it sounded, as if they were a couple, and she quickly looked at Frost. "I mean, how are both of you?"

Frost smiled. He knows something is going on, but he'll just wait to see what happens.

"I'm good, Doc. We caught a killer today."

"I heard, congratulations to you both," Maura said.

Jane smiled. "Thanks."

"And Jane tackled the dude. You shoulda seen her, she was like lightning, and then she just _jumped _on him! It was probably her best tackle yet," Frost said.

"Oh? And how many suspects have you tackled before, Detective?" Maura asked.

"Eh, two or… ten." Jane said, smiling.

"Bullshit, like thirty," Frost said.

"What, you keep count?" Jane asked.

"Yeah," Frost said sarcastically. "In fact, we have a bet going to see how many guys you tackle per three cases."

"And I bet you lose every time," Jane said to Frost before turning to Maura. "What are you still doing here? I thought you would have gone home a long time ago?"

"I actually was about to go home, I just wanted to see you first," Maura said, blushing so slightly Frost didn't see it.

"Well, I'm about to head out too, so let me walk you to your car," Jane offered.

"That's very nice of you, thank you," Maura said as Jane reached into her desk and pulled her car keys out from the drawer.

"Heading out, Frost. You have a good night."

"You too, Rizzoli. Good work today."

"You too."

Maura and Jane walked down to the garage, where their cars were parked.

"Are you alright? After this case, I mean. I know how difficult cases involving children are for everyone," Maura said to Jane as they walked out to their two lonely cars parked several spaces from each other.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's part of the job description, some psycho is bound to kill some kids sometime," Jane said nonchalantly.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here," Maura said, stopping and putting her hand on Jane's arm.

"Thanks," Jane said sincerely, smiling. The low light of the garage made Maura's eyes glitter, and she loved it, but would never admit it out loud.

Jane walked Maura over to her car, opening the door for her. Maura stood next to her car, facing Jane.

"You're very brave," Maura said before she pulled Jane in for a hug.

Jane welcomed the warm embrace, burying her nose into Maura's fluffy hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and her vanilla perfume.

"Thank you. You're very… intelligent."

Maura chuckled as she pulled away. "Thank you, I know."

"Well, I know I'm brave too," Jane said jokingly. She sighed.

They stood there, smiling softly at each other.

"I'll let you get home, then," Jane said.

Maura nodded. "Alright. See you tomorrow, Jane. Goodnight." Maura smiled before she ducked her head and scooted into her seat. Jane made sure she was situated before shutting the door. She stood back and watched as Maura pulled out of the parking spot. Maura turned back to Jane and smiled and waved before driving off. Jane turned and watched until the car disappeared around the corner before she headed for her own car.

Jane unlocked her door and slid in. She started the engine and placed both hands on the steering wheel, pausing for a second to think.

"Why didn't I kiss her?" Jane wondered aloud.

She pulled out of her parking spot and drove down to the exit of the garage.

_I'll see her again tomorrow, though, _Jane thought. She smiled. _I can kiss her again then. _

Jane turned out of the garage and headed home.

* * *

**I decided it would be in my best interest to have a little Rizzles moment at the end of the chapter, since the chapter dealt with some pretty heavy stuff. Sorry about the lame interrogation scene, I'm just not very good at that. But, keep your eyes out for next chapter, it's going to lead for a new chapter after that, when they go on a date! That is just a warning, and something to anticipate. Yay! Hope you liked this chapter, and hopefully I get the next chapter up soon! **

**Thanks for all your support, guys, it's rad!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello, all! New chapter for everyone! **

**Oh, and, the updates will still be coming until I say otherwise, but they will probably be further apart now. Blurgh. I've got college apps that need doing and crazy parents that are never satisfied, so this is gonna be a very fun semester. Double blurgh. But my light at the end of the tunnel is I will use my downtime to write something I actually enjoy, which is this fic, so yay! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

She wasn't even able to get much sleep either, dreams of Hoyt looming over her haunted her brain. She'd been struggling with that this past week and she had no idea why. She tended to go to sleep, telling herself over and over she didn't want to deal with Hoyt haunting her dreams, but no matter what, she always did. The nightmares were vivid, as if she were again right there, about to have her neck slashed. She would wake up in a cold sweat, all her blankets kicked around her feet.

She yawned as she walked into the bullpen, a large cup of black coffee in her hand. It was a bright sunny day, and every other officer in the room showed it. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, except Jane. People were buzzing around, chatting politely, and seemed bright and cheery. Jane, on the other hand, just wanted to crawl back into bed. Nothing could possibly turn this day around.

She sat the coffee cup down on her desk before she plopped herself down in her chair and huffed a sigh. She put her hands over her face and leaned back, tilting her head up.

"Bad morning?" Frost asked as he approached his own desk.

Jane dropped her hands and tilted her head as she looked at him. "Bad week."

"Yeah, it's been a rough case, but it's over now," Frost offered. "Unless… PMS?"

"What? Gah- Frost, no. Jeez, is that what _all _men assume when there's something wrong with a woman?" Jane asked.

"Well… yeah," Frost said.

Jane chuckled. "Well, it's not that, I can assure you."

"Yeah, well… Subject change, I really hope we don't get a case today. Like, basically on my knees, praying the murderers of the city just take a break for _one _day," Frost said.

Jane chuckled and put her elbows on her desk and holding up her chin on her hands. "Yeah, me too. I hate to say it, but I'd love to just do paperwork today. _Love._"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You're lucky you've got your day off tomorrow," Frost said.

"I know!" Jane said, smiling at the idea of staying in her apartment all day and doing nothing. "But you've got your off day next week, so there," Jane said.

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome," Frost said.

Jane smiled through tight lips. "Yep."

Jane picked up several folders from the corner of her desk and plopped them down in front of her.

"Time to work."

Jane and Frost didn't pick up any cases that day. Korsak and another homicide detective actually caught a case, but it turned out to be just a natural death, a heart attack in the back of a taxi. Easy case, but lots of paperwork on the detective's parts.

Jane stood up around one in the afternoon and stretched her stiff back and legs. She yawned and picked up her coffee cup, sighing when she realized there was nothing in it.

"I'm off for more coffee," Jane said, moving toward the door.

"Hey, can you get me some?" Frost called out.

"No," Jane said. She stopped for a second and turned around, smiling at Frost. "I've got a stop to make, it might be a while. It'd be quicker to get it yourself."

Frost eyed her, unamused.

"No, I'm serious! I'll get you coffee next time, promise," Jane said, turning around and walking again.

Jane walked into the morgue a minute later, but found it was empty. There wasn't even a body on the table. She turned her head and looked into the open blinds of Maura's office. There was the M.E. sitting at her desk, typing notes on her computer. Jane smiled.

Jane walked over to the door and knocked.

"Come in!" Maura shouted through the door, not looking away from the computer.

"Hey," Jane said, opening the door with a smile on her face.

Maura's gaze whipped away from the computer and she looked at Jane. A bright smile blossomed on her face as she saw the smiling woman come into her office.

"Hey yourself," Maura said. She stood up from her desk and circled around it. Jane came further into Maura's office and closed the door behind her. She moved to the couch in the office and sat down on it, and Maura took a seat across from her.

"How's your day been?" Jane asked.

"Well, I had a heart attack this morning," Maura said.

"Yeah, I heard."

"And that was pretty much all I've been doing all day. I finished my reports yesterday, so I've been looking back over things and… shoe shopping," Maura tilted her chin away at the last part and tried to hide a guilty smile.

"Shoe shopping? Maura, really?" Jane asked. _That's adorable, Maura. _"Find anything interesting?"

"Well yes, actually, I did, but… I know you wouldn't really care for it much, it's just some heels," Maura said.

"Well, if you like them… I'm glad you like them," Jane said. She smiled.

"What have you been up to today?" Maura asked.

"Filling out paper work from this past case…. And others," Jane said.

"Jane, procrastination," Maura warned.

"I know, I know," Jane said, brushing off Maura's words.

"So, taking a break from your paperwork today?" Maura asked.

"Yes, I am. Actually, I'm here to see if you've had lunch yet?"

"Oh, I did, I brought lunch from home. Cucumber sandwiches with low-fat hummus and raisins and celery sticks with natural peanut butter," Maura said, smiling.

Jane nodded, trying to maintain her smile. "Oh, okay. Well, would you happen to be in the mood for coffee?"

Maura would have had to been blind to not see Jane's change in mood, suddenly a little bit sad that she found Maura already had lunch plans.

"Actually, I am," Maura said. Jane smiled even wider.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Um, do you want to go to that coffee shop down the street? Take a break from your busy, uh, shoe shopping?" Jane asked.

"Of course."

Jane stood up and gestured for Maura to go ahead of her outside of her office. Jane exited, closing the door behind her. She suddenly felt radiant again, much like she always did when she was around Maura.

They walked quietly and comfortably to the coffee shop, watching as the cars passed them by on the street. They turned into the nice little shop on the corner, their noses immediately assaulted with the scent of coffee beans and baked goods. They walked up to the counter, eying the menu.

"Can I get a medium vanilla latte with non-fat milk and a pinch of cinnamon?" Maura ordered at the counter.

The young cashier rang up her order and she handed over some money. Jane was pondering whether or not she should get a muffin as Maura got her change.

"Uh, can I get a large black coffee with an extra shot of espresso?" Jane ordered. The cashier was able to ring up her order quickly and give Jane her coffee all within thirty seconds, and Maura had to wait a little longer.

"Do you have any creamers?" Jane asked. The cashier pointed to a counter next to the door. "Thank you."

Jane went to the counter and retrieved two creamers and a stirring stick. She turned around and saw Maura finally get her latte and they made eye contact. Jane pointed over to a table next to the window and Maura smiled and nodded, making her way over to the table.

Jane sat across from Maura at the two-seater table and smiled as she watched Maura take a sip and sigh happily. Jane opened her coffee and poured her creamers into it, stirring with the stick, watching the color of the coffee turn lighter. She stared into the liquid, watching as the two colors combined, turning into one smooth, uniform color.

"How was your night, Jane?"

Maura's question struck Jane out of her haze. "Uh, what?" Jane asked. Her tired mind was blanking out.

"How was your night?" Maura repeated with a smile.

"Uh, it was good," Jane said, suppressing a yawn. She took a sip of her coffee.

Maura nodded. "Your eyelids are more hooded than usual, you have slight soreness underneath your eyes, and your lips are puffier than usual," Maura said matter-of-factly. "And you just yawned."

Jane debated whether or not she wanted to tell Maura about her nightmares of Hoyt. Yes, she'd seen her through both of those… encounters, but Jane wasn't sure she could let her guard down completely; she had to be able to keep something to herself that was hers, and not have people fret over it. Other people, other victims, her own friends, had to deal with Hoyt the first time and second time, they didn't need to know he was attacking her in her dreams now.

"I'm good, really. Guess I didn't get enough sleep last night," Jane said, offering a small smile.

Maura looked at Jane, unsure. "Okay."

Maura didn't want to push Jane to tell her anything, because if Jane wanted something to be known, she would say it. Just because they'd kissed before doesn't mean Jane needs to share every detail of her life with her.

"How was your night?" Jane asked Maura the question in return.

"It was nice, I took a relaxing bath and spent an evening on my couch with good wine and music," Maura said, smiling.

"That sounds so _you,_" Jane said, chuckling.

"So _me_?" Maura asked.

"Yeah," Jane said. "I mean that as a compliment. You seem like the type of girl that would just like to chill for a night, you know? Take a relaxing bath, listen to music, drink wine. You just seem like the type of girl that could actually really enjoy that."

Maura smiled. "Well yes, but I don't often take baths, I find they consume too much of my time to prepare, but I wanted to do something only for me, and I had nothing to do for the rest of the night."

"Let me guess, you dimmed the lights, had scented candles placed around the room, warm vanilla and tiramisu, or something like that, and rose petals scattered over the water, and you had Michael Buble playing in the background?" Jane teased.

"Well, the lights _were _dimmed, but I'm afraid after that, you are incorrect," Maura teased back. "I actually had a rather simple bath, and I prefer to go to extra care if I had company…"

Jane's heart rate sped up at the thought of joining Maura in the bath.

"And I did listen to music, but it was Yo Yo Ma, not Michael Buble," Maura said.

"Let me guess, uh, Bach's-what are they-Cello Suites," Jane said.

"Yes! Wow, Jane, I'm impressed!" Maura said, eyes widening.

"Well don't look so shocked!" Jane said, laughing. "I used to be a musical kid."

"Really?" Maura asked. She noticed the piano in her apartment, but it looked like a long time since it had been used, since there were things strewn over it and on top of the key cover.

"Yeah, I played the piano for ten years," Jane said.

"I'd love to hear you plat sometime," Maura said.

Jane tilted her head to the side and averted her gaze bashfully. "Maybe."

Maura smiled. She loved when Jane was like this around her. Maura watches Jane when she's at a crime scene, or at work. Jane is always tough, never smiles, she's a badass cop, the only female in homicide. The spot was rightfully earned and she wanted to keep her reputation as hardass as she could, and Maura didn't blame her; it was a man's world. But Jane has successfully integrated into the unit and no one would dare tell her she's out of place.

But the Jane Jane was when she as around Maura was different. She smiled more, seems like she almost can't stop smiling. She has such a beautiful smile… And her voice is lighter, not weighted down by the heaviness of her work. She is just a different person to see, and Maura loves that she gets to see this side of Jane.

"Do you play any instruments?" Jane asked.

"I used to take violin and piano lessons, but I was never very good," Maura said.

"And by 'never very good', you mean virtuoso, right?" Jane asked.

"Ha, funny. No, I mean, music never came very naturally to me. I worked hard and I succeeded, but I lacked the natural talent that would have taken me very far, or given me a choice about music." Maura smiled.

"Given you a choice?"

"My parents asked me once when I was twelve if I wanted to continue with the music lessons, and I declined. I saw in myself I wasn't very good, not compared to the other students, and I would have rather put the time I spent practicing into reading," Maura said.

"I'm sure you weren't _that _bad, Maura."

"I wasn't, like I said. But, I worked very hard to succeed, but my ability to perform and convey emotion through music just wasn't very… refined."

"I see," Jane said, nodding. "I wasn't a very good performer, either. I refused to memorize any pieces until I was, like, twelve." Jane laughed.

Maura laughed along with Jane. "Memorization doesn't directly apply to how good of a player you were."

"Yeah, I know. But it sure as hell pisses off your piano teacher when you show up to the recital with a folder full of sheet music," Jane said.

"Why'd you stop playing?" Maura asked.

"I… just didn't feel like playing anymore, I guess. I played a lot of sports in middle school and high school, and piano just conflicted with practice and stuff," Jane said.

"Which sports?" Maura asked.

"Track, field hockey, some basketball, and baseball," Jane said, recounting them in her mind.

"Those sports seem very _you,_" Maura said, repeating Jane's words from earlier.

"What does that mean?" Jane asked.

"Well, you seem like a sporty girl, am I wrong?" Maura said. "Your build is rather athletic, and you are very physically fit."

Jane nodded. "Huh, I guess you're right." Jane smiled. "You wanna start heading back?"

"Yes," Maura nodded.

They stood up and threw away their coffee cups on the way out of the door. They walked back to the precinct in silence, both enjoying the last few minutes of being away from the precinct.

"Hey, you know, I was thinking," Jane said as she got in the elevator with Maura and pushed the down button to the morgue. "Maybe, you know, if you're not busy or anything, and you don't even have to, if you don't want to, it's just a suggestion…" Jane trailed off, smiling in another direction, trying to get up her nerves. They walked to Maura's office and Jane stopped Maura in the door. "I was thinking maybe, we could, you know, go out, on a date? Or something…" Jane trailed off, smiling at the floor.

Maura smiled and looked at Jane. Embarrassed Jane was too cute.

"I'd love to," Maura smiled.

Jane looked up to meet her eye. "Really?" Jane's eyes were hopeful.

"Yes," Maura said.

Jane stood there for a few seconds, just smiling at Maura, with Maura smiling back.

"Um, how about tonight? Are you busy?" Jane asked.

"No, I'm not, actually," Maura said. She wished she could speak more eloquently, but when Jane was smiling like that, she couldn't focus on words.

"Well good," Jane said. "I'll come pick you up at, how's six?"

"Sounds great," Maura said.

"Great," Jane said, smiling at Maura, nodding. She had the perfect place for the date. "Oh, wear something casual, okay? So none of the dressing up thing you like to do, because, well, I don't think you'd appreciate making a designer dress less than perfect, so... yeah." Jane was still smiling.

"See you tonight, Jane," Maura said and nodded.

"Yeah," Jane said, backing out of the doorway, not taking her eyes away from Maura's. "See ya." Jane waved to Maura, smiling brightly at the woman, before turning the corner to the elevator.

Maura turned to sit down at her desk, and she was still beaming. She released the breath she had been holding and chuckled a little. She was going on a date with Jane.

Jane returned upstairs, smiling still. She strut toward her desk, suddenly more confident and awake than she was before she saw Maura.

"What's got you so happy?" Frost asked. "Quickie with the doc?"

Jane punched Frost in the arm. "No, man! C'mon. The doc's more respectable than that."

"But you're not?" Frost joked.

"Psh," Jane said, punching Frost in the arm again.

"So, spill, tell me all of that gossip stuff you females like to do," Frost said.

"Not all females just sit around a gossip, Frost. Some have better things to do, and jobs, and some can even carry a gun and nail a moving target from thirty feet," Jane threatened jokingly.

"Alright, alright," Frost said, throwing his hands up in surrender. "But you know, you and the doc would be hot."

Jane rolled her eyes. To her coworkers, she was straight, and they knew that, but they liked to tease her whenever any females came around, just because of the whole 'lesbian-butch-cop' thing. She shot them down every single time because, well, she basically was. Except now, she didn't really know what she was, but… she didn't care, because Maura was too amazing to put too much thought into herself.

"Yeah, in your dreams, Frost," Jane said.

"If only."

Jane punched him in the arm again.

Jane sat down at her desk feeling renewed and rejuvenated. She smiled to herself even as she set a new pile of folders in front of her. Nothing could bring her down now; she has a date with Maura tonight.

* * *

**As you can probably guess, I was kinda in a musical mood today (thus the talking about music. AND I was listening to Yo Yo Ma play Bach's Cello Suites...) and I was in a cutesie mood today too, hence the fluff. I'm just trying to think of ways to make the date even cuter. Anyone have any suggestions to where they should go? I have a pretty certain idea of what I'm gonna do, but any suggestions are welcome! I like doing stuff my readers like, so feel free to offer any! **

**Thanks for reading, and keep a lookout for next chapter sometime! **


	36. Chapter 36

**It's their date! I'm so excited for this chapter, guys. Enjoy! **

* * *

Jane took a deep breath to calm her fast-beating heart and knocked on the door. She stood for ten seconds before she heard the click of heels on the floor.

Maura opened the door and her eyes immediately found Jane's, and a smile immediately found her face.

"Hello," Maura said. Jane looked so… Jane.

"Hey," Jane said, smiling at Maura and rubbing the back of her neck, a nervous tick she seemed to develop around Maura. "I got you these." Jane held out the flowers and smiled.

Maura looked at them as if she hadn't noticed before, and her eyes widened before her smile brightened. "Oh, Jane, these are lovely, I love carnations and gardenias."

Jane smiled proudly, pleased that she was able to pick something Maura liked.

"Please, come in, I'm almost ready," Maura said, opening the door wider for Jane to come inside.

Maura walked quickly to the kitchen and Jane followed, finally noticing what Maura was wearing. She really took Jane's advice and nixed the dress for the evening. She was wearing dark grey skinny Jeans and a lavender button-up with the sleeves rolled up. Maura's hair was in a wavy half-ponytail and a few tendrils escaped the elastic and framed down her face. Jane never thought she'd see Maura looking so… casual.

"You look very nice," Jane said.

Maura turned from the vase she was filling in the sink and smiled at Jane.

"Thank you." Maura did a very obvious once-over of Jane and smirked. "You do too."

Jane felt a flush of heat rise to her cheeks but she did her best to stamp it out.

Maura set the flowers in the vase before displaying it on her kitchen island.

"I'll be right back, I need to grab my purse," Maura said.

Jane nodded and leaned onto the counter as Maura quickly left the room to grab her purse. She smiled to herself; she was about to go on a date with Maura, and she couldn't be happier.

"Back," Maura said, skipping back into the kitchen, her small purse on her arm. "Ready to go?"

Jane smiled at Maura's bubbliness. "Yep, let's go."

Jane walked out to Maura's front door and waited as Maura locked the door behind her. They got into Jane's car and pulled out of the driveway.

"So, where are we going?" Maura asked.

"You'll find out when we get there," Jane said, smiling over at Maura. She looked back out to the road ahead of her and chuckled as she saw Maura's unamused expression. "Really, I promise, you'll have a great time."

Maura couldn't help but crack a smile at Jane. She'd always have a great time around Jane. She simply enjoyed being around Jane; Jane understood exactly what Maura did all day every day, she understood the cases and the toll it could take on her personal life, she seemed to understand that Maura wasn't _like _everyone else, she didn't exactly enjoy being in social situations. Maura liked to examine dead bodies, and learn weird facts about weird things, and shop for shoes and clothes online, and even though Jane didn't necessarily do all that stuff, she still stood by Maura, and defended her to some of her coworkers. Maura was there through Hoyt, and Maura saw Jane and her vulnerability. And even after all that, Jane still wanted to be around Maura, and seemed to _enjoy _being around Maura, and probably even _really _liked Maura. For anything, if push came to shove, Maura loved Jane. Er, Jane's company.

Maura was pulled from her thoughts by Jane pulling into a parking space next to the park.

"The park?" Maura asked Jane when they were both out of the car.

"Yeah," Jane said. She seemed to be barely able to contain her excitement.

"What are you so excited about?" Maura asked.

"You'll see," Jane said, coming around the car to Maura's side. Jane put her hand on Maura's lower back, nudging her to walk.

They walked for a few minutes along a dirt path before Maura heard it. Noises… laughter, light music, children, the sound of… rides? Jane and Maura walked a little further past a line of trees before they saw it. In the clearing of the park, there was a small carnival set up.

Maura couldn't help but giggle.

"Really, Jane?" Maura asked, smiling up at the detective.

"What? Carnivals are… great," Jane said, patting Maura's back and leading her toward the entrance booth.

"Well, I've never been to one before," Maura said.

Jane paused in her tracks and stared at Maura. "You've never been to a carnival before?!" Jane asked, baffled. Maura shook her head and Jane smiled. "Well then, I'm glad I'm here for your first."

Jane walked up to the ticket booth and bought two unlimited wristbands, so they could do the carnival rides without having to pull out however many tickets; tickets were such a hassle, and one thing Jane did not want for this night was a hassle.

Jane went back over to Maura, who was still staring wide-eyed at the rides.

"C'mon," Jane said, smiling, putting her hand on Maura's back and walking them to the gate.

There was activity everywhere, from kids running around being chased by their parents, tweens on a date, to old couples enjoying the more mellow activities. There was a clown on their right, entertaining kids by blowing up balloon animals. A psychic booth was a little ways down from the clown, and some other carnival booths. Game booths and tents were set up along the right side of the walkway, and they seemed to loop around the entire grounds, mixing in with food tents. Maura looked like a kid in a candy store and Jane couldn't help but smile at the look of wonder on her face.

"Welcome to Carnival de Boston," Jane said. That wasn't the actual name of the carnival, though.

"It looks so…" Maura couldn't finish her sentence and shook her head instead, her eyes still wide with wonder.

"Great, huh?" Jane said. Maura looked adorable, being all star-stuck by the carnival. Jane leaned in and kissed Maura's cheek, snapping her out of her haze. "Let's go on a ride."

Jane leaned in to Maura's side and pressed her palm against Maura's, and Maura entwined her fingers between Jane's. Maura smiled up at Jane and nudged her head toward the rest of the carnival, a signal for Jane to lead the way. Jane smiled, squeezed Maura's hand, and started walking.

"Ever been on a rollercoaster before?" Jane asked as they approached a ride. It wasn't very big, but it still had a giant drop.

Maura shook her head and her eyes widened with fear and wonder. "No, I haven't."

"Do you wanna try?" Jane asked.

"Yes."

They stood in line for a few minutes, shuffling forward every so often. Jane kept a hold on Maura's hand, squeezing it every now and then just because she felt like it. She smiled to herself; she could just squeeze Maura's hand whenever she wanted to, because she was holding Maura's hand… could she hold Maura's hand whenever she wanted to? Were they 'dating'? Jane shook her head slightly, pretending to ruff out her hair when she was actually clearing her head. She had time to think about that later, right now she just wanted to enjoy Maura's company.

They got to the front of the line and were ushered to a car in the middle of the train. Maura gripped Jane's hand tighter.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be fine, okay? Promise, it's fun," Jane said, squeezing Maura's hand back. Maura looked toward Jane as the lap bar came down. "Just hold on to the bar," Jane said, allowing the option for Maura to let go of her hand and hold on to the bar. Maura took a deep breath and smiled at Jane before the car jolted to life. Maura jumped slightly and gripped on to the lap bar hard with the hand that wasn't still entwined with Jane's.

The car started upward immediately. Jane squeezed Maura's hand and Maura squeezed back. As they went down the hill, Jane laughed out loud as she heard Maura squeak right before screamed. They took a sharp turn to the right and went forward a little bit before going up a smaller hill. Maura's eyes were filled with excitement as the train lurched forward down a spiral. Their hair was blowing back behind them, the wind was whipping their faces, and Maura seemed to be enjoying herself, smiling as the train went smooth again and went over another small hill before slowing down at the gate. Maura was a little sad the ride was over, but then the feeling quickly disappeared as the train moved past the line and started up the big hill again.

"It goes twice?" Maura asked Jane over the clicking of the wheels.

"Yeah!" Jane shouted back. "You alright?" Jane smiled brightly at Maura.

"Yes! I'm perfect!" Maura smiled back just as the train went down again.

_Yes you are. _

After the ride finished, Jane helped Maura out of the car and down the exit.

"How was your first rollercoaster?" Jane asked, swinging their still-entwined hands back and forth happily.

"Very good," Maura said. "I actually really enjoyed it, it was such a rush!"

Jane laughed at Maura's enthusiasm. "It really was, you want to ride again?"

"Maybe later, I need time to calm my heart rate," Maura said. Jane smiled and continued walking. Maura's heart was actually beating quite fast, but not because of the rollercoaster. The way Jane smiled at her right then made her heart jump around in her chest, and she couldn't control it, and she quite enjoyed that feeling.

"You hungry?" Jane asked as they approached a never-ending line of food stands. There was an area set up with wooden picnic tables, and some people were sitting and eating food, some were simply sitting and chatting.

"Yes…" Maura said iffily, eyeing the different stands.

"Well, time for me to introduce you to some carnival food," Jane said, leading Maura to one of the booths. "What are you in the mood for?" Jane asked, looking up at the handwritten menu hanging down from a tent pole.

Maura eyed the list, scanning it for anything she felt would be… normal. She pursed her lips. "What's funnel cake?" Maura asked.

Jane's eyes widened. "Maura!" Jane said. "Looks like that's dessert."

"You choose, I have absolutely no idea what would be good," Maura said truthfully. Though she recognized some things, she didn't necessarily feel confident in her choice of carnival food.

"Alrighty," Jane said, stepping up to the counter. She ordered and pulled out her wallet just as Maura was about to hand her some money. "No, Maur, tonight's on me," Jane said, brushing Maura's hand away. She smiled at Maura and continued to pay. The guy behind the counter handed Jane her change and set two plates stacked with food on the counter. Jane shoved the change into her pocket and picked up both plates, walking over to an empty table. She set the plates down opposite of each other and sat down on the bench.

Maura sat down and picked up a stick with a golden bun-like thing on it.

"What's this?" Maura asked.

"That," Jane said, reaching over to the middle of the table and picking up the bottle of ketchup, "Is a corndog." Jane squirted a large amount of ketchup on to her plate before dipping the end of the corndog into the bright red goo and biting off a large chunk.

Maura watched Jane and took a small bite off the end, eating only the breaded part. She chewed thoughtfully before leaking a small smile. Jane watched Maura's reaction and smiled through her bite, pushing her plate forward a little, gesturing to the pool of ketchup on her plate. Maura dipped the corndog in it and took a larger bite. She chewed and smiled.

"That's… not so bad," Maura said, dipping it in Jane's ketchup again.

_Awww, she's sharing my ketchup with me, _Jane thought to herself, smiling. Then she mentally smacked herself. It probably wasn't as cute in real life as she thought, but she's still feeling pretty cutesy over it.

They finished off the corndogs and Maura picked up an onion ring. She held it up and stared at it for a bit, holding it in front of her eyes, examining it. Jane smiled at Maura as she bit into her own onion ring.

"It's so big…" Maura said. The onion ring was about the circumference of her face.

"Yeah, but that's the fun! Just eat it, Maura, there's no etiquette to go along with carnival food," Jane said, taking a massive bite out of her own onion ring.

Maura took a large bite also, diving in, unafraid of the warm batter-covered onion. They ate the rest of their food, Jane enjoying the various faces while trying the food.

"I didn't expect it to be so… delicious," Maura said, wiping her hands on her napkin and leaning on to her elbows on the table.

"Well, you never know till you slum it, Jane-style," Jane said. "What do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know, what else is there to do?"

"Let's go find out!" Jane said, standing up and picking up hers and Maura's plates and dumping them in the nearest trash can.

Maura reached out next to her and took Jane's hand again and fell into step with the detective. Maura was too busy looking ahead of her to notice Jane's smile.

They approached some game booths and Jane saw a gun-shooting booth. Of course it was a toy gun, but it's still fun.

"Ever shoot a gun, Maura?" Jane asked, pulling her over to the booth. Jane handed the man one dollar for five shots. He handed her the plastic gun and Jane handed the gun to Maura. Maura eyed Jane and Jane backed away, waiting to see if Maura could shoot. Maura stood like she'd seen Jane stand a few times, squared shoulders, feet grounded, one hand pulling over the hand that was pushing. She pulled the trigger and it went off with a loud bang that only partially startled Maura. The bullet missed the paper target completely.

"Here, let me help you," Jane said, coming up behind Maura. She put a hand on her hip and moved it a little. She put her hands over Maura's shoulders and pushed down, telling her to relax them. She smoothed her hands down Maura's biceps and then picked her hands up and put them on Maura's waist. "Okay, shoot."

Maura fired another bullet and it hit the very outside of the target.

"Yeah, Maura!" Jane said.

Maura smiled, willing the detective to press closer to her. She fired again, hitting the same outside ring, on the opposite side of the target. She concentrated hard, trying to aim to hit the center. This time when it fired, it got a little closer, but was still on one of the outside rings.

"C'mon, Maura, you can do this," Jane breathed into Maura's ear. Maura shivered and smiled against Jane's voice. She fired the last bullet and hit the ring that was three away from the center of the big target.

"Awesome, Maura!" Jane said, letting go of Maura's waist.

The man at the stand smiled at the women and showed Maura the rack of small toys available for the points she earned. Maura picked up a small plastic water gun and thanked the man before returning to Jane and slipping the water gun into Jane's back pocket. Maura slipped her own hand into Jane's again and continued walking, swinging their hands back and forth.

Jane saw another game and she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh man, I love this game!" Jane shouted, releasing Maura's hand and running toward the booth. Maura was momentarily surprised by Jane's extreme reaction, but she laughed and followed anyway.

"Darts, Jane?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, but it's popping balloons! I love it!" Jane said, handing the man a few dollars. He handed her five darts. "You wanna try one?" Jane asked.

"No thank you, Jane, you do it," Maura said, declining politely but sweet enough so Jane would throw the darts without protest.

Jane looked at Maura and smiled before she turned toward the board and threw the darts. They nailed each target perfectly, popping the balloons with a nice crisp sound. There was a piece of paper stuck under the balloon remains and the man picked them up and read them all before he came over to Jane to show her.

"You can pick two of the smaller ones," the man said, gesturing over to the rack of toys about the size of a basketball, "or a jumbo one." He gestured over to the ones hanging from the ceiling, the big giant ones Jane always saw as a kid, the ones that were the size of a ten-year-old. Jane saw a giant pink raccoon just chilling there on its hook, and it looked too adorable for Jane not to get it.

"I'll take that one," Jane said, pointing. The man nodded and got a small ladder and climbed up to unhook the giant plush. He handed it to Jane and Jane smiled. Maura laughed at the child-like happiness coming from Jane's face.

"Congratulations," Maura said, smiling and clapping her hand.

Jane hooked the raccoon under her arm and grabbed Maura's hand again.

"C'mon, let's go on another ride," Jane said, smiling.

Jane led Maura over to a giant ferris wheel and got in line. Maura craned her neck up toward the sky, looking at the giant wheel rotating. Jane pulled Maura to her and kissed her temple, not caring who saw, or what anyone did, because she loved how the night was going.

They got to the front of the line pretty quickly; they came at the end of the previous round. They were ushered into a small car and Jane silently thanked God the girl at the front didn't put anyone else in their cart. They had to release each other's hands as they situated themselves on the benches. Jane set the raccoon down on one seat and slid over to the seat opposite of her, where Maura was sitting.

"Mind if I sit here?" Jane asked smirking.

"Of course not," Maura said, smiling at Jane and entwining her fingers with Jane's once again. She found that she missed the feeling of Jane's hand when it wasn't in hers.

The ferris wheel jolted to life and they began to move. Maura gasped as they rose higher and higher. She could see over the trees; they weren't as dense as she thought they were. She could see the city of Boston from up there, all the building and street lights. The sun was nearly completely set and there was an orange glow over the horizon, causing all the building of the city to look like a silhouette. Maura leaned into Jane, setting her head on a strong shoulder.

"Jane, this is so beautiful," Maura whispered.

Jane turned her head to kiss the top of Maura's. She closed her eyes to breath in the scent of Maura, never wanting this moment to end.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jane whispered back.

Maura lifted her head and looked at Jane. She was smiling and her eyes were shining. Jane never thought she would see anything more beautiful than the moon being reflected in Maura's eyes, but she was wrong. The glow the sunset cast made Maura's eyes a golden-hazel color, made her hair glow, made everything look so warm and beautiful. The sunset and Maura fit together like two features of one beautiful painting.

Maura lifted her hand to Jane's chin and pulled her forward, kissing her lips gently. Jane pulled the hand that was holding Maura's hand toward her, pulling Maura forward even more. Jane moved her lips against Maura's tilting her head to allow their faces to get even closer together. Their lips separated briefly as Maura tilted her head to the other side, coming in to kiss Jane from a different angle. The kiss was loving and gently and kind, and Jane wanted it to last forever.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the feeling of the cart stopping. They opened their eyes and found themselves at the very top of the wheel.

Maura turned her head and placed it on Jane's shoulder again, looking out to the setting sun. They watched in silence for a minute, watching as the light disappeared, watching as the sky went from orange to blue to dark blue. Jane licked her lips, feeling the jolt of the wheel going back in motion. Maura stayed where she was, her head against Jane's shoulder.

When their cart returned back to the loading area, they got out, Maura holding on to Jane's hand as Jane maneuvered out of the small door with the raccoon under her arm. Maura didn't want to let go of Jane's hand, not now, not ever.

"What do you wanna do now?" Jane asked, leaning in close to murmur the question into Maura's ear.

"What else is there to do?"

"Well, not much more, really, besides more games and maybe a haunted house and a big slide," Jane said.

"What's in the haunted house?" Maura asked curiously, looking at Jane.

Jane looked at down to Maura and said,"Not much, a bunch of mirrors, dead people-" Maura perked up when she heard Jane mention dead people. "Not _actual _dead people, babe, just fake ones."

_Jane just called me babe. _

_I just called Maura babe. _

Their thoughts ran simultaneously and Jane blushed and averted her eyes and squeezed Maura's hand. Maura, on the other hand smiled at Jane. _Jane, that was sweet, _Maura wanted to say, but she didn't, for lack of a more eloquent way to say just that. She just laid her head against Jane shoulder as they walked.

"You feel like going home?" Jane asked sweetly, nuzzling the top of Maura's head.

"You feel like spending the night?" Maura asked. She just didn't want the night to end.

She realized in exactly one second how it must have sounded to Jane. Her eyes widened and her head shot up.

"I-I-I mean-"

"Maura, calm down, I know what you meant," Jane said, laughter in her eyes. She smiled and kissed Maura's temple. "Sure, I'll spend the night."

Jane and Maura walked hand-in-hand to Jane's car. Jane set the raccoon in the back seat and got in to drive. The drive back to Maura's house seemed shorter than the drive to the park, but Maura chalked it up to her being tired and so high on happiness at the moment.

They walked up to Maura's front door and Maura took out her keys to unlock the door while Jane stood behind her, raccoon in her arms.

Maura opened the door and Jane came in behind her, shutting the door with one foot and turning around to turn the lock. Jane set the raccoon down on the sofa and followed Maura to the kitchen, where Maura was digging into her refrigerator. Maura pulled out a beer and handed it to Jane, getting a glass of water for herself. She sipped it as she leaned into the counter, across from Jane. Jane watched Maura watching her and smiled as she sipped at the beer.

"I had fun tonight," Maura said. "Thank you for an amazing evening."

Jane smiled and set the beer down. "Aw, it's nothing, really," Jane said bashfully.

Maura smiled, and Jane smiled back. They didn't feel weird about standing in the middle of Maura's kitchen staring at each other, they didn't feel weird about anything at all. They just loved being here with each other, feeling the other's presence, and that was just… amazing.

Maura stifled a yawn and Jane laughed at the face she made.

"You might want to get ready to go to bed soon," Jane suggested.

"Alright," Maura said, walking to her room. Jane followed. "Here," Maura said, tossing Jane a pair of yoga pants and the shirt she wore last time she was here. "You can get ready for bed also," Maura said. "And there is an extra tooth brush in the guest bathroom."

Jane went down the hall and did her nightly routine that was several minutes shorter than Maura's. She was able to shower, towel dry her hair, get changed, fold her clothes, brush her teeth, and still set everything down in the guest bedroom before Maura came out of her room. Jane was laying on the guest bed, staring up at the ceiling with her arms tucked behind her head, when she heard a light knock on the door.

She turned her head as Maura entered, wearing a thin t-shirt and yoga pants. Her hair was still a little wet from her shower and was hanging loosely over her shoulders. Her face looked clean and fresh, like one does when their face is completely free of makeup. Jane had a subconscious wish to see more of this Maura.

"Hey," Maura said, smiling.

"Hey yourself," Jane said. She sat up in bed.

"Do you, uh…" Maura said hesitantly, unsure of how to phrase her question. "Do you want to come sleep in, er, my bed?"

Jane raised her eyebrow and Maura continued.

"Just sleep. I-I just want to feel you next to me…" Maura trailed off.

Jane loved it when the usually so-eloquent Maura seemed to not be able to speak.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Jane said, smiling and standing up. Maura smiled and turned and walked toward her own bedroom. Jane shut the lights off in the guest bedroom and followed Maura into her room.

The only light in Maura's room was the lamp next to the bed. Jane closed the door behind her, knowing Maura slept with the door closed, something she noticed the past times she'd stayed over.

Maura crawled into bed under the covers and Jane did too. Maura turned to her side to turn off the lamp, shutting off the glow around the room. The moonlight settled in and Maura turned toward Jane. Maura's hands were tucked near her chin and Jane had one arm under Maura's neck and the other around Maura, almost enveloping her completely. Their legs found a natural position together, entwining them even closer together.

"I had a great night, Jane," Maura whispered, looking into Jane's eyes.

"Me too," Jane whispered back. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Maura, but she didn't know if Maura would be okay with that, them kissing, in bed, at night, after a date…

Maura leaned forward and kissed Jane lightly. Her lips felt like feathers against Jane's and Jane's heart almost leaped out of her chest with happiness. She loved the feeling of Maura's lips, and nothing would ever, ever change that.

"Goodnight, Jane," Maura whispered when she ended the kiss, snuggling in closer to Jane and closing her eyes against Jane's cheek.

"Goodnight, Maur," Jane whispered back, placing a kiss on Maura's cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed. What a great night.

They both fell asleep with content smiles on their faces.

* * *

**This is not the end of this story. Thanks for your suggestions, I really actually enjoyed writing them at the carnival! I couldn't really think of many things I wanted them to do within a short period of time, but I hope this was alright with you all! Thanks for reading so far! **

**More to come, everyone! **

**And also, let me know what you think! I love all of your awesome opinions. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey, here's an update! Woot! I really like how this chapter turned out. I'm really sorry for taking so long to update! But I hope you like it, and hope it was worth the wait. **

* * *

Maura woke to the feeling of light circles being drawn on her arm. She opened her eyes to see the bright red of a Red Sox jersey covering the shoulder of the woman lying next to her. Maura could smell Jane, the scent that was so clearly Jane, even though Jane had used a different shampoo last night. She smiled, recalling the date last night.

"Mmmm, morning," Jane husked. Her voice was rough from sleep.

"Hey," Maura said, tilting her head to look up. She immediately was pulled closer to Jane, feeling Jane nuzzle the top of her head with her nose. "Good morning, Jane."

Jane sighed contentedly as Maura snuggled into Jane's chest. Maura's arms had found a way around Jane's waist during the night, and Jane had simply held on to Maura. Maura smiled into the close contact.

"What time is it?" Maura asked.

Maura felt Jane shift a little to glance over Maura's head to the digital clock on the nightstand.

"Almost seven," Jane said, resting her face back into Maura's hair.

"You don't have to go in today?" Maura asked.

"Nope. Do you?"

"Nope."

Maura and Jane laid there for another hour, enjoying the feeling of each other. Their arms were wrapped loosely around each other, loose enough to maintain closeness but tight enough to let the other know that this is exactly where they want to be.

"You're pretty," Jane said out of the blue.

"Thank you, Jane," Maura said, smiling and tilting her head up to look into Jane's big brown eyes. "You are too. You're gorgeous, my friend."

Jane smiled and closed her eyes as she hugged Maura in closer and inhaled in the scent of her hair.

"I just, mmm," Jane said, shrugging as she kissed the top of Maura's head. "I just want to lay here today, with you, okay?"

"You never have to ask, Jane."

Jane smiled and Maura pressed a quick kiss to Jane's shoulder. They had never been intimate before, and hadn't kissed more than a few times, and hadn't been out on several dates, but everything felt so comfortable. They were so content with just lying together in bed, holding each other, listening to the sound of the other's breathing.

Jane isn't one for cuddling, but she'll make an exception for Maura. How did they end up like this? It seemed like just last week when Jane was trying to keep Maura at arm's length. Wasn't she the one who said she didn't want to be friends with the woman? And look at her now, today, holding Maura, wanting to kiss her… wanting to kiss her all the time. Where had this come from? Jane smiled and shook her head at herself, laughing silently about her own stupidity. How could anyone not want to be friends with this woman? How could anyone not want to kiss this woman all the time? This miraculous, beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman… and she is here, laying in Jane's arms.

Maura snuggled into Jane's neck, enjoying the warmth of the taller woman. Who would have thought she would be here with Jane right now? When they first met, Maura had definitely noticed Jane's beauty, her presence, her strength. She had seen how Jane clearly asserted herself into the tough cases, taking control and succeeding. Maura never would have thought Jane would be so soft, so caring, so easy to touch. She didn't know Jane would ever be interested in Maura, at all, or attracted to her at all, but here she was. She wouldn't have thought Jane to be a cuddler, but here she was.

"I like how we are," Jane said after a few minutes.

Maura raised her eyebrows and was slightly confused by Jane's statement. Did Jane mean she liked how they were right now, in this beginning of what could be a relationship? Did she not want to try to move forward? Or did she just like them as friends, as they were yesterday, even.

"How do you mean?" Maura asked.

"I mean," Jane began, before pausing to think. "I think I really like this."

"Jane, you're still being a little vague."

"I mean, I like this. Us. I never originally thought we would end up this way, but I like it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, uh-Gosh, Maura, you know! Yeah? I mean, I like this, us, I like it. And I just, you know, like it."

Maura chuckled. "I still don't understand."

"You can't figure it out in that big brain of yours?"

"No I can't. That would be assuming what you're trying to say, and I don't like to guess."

"Of course," Jane said, rolling them over so she was holding herself up over Maura. Maura's arms were still around Jane's waist, but they dropped slightly from Jane's height. She traced her fingers over Jane's waist, holding on to her there, not wanting to lose contact.

"I mean," Jane said, leaning down to kiss Maura's nose. "That I like this."

"You've said that, Jane," Maura said, her eyes closing and her lips turning up into a smile.

"And I like where this could go."

Maura hummed. "I like where this could go too."

"Where do you want it to go," Jane asked, placing feather light kisses on Maura's cheeks.

Maura was pleasantly surprised, but she had realized a while ago that Jane was full of pleasant surprises. Jane didn't seem like the type to try to initiate a conversation about emotional things. Maura thought she would be the one to do it, maybe later when Jane was fed and watching baseball, but Maura liked that Jane wanted to know right away. Maura smiled at Jane, happy that she asked where this was heading, because honestly, Maura wanted to know also.

"I want this to continue," Maura said.

"I do too."

"I want to be in a relationship with you. I want to date you, Jane, and more than just a few dates." Maura hoped her confession would give Jane a hint. She didn't want to just go on three or four dates and call it a day, she wanted it to last for a while.

"I want to be in a relationship with you too." Jane never saw herself in a relationship while being a detective. She never planned to have it happen, much to the dismay of her mother. She never thought she would want a relationship with anyone, she never thought anyone would mean so much to her as to keep her coming back to want a relationship, but then suddenly there was Maura. "I want to be able to hug you, and kiss you whenever I want, and come home with you." Jane speckled little kisses over Maura's forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her eyes. "Honestly, I just want you. I want to be around you all the time, is that alright?"

"Of course it is," Maura said, opening her eyes and looking into Jane's.

"I want to take you out to dinners, and lunches, and breakfasts. I want to bring you coffee in the morning, and keep you company in the morgue. I want to hold your hand when we walk to our cars in the garage at the precinct and I want to bring you flowers." Jane continued speckling kisses over Maura's face. "I want to be able to visit you for no reason, to just hold you, cuddle on the couch, watch baseball while you read." She gave Maura an eskimo kiss. "I want to feed Bass, and have you come walk Jo Friday with me." Jane kissed Maura's temples. "I want to be able to call you mine." Jane said the last one more like a question.

"Jane," Maura whispered, looking up into her eyes. "Who would have known you were such a sweet talker?"

"I'm full of surprises," Jane said, chuckling, rolling onto her side and laying an arm across Maura's stomach. She nuzzled her nose into Maura's neck. "Please tell me you want all those things too," Jane said, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

Maura turned to cup Jane's cheek.

"I don't ever," Maura said slowly, "want you to think you ever have to ask me that." _Ever again, _Maura added in her mind. She kissed Jane lightly on her smiling lips. "I want you to call me yours."

Jane smiled. "I'm going to take you out again tonight, okay?"

Maura smiled. "Like I said before, Jane," Maura said, leaning in to kiss Jane's lips. "You never have to ask."

* * *

**I hate to have to inform you, but you're going to have to stick with this story a bit longer. I finally know exactly where I want this story to end, and it's gonna be in some more chapters. So, there's definitely going to be more chapters, and I hope you all want to read it! I just realized I love all this cutesy stuff and I'm going to try to get all my ideas out so you all can bask in all this wonderful fluffiness that goes on in my mind during boring stints of classes. **

**Thanks for reading, hope you review, and keep your eyes peeled for more chapters! Thanks, guys, you all rock!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Oh. My. God. This has taken me SO long to write, and I apologize for the delay! But man, it took me a long time. I'm not going to bore you with the details of why it took me so long, but just know, I wrote at every chance I had. And I really like where this story is going, though sometimes I kinda forget where... but oh well. I've been in a really EXTREMELY good mood for the past few hours, so I was able to crunch out the last bit of this chapter. It's kinda long, but bear with me, because the end is SO worth it. At least I thought so.**

* * *

Jane returned to Maura's house at seven wearing dark wash jeans, a gray tank top, and her leather jacket. She turned the knob to Maura's front door, wondering if Maura had locked the door after Jane left. The door opened easily and Jane grimaced. She was going to have to remind Maura to lock her door from now on.

Jane closed the door from behind her and locked it. She went through the kitchen, almost forgetting to watch out for Bass before she saw him moving in the corner of her eye. She stepped to the side and around him, smiling slightly at the large creature. Jane walked through the house toward Maura's bedroom.

"Maura!" Jane called out, not wanting to startle the woman, wherever she may be.

"Jane? I'm almost ready! I'm in the closet!" Maura shouted back.

Jane giggled to herself.

Jane walked in to Maura's room and turned toward the big closet Maura had on the opposite side of her room. Jane got there in time to see Maura walk out of the closet in a semi-fitted black t-shirt and lighter-wash jeans. She somehow could look perfect when she's dressed up, and just as perfect when she was in jeans and a t-shirt. Jane smiled.

"You look beautiful," Jane said. She loved when she saw the casual side of Maura Isles.

"Oh, Jane," Maura said, blushing and smiling. "You look very… handsome."

Jane smiled and made a show of flipping her curly hair over her shoulder. "Why thank you."

Maura laughed lightly and looked at herself in front of the mirror, turning different directions and smoothing her hand over the front of her jeans and shirt.

"Ready to go?" Maura asked, turning to Jane. She started reaching for her purse but Jane put a hand on Maura's arm.

"You don't need to bring your purse, Maura," Jane said.

Maura quirked an eyebrow and then just reached into her purse for her phone, which she slipped into her back pocket.

Jane moved to the side to allow Maura to walk in front of her to the front door. "Oh, and, remember to lock your doors when you're home alone, okay? I just want you to be safe."

Maura turned and looked at Jane over her shoulder, a smile on her face. "Okay."

Jane bit her bottom lip and smiled; she loved Maura's smile, it was so warm and lovely and caring and so beautiful.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going this time?" Maura asked, getting into the passenger seat of Jane's car.

"Maura," Jane said, shutting her door and turning her head to look at Maura. "Do you feel like dancing?"

Jane drove the distance to the bar in what seemed like no time at all. Maura and her sat in a comfortable silence, Maura's gaze flickering between the road ahead of them and Jane's facial silhouette.

_How do you do this, Jane? _Maura asked herself. _How are you so beautiful, so soft, and so hard and strong at the same time? _Maura was baffled by how Jane could encapsulate so many aspects of herself. Her face was determined, but soft. The hard edge around her mouth and eyes never disappeared, but there was a comforting feeling coming from inside her eyes, in the words and the way she spoke. _How do you do it? How are you all these things at once? _

Jane parked on the side of the road in almost the same spot she parked last time. She got out of the car and hopped around the car to Maura's side and opened the door as Maura was reaching for the handle. The quick motion startled Maura but she smiled at Jane's intentions.

"Thank you," Maura said, accepting Jane's offered hand.

Jane pulled Maura up and put her arm around her as the two of them walked across the street. The bar was about as busy as it always was before, leading Jane to believe that business probably never slowed down for this place. As soon as she entered she saw a familiar face at the bar wiping down the counter.

"Rick," Jane said loudly as she walked over to the bar, Maura right next to her.

"Jane," Rick exclaimed. "Miss Maura," Rick said, nodding toward Maura. "How are you two lovely ladies?"

"Quite good," Jane said smiling and scooting out a stool for Maura to sit on.

"I am also," Maura said, smiling at Jane.

Rick's eyes squinted, noticing the dreamy look Maura had given Jane, but he didn't want to assume anything. He turned and brought out a chilled bottle of beer for Jane. "Can I get you anything to drink, pretty woman?" He asked Maura.

"A glass of red wine, please," Maura said, smiling at Rick. Rick disappeared under the counter for a moment to get out a wine glass and turned toward the display of bottles behind him.

"I like your hair," Jane said to Rick's back.

Rick turned around and handed Maura her glass before answering. "Thank you, so does Alex," he said, remembering exactly what he said to Jane last time she said she liked his hair.

"Still with Alex?" Jane asked.

"Well, it's only been about a month, so I'd say yeah," Rick said. "Please, Jane. You don't think this guy can go steady?" Rick said, opening his arms.

"How long has it been, since you two started dating?" Maura asked.

"About half a year now." Rick said, smiling giddily.

"I would have never guessed you were a romantic," Jane said.

"I'm not," Rick said, mocking hurt. "Just with Alex."

"Same," Jane said, reaching over the counter to Maura's hand. Maura smiled at Jane.

"So you two are together now?" Rick asked, relieved that his silent assumption was correct.

"Well, kinda," Jane said, looking at Maura for confirmation. Maura nodded and Jane continued. "We've been on a date, and we've kissed, and I kinda like her and she kinda likes me, but I wouldn't say we're together yet, right?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't say it was too forward to conclude that we are 'dating'," Maura said.

"So dating, but not together?" Rick asked. "Is there a difference?" he laughed.

Jane bit the side of her cheek and Maura chuckled along. "Yes, I think. Being in a relationship with someone would be more of an official term, whereas dating is simply casual."

Jane smiled, trying to hide her questioning mind. She would like to be in a relationship with Maura. Was this whole thing just casual to Maura?

Rick looked to the side, his eyes not really focusing on anything as he was trying to understand the point from which Maura was speaking. "I guess I kinda see that," Rick said.

"Anyway, I'm starving," Jane said, changing the subject.

"Lemme guess, the usual for you, with ketchup," Rick said, pointing at Jane. "And last time you were here, you had a salad, dressing on the side."

"Oh, so I have a 'usual' now?" Jane sassed. "I've only been in here, what, three times?"

"Well when you order the same thing every time, it's safe to assume-" Maura looked like she wanted to speak up about assumptions but Jane put a hand on her arm. "-that you would order it again."

Jane wrinkled her nose, something Maura found absolutely adorable. "Fine, yeah, you win."

"How could you possibly remember that I'd gotten a salad with dressing on the side last time?" Maura asked. "You must have had a thousand more customers that came in here since then."

"He's got a crush on you," Jane joked.

"Yeah, that's it," Rick said, winking at Maura before turning toward the kitchen to put in their orders.

"I thought we were going to dance," Maura said, turning her head toward Jane.

Jane took a swig of her beer before placing her elbow on the table and propping her head up on her fist. Her head was turned to Maura and Jane was smiling. Maura's eyes darted to Jane's dimples, suddenly wanting to smooth the pad of her thump over the crease.

"Well we could," Jane said. "After we eat. We need our energy."

"Do we?" Maura asked, and then winked.

Jane laughed lightly and raised her eyebrows at Maura. She shook her head, burying her eyes in her hands, her smile going from ear to ear. She turned her head back to Maura and observed the light smile on Maura's lips.

"Hey there." Jane smiled.

"Hey," Maura said back, tilting her head and smiling wider.

"You're always really pretty, you know that?" Jane said goofily.

"Thank you, Jane," Maura smiled.

Jane stared googly-eyed at Maura for a minute, admiring her features, the soft curve of her hair over her shoulder, the way Maura's cheeks moved when she smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies, but here's your food," Rick said, setting two plates in front of them. He smiled at them and winked as he handed Maura the vinaigrette dressing on the side.

"I really think he's flirting with you," Jane said, turning her head to Maura, her mouth already full with a bite of her burger.

"Yeah, yeah," Rick said, brushing of her comment. "I don't think Alex would be such a big fan of that, you know."

"Well there's nothing wrong with going both ways," Jane suggested.

"True," Rick said. He leaned on to the counter. "And don't take this the wrong way, ladies, but…"

Rick seemed to be struggling with something he wanted to say. He had a playful look in his eyes and Jane saw an evil little glint in it. She smirked and threw a fry at him.

"Spit it out, man," Jane said, chuckling as Rick picked the fry off his shirt and ate it.

"Well, it's been on my mind since the last time you two came in here," Rick said before trailing off again.

Jane and Maura waited for him to continue, Jane's expression slightly more impatient than Maura's.

"Well, just let me ask, when did you two finally… reveal your feelings to the other?" Rick asked.

Maura looked at Jane and Jane looked back and shrugged.

"Well, I guess it just kinda happened," Jane said. Maura smiled, yes it did _just kinda happen._

"Yes, one night Jane just kissed me," Maura said happily, remembering that night fondly. She could still feel the little butterflies in her stomach when she remembered that first moment when Jane's lips touched her cheek. "On the cheek, though," Maura added.

"Yeah, she was the one who made the first move. Sneaky woman, kissed me when she thought I was asleep," Jane scoffed playfully.

Maura opened her mouth to protest but ended up smiling. "Yes, well, I didn't know if I would ever be able to kiss you any other way."

"So really, Maura made the first move," Jane said.

"But you kissed first," Maura argued.

"But you kissed my _lips _first," Jane argued back.

"Aww, you two are so cute," Rick said, making kissy-faces at them.

"Shut up," Maura and Jane said simultaneously, though Jane's was a little more hostile while Maura's was a playful.

"You know, I knew you two had a thing for each other the first night I saw you two, You," Rick pointed to Maura, "came in a bit later than Jane, but there was something instant." Rick snapped. "I could feel it in the air."

"Yeah right, man, you didn't even know me," Jane defended herself.

"And I could hardly see how you could have come to such a conclusion after not knowing either of us, and only seeing how we acted around each other for that short amount of time after having just met. I don't feel like that would make for an accurate assumption," Jane almost cut Maura off, trying to point out that Maura was assuming things about Rick's assumptions, but Maura held up her finger. "That is, if, of course, I were to guess about the nature of your hypothesis."

Rick stared at Maura, his eyes squinted and his mouth tilted to the side, as he thought over Maura's words in his head.

"You know," he said after a few seconds. "I had no idea what you just said."

Jane put her hand on Maura's shoulder. "That's alright, Rick, I barely know what she's saying half the time either," Jane joked.

Maura looked at Jane, not amused.

"But you're cute, so it doesn't matter," Jane said, leaning in to nuzzle Maura's cheek with her nose.

"You two are so cute," Rick said, almost squealing with delight. "And I never thought you to be one to be the cutesy-type, Jane."

Jane just smiled at Rick. "Just with Maura. She brings it out in me."

"That's apparently not the only thing she brings out," Rick said, wiggling his eyebrows. Jane was not amused. "Haha, get it?" Rick said, proud of his joke.

"Yeah, yeah, you're hilarious. God, knee-slapper," Jane deadpanned.

Rick smiled and wiggled his eyebrows some more, pointing playfully at Jane. "Funny, she thinks I'm funny, heh."

Maura smiled at the light banter between Rick and Jane. It was fun to see Jane out of work, the way she seemed so light and humorous and care free, her laughter was set free from all the horrors of work and her overall personality was so much more calm. Also, she probably felt no need to impress 'the guys' at work, so she was obviously more relaxed.

Jane made a face at Rick. "So, tell us about Alex," Jane said as she bit into her burger and Maura ate her salad daintily.

Rick smiled, thinking of a general description of Alex. "Well, he's about my height, a little thin, though, but I can deal with that. He likes to wear jeans and a plain white v-neck t-shirt, and he wears this necklace that I still don't even know what it is, it's kinda like… a mix between a frog and a lizard… I think. He said his younger brother gave it to him for Christmas one year when they were kids, and he's kept it ever since. He's a really fun guy, he likes to joke around, but he doesn't like practical jokes or stuff like that… he has a sense of humor kinda similar to yours, Jane," Rick nodded at Jane and Jane perked up at the sound of her name being said, her mouth full of a bit of burger. "He's very crass, and very blunt. It's funny, though. He makes it funny," Rick said, trailing off a little at the end, lost in a memory. "He's a great guy, I'm not sure, but I think you two would love him."

"Well, that'd be a lot easier to tell if we actually met him," Jane said.

"Well," Rick said, dragging out the 'l' sound. "It would be a lot easier to meet him if you two came in more often."

"Touche."

Rick looked over to a table where customers were trying to get his attention.

"I'll be right back. Enjoy yourselves, ladies," Rick said to both women. He looked at Jane and then darted his eyes pointedly at the direction of the dance floor, winked, and then headed toward the table of waiting customers.

Jane smiled and glanced at Maura.

"Done with your salad?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Maura said, dabbing at the corners of her lips with a napkin. She set it on her plate and set the fork on the edge.

"Good, come with me," Jane said, grabbing Maura's hand and pulling her to her feet.

Maura smiled as Jane pulled her over the familiar dance room, full of multicolored lights, slight darkness, and dancing people. Loud pop music was playing over the speakers and people were laughing and jumping up and down to the beat, banging their heads and waving their arms. Jane pulled Maura to the center of it all and grabbed Maura's waist and pulled her closer. She slid her hands down to Maura's hips and hooked her fingers into Maura's belt loops and began swaying back and forth with the beat, moving Maura's hips guided by her own hands.

Maura laughed as Jane pulled her closer, their hips almost touching. Maura folded her hands over the back of Jane's neck, feeling the dark, bouncy hair brush over her knuckles. They bobbed along to the beat, smiling at each other, feeding off the radiant happiness coming from both of them.

"Jane," Maura half-whispered, half-gasped as Jane slid her thumbs just inside the waist of her jeans, brushing the skin just beneath the line.

Jane bit her lip and pulled Maura closer, putting her forehead against Maura's. They swayed together toward the music, neither paying much attention to the beat of the music anymore. Maura's thumbs massaged Jane's neck right behind her ear, debating whether or not to pull Jane's face closer. Their faces were so close already, just a slight movement and then Maura could feel those wonderful lips again. It felt like an eternity since she had.

They smiled at each other, both slightly biting their lips, trying hard to keep themselves from leaning forward that extra inch to close the distance between their lips.

Jane felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and came face to face with… what was her name?

"Jane!" Mystery woman said. Her friend was standing next to her, smiling at Maura like a predator about to devour its prey. "What a coincidence, seeing you here again tonight!"

Jane stepped slightly in front of Maura, subconsciously protecting Maura from the predatory look in the woman's friend's eyes.

Jane's temper flared suddenly at seeing the face of the woman from last time. But hell, she couldn't remember the name. All she remembered was that her and her friend butt themselves in to Maura and Jane at the bar, and now they're butting into them while they're dancing. Jane's eyes narrowed as she remembered how that woman kissed her on the cheek in front of Maura, almost as if she were trying to mark Jane.

Jane didn't smile as she replied.

"Yeah, I don't believe in coincidences."

The woman was unfazed.

"Maura!" The friend said to Maura, smiling brightly.

"Sammy," Maura said, nodding politely toward the woman.

Jane felt slightly jealous that Maura even remembered the woman's name. Jane felt even more jealous as she remembered how _Sammy _had gotten Maura to grind on her while dancing last time. _She _got to feel Maura's body against hers and have her hands all over her.

Flicking her eyes back to the woman whose name Jane could still not remember, Jane said, "Yeah… cool."

"Jane, you don't remember me? I'm hurt," The woman said, putting a hand over her heart.

Jane barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"No, can't say I do," Jane said.

"Maybe this will help you remember," the woman said as she stepped forward and put a hand on Jane's lower back and led her away from Maura and Sammy.

Maura's mouth dropped open in shock at the woman's forwardness. Her name was Elisa… right? Maura turned her head toward Sammy.

"What's… Elisa… doing?" Maura asked Sammy cautiously in case she got the name wrong. She couldn't remember _everything. _

_ Especially when that's the woman who was trying so hard to get into Jane's bed last time. _

"Oh, she just wants to dance," Sammy said. She winked and put her hand on Maura's forearm. "C'mon, let's dance," Sammy suggested sweetly.

Maura glanced at Jane and Elisa one more time just in time to see Elisa plant a kiss on Jane's cheek and see Jane push her away and wipe a hand over her cheek before Elisa grabbed Jane's waist to pull her close again.

"Er, thank you, but I came here with Jane," Maura declined. She celebrated a small internal victory as she saw Jane push Elisa away.

"But weren't you here with her last time?" Samme asked. Maura noticed how the predatory look in her eyes had disappeared as soon as she started talking. Maybe Sammy could just put on a show but wasn't actually as intimidating as she and her friend seemed.

"Yes, I was," Maura said, looking down, not really in the mood to try to explain their relationship status to Sammy.

Sammy's eyes softened and she smiled at Maura. "That's great," Sammy said nicely without a hint of sarcasm. "Let's go stop Elisa from putting a move on your woman," Sammy suggested.

Maura smiled and followed as Sammy led her to where Jane and Elisa were dancing, or at least where Elisa was dancing and Jane was trying to pull away.

"Elisa," Sammy said, trying to get Elisa's attention. Elisa's eyes flicked toward Sammy but she didn't remove her hand from Jane's waist.

"What is it, Sammy?" Elisa asked.

"Maura's here with Jane," Sammy said, lowering her chin, trying to nonverbally convey Maura and Jane were there together.

Elisa quirked her eyebrow. "Really? You two were here together last time, and things didn't really look that different this time."

Maura frowned at Elisa's blatant attempt to stall. Can't this woman just leave them alone? They were having a great night without her, and Jane was obviously not interested in dancing with Elisa.

Jane's temper flared. _Of course it was different this time, you moron, we were nearly kissing when you fucking interrupted us and- oh no, get your hand off my ass, lady. _

Jane swatted Elisa's hand away from her behind and stepped back. She tried to cover up her aggressive swat by rubbing the back of her neck with that hand.

"Uh, well, we're here together now, and I kinda just wanna dance with Maura," Jane said.

"But we were having so much fun last time, I thought you might want to continue that," Elisa said. Jane barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm here with my _girlfriend,_" Jane emphasized the word, "so if you wouldn't mind."

Jane smiled sweetly and put a possessive hand over Maura's lower back and led her away to another part of the dance floor. Elisa gave Maura and Jane her dirtiest look, but neither looked back at Elisa to see it.

"Maura, I'm so sorry about that," Jane said immediately once they were standing far away.

"It's alright, Jane. I understand why she would do what she did," Maura said, putting her hands over Jane's neck as Jane held on to Maura's waist again and started swaying to the music.

Jane looked at Maura like she grew another head. "Okaaaaay…" Jane said, prompting Maura to continue, but not sure if she wanted to hear her explanation.

"You are very aesthetically pleasing," Maura said, stroking the pad of her thumb over Jane's cheek and smiling. "Your cheekbones are very well-defined, you have large, deep eyes, and," Maura said, brushing her thumb over Jane's lips. "Any woman or man with a pulse would throw themselves at your feet for you to smile at them." Maura smiled. "You're beautiful, Jane."

Jane smiled, pulling Maura closer so the front of their bodies were touching. "You're beautiful too, Maur. And I'm sorry if it was a little too forward or soon of me to say you were my girlfriend, I just didn't think Elisa would leave me alone until I explicitly told her I was taken."

"I don't mind, Jane," Maura said, shaking her head. "I'm fine with wherever we are in our relationship. If you want to call me your girlfriend, and you are perfectly fine with that, I am too. I just want you to feel comfortable with where we are." Maura smiled.

A slower song came over the speakers. Some people shuffled off the dance floor for a drink, some left because they had no one to dance a slow song to. Jane, though, had Maura, and Maura had Jane.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and pressed the side of her face on Maura's head. Maura leaned in to Jane's cheek, smiling against Jane's curly hair. She inhaled the scent of Jane; lavender. Maura smiled; she was so happy in this moment, and she didn't know why. She was simply happy, to be here in Jane's arms; it felt so right. Everything felt right.

Jane smiled as Maura wrapped her arms further around Jane's shoulders, pulling them closer together. Jane could feel the subtly rise and fall of Maura's chest as she breathed. Jane's eyes closed as she leaned her cheek against Maura's soft hair. Jane was happy. She loved the way they were, the way they are. She loved that their bodies seemed to fit together just right, and there was no need for any awkward adjustment of limbs. She loved when Maura would nuzzle her nose into Jane's neck, and she loved that she could feel Maura's breaths.

The song ended too quickly for Jane's liking, and the two separated reluctantly.

"That was nice," Maura said, smiling at Jane.

"Yeah," Jane breathed in agreement, her eyes admiring the smile on Maura's face. "Let's go get a drink," Jane said, slipping her hand in Maura's and tugging her along the dance floor when Maura nodded.

They made their way back to the bar where Rick was wiping up the counter. He saw them approaching and he grabbed a beer for Jane, and a glass for Maura before he ducked back to get the bottle of wine. Jane sat on her bar stool and Maura sat next to her, and Jane laughed as Rick poured Maura's glass.

"A little presumptuous of you to get us drinks before we even sit down," Jane joked.

"Presumptuous is a bit big of a word for you isn't it?" Rick joked back, frowning.

Jane narrowed her eyes and scrunched her nose. "No." Jane took her beer and drank a large gulp of it, smiling over at Maura who was smiling at Jane while she sipped at her own wine.

"I saw those two chicks who bought you drinks last time go in there," Rick said.

Jane raised her eyebrow in a 'God-I-can't-believe-they-were-here' way.

"The scarier one tried to steal me away from Maura," Jane said.

Maura smiled. "It was rather amusing to watch, really. Every time she tried to make any move on Jane, Jane would shoot her down."

"Thanks for coming to my rescue, by the way," Jane said halfway sarcastically. "But an intervention a little sooner would have been appreciated too."

"Well, Jane, you looked like you were having fun," Maura joked. She smiled and took a sip of her wine.

Jane's eyes narrowed playfully. "Aw yeah, _so _much fun. I should just go find Elisa right now and ask her to dance some more, because I was having so much fun."

Maura was unamused by Jane's sarcasm.

Rick laughed. "Well if you don't want her, I'll take her." Rick gestured to Maura.

"You're gay!" Jane said, laughing.

"So?" Rick replied, shrugging. "Maura seems like a great person." He smiled a shit-eating grin.

"You barely know her."

"So?"

Jane's eyes narrowed playfully. "Well you're not the one that's gonna take her home tonight." She straightened in her chair triumphantly. She only realized the implication of what she said when Rick winked at her. Jane was thankful Maura didn't catch the different meaning of her statement, because Maura simply smiled. Jane's eyes narrowed slightly at Rick. "Oh, you know what I meant, you perv," she growled.

Rick merely laughed heartily.

Jane looked at her watch. "Oh, Maura, we should go. I've got somewhere else I want to go." Jane beamed at Maura and then tossed a few bills in Rick's direction. "Thanks for your company tonight Rick, but we gotta jet."

"Alrighty," Rick said, picking up the money. "Let me get you your change real quick."

"Nah, keep it. But I want a free beer next time." Jane winked.

"Oh yeah? For you," Rick said over his shoulder as he put the money into the cash register. "Sure."

Jane smiled at Rick before she took Maura's hand in hers and interlaced their fingers. "C'mon," Jane whispered to Maura as she pulled her out of the pub. Maura followed, smiling behind her shoulder at Rick as a goodbye. She mouthed the word 'thanks' and he mouthed back 'anytime'.

Jane drove for fifteen minutes, Maura contentedly sitting in the passenger seat, her head turned to the left so she could look at Jane. Jane always looked determined, like she knew exactly where she was going and why. Maura loved that look about Jane. _Jane is so… irresistible. _

They pulled to a stop on the street next to the park.

"The park again?" Maura joked.

Jane smiled as she grabbed a jacket from the back seat and opened her door and got out. Maura got out of her side of the car before Jane could make it to her side, purely because she was excited to see what Jane was going to do here. Maura had no doubt that anything Jane did, she would love.

"Yep, but it's different this time, I promise. I won't make you eat carnival food." Jane smiled and held out her hand, offering it to Maura if Maura wanted to take it.

Maura put her hand in Jane's and closed her fingers, gently squeezing. They began walking along the worn path through the park, enjoying the darkness coming down over the city. They could hear the noise from the carnival, but it seemed so far away. They were aware of they way they eventually fell into the same rhythm while walking, their feet hitting the ground in the same pattern, the same foot, the same time. Maura pulled Jane's hand, pulling herself closer to the taller woman.

Jane glanced down at the woman pressed next to her and smiled. She loved… the way Maura's hand felt in hers. She looked back at up and bit her cheek, but still smiled. Maura's hand was soft, just like the way Jane had imagined sometimes. She sometimes thought about how the rest of Maura's body would feel… soft, like her hands? Maura was curvy and soft, probably, and Jane had to stop herself from reaching out to touch the skin at the base of Maura's next, the skin that revealed itself out of the hem of her shirt.

They walked for twenty minutes in comfortable silence, enjoying the feeling of each other, lost in their thoughts about the other. They were content with their lives at this moment, because the feeling of being next to this person sent a happy shiver up their spine. They wanted to dance with joy at the fact that this person was standing right next to them right now, holding their hand.

Jane led Maura past a line of trees and led her up to a clearing, up a small hill. Here, Jane let go of Maura's hand and laid out the jacket. She gestured for Maura to sit, and Jane sat next to her on the right.

"So, what's here, Jane?" Maura asked quietly, smiling over at the woman next to her.

"Well, it would be easier to explain if we were lying down," Jane said.

"Oh." Maura bit her lip as she smiled and adjusted herself so she was lying down.

Jane scooted herself down next to Maura so their shoulders were touching. They both had their hands folded over their stomach, not really sure where to put their hands.

_Do I hold her hand again? I kinda just wanna hold her… how do I ask her that? _Jane thought to herself.

As if reading Jane's mind, Maura grabbed on to Jane's hand.

"What now?"

"Look up," Jane said to Maura.

Maura smiled as she looked up at the black sky. Small stars speckled the background, and the crescent moon was just above the tree line. The sky looked like black paint with glitter sprinkled over it.

Maura smiled. "I never took you one for stargazing," Maura said as she squeezed Jane's hand.

"Well, I'm full of surprises." Jane replied, rubbing her thumb over the back of Maura's hand.

Maura turned on her side toward Jane, releasing Jane's hand for a moment to prop her head up with that hand. She reached over with her left hand and Jane met her in the middle, grabbing Maura's left hand with her right, locking their fingers on Jane's stomach. Maura was smiling down over Jane.

"Yes you are," Maura said, leaning her face toward Jane. Her hair was dropping forward so Jane moved her lonely left hand up to push the hair back behind Maura's ear, and to bring her face closer. Maura closed her eyes and placed a light, soft kiss to Jane's lips. They separated just barely, the tips of their lips still touching. Maura's eyes were still closed, but she could feel Jane smile.

"Can I kiss you again?" Jane whispered softly. Maura smiled fully, nipping Jane's bottom lip with her teeth.

"What did I tell you about not needing to ask?" Maura said, pulling about an inch away.

Jane whined. "That I don't have to…" Jane said, defeated.

"Correct," Maura said as she leaned closer again, placing one more soft kiss to Jane's lips.

Jane pulled in Maura's face more, wrapping her fingers around the hair at the base of Maura's skull. She pulled Maura in closer to her, releasing Maura's hand to press her down to put more weight on Jane. Maura obliged, moving her hand instead to cup Jane's jaw and she kissed her. She wanted to smile, but wanted to keep kissing, keep using her lips to devour Jane in a great attempt to steal her heart.

They broke apart for a second to breathe. Their hearts were beating rapidly, pounding against their chests which were rising and falling from their quick breaths. The tips of their lips were still touching, and Maura leaned forward to rest her forehead on Jane's. She opened her eyes and admired Jane's face while Jane's eyes were still closed. Jane's long dark eyelashes fluttered as Jane's lips formed a smile and as Maura kissed Jane's top lip with the lightest of touches.

Jane's thumb was tracing absent patterns on the back of Maura's neck, and Maura leaned into Jane as Jane moved her arm out and around to wrap around Maura's shoulder. Maura leaned her head onto Jane's chest and tucked her hand next to her chest. She wrapped her left arm over Jane's torso and held on to Jane's hand again, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, soaking in the feel of each other. They closed their eyes and breathed in and could smell the subtle scent that which was unique to the woman in their arms.

Jane kept her eyes closed, her mind doing cartwheels because of the happiness coursing through her veins. She loved kissing Maura, more than anything. She wanted to kiss her all day, all night, every moment of every day, of every month, of every year. She wanted to hold Maura like this, all day, all night, every moment of every day, every month, every year. She wanted to be able to tuck loose strands of Maura's hair behind her ear, and see her smile as she leaned down to kiss Jane's lips. She wanted this, _this,_ the way things were at this moment, for a long time, for as long as possible.

She couldn't help but think she could really love Maura.

"So, I planned for you to say something like, 'the stars are so beautiful', or something like that, and then I'd say, 'not as beautiful as you'," Jane said, leaning her cheek against the top of Maura's head.

Maura chuckled softly and Jane felt butterflies, feeling the up-and-down motion of Maura's waist as she laughed.

"The stars are so beautiful," Maura said softly.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jane replied, kissing the top of Maura's head.

They laid like that in silence for a while, listening to the breathing from the other woman. They could hear small sounds of nature, like a cricket chirping, or a squirrel disturbing the leaves in the trees. Maura could hear Jane's heartbeat, and she was once again reminded about how lucky she was that Jane survived so much, so many times. Every time she thought about losing Jane, it was painful for her. It's even more painful now, since Maura's feelings for Jane have grown considerably. She didn't know what she would do if Jane ever died, ever disappeared from her life. Maura wanted to scream, and wanted to curl up next to Jane and weep with joy.

She was so glad Jane was in her life, She was so happy that Jane was here, and Jane wanted to be here, and was holding her. She loved this moment right here, everything about it. She loved the way Jane's thumb drew little circles over her side, and how Jane's chest would rise and pause for a moment and then fall with her breaths. She loved the way Jane's embrace felt so sweet, but so protective. She loved…

"Jane," Maura said forcefully, suddenly, leaning up over Jane again. Jane's eyes widened at the sudden shift in mood.

"Maura?" Jane asked a little worriedly, but the second half of Maura's name never made it past Jane's lips as Maura crushed them with her own.

Maura moved her lips skillfully, forcefully, passionately against Jane's. She poured her heart out into the kiss, releasing all her emotions out into the open. She leaned completely on Jane and released her hand to grab Jane's face to hold it close to her own. She broke off for half a second to suck in a breath of air before resuming the kiss, not breaking for anything else. She moved her lips along Jane's and sucked Jane's bottom lip between her teeth before releasing it to kiss along Jane's top lip.

Jane moaned into the kiss, slightly shocked by Maura's ferocity. Jane held on to Maura's shoulders as she moved over her, kissing her. Jane kissed back with equal fervor, returning the passion Maura was emitting.

Maura crushed her lips over Jane's, wanting to devour her, but not being able to do so. All she could do was kiss her, and kiss her hard. She opened her mouth slightly to run her tongue along Jane's bottom lip, and feeling a slight vibration in Jane's chest from a soft moan, she pushed farther. Jane opened her mouth, allowing Maura access to her own. Jane caressed Maura's tongue with her own. She moved her lips over Maura's as their tongue's danced between them. Maura nipped at Jane's bottom lip before giving a few closed-mouth kisses over Jane's lips and she pulled back, resting her forehead on Jane's.

They were both breathing hard, and both their hearts were fluttering in their chests. Their hearts were pounding and their lungs were low on oxygen, but neither cared. They closed their eyes as they rested their foreheads against the other, trying to slow their breathing and their pulse. They laid their holding each other, comfortably wrapped in the other's arms as they come down from the sky. Jane smiled, and Maura smiled too, feeling Jane's lips move.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything," Jane whispered to Maura, Maura's face still centimeters away from hers. "But what was that for?"

Maura smiled, opening her eyes to look into Jane's big brown ones.

"I just… I really, really, really like you." Maura smiled at Jane, punctuating each 'really' with a small, feather-light kiss.

Jane smiled as well, feeling butterflies fluttering in her stomach with each small kiss.

"Well, I really, really, really like you too," Jane said. She brought her hand up and tucked a strand of hair behind Maura's ear and cupped her cheek, smoothing the pad of her thumb over the cheekbone. "I really, really, _really, _like you," Jane said, emphasizing each 'really' more and more.

Maura brushed her lips against Jane's once more before settling back down against Jane's chest, to listen to her heart and her breathing.

"Jane Rizzoli, you have no idea," Maura whispered, mostly to herself. She snuggled against Jane's chest and felt breathless, listening to the sound of Jane's heart. She wrapped her arms around Jane's torso to pull her closer, and she'd never felt more sure about anything.

* * *

**How are those Rizzles feels, everyone? Everybody okay out there? We good? Good. **

**So, more chapters coming up, can't wait to write them, hope you like them, and hope you keep reading! Thank you darling dears for your support on this story, it makes me feel all giddy inside. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Whoah, new update already? Yes. **

**I'm not sure if I should change the rating on this fic, because I don't want to have people being like "Oh no, where's the M-stuff, I have to wait 38 chapters for this? Fuck that."**

**I'm not sure if it's even M-worthy, because it's only boobs. **

**Oh no, spoiler alert. **

**Boobs.**

* * *

Jane and Maura stayed in the park for another hour simply enjoying each other's company. They lay in silence, wrapped in each other's arms, sharing the heat from their bodies on the chill Boston night.

When they decided it was time to go back home, Maura suggested Jane stay over at her house, since it was late. Jane agreed, smiling at the thought of being near Maura for a little while longer. They drove back to Maura's house and did their own nightly routines. When Maura was finished, she found Jane in the living room, watching a show on the television. Maura smiled as she stepped up behind the slightly nodding-off Jane. She put her hands on Jane's shoulders and rubbed lightly. Jane's own hands came up to cover Maura's and she rubbed Maura's wrists.

"Hey," Jane said, turning her head and looking up at Maura's face.

Maura smiled. Jane looked sleepy and adorable, a tired smile on her face.

"You're adorable," Maura said, not knowing if Jane would kill her for saying that. It was true, though, tired-Jane in a t-shirt and yoga pants.

"No, _you're _adorable," Jane said, too tired to think of anything more clever to say. "You know, it's ridiculous that I'm so tired, I didn't even do much today."

"Well, Jane, there are a number of reasons as to why you're-"

"Maur," Jane said, cutting Maura off. "It's too late at night for google-talk, kay?"

Maura smiled. "Of course it is."

Jane and Maura turned their faces toward the television as the sound of a shouting character on the show drew their attention. They watched the scene play out, neither of them really paying much attention to any of the dialogue, but still just feeling the need to do something besides stare at the other. Jane leaned her head to the left onto her own and Maura's hand and kept rubbing Maura's other hand.

"You should come to bed," Maura said when she noticed Jane trying to stifle a yawn.

"With you? Or…" Jane trailed off. Even though she was hoping to be able to sleep next to Maura again, she didn't want to seem presumptuous, or too forward.

"Well, what do you want?" Maura asked. She didn't want to assume Jane would want to sleep in the same bed as her. Though they've done it plenty of times before, Maura still didn't want to make Jane uncomfortable.

Jane's eyes narrowed slightly at the question, debating whether or not she should give Maura at least a little space, or if she should just go ahead and see if Maura would be okay with Jane staying in her bed again. For the second night in a row. Jane tilted her face up toward Maura.

"Umm, well, I was thinking maybe… with you?" Jane asked. She smiled widely, a silent 'please'.

Maura smiled back. "Well, I would really like that," Maura said, leaning down to place a small kiss on Jane's lips. "So, come to bed."

"But momm," Jane whined. And then she yawned.

"We're both tired, Jane, don't try to deny it. And besides, I'll be there," Maura said, and smirked. Her eyebrows quirked, an expression of 'I know I just won'.

"Fine," Jane said, her voice sounding defeated but a smile on her face. Maura slid her hands off Jane's shoulders as Jane leaned forward to press the power button on the remote. Maura stood behind the couch and waited for Jane to join her before taking Jane's hand in hers and walking back to her bedroom, shutting off the lights along their way.

They settled down onto their usual sides of the bed, and they both smiled inwardly as they realized they had a 'usual' side of the bed. Maura slept on the right and Jane slept on the left. They pulled the covers over their torsos and laid naturally, an inch separating their arms. Maura leaned over to the bedside table and flicked off the lamp, plunging them into darkness.

Maura settled down on to her back and closed her eyes and Jane turned on her side to face Maura. Jane bent her elbows and propped her head up on her hand, looking down at Maura with a smile on her face. Maura sensed someone watching her and she cracked one eye opened and smirked.

"Can I help you?" Maura asked.

"Mmm," Jane said, just smiling. She looked down to Maura with a loving look, not being able to believe that she's here right now with this woman. Jane brought her left hand to the side of Maura's face and stroked the soft skin with her fingertips where the moonlight cast shadows. "You're so beautiful," Jane whispered.

Maura smiled up at Jane. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she saw the look in Jane's eyes, the look of kindness, softness, admiration. Maura couldn't help but fall more for this woman than she already was.

"You're beautiful too," Maura said. She brought her hand up to cup Jane's cheek and pull her down to meet her lips.

The kiss was slow and sensual, each taking their time to feel each other's lips, memorize how soft they were, and to simple absorb the care radiating from each other. They both tried to pour their heart into the kiss, not really sure if the other could even comprehend how they felt, the intense feelings in their hearts could not be conveyed with something so simple as a kiss, they needed a lifetime.

Jane pulled away abruptly and shifted and positioned herself on top of Maura, using her forearms to balance over her. Jane's gaze turned more predatory and Maura detected that shift immediately, pulling Jane's face down to hers and kissing her again, harder. Maura wrapped her other arm around Jane's torso and pulled it completely on to hers, mashing the front of their bodies together.

They were both tired minutes ago, but now there was something else ignited within her, a need, a hunger, a desperation.

They kissed each other hard, opening their mouths to invite tongues in. The only noises that filled their ears was the sound of their rapid heart beats, their heavy breathing, and the sound of their lips meeting and separating.

Still kissing, Maura shifted Jane's body weight, forcing her back down on to the bed. Maura flipped them so she was on top of Jane, straddling her as she held on to her waist, digging her fingers into Jane's shirt as they continued to kiss. Jane moaned as Maura nipped her top lip before kissing that spot and kissing her full mouth even deeper. Jane's hands trailed down from around Maura's shoulders down her waist, feeling the soft curve along her side. She moved her hands further down to cup Maura's ass and push them together even harder. Maura gasped as Jane's hands grabbed her. She separated from the kiss for a moment, pushing into Jane's hands. She looked down at Jane's face, her kiss-swollen lips, her mussed hair.

"Jane," Maura half gasped, half moaned. She attacked Jane's lips again, quickly moving her hands up to Jane's hair and tangling her fingers in the wild brown locks.

"Jane," Maura gasped again, placing sloppy, wet kisses down Jane's jaw and around her face. "Jane, I l-" Maura cut herself off before she could say something she didn't know if she meant; Jane meant too much for her to lie and say something that she didn't even know if it were true or not. She was positive Jane meant a lot to her, and Maura could not simply describe her feelings for Jane as just 'liking' or 'adoring', or 'infatuated with', but she didn't know what to say. "Jane, I like you," Maura moaned into Jane's cheek, kissing a trail down to the base of Jane's neck. "So, so, so much." Maura kissed back up to Jane's lips and kissed her hard, each woman pretty sure there could quite possibly be a bruise there tomorrow.

"Maura, you are so amazing," Jane said, moving her hands to Maura's waist and wrapping her arms around that section. "I like you too," Jane said sweetly, smiling into the kisses Maura was giving her. "I like you, I like you," Jane kept repeating between kisses. Jane knew there were more to her own feelings, but she wasn't ready to reveal them yet. She wasn't ready for rejection, if Maura were to not feel the same way. She wasn't ready to open another part of herself to this woman, this woman who's seen her through so much, and saved her through so much. "Maura," Jane moaned. "God, Maura."

"Jane," Maura moaned as well, her blood pressure spiking at hearing Jane say her name like that. Maura's hands moved between them to the hem of Jane's shirt. "Jane," Maura whispered again, dipping her fingers just inside the hem of the shirt, feeling Jane's abdominal muscles ripple under the touch. She ventured further up, pushing the shirt up with her wrists as her fingertips massaged the soft skin of toned, hard muscles.

Jane moved her hands down to Maura's waist.

"Mmm, Maura," Jane gasped as Maura's fingers brushed over her navel. Jane ran her fingers along the skin above Maura's pajama pants. "Maura," Jane said, almost as if asking for permission.

"Yes, Jane," Maura moaned against Jane's neck, kissing the skin there, her tongue darting out to taste the slight sheen of perspiration forming because of their combined body heat.

Jane moved her hands quickly and raised Maura's shirt completely, quickly going from exposing her stomach to her bare breasts. Maura lifted her head and gasped as the cool air washed over her, but the coolness was gone when she saw Jane eye her breasts and the look back up into her eyes. Her eyes were dark as the night sky and her breathing was labored.

"Sit up," Jane told her. Maura sat up as she was told and lifted her arms as Jane pulled the shirt over her arms and threw it into a random direction in the room. Maura remained sitting on Jane's hips, watching as Jane's hands came back to her body. Jane grabbed Maura's waist and massaged the skin there. Maura put her hands over Jane's and moved with them, enjoying the feeling of the hot hands. Jane met Maura's eyes and moaned; Maura was smirking slightly, knowing exactly how Jane was reacting to her body.

"God, Maura," Jane moaned as Maura straightened her shoulders. Jane had never admired a woman's breasts before, not this closely. She had never attempted to, never felt the need to, but now, Maura was right in front of her, completely bare from the waist up. Jane burnt the image into her brain; she wanted this so bad, and she was going to do this. Lack of experience be damned.

She sat up and leaned forward, one of her hands going behind her to keep her up on the bed. Her lips attached to Maura's collarbone, licking and sucking. Maura gasped and tangled her hands in Jane's hair again, holding Jane's mouth against her.

"Oh my god," Jane muttered against Maura's skin. Her lips felt like they were burning a trail in Maura's skin, but it felt so damn good. "Fuck."

Jane kissed Maura's skin hard, raking her teeth against the softness. Maura tilted her head back as Jane's tongue made a trail up a taut muscle in her neck and then back down again.

"Jane," Maura moaned. "Oh God."

Jane looked up at Maura's upward-tilted face. There was a pleased smile on her lips and her eyes were closed. Jane's blood pressure rose considerably at the expression on Maura's face; she was doing this to her.

"Yes. Maura," Jane said as her lips trailed down around Maura's left breast. Jane's tongue darted out to lick at the bottom swell of the globe, trailing up to the top, and going back down. Maura's skin was delicious and sweet and soft. She kissed her way to Maura's nipple, barely brushing the side of it with her cheek. Jane used the hand that wasn't supporting her to wrap around Maura's waist and push her further into Jane. Jane opened her mouth and closed it around as much of Maura's breast as she could, before moving back slightly to close her lips around Maura's pert nipple.

Maura gasped as she felt Jane's lips close around her breast.

"Unfff," Maura moaned and bit her lip, hugging Jane's head toward her chest. "Jane, Jane," Maura gasped again and again. She looked down toward Jane and moaned at the sight of Jane's mouth attached to her breast.

Jane licked the tip and tilted her head upward to look into Maura's eyes. She smiled against her breast.

"I want you, Jane," Maura said, her tone absolute.

"I want you too," Jane said, kissing the erect bud with tenderness. She kissed around the swollen globe before switching to Maura's other breast. "I don't know if we should, though," Jane said, closing her eyes and still kissing the soft skin of Maura's right breast.

"Why not?" Maura asked, tilting her head back as Jane sucked lightly on her skin. "We-we can, we could."

"We should," Jane muttered against Maura's nipple before sucking it into her mouth.

"Yes!" Maura said, her enthusiasm and need evident in her voice and rough grabs at Jane's hair.

"But we can't," Jane whispered, kissing up Maura's breast, up her chest, along her neck, to her chin, her jaw, and then finally her lips. Maura's hands were still tangled in Jane's hair. Jane could feel her slightly frowning against her lips, and she chuckled lightly.

"Maura, I really want to, but maybe we should keep us at second base for now," Jane said between kisses. "Please don't be mad, Maura."

"I'm not," Maura said, kissing Jane lightly and leaving her hands tangled in Jane's hair as she pulled back to put their foreheads together. "I don't ever want to make you uncomfortable."

Jane smiled. "I'm not uncomfortable, Maura. I just want to do this right, do this slow, and when the time comes, I want to rock your world."

Maura smiled at Jane's sentiment. "Of course." Maura kissed Jane's lips and smiled against her, closing her eyes. Jane was still sitting up in bed, one arm around Maura's waist. Maura was till straddling Jane, her hands in Jane's hair, her arms over her shoulders. They sat like that while they each caught their breath and relaxed into each other.

"Okay, come on," Jane said, wrapping her supporting arm over Maura. Jane slowly laid back down, leaving Maura to lay on top her of. Maura shifted to left side, cuddling up to Jane and throwing her right leg over Jane's. Maura released Jane's hair from her hold and brought her fingers to trail over her torso, over her shirt.

Maura tried to relax, but there was still something inside her she needed to let out. She tilted her head up to look up at Jane and Jane, feeling Maura shift, looked down at her.

"Yes?" Jane asked, tiredness back in her voice.

"Hmm," Maura said, thinking. She squinted her eyes, like Jane noticed she tended to do when she was deeply considering something.

In a flash, Maura was sitting on top of Jane again, pulling Jane's shirt up. Maura eyed Jane's tan skin hungrily and bent down to lick a trail up Jane's suddenly flexed abs.

"Maura?" Jane whispered hoarsely, arousal suddenly evident in her voice again.

"I think it's only fair I return the favor," Maura said, licking along Jane's abs again, moving higher and higher, pushing Jane's shirt up with her hands just in time for her tongue to catch up.

"Maura, you don't have to, I didn't do it because I wanted you to do the same for me-"

"Who said I was doing this for you?" Maura purred, pulling Jane's shirt up even more. "Now raise your arms."a

Jane smirked before raising her arms. Maura pulled the shirt off Jane and in a flash was back down to suck on Jane's collarbone. Jane's eyes shut in pleasure and Maura's hands moved around Jane to unfasten her bra.

"You sleep in your bra?"

"Yeah."

"If you want this relationship to go anywhere, we're gonna have to fix that," Maura said, slipping the straps over Jane's arm and pulling the bra down, exposing Jane completely. Jane shivered as the cool air brushed over her skin.

"You've got to be kidding," Jane said, opening her eyes and looking at Maura.

"No," Maura said, stopping all movements and looking squarely at Jane. She moved down quickly and sucked Jane's breast into her mouth, grazing the skin with her teeth and feeling Jane hiss and arch off the bed and push herself into Maura.

"Damn, Maura," Jane moaned as Maura flicked her tongue over the tip of Jane's nipple.

"Mmm," Maura answered, sucking Jane's breast into her mouth again. Jane tasted clean and there was still a subtle hint of the scent of the body wash Maura kept in the guest bathroom.

Maura kissed around Jane's breath, nuzzling her nose against the tip as she flicked small licks to the bottom of Jane's breast. Jane's back slightly as Maura moved her mouth. Maura kissed across Jane's chest to her other breast, kissing around the nipple and sucking on the sensitive skin below it. She moved her lips over Jane's breast and closed her lips around it, sucking lightly. Jane moaned and grabbed the bed sheets.

"You're… really good… at this," Jane panted out, her eyes closing from pleasure, her mouth slightly open with ragged breaths.

"Mmmhmm," Maura muttered around Jane's nipple. She released it with a pop and looked up. "You have beautiful breasts, Jane."

Jane blushed, even though she knew she had no reason to. Of all the things she could have blushed about tonight, this was it?

"Thank you," Jane said, for lack of something better to say. "You do too. Hell, yours are fucking amazing," Jane said honestly, closing her eyes and leaning her head back at the memory of Maura's breasts displayed in front of her.

Maura continued placing kisses on and around Jane's nipple, over her breasts. She moved down to Jane's abs, licking a light trail along the ridges of her finely sculpted muscles. She kissed up to Jane's breasts, around each one, each nipple, then kissed a trail up Jane's neck and her jaw and then to her ear. She sucked Jane's earlobe between her lips and moaned as Jane wrapper her arms around Maura's waist and pulled her closer, mashing their naked torsos together.

Maura moved from Jane's earlobe to her lips and kissed her tenderly, softly, sweetly, and unrushed.

"Okay, we can sleep now if you want," Maura said as she moved back down and cuddled into Jane. She threw her leg over Jane's again and hugged her close, Jane's arms wrapped around Maura, holding them together. Their skin was heated and flush against the other, but neither wanted to create enough space to let some heat escape.

Jane rubbed up and down Maura's arm contentedly, smiling to herself.

"Who would have thought you would be so aggressive," Jane commented.

"I'm full of surprises," Maura replied, using Jane's own words against her.

"Hmm," Jane laughed, hugging Maura tightly for a moment before relaxing again. "I can't wait until we… you know," Jane said.

"You should stop teasing."

"I know." Jane smiled. "But I don't really mind doing this, you know."

"Hmmm, I know," Maura said, snuggling her head under Jane's chin.

"I can't wait until we're in love," Jane said as a final statement, closing her eyes and absently rubbing circles over Maura's back.

Maura smiled and leaned closer in to Jane. _She can't wait until we're in love. _Maura was so happy inside, because Jane said exactly what Maura was hoping for. Maura was happy Jane wanted to be in love with her, because Maura was already on the fast track straight toward there. Maura smiled at the thought of a future with Jane, a bright future, full of love.

"I can't wait either."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it, I hope it was tastefully done. I tried to make it seem realistic, for their point in the relationship, but I also wanted it to be really real and hot-sexy-Rizzlesness. I hope you liked it, though. **

**New updates on the way! Stay tuned, fellas. **

**And tell me how you liked it, because reviews rock. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello! Here's a new chapter for all of you. I'm glad I've gotten such great feedback last chapter, but then again, who doesn't love some sexy times? **

**So here's a new chapter, it's kinda just some sweet stuff. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Jane woke up in an unusually good mood, a smile on her face from the moment she was aware of the head on her chest and the arm around her waist. The next thing she noticed was she was feeling more heat than usual. She looked down to see her naked torso, and then a fluff of dark blonde hair, and then another naked torso. She laid her head back down on to the pillow and smiled, vivid memories of last night rushing back into her mind; the way Maura's back arched to press her breasts further into Jane's mouth. Jane subconsciously licked her lips, remembering how it felt to wrap those lips around Maura's nipples.

It was simply amazing, and Jane wasn't even slightly alarmed for how much her feelings have grown for this woman. She used to be afraid; afraid of friendship, closeness. Now she's not, now she wants more with Maura. She wants more than she's wanted anything with another man.

Jane bit the inside of her cheek. Does she really want this? Or is it just… the thrill of the chase, the thrill of experimentation?

Jane scoffed at herself. She knows she's better than to use someone simply for an experiment, a test. She wouldn't have went as far as she did last night if she wasn't confident in the two of them, and judging by Maura's reaction, Maura was pretty confident in the two of them as well.

Jane just wanted to feel Maura everywhere, all the time. She wanted Maura in her heart, on her body, in her apartment, eating pizza on the couch while Maura eats a salad or some other healthy stuff. Jane wanted Maura in her bed, in her day, to see her all the time, wake up next to her, be able to run her fingers through her hair. Jane wanted to wake up every morning, like this, Maura hugging into her with Jane's arms wrapped around her. For some reason, Jane really loved the feel of this. Jane wanted Maura in her life, so, so bad.

Jane looked over to Maura's nightstand and looked at the clock. It was about five o'clock, and from past experience of waking up at Maura's when Maura had to go to work, Jane knew Maura got up around that time.

Jane began to draw small circles on Maura's back.

"Maura," Jane hummed.

Jane felt Maura's breathing catch and then fall into a slightly faster pattern, a sure sign Maura was woken up.

"Maura," Jane hummed again. Maura hugged Jane tightly for a second and then let go, turning her head around to face Jane.

"Hello, Jane," Maura said sleepily, but still smiling.

"Hello, beautiful," Jane said, bringing her hand up to smooth out Maura's hair.

"What time is it?" Maura asked, not lifting her head.

"About five."

"Oh," Maura said simply, closing her eyes. "It wouldn't kill me to stay here for a little while," Maura said, snuggling closer to Jane, nuzzling her head into Jane's neck.

Jane smirked. "You wanna cuddle?"

"Mmmhmm," Maura hummed. "Do you want to cuddle?"

"Yes."

Maura chuckled. "Never pegged you as one to cuddle, Detective."

"Like I've said, Maura. _Soo _many things." Jane said.

They stayed awake for a while, just holding each other. Jane drew absent-minded patterns on Maura's back as Maura aimlessly stroked her thumb over Jane's collarbone.

"I can hear your heartbeat," Maura whispered suddenly.

"And?" Jane asked, wondering where Maura was going with this.

"I like it," Maura said, nuzzling into Jane's chest with the side of her head. "It's strong."

"Well thanks," Jane said shyly, and then smiled at herself for her change in personality when it came to Maura. If any other person had said that to her, she would have punched them in the arm and told them to shove their poetic words up their ass. But coming from Maura's lips, it sounded perfect.

Hell, anything from Maura's lips were perfect.

Maura's lips were perfect.

Maura glanced at the clock again at 5:30 and sighed. "I should get up."

Jane grumbled as Maura tried to sit up, but Jane refused to let her go and pulled her back down on to her. "No."

"Jane," Maura chastised. "We both have work."

"Can't we just call in sick?" Jane asked hopefully, holding a chuckling, squirming Maura tight to her chest.

"No, and here I was thinking I could simply just get off the bed," Maura said.

"No. You're not allowed to get up right now. I need _at least _fifteen more minutes," Jane said, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist. Maura nuzzled back into Jane's neck.

"Why fifteen?" Maura asked.

"Because I said so."

They fell into a comfortable silence again, basking in the warmth from their bare upper bodies.

"Your skin is really soft," Jane commented after a few minutes as she stroked her hand up and down Maura's back.

"Yours smells really nice," Maura said back.

"Ha, you don't have to say that just because I complimented your skin," Jane said. "My body wash is literally the cheapest unscented thing on the shelf, and I don't use any of that fancy moisturizer that you use that smells really nice."

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," Maura retorted. "Your skin really does smell nice. It has that essence of Jane that I just love." Maura snuggled closer to Jane and took a deep breath between the crook of Jane's shoulder and neck. She kissed the soft skin there, trailing small kisses up and down her neck as far as she could reach without having to move any other part of her besides her head.

"You know, if you're going to kiss me, I want to be able to kiss you too," Jane whined, tilting her neck into Maura's kisses.

"Okay," Maura said, moving up Jane's neck to her jaw, then to the corner of her mouth. "I'll just kiss you here then," Maura said seductively.

Jane smiled. She didn't even think Maura was trying to be sexy, but damn that was hot. That's just a thing Maura could do, she could literally do anything, even without trying. And the look in her eyes convey so much, Jane thought she could drown in them.

"Alright," Jane said, turning her head toward Maura's and placing a feather-light kiss against her lips.

Maura smiled and started kissing Jane harder, pressing her lips and face closer into Jane's, smiling as Jane's arms wrapped more fully around Maura's waist.

They kissed heavily, but refrained from making it any more passionate. Right now, they just wanted to feel each other, not explore.

Maura lifted her head away after a few minutes of heated kissing and smiled at Jane, loving the way Jane's lips looked after a long session of kissing.

"Now, I really do have to get ready for work," Maura said, untangling herself from Jane before Jane could protest.

"Noo," Jane whined again, reaching for Maura, but Maura was already out of bed. Jane dragged herself into a sitting position, surprisingly not self-conscious about her naked torso.

Maura looked at Jane incredulously and put her hands on her hips. She smiled and tilted her head to the side, staring Jane up and down. Jane noticed Maura's half-nakedness also and smirked.

"I think you should walk around without a shirt on more often," Jane pointed out.

Maura blushed. "Jane," Maura scolded half-heartedly. "That is not going to happen."

"A girl can dream," Jane said.

"Come on, you need to get ready for work also," Maura said. She smiled a thousand-watt smile and Jane couldn't help but give in.

"Fine," Jane said, swinging her legs off the bed and standing up.

Maura seemed satisfied with herself and turned to go into her bathroom, but Jane grabbed Maura's hand and spun her around to face Jane. Jane quickly pressed a kiss to Maura's lips, separating with and small pop.

"Just something to keep me going until I get to kiss you again," Jane said, smiling down at Maura.

"You're a charmer," Maura said before sauntering toward the bathroom, aware of Jane watching her every move.

Jane smiled and headed off to the guest bathroom to do her own morning routine.

Jane finished her shower ten minutes later, feeling clean and refreshed, her tired body welcoming the warmth of the shower spray. She went out to her car to retrieve her handy extra set of work clothes and a thought occurred to her.

_I spend the night here so often lately, I should just get my own drawer._

Jane smiled at herself as she dressed, thinking, sadly, that they were not at that point in their relationship yet. She was about to make coffee when she realized she had no idea where anything in Maura's kitchen was; she'd never really used it before. She had the opportunity to, all that time ago on one of the first mornings she woke up at Maura's, but she never took advantage of that. Jane just leaned on the counter and let her mind wander, waiting patiently for Maura.

She thought of last night, the walk in the park, looking up at the stars, holding Maura's hand. She reminisced about later that night, the heat she felt, the passion she felt, the primal desire that ignited within her to devour Maura and try to adequately express her affection for her. It wasn't possible, though, nothing could express how she felt for Maura. She didn't even know how she felt, but she knew it was good. This thing she has with Maura, it's a very good thing and Jane couldn't be happier. A year ago, she never thought she would be dating this woman. She wanted so bad to not like this woman at all, to keep her distance, to stay away from her. She didn't want any females in her life more than necessary, because in her line of work, women usually got squeamish.

But Maura was different, and Jane realized that very quickly. She realized Maura was this fascinating, highly intelligent, beautiful woman. She had a funny little personality, but something about that drew Jane in, enticing her to give this woman a shot at befriending her. Even though Maura never did anything in particular to charm Jane, Jane simply started liking Maura. Platonically at first; they became friends, as much as Jane still tried to deny herself the pleasure of friendship. Jane didn't know when her feelings became more than just friends. She just woke up one day and realized that whenever she looked at Maura, she felt a flutter in her chest. And that night when she kissed Maura for the first time on the cheek… Jane couldn't stop smiling like an idiot for the rest of the night until she felt asleep, with an ecstatic smile on her face. And then Maura felt just as giddy as Jane, and suddenly they were getting drinks, and they were kissing, and they were holding hands, stealing glances at each other…

_Damn, Jane, stop all this gooey nonsense right now, _Jane silently chastised herself. She couldn't' help but smile at the thought of Maura, though. This woman has cast a spell on her.

Maura came out of her room almost an hour and a half later, dressed to the nines in a light blue dress and a black blazer. Her shoes were at least four inches, giving Maura the extra height to match Jane's when Jane was in her own boots. Her hair was hanging, neat, curly, and bouncy, on her shoulders, an obvious contrast between the hair of the two women.

"Hey," Jane said as Maura approached. They stood a foot apart, each just admiring the other. Jane lifted her hand and stroked a finger down Maura's face, starting from her brow and drawing a line down to her jaw. "You look beautiful."

Maura smiled, looking up at Jane through batted eyelids. "Thank you," Maura said, looking Jane up and down, taking care to especially admire Jane's long legs. "You know, we really should get you some decent work clothes."

"What?" Jane asked, playfully insulted. "My work clothes are just fine! I tell you you look nice and then you insult my clothes? Thanks, you're a great girlfr-" Jane had cut herself off before she finished saying 'girlfriend', not knowing if she was allowed to classify their relationship as a _relationship _yet. She hadn't discussed it with Maura, and she didn't want to offend Maura by incorrectly assuming they were something more than they were.

But really, Jane didn't need to cut herself off, because Maura's lips did an adequate job of that. Maura was going to kiss her anyway, regardless of how Jane ended the current sentence. Maura didn't actually hear Jane's slip-up on words, and she just leaned in to kiss Jane to keep her from 'freaking-out' even more over Maura's pickiness of her clothes. Maura kissed Jane's lips lightly, pulling her lips back to smile as she looked into Jane's eyes through hooded eyes, and then pursed her lips to kiss Jane again.

"You're still beautiful, Jane," Maura said through a kiss, her lips brushing Jane's. "And regardless of how you dress, I will still lo-" Maura panicked slightly and cut herself off and pressed another sweet kiss to Jane's lips. "like you." Maura pulled back and smiled at Jane, internally berating herself for almost saying it so carelessly.

Jane caught Maura's almost-slip-up, but she just smiled and pretended she didn't notice. She was sure Maura was beating herself up over it, and she didn't want to add to Maura's inner turmoil.

"I like you too," Jane said, laying her hand gently on Maura's hip and pulling her in for a slightly deeper, but still sweet and brief kiss. "Come on," Jane suggested. "Let's go grab a quick breakfast, I didn't know where anything was…" Jane trailed off shyly. Maura pressed another soft kiss to Jane's lips.

"It's alright. Let's go to my favorite coffee shop, I don't think you've ever been there," Maura said, pecking Jane's lips. "My treat." Maura gave Jane another light kiss before they headed out the door to the coffee shop.

* * *

**Starting now I'm going to try to skip over their work lives, besides for a time reference kind of thing. I'm going to focus mostly on their relationship now, so hope you all are alright with that. **

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! **

**And also, tell me your thoughts! I want to know your thoughts. **


	41. Chapter 41

**So, I wrote the middle half of this chapter high on painkillers because I just got my wisdom teeth out. It wasn't fun, because the pain was still there, except to go along with the pain, I was also feeling extremely dizzy and nauseous... it wasn't fun. But, I eventually got it to a point to end the chapter, and I really think it's good. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Jane and Maura went to her favorite coffee shop. Jane got a plain black coffee and was originally not going to eat anything until Maura practically shoved an egg and cheese wheat bagel down Jane's throat. Maura bought her usual cinnamon latte with a toasted croissant and they sat next to the window and enjoyed each other's easy company. Jane hated to admit that the bagel was actually pretty good and Maura looked way too satisfied with herself.

They went to work and were fairly un-busy until right before lunch time. They got a call about a murder somewhere, but Jane's main concern was that she wouldn't be able to eat lunch with Maura. Jane and Frost were set to go down to the crime scene but Jane told Frost to pull the car up to the front and she'd be right out.

Jane made her way down to the morgue, to Maura's office. She knocked lightly and peeked in through the open door, earning a light chuckle from Maura.

"Jane," Maura said as she turned her chair away from her computer and toward the door to the office. She smiled brightly, happy to see Jane.

"Hey," Jane said, almost completely forgetting why she came down to the morgue in the first place. She approached Maura's desk quickly, but her face changed quickly as she remembered what she was going to say. "Frost and I caught a case."

"Yes," Maura said slowly, confusion obvious on her face. "I'm aware. I just got a call too."

"Yeah," Jane chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "I just- I kinda wanted to ask you to lunch."

"You're telling me this because…?" Maura asked, still not understanding why Jane felt the need to tell her this.

"Well," Jane looked around the room and huffed out a nervous laugh. "I kinda just wanted to see you, maybe take you out to _my _favorite coffee shop."

Maura couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. "Jane," Maura said, standing up and coming around the desk to stand in front of Jane. "That's so sweet."

"Yeah, but we caught a case," Jane said sadly.

"It's alright," Maura said, putting a hand on Jane's arm.

"Yeah…" Jane said. "How about I take you out tonight?"

"Again?" Maura asked, surprised.

Jane thought for a moment. "No, no, scratch that. Let's stay in," Jane said without thinking. "I mean-I- unless you don't want me hanging around this much. I mean, we have been spending a lot of time together, and maybe you could use some space from me, I know I get annoying-"

"Jane, you could never be annoying to me."

Jane smiled. "Yeah, but maybe you just want some alone time?" At Maura's slightly confused and sad expression, Jane continued. "I mean, not that I want to spend the night alone, I always want to be with you. I mean-I- ugh." Jane didn't know how to express her thoughts around Maura.

"Well, why don't you come over again tonight?" Maura asked.

"Why don't we come to my apartment? We spend a lot of time at your house," Jane added.

"Fine by me." Maura smiled. "Any particular plans?"

Jane purposely dragged her eyes up and down Maura's body. She got the reaction she wanted; Maura's cheeks flushed slightly and she shifted in her stance. Jane smirked.

"I was just thinking pizza and a movie," Jane said. "Just relax tonight, you know?"

"Yes," Maura said. "Sounds perfect."

"Good," Jane said just as her phone started ringing. She knew it was Frost without even looking at the I.D. She picked it up. "Rizzoli… yeah I'll be right out… no it's not a booty call… shut up, ass… be up in a minute." Jane hung up and put the phone back on her hip. "I should probably go, don't want to keep princess Frost waiting," Jane said with a smile.

"Okay," Maura said. "I should go too."

"Yeah, evidence to collect, murderers to catch, and all that jazz," Jane said.

Maura chuckled. "You go up, don't keep Barry waiting. I just have some things to grab and I'll be at the scene a little after you arrive."

"Okay," Jane said, smiling.

They gazed at each other for a moment, neither very aware of the fact they were actually gazing at each other until Jane swooped down and captured Maura's lips for a moment. Jane pulled away slowly, biting her bottom lip to contain her smile.

"I'll see you in a bit," Jane said.

Maura smiled a goofy star-struck smile, her eyes still closed and her cheeks slightly red from the brief kiss.

"I'll see you too."

Jane bounced out the door and they separately made their ways to the crime scene.

The rest of the work day was consumed with reviewing the crime scene, putting together a timeline for the victim, meeting with Maura to go over the autopsy, and finding contacts for the family of the victim.

"Alright, go home," Cavanaugh finally said at seven that night.

Jane packed her things into her desk and grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair. She shut off her desk lamp and computer and went down to the morgue to find Maura in her office transcribing notes from the autopsy.

"Long day," Jane commented as she leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms as she watched Maura work.

Maura looked up from the computer screen, pausing the voice recorder and taking her earphones off. She smiled as she saw Jane.

"Indeed," Maura commented. "Still up for pizza and a movie?"

Jane smiled. She was actually about to ask Maura the same thing. "Ready if you are."

Maura nodded. "Let me just finish up this page, and I'll be ready to go."

Maura put on her earphones and turned back to the computer for another minute and Jane took a seat in the chair across from Maura's desk. She watched as Maura worked, her face stern and concentrated.

"Alright," Maura said, saving the document and shutting off the computer. She closed the file and put that and the voice recorder into a drawer in her desk. "Ready?"

"Yep," Jane said, standing up.

Maura grabbed her blazer from behind her seat and put it on. She reached under her desk for her purse and slung it in the crook of her arm as she walked around the desk to Jane. Jane wanted to lean down and kiss Maura, but she knew she should just wait; another few minutes of not kissing Maura won't kill her, and it would be so much better to kiss Maura when they were alone, so there was no chance whatsoever of anyone interrupting.

"Let's go, Detective," Maura said, linking her arm with Jane's. Jane slid her arm out of Maura's and saw the brief flash of hurt in Maura's eyes before she took Maura's hand.

"Alright, but for future reference, I prefer holding your hand." Jane smiled at Maura.

Maura smiled and shook her head. Jane had a way of driving Maura crazy in the most adorable way.

The drive to Jane's apartment was comfortable, a silent agreement passing between the two of them that Maura would just spend the night. They found they really liked when the other spent the night; it allowed for more time together, more closeness. They could hold each other through the night, something they both secretly wanted more than anything. They got the chance to wake up in the arms of the other, which became their favorite way to wake up.

"Hey, buddy," Jane said as Jo Friday ran up to her ask they entered the apartment. "Oh, damn, would you mind if I took Jo out for a sec?" Jane asked, looking hopefully at Maura.

"Yes, you go ahead, and I'll order the pizzas," Maura said, waving Jane away and picking up her cell phone. Being around Jane enough had taught Maura to learn the pizza place's number by heart. "Meat lovers for you?"

"Yes please," Jane said, beaming at Maura as she slipped Jo's collar on. She took off her jacket and tossed it on the couch. "I'll be right back," Jane said as she slipped out the door.

Maura dialed the pizza place and ordered her and Jane their own pizza. The delivery would take about fifteen minutes, so Maura decided to go ahead and turn on Jane's TV while she waited for the detective to return. Five minutes later, Jane reappeared through the front door, Jo trotting happily next to her feet.

"Hey, sorry it took so long, Jo doesn't pee on command," Jane joked.

Maura smiled at Jane. "No worries."

Jane took Jo's collar off and hung it on the hook next to the door. She walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Maura, resting her head on Maura's shoulder.

"Did you call for pizza yet?" Jane asked, rubbing Maura's knee.

"Yes," Maura said, nuzzling her cheek into the top of Jane's head.

They sat in silence together, watching whatever was on the TV, but not really paying much attention. Fifteen minutes later, the pizza delivery boy came. Maura insisted she pay and swatted Jane's hand away as she handed the delivery boy the money and a large tip. She thanked him as he handed her the pizzas and turned away to walk back down the hall. Maura sat the pizzas on the coffee table and they each took a slice, Jane taking two slices and putting them on top of each other and biting into it like a sandwich.

"Why would you stack two pieces on top of each other?" Maura asked, curious.

"Since it fits in my mouth, why not?" Jane asked through a mouthful. Jane almost laughed and spit out her bit when she realized what other context that sentence could be seen in, but she knew Maura wouldn't have understood. She smiled at that. "And it's twice as delicious."'

Maura smiled. "Well you have fun with that, then." Maura said as she took a bit of the pizza. She realized she would probably have to go without a plate, so she cupped her free hand under her chin whenever she took a bit. "Hey, do you want to pick a movie?"

"Uh, sure," Jane mumbled over pizza, taking the remote from Maura. She flipped through the channels until she got to something that seemed halfway interesting. It just began, so Jane set the TV to that channel. She looked over to Maura. "This look alright to you?"

Maura glanced at Jane, biting back a smile at Jane's content face full of pizza. Still, she was gorgeous to Maura. "Yes, it looks fine."

They sat back and ate their pizzas and watched the movie. Jane finished her pizza and attempted to steal a slice of Maura's, but Maura playfully swatted away Jane's hand. She eventually gave in and let Jane have a slice and giggled to herself as Jane enthusiastically took a piece of the half-gone pizza.

"Maura, you eat so slow," Jane drawled out, fitting half the slice into her mouth and biting it off.

"No, you just eat at an abnormally fast pace," Maura retaliated, taking a small bite out of her third piece of pizza. "Tell me, do you actually chew, or do you just inhale?"

Jane looked slightly taken aback by Maura's words; she was slightly shocked, but in a good way.

Jane let out a breathy laugh. "Did you just make a joke?"

Maura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes I did."

"It was good."

"Thank you."

Jane smiled at Maura. Though sometimes Maura didn't understand social cues and jokes other people made, she could still be funny and adorable in her own way, and Jane absolutely loved that about Maura. She had such an off sense of humor, and she always enjoyed hearing what Maura had to say, though ninety-nine percent of the time it was about something Jane knew nothing about.

They sat watching the rest of the movie and finishing off their pizzas. They tried to casually glance over at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, but both were somehow caught without noticing. They drifted toward each other during the movie, Jane leaning against the armrest with Maura under her arm, resting against Jane's chest and side.

"So how was your day?" Jane asked, running her fingers absentmindedly up and down the soft exposed skin of Maura's arm.

"Fairly decent," Maura said, turning her head up toward Jane. "And yours?"

"Alright," Jane replied, taking a swig of her beer. "I still really wanted to take you to lunch, though."

"We can always go tomorrow," Maura said.

Jane groaned. She didn't want to go to work if it meant she wouldn't be spending as much time with Maura. "Yeah," Jane agreed reluctantly.

"Why the tone?" Maura asked, sitting up slightly. Had she offended Jane somehow?

"I just…" Jane didn't know if she wanted to admit the truth, because wasn't it a little too soon in their relationship to have separation issues? "Well, I just… I wanna be around you, you know?"

"You see me every day at work, Jane," Maura stated factually.

"Yeah, but not like this," Jane gestured down to how they were sitting, Jane's arm hanging over Maura's shoulder, Maura's head rested on Jane's chest, Maura's arm over Jane's stomach. "I like this," Jane said as a point and a comment.

"I like this too," Maura said, snuggling closer to Jane. "I'm a little tired though."

"Me too," Jane admitted, reaching with her unoccupied left hand toward the remote on the coffee table. She shut off the TV and snuggled with Maura for a bit, wrapping both arms around Maura to hold her closer. She inhaled the scent of Maura's shampoo. "How do you always smell so nice?" Jane asked.

"Mmm," Maura just hummed. "You smell nice too."

They laid like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company, enjoying the feelings of being held in each other's arms. They let the silence surround them, the air around them empty except for the occasional scratch of Jo's paws on the hardwood floor and their breathing.

"Maura?" Jane asked after a few minutes, shifting slightly and lifting her head.

"Yes?"

"Can you flip over really quick?" Jane asked.

Maura's face held a perplexed expression but she did as Jane asked, flipping over so Jane and her were face to face.

"The point of that was too…?" Maura asked, trailing off toward the end.

"So I could do this," Jane said, leaning forward and closing the two inches between their faces.

Maura smiled into the kiss, her eyes closing. She pressed closer into Jane, bringing her hands up to Jane's shoulders, pulling them closer together. She cupped Jane's cheek with one hand and lifted her chin to kiss her more fully, more passionately.

Jane kissed Maura slowly and fully, being sure to memorize how Maura liked to take Jane's top lip in between hers before sucking lightly and kissing around her lips. Jane's arms wrapped around Maura's waist and shoulders, holding the slightly smaller woman against her as if their lives depended on it.

Maura moaned softly as Jane broke the kiss and began to kiss down her jaw and neck and back up again. Maura's neck tilted away from Jane, giving Jane more room to let her lips roam freely. Maura felt her body flush under Jane's touch. Jane shivered slightly, her body suddenly feeling warm underneath Maura.

It was amazing how an easy night could turn so heated so quickly.

Maura leaned down and brought her lips to connect with Jane's again, kissing her thoroughly and leaving her breathless. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Jane's, her eyes still closed. Jane's eyes were still closed, and she occasionally pursed her lips to continue to leave light pecks on Maura's lips, and they both let the heat between them calm down.

"You're such a good kisser," Jane commented after a while.

"You're very skilled at kissing too," Maura replied, resting her head in the crook between Jane's neck and shoulder.

"Still tired?" Jane asked.

"Yes, though a little less than before."

"C'mon," Jane said, nudging for Maura to stand up. Maura didn't move, though, and Jane giggled when she just groaned. "Not gonna move?"

"No," Maura said, snuggling closer into Jane. "This is more comfortable than your bed anyway."

"I thought you said you couldn't lie," Jane joked.

"I'm not."

Jane pouted playfully, but couldn't help but smile at Maura. Jane shifted down again so they were still lying comfortably on the couch, Maura on top of Jane. She wrapped her arms around Maura's waist again and sighed into the feeling of Maura's soft body pressed into hers. Their breaths eventually became synched, the rise and fall of each other's bodies matching the other's.

Jane brought her hand up to the tips of Maura's hair and started absentmindedly playing with it.

"Maur?" Jane whispered in case Maura fell asleep. She wouldn't have minded if she did, she would lay in this position all night if Maura was comfortable. She also liked the feeling of the blonde in her arms. Knowing Maura was here with her, wrapped in her arms, was the greatest feeling of contentment Jane had ever felt.

"Mmm?" Maura hummed. Apparently she wasn't asleep.

"I have a question for you…" Jane asked, suddenly turning shy.

Maura felt the shift in mood and noticed Jane's tone. She pushed herself up slightly so she could look Jane in the eye.

"Jane?" Maura asked. "What is it?" _She's not going to end things, is she? _Maura couldn't think of anything; her mind was completely blank except for that question. _What if she ends things? _Maura could feel tears come up behind her eyes but she willed them to stay back; she wasn't going to let this hurt her. Or, rather, she wasn't going to let Jane see her break down. She didn't want to lose Jane.

"Maura," Jane said. She leaned up and kissed Maura's lips, hoping to kiss away the sudden worrisome look on the doctor's face. "Be cool, okay? I'm not going to say anything bad."

Maura calmed down, the tears almost coming out from behind her eyes in sheer relief. She smiled and nodded.

"Maura Isles…" Jane said, leaning up to kiss Maura again. Her lips lingered slightly longer than last time. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Wow I can't believe I left you with such a cliff hanger gosh what will Maura say omg next chapter we'll find out I guess. **

**Gee, it's so hard to think of what Maura will say, right? **

**Hope you liked this chapter! Keep reviewing and telling me your thoughts, because I like keeping my readers happy. **


	42. Chapter 42

**So this is pretty much mush and logistics of their relationship. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maura smiled against Jane's lips, all her previous fears of Jane wanting to end whatever it was they had disappearing.

"No," Maura whispered.

She felt Jane tense underneath her. Jane's lips came up to Maura's one last time in a tentative kiss.

"No?" Jane asked. Maura could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I mean 'no' as in _no,_" Maura said, kissing Jane reassuringly.

"I know you meant 'no', Maura, but why?" Jane's voice could barely go above a whisper. Her eyes were sealed shut, not wanting to open them to see Maura at the moment. Maura couldn't help but feel a jolt of sadness rush through her at the broken sight of her strong detective.

"I mean," Maura said, kissing Jane. Jane didn't kiss back. "that I want to talk about _us_ first." Another kiss. "Where we stand as a couple." Another kiss. "How we feel." Another kiss. "We haven't actually done a lot of communication pertaining to the logistics of our relationship." Another kiss. "I just want to know where this is going, Jane." Another kiss.

Jane still didn't open her eyes; the only thing running through her brain was: Maura didn't want to be her girlfriend?

"But… I think we're great now," Jane whispered.

Maura pressed her lips to Jane's again, as a reassurance. She stayed lying on top of the detective, cradling Jane's face, holding it close to her own. Jane kept her arms around Maura, not wanting to let go, not wanting to separate for even a small bit in case Maura decided to go even further away.

"I agree, Jane, but how do you _feel_?" Maura asked, her lips not separating from Jane's. She knew Jane would want the connection right now, because Maura definitely did.

"I feel… Hell, Maura, what am I supposed to say?!" Jane whispered harshly, pressing her lips against Maura's, feeling the warm skin of Maura's mouth colliding with her own.

"Tell me your thoughts, how do you feel about us, about yourself, about me?" Maura whispered kindly.

"I feel… I think we're in a good place, Maura. We're so comfortable with each other. This, this right here, feels so damn _right, _you know? I think we're amazing together, because when we're together, everything just seems right. We fit perfectly together, we complement each other. You've seen me through my worst, and yet you still put up with my crazy-ass life. You mean so much to me, Maur, so much…" Jane placed many small kisses on Maura's mouth, desperate to keep her there. "We're so good, right?"

"Yes, Jane, I agree," Maura said, cupping Jane's face with both her hands. She kissed Jane's lips. "But, how do _you _feel?"

"What do you mean?" Jane whined.

"What I'm trying to say, to put it blatantly, is how do you feel about being in a relationship with a woman?"

"I can't believe you would ask me that," Jane said, kissing Maura's lips lightly. "I mean, do you think I'd be lying here with you asking you to be my girlfriend if I wasn't alright with being in a relationship with a woman?"

"No, I suppose you wouldn't."

"That's right," Jane said. She kept kissing Maura lightly. "I don't care that you're a woman, Maura. I'd always thought I was straight, but that's probably because I'd never met any woman, or man, I guess, who was even half as amazing as you."

Maura blushed and Jane kissed her.

"I love the fact that you're a woman. I don't even give a damn that you're a woman, because your body is only a small part of what I like about you. And you're so soft, and I love touching you. The thought that you're actually a woman doesn't faze me at all. You're more than your anatomy, Maura."

"You sounded very mature there, Jane," Maura said adoringly.

"You're so amazing, Maur, I hope you know that. My attraction to you was always kinda there, I think, I just didn't realize it. I guess by trying to pull away from you, from a friendship with you, from, getting to know you, I was running away from you, since you're a woman, and I guess I was just scared of that? But I'm not anymore, Maura, I'm not, and I wish there was some way I could just prove that to you." Jane kissed Maura over and over. "Long story short, I really don't care you're a woman. You're a wonderful, womanly woman and I love that you're a woman, and I wouldn't want you any other way."

"I believe you, Jane."

"How do you feel about being in a relationship with a woman?" Jane asked back.

"I'm perfectly content with you being a woman, I have no bias toward either gender and I've had experience with both."

"You never told me you were bisexual," Jane smirked into her next light kiss.

"I assumed it was implied."

"You assumed?"

"… Yes."

Jane smiled and kissed Maura's lips. "I answered all your questions, will you be my girlfriend now?"

"No."

Jane groaned. "Maur, what?"

"Where do you see our relationship going?" Maura asked. "We've been friends for a long time until we both acted. I'm not saying I want to break up, but we should look at this objectively. What happens when this relationship ends? What happens to us?"

"I'll still be the same, Maura, I'll still be your friend."

"Could you really? Could you really be my friend after this? With all those memories of us like this, touching me, kissing me. Do you think you could?" Maura asked.

"Well, I'll sure as hell try for you."

"But what if you don't want to, Jane? What if something happens between the two of us and you really can't act normally around me anymore?"

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen."

Maura raised her eyebrows skeptically. "You're really not going to give me a straight answer, are you?"

"I'm not really in the mood for anything 'straight' right now, Maur," Jane joked. Maura tried to keep a straight face but she smirked slightly at Jane's joke. She leaned down to kiss her again.

"What do you want from us?" Maura asked.

"I don't know, Maura. Why do we have to plan everything out now, can't we just enjoy ourselves? Neither of us are in a big hurry to get married-" Jane cut herself off. "I mean, I don't know about you, I just assumed… I'm sorry Maura, if you're looking for something that could potentially lead to marriage… I'm not the marrying type." Jane looked up at Maura apologetically.

Maura smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Jane's lips before kissing her forehead, soothing away the worry on her face. "No, it's alright," Maura kissed Jane's lips. "I'm not particularly the marrying type either. I could never actually seeing it happen for me, given my history with… social interactions. But you don't have to worry about offending me about marriage, if it happens, it happens."

"Good," Jane laughed nervously. "So, you don't necessarily need anything too serious, but you'd be alright if it did? And with whatever direction this takes, right?"

Maura looked contemplative for a moment. "Yes, I suppose so. I just don't want to lose you if this ends, or ends badly. You are very important to me, Jane."

It was Jane's turn to kiss away the worry on Maura's face. She leaned up and pressed gentle kisses around her face, Maura smiling into the sweet gesture. "You won't lose me, Maura, I promise. You mean too much to me."

"When did you realize you were attracted to me?"

"Maur, you decide you want to play twenty questions _now_?" Jane mumbled. "I think it was just something that came in over time, you know? I guess there were signs, but I didn't really pay much attention to them, because I didn't think it would happen. But then it did… and that night at the club when I saw you dancing with that one chick, I guess I felt kinda jealous, and I realized I wanted that to be me dancing with you…"

Maura pecked Jane's lips. "That's so sweet."

"What about you?"

"What about me, what?" Maura asked.

"When did you realize you were attracted to me?"

"I feel like I was in the same situation. I'd always had a speck of uncertainty, and I did not want to act on anything until I knew for certain what it was, but I feel like it was as early as that first night you came over to my house." Maura kissed Jane lightly. "Remember you asked me if we were having a sleepover or if that was my way of telling you I was attracted to you?" Maura kissed Jane again. "Well, then I didn't know exactly what I was feeling, so I didn't answer. A part of me thought that these feelings could possibly be some form of attraction, but then again, I never had much previous experience with close friendships to compare it to."

"Oh," Jane said. Her mind had drifted during Maura's speech, going back to that night Maura made her remember. That was a frightening night, and all she wanted was to just not be alone… and not be around her mother. But everything seemed to have worked out from there, because here Jane was now, with Maura in her arms, in her apartment, safe and sound, together.

"Where did you just go?" Maura asked.

"Just thinking about hat night.. .Hoyt…" Jane replied absentmindedly.

"Don't think about him," Maura said, kissing away Jane's frowns. "He's in prison, Jane. We are safe. You survived. Our relationship became stronger than ever before." Maura looked into Jane's eyes and saw a lingering pain. "Don't think about him. He's not important. You survived, and with you surviving, I kept a friend, a relationship, and a lifeline. Jane," Maura said, kissing her lips lightly. "I just want you to know how much you mean to me."

Jane kissed her lightly and hugged her close. "I'm here, Maur, and I don't want to leave."

"Tell me how you feel about me," Maura prompted another question.

"Maura…" Jane sighed, kissing Maura's lips. "What can I say? You're fantastic, you're brilliant, beautiful, intelligent, cute, adorable, sexy, kind, strong, soft, amazing, wonderful…" Jane kissed Maura between adjectives. "I can't think of very many fancy words to describe you right now, but you're so you, and I adore you for that." Jane kissed Maura lightly. "I adore the way your heels click and I can tell you're coming down the hall to my desk. I adore the way you look so concentrated when you're leaning over a body for an autopsy. I adore the way you look when you first open your eyes in the morning. I adore how soft your skin is, and I know it's because you use that fancy lotion of yours from France, or something. I adore the way you eat healthy, and do yoga, and like taking care of yourself. I adore your beautiful face, because it brings so much light into the room when you smile, and even when you're not, because you're still so beautiful. I adore your heart, because I realize that inside that heart is a place I want mine to be."

Jane smiled and kissed Maura, wanting Maura to understand how she felt. Jane wasn't very good at putting emotions into words, but she just let it flow, she had to convince Maura somehow that she was worthy of Maura being able to call Jane her girlfriend. Maura had to understand that she meant so much to Jane.

Maura crushed her lips to Jane's, turning their light kisses into something deeper, something a thousand times more passionate. She moaned into the kiss as Jane's arms wrapped tighter around her.

"Jane," Maura said, cupping Jane's face and separating their lips just barely. "That was so beautiful." She crushed her lips down onto Jane's again. "You are so strong, Jane. The very first thing I noticed about you was how strong you were. You walked around and carried with you a kind of swagger. That's another thing about you; you're so confident. Your stride, your stance, you emanate confidence, and you're beautiful, too. You are a beautiful, model-esque woman in a man's career, and you take it in stride, with such poise, that you command respect. You're kind, even though you like to be sarcastic and mean, I know that's all a tough exterior, and really you're a big softie who likes to snuggle. You're caring, and loving, and you're so lucky to be surrounded by so many people who love you. You are so caring and beautiful, and tough and kind, and strong and confident. You're wonderful, Jane, just so wonderful."

Maura and Jane kissed slowly, enjoying the feeling of each other's lips. They just wanted to kiss each other; feel each other after hearing what the other had to say. Their words echoed in their heads and a sense of pride filled both of them, knowing they meant what they said, if only words could make the other understand the depth at which they meant it.

"I'm so intoxicated by you, Jane, and I don't know how to deal with it. Sometimes I'm surprised at the strength of my feelings for you, but it doesn't scare me. Quite the opposite, actually, I'm rather enthralled by it. I feel so strongly toward you that sometimes I can't help but want to kiss you, but I hold myself back because I never knew your feelings toward me, if they even mirrored mine, or if you felt even a fraction of what I feel. You're beautiful, strong, confident, sexy, amazing, intelligent, witty, and so many other things I can't begin to describe. You're spectacular, Jane, and I wish I could prove it to you."

Jane chuckled lightly. "You're kidding."

"I can't lie," Maura said, kissing Jane softly. "And I love the feel of your lips. They're so soft."

"I like your lips too," Jane agreed, accenting her statement with a little kiss. "They're so… kissable."

Maura chuckled.

"Maura," Jane said, separating for a moment, keeping their lips millimeters apart. "Please, Maur. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Maura placed a feather-light kiss on Jane's lips, just a light brush to let Jane know she was there; she was always going to be there.

"Yes."

* * *

**I know I disappointed some of you when Maura said 'no', but I think they needed to discuss some parts of their relationship, right? They needed to talk to each other, attune themselves to each other's feelings. I know I didn't cover all the bases with their conversation, but sometimes my mind just derps and I can't think of things to talk about. But I just wanted them to take it realistically, instead of jumping in and just assuming things about each other that could be implied, but isn't explicitly stated. **

**But I know some of you like mushy-lovey-dovey Jane, so there was a lot of that side of her in here. **

**I hope you liked the chapter! Tell me what you think!**


	43. Chapter 43

**New chapter, awesome people! Got some light sexy-times here for you all, and I hope you like it!**

**And thanks for your reviews, it was nice to see that I surprised some of you at first. But c'mon, I'm a sucker for all things Rizzles and everything needs to be cute and adorable. Also, don't worry, more love-dovey-mushy Jane will be coming up later.**

* * *

Jane almost jumped up from the couch right then. Instead, she let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and gathered Maura into her arms. She hugged Maura tightly, squeezing the woman until an excited squeak came from Maura. She laughed into Maura's hair, feeling a small sting of tears pop up from behind her eyes. She was so happy, and all she could do was laugh and hug Maura.

"Maura, Maura, Maura, Maura," Jane said over and over again, squeezing the blonde to her. Jane was so happy she couldn't speak.

Maura laughed as well as Jane mashed their bodies together. She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and hugged her back.

"Maura, you've made me so happy," Jane said, squeezing Maura tightly still.

"I can tell," Maura giggled into Jane's fluffy hair.

"You're my girlfriend," Jane said excitedly. She inhaled the scent of Maura's hair, loving the light remnant of Maura's perfume. "God, Maura, I'm not sure you realize exactly how happy I am!" Jane turned and fell back onto the couch, bringing Maura down with her. Jane buried her face into Maura's neck, feeling the warmth of her skin brush her face. "God, Maura, I'm so happy."

Maura pulled back slightly, hovering over Jane's body. Maura brushed her lips over Jane's and breathed out, blowing air across her lips.

"Why don't you show me?"

Jane smiled against Maura's neck. "I don't want to go too far, Maur," Jane said hesitantly.

"We can go as far as you want to."

Jane inhaled the scent of Maura's hair.

"It's not going to be very far," Jane said, preparing Maura. She wasn't trying to convince her out of it, she just wanted to make sure that Maura understood she wasn't going to go all the way, not tonight, anyway.

"I understand, Jane. Just kiss me."

Jane brought her hand to the back of Maura's neck and pulled her down, bringing their lips together with more passion than Jane ever imagined could happen. Jane immediately opened her mouth and moaned into the kiss as Maura's tongue entered the space. Jane sucked on Maura's lips as her tongue caressed Maura's, their hands rushing over each other's bodies not really caring where they ended up.

Maura cupped Jane's face and separated their lips for half a second before coming down again, panting into the kiss from lack of oxygen. She bit at Jane's lower lip, tugging it and soothing it with her tongue, inviting Jane to do whatever she wanted with her lips. Maura moaned as Jane brought her hands to Maura's lower back, pulling her down, pressing their bodies even closer together.

"Maura," Jane groaned, separating from the kiss for a second before Maura pulled her lips back on to Jane's. "The couch is-" Maura pulled her back. "too small."

Maura heard Jane's sentence before she pulled their lips back together and nodded slightly. She sat up, pulling Jane up by the collar of her shirt. She slid off Jane onto the floor and stood up, never letting Jane's lips separating from her for more than a second.

Jane stood up slowly, being pulled up by Maura's gentle yet demanding grasp. Maura walked backwards as she pulled Jane toward Jane's bedroom, Jane following, taking smaller steps as to now crash onto Maura's toes.

When they reached the edge of the bed, Maura turned them around, pushing Jane against the edge so she sat down on it. Maura pushed her down further, still not separating their lips. They panted and gasped into the kisses, separating for millimeters every few seconds to regain their breath. Maura climbed on top of Jane and straddled her waist, her dress from work sliding up her legs. Jane's hands immediately found the warm skin there, gently kneading it with her fingertips.

Jane dared to push the dress up further and further, inching it up at an agonizingly slow rate. Maura buried her fingers in Jane's hair, pulling their mouths together and letting their tongues explore each other.

Jane tried to push the dress up further, but Maura separated from the kiss briefly, stopping Jane in her tracks.

"Jane, it zips," Maura said before kissing Jane again, her eyes hooded and her voice low.

Jane had a hard time understanding what Maura meant until Maura separated from the kiss again.

"Unzip me."

Jane's mind clicked and her hands quickly found the zipper on the back of Maura's dress. She pulled it down slowly, her fingertips brushing over Maura's bra on her way down. Maura shrugged her shoulders and the top half of the dress fell down to her waist, revealing a lacy cream-colored bra. Jane's eyes opened briefly to look at Maura before she closed them again and chuckled into the kiss.

"Always a lady," Jane said as she pulled Maura down on top of her and wrapped her arms around her bare waist.

Maura started un-tucking Jane's shirt from her pants, pulling out the belt at the same time. Jane shuddered as Maura brushed the skin of her stomach lightly, and she couldn't hold back the moan as Maura grabbed on to her hips and massaged the skin above the hem of her pants with her thumb.

Jane unwound her left arm from around Maura and grabbed onto Maura's hand. She held the top of it as she pushed the hand higher, slowly. Maura's hand slid smoothly over Jane's soft abdomen, the muscles rippling with excitement, up to her bra-encased breast. Maura gave the mound a gentle squeeze before pulling back, her eyes dark and her hair messed. She pulled her hand from Jane's and grasped on to the hem of Jane's shirt with both hands, roughly pulling the shirt up and over Jane's head and arms. She threw it behind her and quickly rejoined their lips. Jane smiled at Maura's ferocity; she really never would have pegged Maura to be so aggressive.

"This needs to come off too," Jane said, tugging Maura's dress pooled around her hips. Jane started inching it up and Maura separated from Jane as Jane pulled it over her head and raised arms. Jane offered it to Maura but Maura just took it and threw it behind her as well.

"I thought… you might… want to… fold that…" Jane said between kisses.

"I'd rather be doing this at the moment," Maura said, kissing a trail down Jane's jaw and neck. She traced her lips over Jane's collarbone, gently raking her teeth over the skin and soothing it with her tongue. Her hands gripped onto Jane's waist, her thumbs massaging the skin there.

Their legs tangled as they gripped on to each other, Jane's hands tangling in Maura's hair as Maura sucked at her collarbone, eliciting a moan from the detective. She felt a warm flutter spread over her chest and up her neck and Maura kissed the trail back up to her lips.

Jane smiled into the kiss and gently moved her hands down to Maura's waist and turned Maura on to her side and flipped them over, so Jane was looming above Maura. She kissed down Maura's neck and down her shoulders, kissing a line down her arms to her fingertips. She looked at Maura's face and saw a sweet smile, a 'you-don't-have-to-hide-from-me' smile, and Jane smiled as she kissed a path up Maura's arm, across her chest, and down and back on Maura's other arm.

She licked her lips as she moved her lips back on to her chest, moving down centimeters at a time, taking care to place the gentlest of kisses on Maura's skin. Maura tangled her hands in Jane's wild hair, her fingers gripping Jane's head closer to her body. She moved to the lace of her bra and nuzzled the skin above the hem with her nose, feeling Maura inhale deeply. She stuck her tongue out and tentatively licked the top swell of Maura's breasts, noticing how Maura arched her back into the touch. Jane chuckled as she massaged Maura's waist, gently squeezing and caressing the soft skin.

She smiled as Maura's hands moved over Jane's scalp and to her chin. Maura's fingers gently coaxed Jane's face upward toward Maura's face. Jane crawled slowly up Maura's body, kissing a trail over her neck and ignoring the nudges from Maura's fingers to come to her lips. When Jane reached Maura's face, Maura quickly pulled her down for a deep, slow kiss.

Maura slowly wrapped her leg around Jane and pushed, rolling them to the other side of the bed so Maura was on top. She pulled her lips away from Jane's and pushed herself up so she was sitting, her legs folded on both sides of Jane's hips. Her pelvis was grinding into Jane's and Jane barely held back a moan as Maura shifted slightly, reaching behind her. Jane was mesmerized by Maura's breasts, cased in the lace. Jane's eyes darted up to Maura's, which were watching her intently. With a flick of her fingers, her bra clasp was undone. Jane saw the sudden slackness of the bra and watched as Maura slowly pulled the straps off her shoulders one by one. She pushed them down her arms and let it fall into her fingers before she threw it behind her as well.

Jane licked her lips as she admired Maura. She stared at the lip gently bitten by Maura's teeth, down to her elegant shoulders, to her full breasts. Maura had a slight blush crawl over her skin as she watched Jane openly admire her, Jane's already chocolate eyes darkening even more. Jane's tongue darted out to lick her lips and Maura's breathing increased as Jane's gaze focused on her breasts. A predatory look creeped onto Jane's face.

Jane's hands went to the top of Maura's thighs. She pushed her hands up her legs slowly, sending shivers down Maura's spine with every inch. Jane kept constant eye contact with Maura, daring her to move, challenging her, seeing if Maura felt as intense as Jane did. Jane pursed her lips as her hands went to Maura's hips. She grasped her hips and pulled her forward slightly so Maura was sitting on Jane's stomach and Jane's hands could reach her better. Jane cupped Maura's ass, kneading the soft flesh, her fingers daring to brush the hem of Maura's panties.

"Why would I have ever thought your bra and panties wouldn't match?" Jane groaned to herself as Maura shifted, grinding down onto Jane's stomach.

"I don't know," Maura breathed out, biting her lip as she watched Jane gaze at her body.

Jane's eyes went to Maura's, a light apologetic look on her face. "We… I'm not ready to go all the way, Maur."

"It's alright," Maura said, cupping Jane's cheek with her right hand. "We can go as far as you want."

Jane nodded and bit her lip as she returned her gaze to where her hands were. She pushed them up to Maura's waist, admiring the deep curve. Maura had a perfect stomach with a slight pooch at the bottom and Jane couldn't help but think it was the most adorable thing in the world. Her hands trailed up to cup the side of Maura's breasts and she inhaled deeply, testing the weight of them. She moved her hands further in and cupped Maura's breasts completely, releasing a shaky breath.

"Bend down," Jane said quietly, hoarsely. Her voice was thick with desire.

"What?" Maura asked, leaning down to hear Jane better.

Jane cleared her throat, trying to get some moisture back into her voice. "Bend down," Jane said again, her hands going to Maura's lower back. She pulled the woman down toward her slowly until Maura had to put out her elbows next to Jane's head to stop her from completely falling on top of the other woman. Maura's hair fell like curtains around her face just slightly above Jane's head. Maura's body was positioned so that when she was leaning over Jane like this, her breasts were lined up perfectly with Jane's face.

"Perfect," Jane murmured as her lips latched onto a hardened nipple.

Maura moaned loudly and threw her head back as a shiver ran through her body. Jane's tongue joined her lips and Maura clenched her hands into fists. She grinded her hips down onto Jane's stomach, finding it extremely difficult to keep herself still as Jane was kissing her breasts so fervently.

Jane's hands stayed on Maura's lower back, pulling her body down closer to hers as she licked, nipped, and sucked Maura's breast. She shifted her head to play equal attention to the other and Maura bit her lip, holding back another loud moan. When it came to Jane, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself back vocally for long. There was so much she needed to release, to let Jane know how much she was feeling, but there was time for that later.

Maura's body shivered as Jane released her with a pop and Maura quickly swooped down to capture Jane's lips. She pushed her hips down and felt Jane's belt buckle brush her ass.

"Your pants need to go," Maura breathed against Jane's lips. She laid her body over Jane's and held her shoulders up with her elbows as she moved her arms in toward Jane's head to tangle her hands in the curly hair. "They need to go now."

"You're so pushy," Jane joked, but Maura merely pushed down harder and Jane and kissed her harder. "And you're aggressive in bed, too," Jane murmured against Maura's lips, setting her hands on Maura's waist as Maura moved against her.

"Only for you," Maura growled into Jane's ear before she snaked a hand down Jane's abdomen to her belt. Jane's left hand went behind Maura's neck and pulled her down for a kiss as Maura pulled and tugged until the leather slipped loose from the buckle. Maura was quick to throw it off the bed and then reach back down to the buckle of Jane's pants. She quickly flicked it open with one hand and began tugging Jane's pants down by the belt loop. She pushed it as far as it would go until her fingertips couldn't reach the material anymore and she separated from the kiss for half a second before Jane pulled her in to kiss her again.

"Let me," Jane mumbled into Maura's lips, kicking her legs around to maneuver the pants off. She kicked them into a wrinkled pile before shoving them off the bed. Maura's legs immediately tangled with Jane's again, both enjoying the feel of the soft skin of each other's legs.

Maura bit at Jane's lower lip before she broke away and started kissing down her jaw. Jane sucked in her bottom lip, missing the taste of Maura's lips already. Maura continued kissing down to Jane's neck then trailed her lips lightly over her collarbone. Her fingers moved quickly to Jane's back and unclasped her bra quickly, pulling it off as she kissed over her skin. She lifted her head to smile up at Jane before she moved over Jane's right breast. She brought her hand over Jane's breast and cupped her completely before trailing her fingertips down and replacing them with her lips. She kissed Jane's nipple and brushed her fingers down over the bottom swell of Jane's breast. Jane gasped quietly and lifted her chin, trying to keep herself from arching her back into Maura's delicious touch. Maura trailed her hands down to Jane's ribs and her abs, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch. She kissed down from Jane's nipple, following the path of her fingers. She kissed down to Jane's stomach and her abs, tasting the slightly salty skin and kissing away the tension of Jane's straining muscles. Jane arched into her kisses more, balling her fists onto the bed to keep herself stable, trying to keep herself together.

Maura kissed back up to Jane's breast quickly, separating her lips to place full-mouthed kisses all over Jane's breast. She brought her hand up to squeeze, pushing Jane into herself, as Jane's hand came up to cup the side of Maura's face. Jane's hand moved to the back of Maura's neck, tangling her hand in the soft wavy hair hanging down Maura and pushing herself into Maura's mouth. Jane arched her back, her mouth opened in a perpetual 'o' as it became harder and harder to find oxygen.

Maura licked a trail up Jane's chest to Jane's left shoulder, to the skin where Jane's neck met her shoulders. She kissed the skin there sweetly as her hand trailed down, down past Jane's rips, over her abdomen, to her hips. Maura hooked her pointer finger into the side of Jane's panties and tugged a little as she sucked gently on Jane's skin. Jane tilted her head to the right, allowing Maura more room. Jane's hand came up to her own hair, tangling her fingers in there for lack of a better place to grip on to. Maura bit harder than normal and soothed the skin with her tongue again before she started sucking hard.

"God, Maur," Jane gasped as Maura's hand trailed down her inner thigh. Jane's hand flew to Maura's flexing bicep, arching her back and squeezing the lean muscle before shooting down to Maura's hand right before it brushed her center. She grabbed Maura's hand and brought it up again, back to the surface. She laced her fingers with Maura's and put it over her heart, wanting Maura to feel her heartbeat, wanting to let Maura know she wanted this, but tonight was not their night, it wasn't the right night yet and Jane wanted to do things the correct way.

"Maur, not tonight," Jane said when Maura's eyes came up to meet Jane's. Maura's eyes weren't sad, weren't disappointed at all. Just… loving. "I'm not ready."

"That's alright," Maura said, scooting herself up to be able to kiss Jane's lips again.

"Can I just kiss you until we fall asleep?" Jane mumbled against Maura's lips. She was starting to feel tired now that her heart rate was calming down.

Maura smiled against Jane's lips and kissed her tenderly. "Of course, Jane. You never have to ask."

Jane opened her arms for Maura to curl up next to her, Maura draped her left arm over Jane's chest as she absentmindedly played with her hair as they kissed. Jane's arm wrapped loosely around Maura's waist, holding the blonde closer and pressing their stomachs together. Their legs tangled and Jane felt her breath hitch at the feeling of Maura's skin against hers. They were lying there, wrapped in each other, barely clothed, and yet somehow they were okay with not… doing it? Jane smiled with Maura, because Maura was amazing and deserved all the smiles in the world.

They kissed languidly for minutes, taking time to feel each other's lips, memorize them, savor them as if they would never have another moment like this again. Jane felt her eyelids getting even heavier and a light pressure in her head telling her she was about to fall asleep. Maura was still half-awake, kissing Jane lightly with as much strength as their tired selves would allow.

Maura rested her head on the pillow, Jane's face turning with Maura's to kiss her still, not ready to separate just yet. They both smiled, their eyes still closed, as they placed feather light kisses on each other's lips, hearing each other's breaths slow until Jane realized that Maura's lips were almost completely paused as well; the automatic movement of her lips came from the previous half hour of kissing Jane.

Jane pressed a last kiss to Maura's lips before snuggling the two of them even closer together. Jane let the warmth of Maura's body relax her and she felt herself tiring even more.

"I love…" Jane almost said it. She almost did, but she caught herself just in time. Her heart was set free by Maura, because Maura somehow started to mean the world to Jane. Jane smiled. "I love… everything about you."

Jane would say it some other time, when Maura was awake to hear it. Maura was her best friend, her girlfriend, and Jane loved everything about her.

"Goodnight, my beautiful, wonderful, amazing girlfriend," Jane whispered, smiling against Maura's lips. "I love everything about you."

* * *

**Well, I really hope you liked this chapter! I hope you all thought everything flowed well, and flowed logically, and made sense with where they were and previous behavior and all that jazz. What I'm saying, I guess, is I hope it seems like I've kept up the continuity of their relationship. I really just don't want them to jump in too quickly. **

**But all you awesome people have stuck around for 43 chapters, so I guess it won't kill you to go a little more, right?**

**Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, and overall, and just all your thoughts in general! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	44. Chapter 44

**I think I've told you guys this before, but I pretty much know where I'm going with this story, and that means an ending is in sight. I can't definitely tell you exactly how many chapters are left, but it's less than ten. I feel like this story could possibly have run it's course, so I want to end it before it gets on anyone's nerves. **

**And, things are going to really speed up starting now, and not take place every single day. I've also taken your suggestions into consideration, and I'm really appreciating them! I can't wait for you all to read next chapter once I write it, because it's gonna be cute. **

**Enjoy this next chapter, guys!**

* * *

Three weeks later, Jane and Maura's relationship is going smoothly. They had been pretty private about it at work, but they told Lieutenant Cavanaugh they were together, for professional reasons. They didn't want anything to possibly come up at work and have them lose evidence or a case due to a smarmy lawyer looking into their personal lives. They didn't tell their coworkers because Jane was more than positive several guys in the department had a bet going on about whether or not Jane swung for the other team. Jane assured Maura she was not ashamed to be dating a woman, but she did not want her ass-coworkers to be able to poke her with something that isn't a big deal.

Jane hadn't much bothered to tell her family and tried her best to avoid the subject of dating at all with her mother. She seemed to not see much of her mother anymore, since she was spending most of her free time with Maura. Those times when her mother would get Jane to talk to her were hurried for Jane, wanting to go down to the morgue and see her _girlfriend. _Again, it wasn't that Jane was ashamed of dating Maura, she just didn't think it had to be her mother's business as well… And also, a small part of her didn't want her mother to overreact to the fact she was dating a _woman. _A small part of Jane didn't know how this relationship was going to turn out, and she didn't want to alarm her entire family with new information… Jane never gave this too much thought, and preferred to just take this relationship one day at a time.

There was still talk about someone new in Jane's life. The guys in at the precinct never failed to notice Jane's perpetual good mood. She smiled more in the bullpen and had a small glow about her, putting everyone at ease but also putting them on edge at the same time, as if Jane was waiting for a reason to blow up at someone. She talked nicer, only interrupting _sometimes. _She did everything efficiently, even the paper work, and then dashed off to somewhere in the building for a while. When asked where she was going, Jane would say, "None of your business," or "Basement,", and any creepy winks she received from the guys was brushed off with a smirk.

Jane went down to see Maura every day, even if they were in the middle of a tough case. She would pop in to just say hi and give Maura a quick kiss on the cheek if she didn't have a lot of time to spend. When she did have a lot of time, she would sometimes come down to pick up Maura for a quick coffee run or a lunch break.

Sometimes Maura would come up from the basement with a large carrier of coffee for Jane and her partners. Frost and Korsak would joke with Jane that if Jane didn't snatch Maura up soon, one of them would. Maura and Jane would just catch each other's eyes and smile knowingly.

Jane and Maura would spend most of their time outside of work at each other's apartment or house. They would just relax on the couch and listen to each other talk, or watch a movie or documentary. Maura would come with Jane when she walked Jo Friday, and Jane would listen lovingly to Maura as Maura explained Bass' diet and DNA structure, or something else like that. They spent the night together sometimes, wrapped up in each other's arms, careful not to take it too far. Maura had to control herself around Jane, finding that now Jane was hers, she could barely keep her hands to herself; Maura just wanted to touch Jane all the time. Jane had to control herself as well, often reminding Maura of how much she wanted her, but how nervous she was to take the next step. She wanted this relationship to be done right, and Jane swears to the high heavens, when their time comes, Jane was going to make Maura feel special.

On days when Jane stayed at the precinct overnight to go over files on a tough case, Maura would be there first thing in the morning, when all the other detectives were still passed out on their desks, and bring them all coffee, bagels, and give Jane a quick kiss without anyone but Jane and her knowing.

One day after closing an easy case, Jane popped in on Maura's office. Maura was in the process of packing up her desk for the night when she heard Jane's light knocking at the door. Maura knew it was Jane before she turned around; she could always _sense _Jane, as if Jane were a part of her.

"Hey," Maura said, having just enough time to turn around to face away from her desk as Jane came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Maura.

"Hey yourself," Jane said, smiling down to Maura and clasping her hands behind Maura's back.

"You look beautiful today," Jane said.

"You say that every day." Maura giggled.

"Because it's true." Jane leaned down to give Maura a light kiss. Maura's hands came up behind Jane's neck and pulled her closer, attempting to deepen the kiss.

They separated slowly after a few seconds, taking a chance to breathe each other in. It was like they hadn't seen each other in days, when in reality, it had only been a few hours.

"So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Jane asked, smiling softly.

This weekend was a rare day when Frost, Korsak, Frankie, Jane and Maura had off. They'd just wrapped several consecutive cases and Cavanaugh decided to let them take a day off to get themselves back together.

"Go home, sleep, eat, and don't come in till Monday. You all look like you got run over by a bus," Cavanaugh said not-too-kindly.

"No, I don't," Maura said, locking her fingers behind Jane's neck and smiling up at the taller woman.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me and they guys to a game," Jane said, getting straight to the point.

"I'd love to."

"Great," Jane said, leaning in to peck Maura's nose. "Feel like spending the night?"

Maura nuzzled her forehead into Jane's cheek, smiling as she felt Jane lean into her.

"I was actually hoping to be able to take a long bath tonight,"' Maura said.

Jane looked thoughtful for a moment. "And I don't have a bath."

Maura smiled. "You're welcome to come stay at my place."

"Sure."

The two of them closed their work things and took Maura's car to her house. When they entered Maura's front door, Jane took off her work jacket and folded it over the back of the couch, plopping down and smiling lazily at Maura. Maura continued to hang her blazer and purse on the coat rack next to the door, taking extra time to slip her heels off and place them on the rack.

"I'm off to take a bath," Maura said.

"What should I do?"

"You could always join me?" Maura asked seductively, biting her lower lip.

"Maura," Jane said teasingly. "Someday."

Maura huffed. "Fine. Can't blame a girl for trying."

Maura went over the couch and gave Jane a quick kiss before heading off to her room.

"Oh, feel free to order some food, you know where the menus are!" Maura shouted behind her.

Thirty minutes later, Jane came into Maura's master bathroom, finding her girlfriend- Jane always smiled to herself when she called Maura her girlfriend- leaning her head back in the tub, her arms around the rim of the tub, her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, and her eyes closed. The lights were dimmed and soft cello music was flowing out from speakers next to the tub… Yo mama, or some other Japanese guy.

Jane had changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top when Maura was in the bath. She had work clothes and sleeping clothes in a drawer on Maura's dresser, for nights like this when she would spend the night. Maura had a similar arrangement at Jane's apartment

Jane pushed open the door with her elbow, having carried in two glasses of wine. She used her elbow again and knocked on the door to get Maura's attention, but the M.E. didn't stir.

"Maur?" Jane called softly into the bathroom. When Maura didn't respond, Jane smiled, going over to the tub and sitting on it. She set the wine glasses down and leaned down to give Maura's lips a soft kiss.

"Babe," Jane whispered, kissing Maura's lips lightly. "Baby, wake up."

"Jane," Maura sighed, her eyes opening briefly before fluttering closed and responding to the kiss.

Jane chuckled against Maura's lips. "You fell asleep."

"You called me 'babe'," Maura said, her heart fluttering at the term of endearment. She thought she'd never love Jane to call her anything other than Maur, but she realizes now that was so wrong.

Jane backed away slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

"No, no, it's alright. It's great, Jane," Maura said, lifting her hand to Jane's cheek and pulling her lips to hers again. "How long have I been in here?"

"'Bout forty minutes," Jane said against Maura's lips.

Maura giggled and put her hand behind Jane's neck, tugging her closer and causing Jane to put her hand on the side of the tub to keep herself from falling in. "Maura, don't you dare," Jane joked.

"Or you'll what?" Maura asked suggestively, wagging her eyebrows and tugging Jane's bottom lip between her teeth.

Jane smiled, her lip still caught between Maura's teeth.

"Not sure, doc, but I ordered some pizza." Jane smirked.

"Jane, that stuff could end up killing you," Maura said, frowning at Jane.

"I got you vegetarian pizza," Jane said, as if it would help Maura's health-complex.

Maura was not amused.

"Okay, I'll be right out. Could you hand me my towel?" Maura asked, gesturing behind Jane to the counter where her towel sat.

Jane leaned over and picked it up, setting it on the side of the tub.

"I'll leave you to your… self, then," Jane smiled and stood up to leave.

Maura smiled as she watched Jane close the bathroom door behind her. She leaned her head back and sighed. _Jane, you're so… reserved. But I understand, I don't want to push you, you'll come around someday. _Maura stood up and dried off, wrapping the towel around herself. _Soon, hopefully. _She headed into her bedroom to slip on a sweater and yoga pants before she hung her towel up in the bathroom and walked out to the kitchen, her wet hair hanging in loose curls around her face and on her shoulders.

Jane looked up from watching Bass scoot around on the floor when she heard Maura enter.

"Damn turtle scared the hell out of me," Jane excused herself.

Maura smiled knowingly. Jane wasn't startled in the least by Bass. "Tortoise." Maura came around the island to where Jane was standing and wrapped her arms around the slightly taller woman's waist. Maura stood on her toes to put her chin on Jane's shoulder and watched Bass make his way out of the kitchen. The smell of the pizza probably attracted him to the kitchen, but Jane had refused to give him any.

"What's the difference?" Jane asked. Maura knew Jane knew it irked Maura when Jane couldn't tell the difference between a tortoise and a turtle. There are, in fact, many differences between a tortoise and a turtle, and they're quite obvious, so Maura had no idea… Jane was trying to get her to go off in her mind.

Maura didn't answer, and hummed as she kissed Jane's neck.

"I'll let you figure it out," Maura said. She smiled into Jane's neck.

Jane opened the pizza boxes on the counter and took out two slices of the vegetarian pizza and set them on a plate. She handed it to Maura with a flourish and Maura giggled before accepting the place. Sometimes, Jane could be really cute. Jane took her own pieces from the meat-lovers box and the two of them moved to sit on the stools at the counter.

"So how was your day?" Maura asked Jane before lifting the corner of the pizza to her mouth and taking a small bite.

"Normal. We caught a case this morning, you know the one, the female pro?" Jane asked. Maura nodded. "Well, you told us she hadn't been on the streets for very long, so when we looked into it, we found her family from missing persons, and found a spiteful ex-boyfriend that didn't even bother to hide the murder weapon." Jane chuckled and took a large bite of her pizza. "Murder one-oh-one, always get rid of the murder weapon."

"I'm glad you guys closed the case fairly quickly," Maura said. She knew how difficult some cases could be and she hated seeing Jane and her partners struggling to solve it.

"Me too, but you know, I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why people just decide to kill other people."

Maura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well why do people do anything they do?" Maura took a small bite of the pizza and chewed carefully before continuing. "And, we can never really truly understand the nature of human motives."

Jane squinted her eyes and looked at Maura hard. "Yeah, but still. I can't help but wonder what brings them to the edge of… just going for it, you know?"

Maura nodded. "I can understand that."

Jane took another big bite of her pizza. "Did you ever feel like you wanted to kill someone?"

Maura looked thoughtful, as if going through every moment of her life to search for a clue. "No, I can't say I have." Maura nodded. "Have you?"

"Yeah, sometimes." Jane chuckled. When Maura's eyes widened and she looked at Jane with a large amount of shock on her face, Jane clarified. "I mean, not lately. But you know, people piss me off, and especially seeing what perps do to other humans, makes me want to, you know, kill 'em," Jane said.

"I see," Maura said.

"I'd never kill you, though," Jane said, smiling sweetly.

Maura picked up on Jane's playful tone. "I should hope not. I'd hate to have to come back to haunt you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Jane smiled.

Maura contemplated her answer for a second before answering, "A promise."

They ate the rest of their meal in a comfortable silence, glancing up at each other sometimes, just to smile and nod, sometimes to giggle at the copious amounts of sauce around Jane's mouth.

An hour later, they were lounging on the couch, watching a random program on the TV that just happened to be, according to Jane, the first non-boring program they've come across. Jane was lying across the couch with Maura tucked in front of her, Jane's left arm propping up her head and the other wrapped snuggly over Maura's waist. Maura's hand rested lightly over Jane's, entwining their fingers and creating a warmth between their hands.

During a commercial, Maura yawned, rather un-lady like, Jane noted, and glanced up at the clock.

"It's getting late," Maura said.

Jane nodded. "Yeah…" She hugged Maura tightly for a second before slackening her grip again.

Maura tried to sit up, but Jane pulled her closer.

"Nope."

Maura laughed as Jane buried her face into Maura's shoulder.

"Let's go to bed," Maura said. "We can cuddle there."

Jane seemed to think this over for a minute before she released Maura. Maura stood up, holding on to Jane's hand, and pulled up the lazy detective to a standing position. She wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and pulled them together, kissing Jane lightly and walking them backwards to her room. Jane smiled and wrapped her arms around Maura's shoulders, trusting the doctor to not run her into anything on the way. The kisses were light and lazy, caring and soft.

Maura walked Jane backwards into the bathroom and finally let her go and pushed her away, pointing like a scolding mother for Jane to brush her teeth.

Jane made a whiny noise but complied, brushing her teeth and rinsing with mouthwash, just like Maura was doing. Maura was about to pick up a blow dryer when Jane came up behind her and buried her face in Maura's neck, nuzzling the soft skin and effectively distracting Maura from doing anything extra to prevent her from coming to bed.

"You're so cute." Jane snuggled into Maura, wrapping her arms around the blonde and rocking slightly.

"Thank you," Maura said, snuggling into Jane's embrace.

"And your hair smells nice."

"It's a mess," Maura said.

"It doesn't matter how you look, babe," Jane said, walking Maura to the bed, still keeping her in the comfortable embrace.

"You called me 'babe'," Maura noted again. She couldn't keep the giddiness out of her voice.

"Do you not like it?" Jane asked, her voice going from playful and soft to questioning.

"No, it's not that. I love it," Maura said as Jane pulled her down onto the bed. Jane cuddled up right next to her, spooning her, front to front. "I love it when you use endearments."

Jane pulled Maura closer by her waist, her arm wrapping securely around the blonde. Maura relaxed into the embrace, wrapping her arms around Jane's waist, their legs tangling together on their own accord. They were facing each other and Maura could feel Jane's warm minty breath on her lips.

"You like pet names?" Jane asked, a little surprised.

"Not usually, no, but with you, it seems so sweet."

Jane smiled and pecked Maura's lips.

"Babe," Jane said, kissing Maura lightly in between each word. "dear… baby… sweetie… cutie… darling… honey… beautiful… "

"I…" Maura mumbled through Jane's kisses. "I like you a lot."

"I like you too, Maura," Jane said. She kissed Maura deeply, breathing in the woman next to her. "I like you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope it was good for you guys, because I just really like fluff, and I'm in a fluffy mood. There's gonna be quite a bit of fluff, so I hope you're ready for it. **

**Next chapter is going to be tons of cuteness. I won't be able to publish very quickly, though, since college app deadlines are right around the corner and I would really like to be able to go to university. **

**Thanks for reading, keep your eye out for next chapter! **


	45. Chapter 45

**So it occurred to me a while ago that I was kinda neglecting the rest of the cast, and the point was reassured when I got a review last chapter stating exactly that, so good thing I was already working on this then! I also had the idea for this chapter from a football game I went to the other day, and it kinda made me giggle. So, here's the new chapter! Hope I didn't keep you all waiting for too long!**

* * *

The next morning, Jane and Maura laid lazily in bed, small talking and kissing. Around noon, they got ready to go to the football game Jane had told Maura about last night. Maura dressed in a long-sleeved t-shirt of Jane's and faded jeans, and Jane wore an athletic jersey and a sweatshirt over jeans. They arrived at the stadium at one o'clock to meet up with Frankie, Frost, and Korsak. They took seats near the middle of the stadium, away from rowdy drunk people, but close enough to be involved in the game.

Maura volunteered to stay at the seats while everyone got their snacks and drinks, and Frankie, ever the gentleman, stayed with her. Jane took off her sweatshirt and placed it on the seat next to Maura, saving it for when she got back. Frankie sat on Maura's right, blocking her off from another group of people.

"So, how you been, Doc?" Frankie asked, watching as people filed into the stadium and found seats.

"Very well, thank you. And you?" Maura replied politely.

"Pretty good too, thanks. So, what'd Jane have to do to get you here?" Frankie joked. At Maura's confused look, he continued. "I mean, you don't really seem the type to want to come to a game, y'know?"

"Oh, I wanted to accompany Jane," Maura said, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "I have never been able to watch a football game in person either, so I think this could be a wonderful experience."

"Whoa, whoa, you've _never _been to a football game?" Frankie asked, completely surprised.

"No, I haven't. My parents never saw the value in attending sporting events such as this. They preferred the less…" Maura searched for a word that would adequately describe the atmosphere. "Rowdy."

"Haha, yeah, I can see that," Frankie said, nodding his head in understanding. "This is gonna be a helluva experience, then."

"Yes, I sure hope so," Maura said. She felt a light nudge on her shoulder and she turned around and saw Jane, her arm full of bags of popcorn and nachos. She handed Frankie a plate of nachos and Frost leaned over to give him a large soda, then she waited for Frost to distribute the drinks before handing him his food. Jane kept a bag of popcorn and a plate of nachos for herself and Maura, holding the food items on her left leg so Maura could reach.

"Eat up," Jane said, gesturing to the food. She accentuated her statement by reaching for a chip and dipping it in the hot cheese sauce before putting the entire thing in her mouth and chewing. She swallowed the chewed bits of chip and smiled at Maura. Maura hesitantly reached out and picked up a chip, dipping it daintily in the cheese before biting half of it off with her teeth. She held the uneaten half between her fingers as she chewed carefully, contemplating her thoughts on this particular food experience.

"That's really not bad," Maura said. She popped the rest of the chip into her mouth and chewed, Jane watching her happily.

"I'm so glad you don't object to eating the food I eat," Jane said. Maura couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, so she just said what seemed like an honest answer.

"Not always. I draw the line at meat-lovers pizza and cheeseburgers."

Jane chuckled as she ate another chip. Maura reached across her to get a few pieces of popcorn and popped them in her mouth.

Frankie, Frost, and Korsak watched in amusement as Jane and Maura… flirted? They exchanged knowing glances before shrugging and settling into their seats. They were sitting in line on the bleachers, Korsak, Frost, Jane, Maura, and Frankie. They had their snacks and drinks and were ready to go.

The game began and Jane and the boys were immediately screaming at the field, roaring when the other team got to the third down, booing when the referees made a 'shitty' call, and being boisterous and involved overall. Maura carefully watched how the game was played, observing the players and which plays they used, their techniques. She would comment on how the other team had an excellent defense strategy, and she would receive glares from Jane and Frankie, but it was all lighthearted. When there was a good play or their team scored a touchdown, Jane and Frost would high five and Jane would lean over Maura to high five Frankie, and the cheering would continue.

Maura would admire her girlfriend, but one thought did occur to her: How were they supposed to act now? Maura knew Jane didn't want people to be involved in her personal life, but sometimes, it was just so hard not to _touch _her. Just a little touch on her arm, or a small kiss whenever Jane got overly-adorable. It was getting increasingly difficult for Maura to contain herself.

At half time the other team was winning by a touchdown, and Jane, Frost, Frankie, and Korsak were about ready to beat the referees to a pulp, with all their bad calls. Maura, however, couldn't see any problem with most of the calls made, but announcing that on this side of the bleachers could perhaps end with injury.

Korsak volunteerd to buy beer for everyone, except Maura, who politely declined. The rest of them were sitting down now, Jane talking animatedly with Frost and Frankie, Maura right in the middle trying to casually admire Jane. Advertisements popped up on the board and there were small competitions with the game-watchers, like who could get the ball the farthest with four throws, and mascots throwing t-shirts at people.

"You doing okay, sweetie?" Jane asked Maura quietly, leaning next to her ear.

"Yes, I'm fine. The game is rather fun to watch," Maura said.

"Are you sure you're having fun?" Jane asked. "I'm sorry I'm kinda not paying a lot of attention to anything but the game-"

"Really, Jane, it's fine. I love watching you." Maura smiled genuinely, and it really was fine that Jane was more concerned with the game than Maura. Maura never expected Jane to completely ignore anything just to appease Maura.

"That's good," Jane said, before she was interrupted by a loud 'Eww' coming from Frost and Frankie. They burst out into laughter as the kiss cam appeared on screen, showing couples, old and young, lean in to kiss once they saw they were on screen. Korsak returned with the beer and pointed at the screen.

"Ha, those people. I wonder what would happen if they pointed at two people who weren't actually, you know, together."

After a teenage couple kissed, the screen flashed again and the heart was positioned directly over Frankie, Maura, Jane, and Frost. The four of them suddenly looked like deer in the headlights and Korsak burst out into laughter.

"Kiss!" Korsak yelled, cheering them on along with the call that built up around the stadium when the kiss-cam first appeared.

Maura turned her head and met Jane's eyes, her face showing slight panic. Was she supposed to kiss Frankie, Jane's brother, and Jane kiss Frost? That seemed to be what they were supposed to do, since the four of them were in the shot and the camera seemed to be on them for an unnaturally long-

Before Maura could think anymore, Jane leaned in and kissed her. Frost, Frankie, and Korsak's mouths popped open in a state of shock. The kiss was light and sweet and prompted the camera to move on to another group of people, but the reactions on their friends faces stayed. Jane separated her lips from Maura's slowly, a nervous smile spreading on her face.

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that for the past three hours." Jane mumbled.

Maura looked back at Jane and smiled. "You can do that any time."

They suddenly became aware of the quiet on either side of them. They turned and looked at Frost, Frankie, and Korsak, and saw a mixture between shock and, what was that, smugness?

"What?" Jane and Maura asked in unison, though they already knew what was coming.

"You two are…" Korsak trailed off, pointing between the two of them. "Um, you know…"

There was silence between all of them as they waited for what Korsak was going to say. Maura had to say she was slightly amused, and she could tell from the look on Jane's face that she was also.

Suddenly the silence was broken by Frost.

"Korsak, you owe me twenty bucks."

Jane and Maura snapped their heads to Frost and he just shrugged as Korsak was brought out of his trance and dug in his wallet.

"What?!" Jane asked him, punching him in his arm. "You made a _bet_?"

"Hell yeah, man. C'mon, no detective in the entire world would spend that much time down in the morgue, unless of course, you know, they were dating the person that ran said morgue."

Jane looked not amused. She glanced at Maura and saw a smile on her face, so the straight face disappeared and was replaced with a smile. She took Maura's hand and held it on her knees.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by either Frost, Frankie, or Korsak. They knew Jane was sensitive about her hands at work, she rarely let anyone even touch her, whether it was on the hands or not. She would never willingly touch someone else, but she was grabbing Maura's hand…

"Wow," Frankie mouthed to Frost.

"I know," Frost mouthed back.

Maura noticed the exchange.

"Well, we are dating," Maura said, smiling brightly.

Frost smiled. "So you two are… girlfriends?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Jane and Maura said in unison.

"Oh, you two are cute," Frost said.

Korsak sat down next to Frost and handed him a beer.

Jane looked at Frankie, who still seemed to be a little shocked by the news. Jane suddenly felt concerned.

"Hey, bro, are you alright?" Jane asked gently. "With me and Maura, and, er, the… gay?"

Frankie seemed to consider Jane's words for a moment. He nodded slowly and said, "Of course I am, Jane. I mean, hell, I should've seen it myself!" He laughed and Jane reached over to punch him in the arm. "Hey! But really, I'm happy for you. I'm just happy you're happy, and Maura's a great person, so I don't think I need to give her the 'if you hurt my sister' speech. Right Maura?"

"Right," Maura said, smiling at Frankie.

"I'm really, really happy for you," Frankie said. He turned to Maura. "You make her really happy, I can tell."

"Thank you." Maura smiled and nodded at him.

"Okay, sappy moment's over," Jane interrupted, smiling over at them.

They turned back to watch the game, Jane and Maura now free to hold hands and lean into each other and kiss each other's cheeks.

Jane, Frankie, Frost, and Korsak's team won, putting them all in a really good mood.

"You coming to dinner at Ma's?" Frankie asked Jane as they were exiting the stadium.

"It's been a while since you've been, and Ma's been giving you space and wants you to come to her on your own time, but if you look at her, she kinda really misses you." Frankie looked sadly up at his sister. "We all miss you, really."

Jane looked back at Frankie and noted the sad look in his eyes. She'd been neglecting her family this entire time... and spending it all with Maura. She looked panicked over at Maura, who smiled knowingly at Jane. Maura knew the entire Rizzoli family was extremely close.

"I miss you guys too, I've just been... up to things, lately, you know? It kinda slipped my mind, the family dinners." Jane apologized. "But I'll be there. I'm glad you told me, and are letting me come along." Jane pulled Frankie in for a hug.

Frankie glanced wearily at Maura, assuming she was the reason Jane hadn't been around much. Maura didn't realize Jane's mother's dilemma: be 'clingy' like last time after Hoyt and risk shutting her daughter out again for a few months, or let Jane be and allow her to come to terms with events on her own... but Jane hadn't been alone all this time, she was with Maura. And Frankie was still happy Jane had someone who made her so happy... Yes, Frankie could see it, whenever he saw Jane around the precinct. She smiled more, had a slight bounce to her step, didn't curse so much, and was even polite sometimes.

But still, it wouldn't have killed Jane, especially since she is this happy, to have dropped by once or twice for the Rizzoli dinner on Saturday nights.

Frankie shook his head and looked down at the ground as his hug with Jane ended.

"Frost and Korsak were invited too, last week, so be at Ma's at, say, six?" Frankie said, looking at the watch on his left wrist.

"Yeah, sure, buddy," Jane said, patting her brother on the back. "See you guys then too." Jane said to Frost and Korsak.

Frost and Krosak turned to their own directions and walked off, and Jane glanced nervously at Frankie one last time before taking Maura's hand and leading her out to the car.

On the ride home, Maura watched Jane through the corner of her eyes, taking in the worried habits she noticed in Jane. Jane bit at her cheek, drummed her fingers on her desk, shook her leg... telltale signs of nerves.

"Jane?" Maura asked when they got to a red light. Jane didn't respond, so she called Jane's name again, a little louder. "Jane."

"Yeah?" Jane said, snapping herself out of her reverie.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jane said, trying to give Maura a warm smile. The grin didn't reach her eyes. "I'm good."

Jane looked back at the road and pressed the gas as the light turned green and Maura looked out her passenger window and sighed. Jane wasn't alright. Was it because she had to come out to Frost, Frankie, and Korsak? Jane was the one who kissed Maura on the kiss cam, right? Yes, she was. It couldn't have been that, or Jane wouldn't have been able to feel comfortable and enjoy the rest of the game.

But after the game, when Frankie invited Jane to dinner... that was something Maura hadn't observed in a while. A part of Jane seemed to jolt into a memory at that moment, but Maura didn't know what was going through Jane's head; Jane's face was unreadable as she agreed to come to dinner and smiled at Frankie, but a part of her seemed a little cold. Maura reasoned that must be the reason Jane was so bothered, but wouldn't Jane have gone to do what she normally does when she wasn't with Maura? And then Maura realized: Jane doesn't spend much time alone outside of work without Maura...

Maura sighed and glanced at Jane one more time before looking back out the window.

Jane drummed her fingers on the wheel as she drove, trying to keep her nervous energy to herself. How could she just let everything else slip? She hadn't meant to spend so much time... neglecting everyone, it just happened... Shit, that's a bad reason for anything. No, she was developing a relationship with Maura... who is a girl. _Damnit. Ma doesn't know. Ma doesn't know and she's going to kill me. And then disown me. Shit damnit fuck._ Jane pursed her lips to keep from cursing out loud.

_I'm not ashamed of Maura, hell no I'm not. And... I just came out to Frankie and Frost and Korsak... They seemed alright with it... I think. No, I'll think about that later. Right now... God, I can't believe I haven't been coming around much lately. Ma must be out of her mind. Why did she leave me alone so much anyway? It all started after Hoyt round two... but that's when Maura and I kinda started to... hang out. I don't know, what do we call that? We weren't dating, we were just kinda… dancing round each other. Oh my god what if Ma found out and that's why she's not talking to me…. what if she hates me? Oh god DAMNIT FUCK SHIT HELL SON OF A GODDAMN BITCH. _

_ Jane, calm yourself down, Maura's sitting right next to you. Maybe Ma just steered clear because… I don't know. _

Jane wanted to wipe an angry tear from her eyes, but there were none. She felt like there should be, but there weren't. As she pulled into the driveway of Maura's house, she took a steadying breath before she exited the car. Maura walked up to the front door and unlocked it, walking in and glancing behind her to see if Jane was following. Jane came in, absently took off her shoes and laid them on the rack next to the door, and went over to the kitchen.

"Beer?" Maura asked. She normally wouldn't offer any alcoholic drinks since Jane had drank several at the game, but Maura could see Jane was too tense to drink just coffee or water.

"Sure," Jane said, staring off into the distance.

Maura got the beer from the fridge and opened it and handed it to Jane. Jane took it and set it down on the counter without taking a drink first. Maura saw a flash of something in Jane's eyes, and she was pretty sure…

"You feel guilty." Maura said it as more of a statement than a question.

Jane's eyes moved over to Maura.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Why?"

"… Because…" Jane had to think for a minute. Was she guilty because she didn't go to see her family as often? Or because she didn't tell Frankie or her partners about her and Maura? Or that Jane never talked to her mother much? Or that maybe she had done something wrong to get her mother to stop speaking to her…? "I don't know."

Maura nodded. She understood Jane was complex, and couldn't articulate her thoughts as clearly as she would like to. She knew a lot was running through that brain of Jane's.

"Well, when you figure it out, tell me," Maura said with all the kindness in the world. She put a hand on top of Jane's curled fist and gave it a small pat before she turned to go to her bedroom.

"Hey Maur?" Jane asked. She had made a decision.

Maura turned around and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come to dinner tonight, you know, Rizzoli dinner?"

Maura smiled sweetly. "Only if you want me there." Maura didn't want to intrude if Jane wanted family time.

"You're not intruding, Maura. You will never be intruding."

Jane smiled at Maura as she turned back around and headed down the hall.

_Yeah, _Jane thought. _I'm gonna just tell._

* * *

**Omg what's Jane gonna tell? I'm pretty sure most of you figured it out, though. Next chapter is Rizzoli dinner, and I know it's on Sunday, but for some reason when I started this story, I thought it would be a good idea to have it happen on a Saturday(?!). I have no idea why. But hope you guys liked this chapter! Reviews are appreciated and really help me get the story along, so tell me what you think!**


	46. Chapter 46

**New chapter, finally! I got it up as soon as I finished it! I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I last updated, I've just been swamped! But I've submitted two applications already, and all I have left to do is revise my essays and finish finals and survive winter term and then I'm good! Wow, it's been a hell-month. But I've been writing whenever I could, and I finally was able to punch out this chapter. **

**I kinda came up with the beginning of this chapter while at a football game with some friends, which is why it takes place there. I thought it would be cute. And I've also addressed some things I've read you guys wanted to know about in the reviews, and I was going to address them anyway, but now I'm getting my butt in gear. So, I hope this answers what your big questions were (there were two that I got quite a few times). So, enjoy!**

* * *

Jane pulled up outside her mother's house at five, one hour early. Maura insisted on coming early in case Angela needed any help. There was a few cars in the driveway, showing that Frost and Frankie were probably already there, and Jane earned a playful punch as she said they were probably there to help as well. They entered through the front door that was perpetually unlocked.

_Come on! Why is it that all the people in my life like to leave their front doors unlocked? _

"Ma!" Jane shouted.

It was as if all movement in the house froze, and Jane and Maura froze in the doorway, feeling the shift. There was a clattering noise as pans were hastily put on the stove and then the sound of feet scattering across wood and suddenly Angela appeared before them, hair in a messy bun, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, frilly apron half untied, and a huge smile on her face.

"Jane!"

Angela was next to her in a flash and was engulfing Jane in the tightest hug of her life.

"Ma! Can't breathe!"

"I think you can hold on a little longer!" Angela said as she squeezed her daughter.

"Ma!" Jane said, almost out of air.

Angela released Jane and turned to Maura, scooping her up into a big hug as well, though not as tight as Jane's; she didn't want to scare off any female friends Jane has, especially if they could convince her to maybe be a little more feminine.

"Hello, Maura, how are you dear?"

"Very well, Angela, and yourself?"

"I'm great!" Angela said, beaming. She turned to Jane. "Jane, I don't know whether to smack your head or hug you more."

"Honestly, I think I'd prefer if you smacked my head," Jane mumbled, stepping back slightly in case Angela decided to hug her again.

"Oh, you," Angela said, shaking her finger at Jane. "You know, you could maybe drop by sometime, give me a call, let your mother know you're doing alright!"

"Sorry, Ma!" Jane said, holding up her hands in defense. "I was just busy."

Maura looked skeptically at Jane, catching her in a blatant lie. Jane smiled at Maura, trying to convey her desperation for Maura to not rat her out.

Angela caught the look and just pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Oh well, you're here now, right?" Angela said, ushering Jane and Maura toward the living room where Frost, Frankie, and Korsak were sitting around the coffee table with beers. "You two sit here, dinner's gonna be ready in a bit."

"Would you like any help, Angela?" Maura asked politely.

"No thank you, dear, I just want you two to sit and enjoy the evening." Angela said as she walked back into the kitchen, retying her apron around her waist.

Jane and Maura sat down next to the coffee table, Jane taking a beer from the six pack.

"She does know we went to a game earlier right?" Jane asked.

Frankie and Frost shrugged.

Jane and Frost got into an animated conversation about their favorite football teams while Korsak and Frankie interjected their opinions, and the table turned into a mess of fist slamming and 'I told you so's'. Maura watched amusedly as her girlfriend let out a gruff laugh as she punched Frost's arm and he told Jane he barely felt it. It looked as if a wrestling match was about to happen until Angela walked over.

"Jane! How many times do I have to tell you, don't roughhouse with them!" Angela said, flicking the top of Jane's head with her towel.

"He started it!" Jane said, pointing at Frost who held his hands up innocently.

"And now you're blaming Barry." Angela put her hands on her hips, smiling at Jane to let her know she was just trying to tease.

"Maaaaaa," Jane whined. She stuck out her tongue.

Maura smiled. Jane was so playful when she was with her family.

"It doesn't matter anyway, dinner is ready."

They all stood up and shuffled over to the dining room where there was a table set full with food.

"This all looks great, Mrs. Rizz," Frost said.

"I agree, it looks delicious," Maura said as she took a seat next to Jane. Angela sat at the head of the table, Frankie on her right, Jane next to him, then Maura, and on the other side on Angela's left was Korsak, and then Frost.

They started to put food on their plates and conversation calmly died down as they started eating. Several minutes passed with only the clinking of silverware against plates and a nervous buzzing, or maybe that was only in Jane's imagination. Maura glanced at Jane and Jane met her eyes with a quick side-glance. Jane moved her right hand on to Maura's leg, palms up, and Maura gently put her hand into Jane's. Jane smiled subtly and dug into her food, her fork stabbing at the noodles on her plate.

"So, Jane, how have you been?" Angela asked as she watched Jane swallow a large bite of spaghetti.

"Err, good?" Jane said, not knowing how Ma expected her to answer such a vague question.

"Just good? Anything new with your life? I've missed you around here, and I know that Hoyt thing happened and I wanted to give you some space, but Jane, it's been enough time and I would really like to know what's happening with my daughter." Angela pouted.

"I'm good, Ma, really." Jane answered again.

"You're so vague, honey. How is work?" Angela asked. She never really liked to ask about work, but Jane wasn't talking to her and she wanted to know how she was.

"Good, same as usual," Jane said, looking pointedly at Korsak and Frost.

"Oh, yeah, it's been pretty normal," Frost interjected.

Angela looked at her daughter and saw Jane staring at her plate. The conversation died awkwardly.

"Are you dating anybody yet?" Angela broke through the silence. Even though she didn't address Jane directly, everyone knew the question was directed to Jane.

Maura felt Jane grasp her hand tighter, and Maura didn't know if that was a good sign or bad. She couldn't see Jane's face because her mass of fluffy hair was obscuring her view.

"Uh… yeah," Jane said. She didn't want to lie, but this really wasn't something she wanted to tell her mother with a table full of dishes and a kitchen full of knives only a few steps away.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me?!" Angela screeched. She threw her arms up in happiness and clapped, the smile on her face literally going from ear to ear. "I thought you'd never date again! Who is it? What's his name? You should invite him over to dinner sometime!"

The rush of loud words made Jane's head spin.

"Ma!" Jane shouted, trying to calm her down. "Wait, why didn't you ever think I'd date again?" Jane asked, her ego slightly bruised.

Angela's face suddenly turned guilty as she recalled her blurted words.

"Well, sweetie, you just, um, never really gave it a shot. But I knew, deep down, you could do it." Angela smiled.

Jane rolled her eyes as she chewed on her food. "Ma," she groaned.

"So how long have you been dating this man?" Angela asked.

Maura shifted slightly in her seat, but Jane held on to her hand, trying to ease the tension.

"Uh," Jane stayed away from correcting her mother's pronoun, but she didn't know how Maura would react to that. "A few weeks, I guess."

"When do I get to meet him?"

"You've already met…"

"Who is it?!" Angela squealed.

Jane looked around the table at Frost, Frankie, and Korsak, all tight-lipped and trying to keep from laughing out loud. Frost glanced up at her and had to keep down another bout of laughter. Jane didn't even know how Angela failed to notice the snickering boys around the table. But she seemed solely focused on Jane because of the new dating information.

"Um, it's none of your business, Ma," Jane said.

"Well, I'm your mother, I should be able to know who my own daughter is dating, right?" Angela said, looking around the table.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Frost, Frankie, and Korsak agreed, nodding their heads and smirking at Jane. It's almost as if they were looking forward to whatever explosion was going to happen when Jane let it be known to her Catholic mother that she was dating a woman… assholes.

Jane narrowed her eyes at all three of them. She glanced at Maura, who was simply smiling supportively. She nodded slightly, that if you weren't paying attention, you wouldn't have seen it. Maura was giving Jane permission to tell her mother.

Jane sighed before moving her right arm from under the table. Maura almost slid her hand out of Jane's, but Jane's grasp stopped her. Jane held up their hands together, eye level, fingers entwined.

Everyone held their breath as they watched Angela go through the emotions. First, confusion, then more confusion, then looked around the table for confirmation, then back to Jane, who was smiling lightly, then to Maura, who was smiling reassuringly, then back to Jane, and then suddenly, understanding.

For a moment Angela's face went completely blank.

And then, the apocalypse.

"Maura!" Angela screeched, clapping her hands.

Everyone was startled by the noise.

"Oh come here!" Angela said, standing up and running around the table to Maura. She pulled Maura out of her seat and enveloped her in the biggest hug Maura thought she'd ever felt. Maura almost felt the air squeezed out of her lungs.

A stunned table full of people looked at the spectacle before them. Angela was bouncing up and down and squealing and Maura's eyes were wide from shock and probably being grabbed by the hyper woman. Jane finally pat her mother on the back, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, Ma, don't kill her!" Jane said.

Angela released Maura and stepped back, grabbing Maura by the shoulders and shaking, looking her up and down. Maura held on to Angela's elbows, as if she would fall down. Angela's smile was like a kid on Christmas as she looked at Maura.

"You can practically hear the grandbaby's faces forming in Ma's mind," Frankie whispered across the table to Jane.

Jane snickered and smacked the back of Frankie's head. He scoffed and scooted back, hiding his half smile.

"You alright there, Ma?" Jane asked as she stood up and put a hand on Angela's shoulder, turning her around and giving Maura a moment to escape the scrutiny.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Angela said, enveloping her daughter in a hug. Jane squirmed away.

"Ma! No hugging!"

"So I can't be happy for you?" Angela asked, putting her hands on her hips and tilting her head toward Jane.

"No. Yes. I mean yeah, Ma, you can be happy for me. And Maura," Jane added with a smile on her face. She held out her hand for Maura's and Maura moved over next to Jane and rejoined their hands, smiling up at Jane.

Angela took her daughter's face in her hands. "I'm glad you are _finally _dating someone who isn't an asshole." Angela nodded and smiled as her daughter gasped.

"Ma!"

"What?!" Angela looked around, as if she'd just said something completely innocent. Frankie, Frost, and Korsak all nodded eagerly. Jane saw those nods, shooting a "thanks guys" at them.

"So wait, you're not mad?" Jane asked. She was afraid of that question since she held up her and Maura's hands.

"No! Why would I be mad?"

Jane wasn't sure she heard right. _Ma, I can think of several reasons why you'd be mad. Two of them are right there, very classily pushed up, with just enough to show that… Jane shut up!_

"Uh… Maura's not exactly… penis." Jane didn't know what to say.

Angela put her hands on her hips and jutted out her chin. "I can see that, dear."

"I mean, Maura's a woman," Jane said, not too harshly in case Maura tried to over analyze that.

"Yes, and?"

"And?!" Jane was getting a little flustered. "And, me plus Maura equals gayyyyy." Jane drew out the 'y' sound to emphasize her point. She didn't know why she was asking her mother so hard, she should have just accepted the 'no I'm not mad at you' and left it at that.

"Well technically, the popular term for females is-" Maura popped her mouth closed with one pointed look from Jane.

"Jane, I don't care if you're gay, or straight. Lying is a sin and I don't condemn you for doing it, even though it really isn't very considerate. And wearing this shirt with these pants is also a sin. Jane, God is God, and will love you regardless of who you love, and you have to believe I will too." Angela smiled. Even though she was Catholic, and she tried to raise Jane, Frankie, and Tommy as Catholic as well, her children never really took to it, and it's something Angela has come to accept. She didn't want to believe her children would be hated by God and condemned to hell if they didn't believe, and so she prayed for acceptance. She didn't send up prayers to God to forgive her and her children's sins, but to keep them safe on another day on the job; the job where they save lives. No one can condemn them for protecting others.

And regardless of who Jane loves, or who Frankie or Tommy loves, Angela will accept it, and she will see her children in heaven.

Jane smiled. "Thanks, Ma."

Maura nodded her head toward Angela to get her attention and meet her eye. "Thank you as well, Angela." She smiled and squeezed Jane's hand reassuringly.

Angela stood there, nodding at Jane and Maura, smiling between them, really happy that her daughter seemed to be very happy.

"Uh, Ma? Can we finish eating now?" Jane asked.

"Oh," Angela said, flicking her daughter's arm. "Of course, everybody." Angela smiled around the table as she let Jane and Maura take their seats. She skipped over to the kitchen. "I'll be right back! I'm going to go ahead and bring out desert!"

They finished the rest of the dinner, including the apple cobbler for desert, passing the tension-free silence with small conversation, but mostly Angela asking Jane and Maura specifics about _everything¸_ like when they started dating, what was their first date, how, why, when, what, who, blah, blah, blah. Jane tuned out the conversation and let Maura answer as she and Frost flicked pieces of crust at each other.

The time came for everyone to go home. Maura helped Angela with cleanup as Frost and Frankie tried to arm wrestle. Jane stood next to Frankie, cheering him on to beat her partner, while Korsak shouted at Frost, telling him how his niece could beat his 'whimpy ass'.

Jane was jumping up and down, happiness and a full stomach and the friends and family atmosphere hitting her, when Maura put a hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane turned around and scooped Maura up in her arms and kissed her quickly before setting her down. Jane kept her arms around Maura's waist.

"Ready to go?" Maura asked as Frost finally beat Frankie. Jane briefly registered Frankie demanding a rematch as she replied.

"Yep, ready when you are."

Maura moved around Jane to say goodbye to the boys.

"Good night, Frankie, Barry, Vince, it's been a lovely evening." Maura said. They returned her goodbye's and nodded goodbye to Jane as she waved.

"Thank you for the dinner, Angela, it was wonderful."

"Keep that in mind when you two start talking about grandbabies!" Angela replied, coming out of the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

"Ma!" Jane shouted. Maura laughed.  
"I will!" Maura said without thinking. Her smile faltered slightly. She wasn't sure how Jane felt about children… she didn't even know how she herself felt about children. And… she and Jane have been together for a short time… It's not exactly the time to bring up kids.

"G'night, Ma!" Jane said as she ushered Maura out the door. For a person who really loves her family, Jane really couldn't wait to get away from them.

The drive back to Maura's place was quiet, but comfortable. When they got inside, Maura nonchalantly asked, "Do you want to stay the night?"

"Sure," Jane said, moving to the fridge to get herself a beer. Maura always kept some now.

Maura sat on the couch and watched Jane as she moved inside the kitchen. Maura smiled, looking at the way the woman moved about the room, seemed to push the air out of the way and command everything with her body. She also seemed… like she belonged there. And Maura liked that.

Jane moved over to the couch with Maura and leaned back. She held her arm out, a signal for Maura to come snuggle up to her. Maura obliged, quickly moving toward Jane and laying her head down on her shoulder and wrapping her arms around Jane's waist. Jane sipped at the beer as Maura's eyes closed, listening to Jane's breathing and hearing how she swallowed the cold beer. Jane's hand moved absentmindedly through Maura's hair as Jane drank.

"So," Jane began, setting the beer down on the table to free both her hands to wrap around Maura's shoulders. "I was kinda planning to tell Ma we were dating, but not like that."

Maura chuckled. "How were you going to do it?"

"Preferably not in front of everyone," Jane said, smiling.

"But they already knew."

"Exactly. Did you see the way they were grinning? If Ma looked at any one of them, she'd be able to tell. Their faces were just _screaming, _"I know something you don't know"." Jane said.

"Do you regret telling her?" Maura asked timidly.

"No! Of course I don't, Maur. I love-" Jane swallowed harshly. "I love everything about you, Maur, and I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell all of them." She looked down to see Maura smiling back up at her. Jane hopes Maura didn't catch that little slip of her tongue, but Maura's eyes were a little droopy and Jane realized she just wanted to cuddle up in bed and sleep.

"Feel like getting some sleep now?" Jane asked quietly, soothingly, smoothing her hand over Maura's hair.

"Yes, that would be nice," Maura said, stifling a yawn. Maura stood up, allowing Jane to come up beside her and take her hand and lead her down the hall to the bedroom. Jane made sure Maura got in the bathroom alright, a gesture Maura couldn't help but smile at, and Jane went to do her routine in the guest bathroom, as always. Maura had a fleeting thought that she couldn't wait until Jane just started using the master bathroom, with her…

They crawled into bed fifteen minutes later, Maura scrubbed free of makeup with her silk pajamas on. Jane was wearing her tank top and yoga pants, and hid her thought that she wished Maura would wear something that covered a little less skin; at least on her arms, or her legs. Jane loved how smooth Maura's skin was.

They cuddled up next to each other, Maura turning toward Jane and curling up, tucking her hands between them. Jane rolled up next to her and put her hand on Maura's waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

"So, we're good?" Jane asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't we be?" Maura asked sleepily, nuzzling into Jane's neck.

"Just, I don't know, the turn of events today? I kinda forced you to come out, I shouldn't have kissed you earlier… I feel a little bad about that."

"Only a little?" Maura joked.

Jane gave Maura's side a squeeze, and Maura giggled.

"Don't feel bad, Jane. I liked it. I would let you kiss me all day every day in front of that kiss cam is you so wished," Maura said, tilting her head up to kiss Jane's jaw.

"Hmmm." Jane hummed. "I like that idea.

"I do too," Maura said, kissing Jane's jaw and trailing her lips down her neck.

"Okay, we should stop, or else I'm not going to be able to sleep," Jane said, tugging on Maura's waist.

Maura nodded. "Okay."

They laid in silence for a while, neither of them really able to fall asleep yet. Maura couldn't help but think, and Jane could feel the thoughts buzzing around inside Maura.

"Maura?" Jane asked softly, in case Maura was actually asleep and she was just dreaming.

"Yes?"

"I can hear the wheels turning in your head." Jane said.

"What?"

Jane smiled. Maura didn't do metaphors.

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh… I was just wondering… why do we not go further?"

Jane swallowed. "Uh, further?"

"Sexually." Maura's clarification was smooth and strong, unafraid and certain.

"Uh… I… I…" Jane really didn't want to admit she was _nervous. _"I've never been with a woman before…" Jane hoped that was explanation enough.

"And?"

"And, I… don't know what to do."

"You're a fast learner, Jane."

"I…"

"Jane."

"Yeah?"

"Are you not sexually attracted to me?"

"What? Maura, c'mon. I've had my face buried in your chest a few times, you'd think I would like it," Jane said, chuckling toward the end. "Maur, I am. I just… I'm nervous. I mean, I've never been with a woman, I wouldn't know what to do. I've always kinda known what I was doing, you know? But with you, it would be… new territory. I want it to be amazing, Maura, I really do, and I'm just afraid I'm going to mess it up and, I don't know, you'll decide I'm not enough."

Maura thought over the words for a moment.

"I wouldn't give up on this relationship just because you weren't satisfactory in bed the first time around."

"Gee thanks that's a real confidence booster."

"Jane, you know what I mean. I'm just saying, I wouldn't."

"You've done that to guys before."

"But I didn't have the previous relationship with them that I have with you. You mean a lot more to me than just one dinner and maybe one night."

"But I want it to be _amazing, _Maura. I'm not sure why, but I just do." Really, Jane did know why. She wanted to give Maura her best, but this was one thing she didn't know she could do her best. She wanted to be perfect _for _Maura, just because she cared for the woman in her arms so much.

"It will be, Jane, if you just let me love you."

Jane breath hitched and she found herself smiling a little. Her eyes closed at the thought of Maura loving her, and _loving _her.

Jane didn't reply, didn't really know what to say, didn't want to ruin the moment with something stupid or sarcastic or shallow. She wanted to do everything, but she wanted it to be perfect because she knows Maura deserves that. Her best friend deserves that; deserves everything, the best, that Jane can give. She wants to be sure and know what she's doing before she jumps in to the new threshold with Maura. She wants to be in love with Maura, and know Maura is in love with her back. Because that's what it is, right? Love… Jane was feeling… something, but still. Maura was too good to jump in so quickly. Jane wanted to wait until everything felt right, and though things were great now, they weren't right enough yet.

So all she could do was hug Maura closer and soothe a hand through that dark blonde hair until Maura fell asleep, that soft, warm breath ghosting over Jane's neck, lulling her into a warm sense of security.

* * *

**This chapter ended kinda abruptly, but I'm a feeler, and it's hard for me to articulate words, so I don't even know why I'm writing, but anyway... I knew what Jane was feeling, and I wanted to kinda show that, but without making Jane seem like a scare-dy cat, so this is what happened. **

**Hope you liked this chapter! Next update coming soon. Thanks for reading, and let me know your thoughts!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Finally, new chapter! I'm finally pretty much done with all college apps now, but the sad part is, this story is almost to a close. I wanted to close out on some old things mentioned, and introduce something I know you guys have been eager for. Well, I would be eager for it. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Two months later, Jane and Maura's relationship progressed at the slow pace it's been going. As much as Maura wanted to go further, she knew Jane, she liked Jane, she wanted to keep Jane happy, and if that meant going slow, Maura would go as slow as it took. Since they were finally out to their friends and family, they were able to act normally around everyone. They didn't have to keep from holding hands, or feel bad about stealing a small kiss at family dinners. Rizzoli dinners have become a regular occurrence in their schedule again, with Maura included. Angela welcomed her with open arms and couldn't be happier.

Everyone could tell Jane was happier. She smiled more, seemed a lot more relaxed, smelled nicer. She was also spending a lot more time at Maura's house and only went back to her apartment for a few nights every now and again. Maura's house had somehow become Jane's second home, which Maura had absolutely no problem with.

Jane and Maura would go out every weekend, taking turns to see who gets to pick where. They sometimes go to the movies for a relaxing night, or sometimes they just stay in and make out on the couch. They went back to Phillips Bar a few times to have a simple dinner and say hi to Rick, but they actively avoided the dance floor.

Maura was very good with being patient; she could understand Jane's hesitancy and she knew it wasn't because Jane was unsure about intercourse with a female. However, every now and again, and this is just a thought she has in the back of her mind, she wished Jane would hurry up and be okay with sex.

Jane was very pleased with where they were. They weren't rushing into things, and this is the first time she really did not feel obligated to jump into bed with the other person. And Maura meant so much to her, that she really didn't have the adequate words to describe her feelings. Maura was just amazing, and she wanted everything she experienced with Maura, that she could control, to be just as amazing.

Jane realized she used the word _amazing _to describe a lot of things now.

One night Jane took Maura to Phillips bar again, to eat one of their amazing burgers and to say hi to Rick. On Jane's choice nights, Maura realized she should just dress down unless Jane otherwise stated, which was never. Maura wore simple jeans and a blouse, grimacing slightly as she remembered the drunk patron who spilled beer on her new dress the last time they were there.

"Rizzoli and Isles!" Jane heard as she entered the bar, Maura stepping in right behind her, hands joined.

"Yo!" Rizzoli shouted back, raising her hand and smiling. She tugged Maura toward the bar to their usual seat. It was always a stroke of luck that the seats were never taken, and if it was, Rick usually was able to convince the people there to scoot down and add a stool there for them.

"How's my favorite customers?" Rick asked.

That was when Jane noticed he wasn't standing behind the bar like usual. He was sitting on the stool at the bar.

"We couldn't possibly be your favorite dude, we've been here, what, like, five times?" Jane asked as she sat down in the empty seat next to Rick.

"So? You're still the most interesting duo that comes around," Rick said.

"Why are you…" Jane motioned to Rick sitting. "Here. Aren't you supposed to be back there?"

"Tonight's my night off."

Jane raised her eyebrow. "You hang out at the place you work on your nights off?"

"Yeah."

"Lame."

"Hey, this is a pretty fun place. And you know, I do _own_ the venue," Rick said.

"Yeah, whatever lets you sleep at night."

"Night, Maura, looking lovely as always," Rick said, nodding toward Maura.

"Thank you," Maura said, flashing a bright smile.

Suddenly, a tall, athletic built man appeared next to Rick. He sat down in the seat next to him and leaned in to place a small kiss on Rick's cheek.

Jane watched in amusement and cleared her throat to get Rick's attention again.

"Um, anyone you want to introduce us to?" Jane asked.

"Oh, yeah. You guys remember I mentioned Alex? This is him. Alex, Jane, Maura."

"So you're the famous Alex!" Jane exclaimed. "Awesome to finally get to meet you."

"You too," Alex said, reaching out to shake Jane's hand. She shook it without hesitation.

"Pleasure to meet you, Alex," Maura said, extending her own hand.

"Hey, Mal! Get these two ladies a beer and the wine!" Rick shouted to the current bartender, whose name was apparently Mal.

"Alex, these two ladies are real spunky. They came in here one night and completely blew off the idea they were lesbians and the next time they come in, they're dating." Rick said, mock whispering to Alex.

"I think it's because they just spent too much time with you," Alex said.

Rick made a face at Alex and punched him in the arm.

Mal the waiter placed a beer in front of Jane and the wine in front of Maura. He gave them both a flirty smile as he leaned on the counter toward them. He was quite attractive and had a rugged bad-boy look to him, and Jane could tell he was about to make some moves on her woman.

"Can I get you ladies anything else?" Mal smiled and winked at Maura, two which she sputtered over a sip of her win. He looked her over once and smirked.

"Yeah," Jane said, clenching her fist and ordering herself a burger and Maura a salad.

"Anything else, beautiful?" He asked Maura, cracking a half smile that would have worked on anyone else in the bar that night.

Jane considered spilling her beer down Mal's shirt.

"No thank you. Jane?"

"Uh, nothing else, but I'd appreciate it if you stopped eye-fucking my girlfriend."

Jane smiled her brightest as Mal just looked at her like she was just jealous.

"Hey, Maur?" Jane asked, putting a hand on Maura's back.

"Yes?"

"C'mere." Jane put her fingertips under Maura's chin and nudged her forward so their lips could meet in a short, sweet kiss. They separated, both smiling, and Jane in a less defensive mood. Jane looked back at Mal, who looked like a kicked puppy.

"Uh, er, alright… I'll just… get your orders in." He made a quick escape.

Alex had his lips pursed and Rick looked like he was about to explode.

"Ah, poor guy!" Rick said.

Maura looked at Jane and gave her a confused smile.

"You didn't have to _completely _shoot him down," Maura said.

Jane looked contemplative for a moment. "Yes I did." She grabbed Maura's hand. "I'm sorry if that made you feel… weird."

"Oh, no, Jane, kissing you would never make me feel weird." Maura smiled at Jane, trying to convey how she felt without words.

"Well, at least Mal," Jane said his name with venom, "won't be… looking at you like that. Anymore." Jane laughed as she took a swig of her beer.

"No, I don't think he would" Rick laughed. "The look on your face was absolutely predatory!"

They spent the night talking with Alex and Rick, enjoying their meal over light-hearted discussion about the circumstances that brought them to the bar to meet that very first night. Alex shared how he and Rick met and who asked who out and how, constantly being interrupted by Rick when Alex seemed on the verge of making Rick sound like a harmless cuddly bear. They shared laughs about Jane's crazy encounters on the job and realized Alex was a lot like Rick in that he was interested in the cases but not _too _interested. It was a refreshing change.

Jane and Maura also realized how good Alex and Rick were. They were comfortable with each other and very blunt. They could make the weirdest kinds of jokes but still be on the other's good sides.

It's almost as if they were best friends before they entered a relationship. Jane and Maura glanced at each other and smiled.

They went to Maura's house that night, Jane having left Jo with her mom. They changed into their pajamas and did their night routine. Maura was in the middle of brushing her teeth when Jane came up behind her and snuck her arms around her. Jane leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Maura's jaw, giggling as Maura nudged her away with her toothbrush. Maura leaned forward as best she could with Jane latched around her waist to spit the foam into the sink. She rinsed her mouth and turned around in Jane's arms and snuck her hands up to cup Jane's face.

"Hey," Maura said, pulling Jane's face forward for a deep kiss.

Jane eased her tongue forward and could taste Maura's minty toothpaste. She smiled into the kiss because it was just too cute.

"What are you smiling about?" Maura asked, separating their lips for one second before pulling Jane's face back to hers.

"Nuth'n," Jane murmured into the kiss. She trailed her fingers up Maura's arm, her wrist, to the palm still on both her cheeks. She gripped Maura's wrist and pulled her tighter and fought hard not to say the words she so wanted to say right at this moment.

Jane pulled back from the kiss, breathless. Maura looked into her eyes before moving her hands to Jane's hips and quickly going up under her shirt. Jane tensed for a moment and then relaxed into the touch.

"I just want to feel your skin," Maura whispered, lifting the shirt as she moved her hands up.

"Okay," Jane said. She began to move them backward toward Maura's bed. They did this sometimes, devoid each other of clothes and just lie together, Jane trying to tell herself to move forward and finally show Maura how she feels. But then her hands shake and her heart races as if she were a teenager with her first time again.

Jane's hands worked quickly at the buttons on Maura's night shirt before pushing it over her shoulders and down her arms. She wrapped arms tightly around the doctor, trapping Maura's arms between them while still trying to get Jane's shirt off.

"Jane," Maura huffed against Jane's cheek; she was pressed so tightly to Jane.

Jane nuzzles Maura's cheek.

"Give me a minute, babe," Jane said, her hands covering every exposed part of Maura's back. It was so smooth and so warm, Jane wanted to get lost in Maura.

Maura closed her eyes and let her own hands travel down between them and toward Jane's stomach. She felt the taught skin and muscle there and trailed her fingers to Jane's back, flattening her palms against the skin. She pulled them together and let Jane have her moment.

"You are so much, Maura," Jane said. She couldn't say _I love you_ yet, even though right at that moment, she was thinking it. It hit her like a train just how much she cared for Maura, how much she wanted to open herself to this woman right now.

When they left the bar that night, she said something that playfully offended Rick, and Alex had leaned over and said, "You know I love you anyway."

Jane had paused for a minute because it was so easy for them. She looked at the way they were, how they were together. They seemed so easy, so comfortable, and they said "I love you." In the back of her mind, Jane wanted that to be her and Maura. It pretty much was, the only difference is neither Jane nor Maura has said those three words yet.

Jane was scared. She loves Maura, she loves her romantically, she loves her as a friend. What if it's too soon to say it? Is this how love feels? Like she's ripping out your heart, but soothing it at the same time? Like she's rocking your entire world and you feel like you're flying but you also know you're still on the ground, but she has to be with you?

"Maura," Jane whispered, leaning back and capturing Maura's lips. She let Maura's hands wander further up and push Jane's shirt up and over her head, causing them to break the kiss for a moment before Jane hurriedly kissed her again.

Maura pushed down Jane's shorts and underwear and Jane did the same to Maura, never letting her hands leave Maura's skin. Jane pushed them backwards and eased Maura down to sit on the bed before she pushed their bodies further in, leaning over Maura.

She kissed Maura until she was breathless and then kissed her some more, letting Maura's hands roam her back and pull her closer. Their legs tangled together into a natural position and Jane smiled as she felt Maura's heart rate pick up.

She was so in tune with Maura she could feel her heart.

Jane laid herself down next to Maura, still wrapping her arm over Maura's waist. She stared at the woman's profile next to her. Maura's eyes were still closed as she regained her breath from the kiss, a faint smile on her lips.

Jane felt like crying, happiness overwhelming her. How is Maura in her arms? She felt so lucky and so beautiful and smart, and she doesn't even know why. Maura just makes her feel so proud of everything that's happened that brought them together.

Jane took a deep breath, watching Maura's breathing slow down, her tongue darting out for a second to lick her lips.

"I love you."

Maura's breath hitched and her eyes popped open. She turned her fact toward Jane, thinking this was just a figment of her imagination. Did Jane really just say that? Was she imagining this? Jane said it so quietly it could have just been Maura's own mind playing games on her…

Jane cleared her throat and smiled.

"I love you."

Maura's heart started beating faster and faster she felt like it might burst out of her chest. A tingly feeling spread from her chest through her entire body, settling in her head. She beamed at Jane, scooting their faces closer together.

"I love you."

Maura kissed Jane with all the energy she had in her body. She couldn't tell Jane enough how much she loved her, and how much she'd been dying to say this. She didn't want to scare Jane away, but Jane had said it.

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you, Maura."

It felt so good to say each other's names after the sentiment. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, taking everything from the kiss that Maura was giving her. Her heart was beating wildly now too, matching Maura's with speed.

"God," Jane said in between kisses. "I love you," kiss, "so much."

"I love you too. I'd been so scared to say it," Maura confessed, her arms still around Jane, her lips still on the detective's.

"Then why didn't you say it," Jane said into the kiss.

"I didn't want you to run away."

"I wouldn't have run away."

"I didn't know that."

Jane kissed Maura hard before pulling back an inch. "You do now."

Jane rolled onto her back so Maura was lying on top of her, still kissing her senseless. Her arms loosened around Maura and her fingertips dragged up and down her back.

"Maura," Jane said, breaking the kiss for a moment. Maura gave her a lingering kiss and Jane eased out of it slowly.

"Maura," Jane whispered, looking at Maura's face, her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, back to her arms on either side of Jane's head. "Maura."

"Yes?" Maura replied, breathlessly waiting for Jane to continue. Jane looked so beautiful, her hair splayed out across the pillow, a flush on her beautiful skin.

"Can I…" Jane felt ridiculous phrasing it this way, but there was no other way for her to say it. This was exactly what she wanted to do. "May I…" she took a deep breath. "… Make love to you?"

Maura smiled before leaning down for a soft kiss, letting her lips linger on Jane's before she pulled back and looked into Jane's eyes. _You never have to ask._

"Yes."

* * *

**There's probably going to be one or two more chapters left to this. Thanks for sticking with this story for so long! Let me know what you think!**


	48. Chapter 48

**So, I feel like this is a chapter a lot of you have been waiting for. **

* * *

Jane smiled and rolled them over, pinning Maura to the bed. She leaned down, pressing a hard kiss to Maura's lips. They separated with a loud pop and Jane began speckling small kisses around Maura's jaw, on her neck, around her face, and lower around her chest and shoulders.

Maura bit her lower lip, her hands holding tight onto Jane's body as Jane kissed her way around Maura's shoulders. Her eyelids fluttered closed as Jane nipped at the top swell of her breast, but she opened them and tilted her head to look at Jane. They made eye contact as Jane kissed around Maura's chest and Maura's breaths turned to pants as her heart beat faster and her arousal grew. She could feel it on the inside of her thigh.

Jane moved to the top of Maura's breast, kissing the tip of Maura's pert nipple before flattening her tongue against it. Maura's hands tangled in Jane's hair, encouraging her as Jane split her attention between licking and suckling on Maura's nipple to using her hands to massage up and down Maura's waist and back.

Jane moved back up to Maura's lips as her hands came to rest on her breasts. She flattened her palms against the soft skin previously attended to by her lips and tongue. She kissed Maura lightly, enjoying the way Maura's quick exhales were blowing against Jane's upper lip through Maura's nose.

She chuckled lightly as Maura's hands went to Jane's and pressed them harder against her breasts.

"I love you," Jane whispered.

"I love you too," Maura whispered back, her voice strained from her arousal.

Maura smoothed her hands over Jane's back and down to her buttocks, giving the firm muscle a squeeze. She pulled Jane's hips down onto hers and grinded upward, eliciting a groan from the woman above her.

"Do you even realize how much I've wanted to say that?" Jane asked in a rough voice. She tilted to the side and propped herself up on her right elbow, effectively caging Maura beneath her. She ran her hand down Maura's arm, entwining their fingers. She brought Maura's hand up to her lips and kissed each finger, nuzzling her cheek against Maura's hand before laying it down again next to Maura's head. She trailed her fingers along Maura's cheek and jaw, gazing in awe as Maura's eyelids drooped and a light smile graced her lips.

She ghosted her hand down over Maura's chin, neck, chest, stomach, all the way to her hip, admiring the smooth, soft skin. She watched her hand as it dipped into the curve of Maura's waist and then out again toward her hip, feeling the blonde beneath her breathe in and out, pushing out her breasts with every pant.

Maura brought her left hand up next to her head to connect their hands, and Jane smiled at the extra assurance. Maura's hand resumed its previous position, toying with Jane's bicep as her own hand moved lower.

Jane moved her leg between Maura's and pushed her hand lower to trail along her inner thigh.

Maura shuddered and Jane leaned forward for a kiss as she pressed forward with her hand, swallowing the gasp from Maura as she flexed her hand. She felt Maura's thighs tighten around her leg, but she eased them apart with her hand.

Jane smiled as she reached Maura's core. She felt the heat against her hand and her chest fluttered. Maura's fingertips were scraping along Jane's back before she moved her hand down to Jane's waist. She held on to the hard body on top of her, finding Jane to be toned and muscular where she would be soft and firm. Jane felt steady and Maura only wanted to bring her body closer.

Maura gripped tight and pulled Jane forward, causing her fingers to bump against Maura's sensitive skin.

Jane smiled and kissed Maura gently before slipping a finger inside. Jane watched Maura's face as her mouth opened into a small 'o' and her eyes closed for a moment. Their breathing picked up as Jane started moving in and out, slowly sliding another finger in as she pulled out and pushed in. Maura's eyes opened and her face was flushed and Jane swore she never felt her heart beat so fast.

She didn't notice as Maura's hands trailed down from her waist to between her thighs until she felt a small pressure on the inside of her thigh. Her eyes connected with Maura's as Maura cupped her and pushed a finger in, grinding her hips up to give her more leverage. She eased in and out a few times, getting Jane used to the feeling, before sliding in a second finger.

They moved against each other, their heavy breaths filling the room, interrupted by sporadic kisses. Maura's legs flexed every time her hips moved up with Jane's hand. Jane buried her forehead into Maura's neck as she felt a pressure growing inside her stomach. It was a slow feeling pulsating from Maura's fingers, and she sped up her own fingers inside Maura, determined to have Maura get to the peak first. Maura turned her head to suck on the side of Jane's neck, feeling the muscles stretch and tense with exertions and emotion.

Maura's hips raised as Jane moved faster into her and Maura squeezed Jane's hand next to her head. Jane's hand flattened against the bundle of nerves above her fingers, making sure to rub against it with every thrust.

"Jane," Maura breathed out, feeling sweat glide directly from Jane's forehead to her neck. She moved her thumb to Jane's bud, feeling the tiny bundle pulse under her ministrations.

"I'm there," Jane groaned back, laying her body flush on top of Maura's as she moved her fingers inside Maura faster.

"Jane, Jane," Maura chanted. The name fell from her lips as she felt herself getting closer and closer.

Jane lifted her head up and crashed her lips down onto Maura's as they crashed over the edge simultaneously. Maura lifted her hips off the bed and sang Jane's name into the other woman's lips. She tightened her hold on Jane's hand as her hips came back down. They shuddered against each other, both slowing their fingers down but not stopping completely, to allow the other to ride out as waves of pleasure streamed from their cores.

They laid like that for a minute, basking in the afterglow, feeling each other's heart beats go back to normal. Jane lifted herself off Maura and slid her fingers out, allowing Maura to do the same, before flipping herself down onto the bed next to Maura. She reached over and pulled Maura on top of her, their sweat-slick bodies coming back together.

She pressed Maura's head into the crook between her shoulder and neck and felt Maura's quick breaths against her skin. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane, hooking them behind her shoulder blades and grasping onto Jane's shoulders. Jane loosely locked her hands on Maura's lower back, closing her eyes and tilting her head against Maura's. Jane's hand started running through Maura's hair, smoothing it down, running her fingers through delicate curls. Her other hand stayed on Maura's sweaty lower back, playing with the dip in her spine.

Jane felt Maura's lips press against her shoulder and felt the woman shift, putting her legs on either side of Jane's hips. Jane's hands came up to Maura's waist on their own accord as Maura lifted herself up with her arms, propping herself up with her elbows on the pillow.

They smiled and looked through each other. Maura's eyes sparkled in the low light of the bedroom, and Jane wanted to embed that image in her mind forever. Jane was beaming because Maura looked so beautiful, some strands of hair flying loose, a glistening sheen of sweat right on her hairline, and a little sparkle in her eyes.

Jane tilted her chin up a little and Maura met her halfway, connecting their lips in a lingering kiss. Jane tasted a twinge of salt, probably from kissing each other's cooling bodies.

Maura pulled away after a moment and rested her forehead on Jane's, her eyes still closed.

"I love the feeling of your body," Maura said, her voice hushed.

"I love your body," Jane replied, peppering small kisses around Maura's face.

"That feels… really good," Maura whispered as Jane's lips moved over her neck. Maura craned her head back to give Jane more room to move.

Jane bit down lightly on Maura's neck and swiped her tongue over the spot before looking back up to Maura's eyes.

"I love you."

Maura smiled as she moved her lips to Jane's, ghosting them across as she said, "I love you too."

"I… God, I don't know. Maura," Jane said, tasting the name on her lips, testing it out. "Maura, I just love you."

"I love you," Maura said, smiling and kissing Jane again.

Jane's eyebrows creased and Maura's creased as well for a moment before she moved up to kiss the small wrinkle.

"What are you thinking?" Maura asked.

"I just… is this how it feels? Is this how loving someone feels?" Jane asked.

"Well, I would suppose so," Maura replied.

"How do you feel?" Jane asked.

"I feel like I love you."

"But how does that feel?" Jane asked, pushing with her voice.

"It feels like I _love _you, Jane," Maura said. "I don't know how else to describe it."

"So that's just it then?" Jane asked. "This is how it feels?"

Maura nodded.

Jane closed her eyes, humming as she relaxed her head against the pillow. Maura shrugged down so she could rest her head on Jane's left shoulder. She reached out to take Jane's hand in hers and kissed her knuckles before settling their hands on the other side of Jane's chest.

The only sound in the room was their breathing.

"I love you," Maura whispered, breaking the silence. She felt so small again, like a little child. She felt like she had no worries in the world, yet there was still so much she doesn't know that she doesn't know. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she thought of the unknown, the unpredictable future. She buried her eyes into Jane's neck, feeling the taller woman wrap her free hand around her waist even tighter.

"I love you too." Jane replied. She could feel the nervous energy from Maura, but was trying to dissolve her own. What does the future hold?

"I'm scared," Maura finally said softly.

"Me too."

"I'm scared of… the future."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Maura lifted her head to look at Jane. Jane's hand slid off lower for a moment to adjust to Maura's shift. Jane tilted her head to look back at Maura and she gave Maura the best reassuring smile she could.

"I'm glad we finally did this," Jane said.

Maura's laugh came out in a short burst.

"Yes, me too, Jane."

"I was really nervous."

"You did fine!" Maura leaned in to nuzzles Jane's cheek with her nose and then kiss her.

"I'd never… done this… with a woman."

"I know. You did really well," Maura replied, smiling.

"Are you sure?"

Maura raised her head and quirked and eyebrow. "Really, Jane? I did reach a climax."

Jane smirked and felt a blush creep over her chest and neck as she remembered the feeling of Maura around her fingers.

"Yeah," Jane husked. "You were good too."

Maura flicked Jane's stomach and lowered her head again to rest on Jane's shoulder. Jane's hand went back around Maura's waist.

They let their heartbeats calm down even more, the day finally seeming to catch up on them and their natural tiredness taking over.

As Jane was one the brink of consciousness and not, she whispered, "I love you, Maur."

Maura shifted barely to nuzzle closer into Jane's neck, tightening her grip on Jane's hand.

"I love you too, Jane."

* * *

**So, this was my first go at smuttiness, so I hope it wasn't so awful. I didn't want it to be super fast, I kinda wanted to make it pretty romantic and soft and sweet, but I'm not really sure if it actually came off that way. I hope you liked it though!**

**There's going to be one more chapter after this, and I want to thank you all again for sticking with this story, for all your reviews, follows, and favorites!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Last chapter. I wanted to keep it nice and simple, and wrap it up as nicely and simply as I could. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Jane woke the next morning with her arms lightly wrapped around Maura. Sunlight was streaming through the curtains and the room looked bright and soft. The room seemed to have a glow that wasn't present any day before, and Jane knew why.

She could smell the light vanilla scent of Maura's body, feel the soft and heated skin beneath her hands and along the rest of her body. It was then Jane remembered the events of last night; telling Maura she loved her and receiving the words back, kissing her, making love to her.

Jane sighed with contentment, her body feeling more relaxed than it has in a while. Everything right at this moment felt absolutely right and there was not a force in the universe that could bring her down. Maura's hand was on Jane's waist, her hand holding on to Jane's shoulder as if she would run away in the night… but that's not who she is anymore. Jane doesn't run from anything, especially not Maura, especially not now.

Maura's legs found a comfortable resting place, her calf in between Jane's, her foot turned slightly under the muscle of Jane's ankle. Her hair was pushed out of her faces, messy and sticking out in random places, but Jane could still see the glow she saw the first time she woke up with Maura. Maura's face was calm and even like her breathing, which created a warm stream of air against Jane's collarbone.

She loves Maura, and Maura loves her. Things were going to be okay.

Jane thought back to who she was a year ago. She was so different then. Well not really _so _different. She still rarely communicated with people outside of her small group between Frost, Korsak, Frankie, and her mother. But that's the thing: she communicated with Maura and let her in. Jane smiled. That was the best decision of her life.

She never really let people get under her skin, especially if they made quips about how she looked, or how she was female. She is a confident, beautiful, intelligent woman who can kick it with the best of the guys.

And that moment Jane saw Maura, she knew that woman was unlike any other she had ever seen. She strut in, commanding the attention of almost every patron, oblivious to their ogling and whispering. Everything seemed to slow down, and for a moment, it was as if Jane was captured in that second. And that moment when Maura and Jane made eye contact, Jane could only stare back as the woman smiled. Jane was already breathless. Jane remembered thinking _that woman is something. _Indeed, Maura is definitely something; an amazing something.

Jane smiled and tightened her arms around Maura, realizing just how far they've come. They started out as just two people in a bar who found out they were coworkers. From their working relationship came a friendship, where trust seemed to immediately come to both women. Their friendship turned into something more, and it started out with that first timid kiss from Maura when Maura thought Jane was asleep. Jane kissed her the next day, and that actually might have been the best decision of her life.

Their budding romance turned into a relationship where Jane wanted to tell her coworkers and mother about. She wanted to show Maura to the world, take her out on dates and hold her hand and get her to eat carnival food, kiss her on the kiss-cam at the football stadium. She wanted to hold Maura, kiss her, and simply _be _with her.

She wanted to take all the time in the world to appreciate the woman in her arms; this amazing woman.

Maura began to stir and Jane felt the shift in Maura's breathing pattern. Maura raised her head to look at Jane's face, a sleepy smile spreading its way across her tired features.

"Goodmorning sleepyhead," Jane whispered, her voice still low from waking up.

"Hello, love," Maura whispered back sleepily, her dimple growing deeper with her smile and her droopy eyes lightening up.

"Hello, love," Jane whispered, tilting her head to kiss Maura's lips.

The kiss was light and sweet, a greeting, a hello, a _I want to wake up like this forever_ kiss.

Maura yawned, making no move to roll off of Jane.

"Are you still tired?" Jane asked. Maura nodded, her head dropping gently back down onto Jane's shoulder. "Go back to sleep." They had the day off from work today.

Maura made a noise to protest, but Jane squeezed her tight for a moment.

"Go back to sleep, Maur. I'll be here when you wake up."

Maura considered Jane's words for a moment and then gave a small nod, burrowing her forehead into Jane's neck. Jane wrapped her arm tighter around Maura's waist, moving her other arm to user her hand to smooth down Maura's hair. Maura squeezed in tighter to Jane, cuddling up closer than before and garnering as much skin contact as possible. Jane's body relaxed into the touch, welcoming it. Her thumb stroked over Maura's soft waist, enjoying the light chuckle she received.

"I love you," Maura said, closing her eyes and breathing Jane in.

_God, _Jane thought as she breathed a sigh of relief. _I am so lucky to have her. _

She never thought she would fall in love with a woman. Hell, she always thought relationships were never going to come easy to her. But somehow, everything with Maura worked out. It was easy, simple, never rushed, and Jane never felt closed in. Jane never thought she would fall in love, but now, she can't imagine a life without it.

"I love you too," Jane said.

* * *

**Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing and supporting this story. It was a pleasure writing it and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have. I cannot express how much gratitude I have to you all, for sticking with the story and not giving up on it (or me) because it took longer than I planned to have this all written out. You all really kept me going with your enthusiasm and I hope you liked the way I've ended it.**

**Thank you for being awesome readers. **


End file.
